Blink and You'll Miss
by Digidestined10
Summary: She scoffs "Who died and made you king? I didn't hear anything on the news about Green Arrow's sidekick becoming king. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to work." Want to know who told off Roy? Find out here! Caution: there will be a few curse words throughout the story, you have been warned.
1. Independence Day Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

"Happy 4th of July everyone! Today's weather forecast is a bright and sunny day here in D.C. with a high of 80 and a low of 70, perfect weather for BBQ and firework tonight folks. In other news-"

"Oh shut up will ya Cat" the young girl said as she turned off the TV.

She got up from the sofa, stretched and went to change out of her pajamas. After changing into a white tank top with a short sleeved blue plaid shirt over it and torn denim shorts, she walked out of the apartment with her art supplies in hand and locked the door before heading out of the building.

As she makes it to the front door, her super calls out "Happy 4th Mia."

"Happy 4th Mr. Rogers."

"The wife and I are having a small party. Why don't you come and have some fun with us?"

"That's very sweet of you Mr. Rogers but I will have to politely decline. Thanks for the offer though, give the wife a hug and a kiss from me ok?"

"Sure thing. Be careful out there Mia."

"I will Mr. Rogers, you don't have to worry about me."

With that said Mia walks out of the building and walks to the Hall of Justice to sketch. Mia arrives at the Hall around 1:30 in the afternoon, the perfect time to start drawing. She ends up sitting on the steps directly in between the front doors and the statue in the middle of the fountain.

" _I just love the lighting and sight, it's perfect"_ she thought as she sketched the scenery in front of her. Mia was so focused on her sketch and listening to her music that she didn't notice the ruckus that was happening around her thirty minutes after sitting there. Apparently Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Green Arrow had arrived with their sidekicks and they were making their way to the Hall. She doesn't notice until a large shadow blocked her light.

"What the?" She looks up and is met with the famous Batglare while Robin sends her a cheeky grin "Yes? How can I help you?"

Her question had gotten a few smile from the heroes including Batman but it was very faint while Speedy frowned.

"Yeah you can get out of the way."

Mia scoffs "Who died and made you king? I didn't hear anything on the news about you becoming king. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to work."

Mia went back to her sketch ignoring the heroes, especially Speedy who looked like he was about to blow but Green Arrow stops him. Green Arrow looks down at Mia with a smile and clears his throat grabbing her attention.

"I'm sorry miss but what I think my protégé meant to say was if you wouldn't mind moving a little so we can pass by."

She smiles at Green Arrow "I don't mind at all. Hope you guys have a great day" she gets up then sends Speedy a smug look "And that's how you politely ask someone to move. Jerk" Mia walks past Speedy but not before slipping a piece of paper into his utility belt.

* * *

The group watches Mia leave peacefully and continued to walk up the steps. The sidekicks continued their conversation.

"Sorry, I'm a little overwhelmed" Kid Flash states.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin stops talking when they entered the building "Oh maybe that's why" he states as he looks up at the statues of the founding members of the Justice League.

They continued to make their way and stopped when they reached a door with the words "Authorized Personnel Only" written in red on it. The door opens revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado where they greet the young heroes and showed them the Hall. After the tour, everyone reaches the library and the boys sit down while their mentors talked.

"I liked that girl. She had the guts to stand up to us" KF says.

"Dude did you see the way she was talking to Speedy?! Priceless" Robin laughs.

"What are you talking about? She was being disrespectful to us. I mean who talks like that to a group of superheroes?!" Speedy angrily states.

"Apparently she does" Kid Flash responds.

Aqualad places a hand on Speedy's shoulder "My friend I do believe that the reason she acted the way she did was because of you."

Speedy lets out an aggravated sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. As he lowers his arm, it brushes against the paper tucked in his utility belt. Speedy opens it and frowns.

"Dude you ok?" Kid asks.

"Peachy" Speedy spat out.

He crumbles the paper into a ball and throws it on the floor. Robin picks it up, unravels it and once he saw what was on it, he covers his mouth to hide his smile and muffle his laugh.

"What is it?" KF wonders.

Robin shows him the paper and both fall on the floor laughing. Aqualad takes a look at the paper and lets out a small laugh. On the paper was a sketch of Speedy with horns, a tail, fire behind him and a pitchfork with the word 'Jerk' written in red and capitalized on top of the drawing.

"I hate her."

"Dude you don't even know her" Kid retorts.

"Yeah, it's not like you're going to see her again" Robin reasons.

"That is true" Aqualad states.

"Tch. Whatever."

Speedy turns around noticing that their mentors were about to leave.

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's the first step. You have been granted access few others get" Aquaman states.

"Oh, really?" Speedy gestures to a tour group behind the window "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy you just need to be patient" Green Arrow calmly says.

"What I need is respect" he turns to the others "They're treating us like kids. Worse- like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

The boys looked at each other like 'We're cool.'

"You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ" Kid says.

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ. I bet that they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow looks back to Batman who crossed his arms in front of him.

"I know, I know but I thought maybe we could make an exception" Green Arrow states with a hopeful look but Batman wasn't having any of that "Or not."

"You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or-" Aquaman began.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son. I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore" Speedy throws his hat down and begins walking away "Guess they're right about you three. You're not ready" then he was out of the building.

No one had said a word when a transmission from Superman shows up on the monitor.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in-" Batman was cut off when a second transmission appears on the monitor.

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait" Batman presses a button "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out" he turns around to look at the boys "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin asks.

"This is a League mission" Aquaman states.

"You're not trained" Flash explains.

"Since when?" Kid interrupts him.

"I meant that you're not trained to work as part of this team" Flash explains better.

"There will be other mission when you're ready" Aquaman reasons.

"But for now, stay put" Batman orders.

Batman, Flash and Aquaman leave their sidekicks while G.A. and Martian Manhunter have a side conversation.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?"

"Indeed."

Then all of them leave the sidekicks behind.

"When we're ready? How are we supposed to be ready when they treat us like- like sidekicks?" Kid states in an annoyed tone.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me" Aqualad says.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" Kid exclaims.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad wonders.

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asks.

Both Aqualad and Kid Flash have solemn looks on their faces.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad curiously asks.

"Don't know, but I can find out" Robin smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Robin walks over to the computer and starts hacking.

"Access denied" the computer states.

"Heh. Want to bet?" Robin retorts continuing to hack. The screen changes shocking KF.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave" Robin remarks then presses a button.

"Access granted" the computer says and shows a picture of the Cadmus building.

"All right. Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C. that's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate ourselves" Robin offers.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice" Aqualad states.

"Hey they're all about justice" Robin retorts.

"But they said to stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this."

"Wait. Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going" Kid states.

Both boys turn to face Aqualad with cheeky grins on their faces.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asks.

"We didn't come for a play date" Robin retorts.

* * *

Mia had just finished packing her things for the day. _"Today's been a good day. Hopefully I can sell the sketches I made today_ " she thought to herself. As she stood up and began to walk, she notices three figures sprinting away from the Hall as if they're trying not to get caught. _"Is that Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad?"_ she looks again _"Yep that's them. What are they doing? And where's Speedy? Oh well."_

Mia continued to walk but stops when a firetruck rushes by towards someplace and that's when she concluded something. _"If they left the Hall and a firetruck suddenly appears just seconds later then something must be going down. They're going to need all the help they can get"_ and she rushes after the firetruck. She ends up stopping a block away where something was going down and went to search for the young heroes. Mia was hiding behind a dumpster in the alley where the heroes were watching the building. An explosion causes two scientists to fall out of the window and Kid Flash runs out to catch them.

" _Wow he's fast"_ she thought watching from behind the dumpster. Mia overheard the small conversation between Robin and Aqualad.

"So smooth."

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan. We-Robin?"

Then they hear the famous Robin cackle and saw Robin entering the building. Aqualad lets out an irritated sigh before running out. No one had even noticed that Mia was watching them and she was happy about that. _"That was a close one. Ok, I need to wait until Aqualad gets inside then I can help."_ After a few minutes, Aqualad saves the scientists on the roof and gets in the building through the window.

"Ok lets do this" she mutters to herself.

She takes a few steps back and starts running down the alley then she teleports herself in the room where the boys are. Unfortunately, Mia didn't stop due to the momentum and runs into a filing cabinet located in front of Robin.

"Ow" she rubs her nose and the heroes look up in surprise.

"How'd you get in here?" KF asks.

"Not really in the mood to explain, besides you guys wouldn't believe me."

"Try us" Robin retorts.

"I can teleport."

Silence fills the rom.

"Sweet" Kid exclaims.

"What are you doing here?" Aqualad demanded.

"Thought you guys might need some help."

"Thanks but no thanks" Robin states.

"Hey wait a minute" Kid looks at Mia more closely "Aren't you that girl from earlier this afternoon? The one that was blocking our path on the steps of the Hall?"

"Yes, yes I am" Mia gives him a cheeky grin.

"Love the drawing of Speedy by the way."

"Thanks."

Kid Flash brings Mia over to help him look through the filing cabinets while Robin hacks the computer and Aqualad leaves the room momentarily. He looks down the hall and notices a creature inside the elevator. Everyone leaves the room to follow him and heard him say "There was something in the-"

"Elevators should be locked down" Kid Flash comments.

"Weird" Mia states.

Robin walks to the front of the group and pulls out his holographic computer.

"This is wrong" a few seconds of silence "Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw" Aqualad states.

"Maybe it was a person in a costume?" Mia suggests.

Aqualad turns to look at Mia with a smile "I do not think so."

"Right."

"Hey" Mia turns to look at Kid "Since you know our names it's only fair to know yours."

"Amelia Ramires but you can call me Mia."

Mia extends a hand and Kid shakes it. Robin looks up from his computer and turns to Mia with a shocked look.

"Did you say Amelia Ramires?" she nods "As in the-"

"You can stop right there buddy. I'm not going to tell you my life story right this second. Once this is finished then I'll tell you everything you need to know" Mia states in a serious tone.

Robin only nods. Aqualad walks toward the elevator and forcefully opens the doors. The others come up behind him and looked down.

"That's a long fall" Mia slowly moves back.

"What you scared of heights?" KF asks.

"Nope. Scared of falling from heights. Huge difference."

"Huh."

"And that's why they need an express elevator" Robin states ignoring the small conversation.

He shoots his grappling hook to the ceiling and jumps down the elevator shaft. Aqualad goes next then Kid Flash was about to go when he saw that Mia was still standing there.

"Do you really want to stand here the entire time?"

"No."

"Then jump."

"Alright."

Mia lets out a shaky breath. Taking a step back, she throws herself into the elevator shaft and grabs hold of the line.

"Yes" she mutters.

"Good job" Kid Flash says grabbing onto the line as well.

All four of them made it down to sub-level 26. Robin was the first to jump onto the ledge, Aqualad was next then Mia with the help from Aqualad and finally Kid Flash.

"Bypassing security" two seconds later "There! Go!" and Aqualad opens the doors with his bare hands.

Mia, Robin and Kid follow Aqualad and all of them were stunned. "Welcome to Project Cadmus" Robin proclaims. They walked in a little more then KF runs off leaving them behind.

"Does he always do that?" Mia asks.

"You have no idea" Robin answers.

" _Idiot"_ she thought.

The three of them run after him and what they saw shocked them even more. Huge creatures with large tusks, red eyes, red slits on their bodies and some kind of 'bracelet' with spikes on it covered their shoulders. A small imp like creature looks at them and its horns glowed red then the boys had weird relaxed faces while Mia was still recovering from her shock.

"No. Nothing odd going on here" Aqualad said as the creatures walked away from the group. Mia gives him a dumbfounded look.

"Are you serious?" they turned to look at her with the same odd expressions "Guys?"

Suddenly they're back to normal. "Is something wrong Mia?" Aqualad asks.

"Tch. Yeah something's wrong. You guys had zombie looks when those creatures walked by."

"What creatures?" KF asks.

"Are you kid- Jesus Christ!" Mia exclaims.

She pulls out her sketchbook from her backpack and quickly draws the creature down to the last detail. She turns the book around to show them the drawing but there was no reaction of recognition.

"That's a nice sketch though" Kid states.

"You sure that these things walked by us?" Robin asks.

"I never lie" Mia said in a serious tone.

"Keep it. We might have some use for it. Let's go" Aqualad orders and they follow him.

They reached a locked door and Robin was able to get it open then he takes a look inside with a stunned look "Ok. I'm officially whelmed."

The rest of the group takes a look inside and they were shocked as well by the sight in front of them. Mia slowly walks towards one of the pods and sadly frowns at the sight of the creature within it.

" _Who would do this?"_ she thought "These creatures are alive, they shouldn't be in these tubes."

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things. Must be what they're bred for" KF explains.

"That's still not right" Mia hugs herself.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the Earth" Aqualad says.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too. Let's find out why." Robin heads to one of the computers and hacks into it. Everyone gathers around him "They call them Genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stat's on these things-"

"That's the creature we saw" Mia points at the picture of the giant Genomorph.

"Superstrength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"That's so wrong."

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid asks.

"Wait there's something else. Project Kr. Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move" a gruff voice spoke.

They turned to see who it was while Aqualad softly spoke "Mia get behind me."

"Right" and she does just that.

"Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" the guy takes a closer look "Is that a civilian?"

"At least he got your name right" Robin retorts to Kid which earned him a small smack from Mia.

"I know you. Guardian. A hero" Aqualad states.

"I do my best" Guardian remarks.

"Then what are you doing here?" KF asks.

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out. Mind tell me why you have a civilian with you?" Guardian says.

Kid ignores the question "You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?"

"Weapons? What are you-what have I-ugh my head" Guardian holds his head in slight pain.

"What the?" Mia softly says watching Guardian closely.

His face becomes hard "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

"Oh jeez" Mia whimpers.

The Genomorphs sprung into action. Just before the genomorphs reached them Robin throws a smoke pellet to the ground and smoke appears around them giving them time to escape, sort of. Mia's last thought at the moment was _"I just had to help them didn't I?"_


	2. Independence Day Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

Robin leaves the fight while Mia and the others end up behind. Kid Flash and Aqualad were fighting the genomorphs and Mia just stood still in her spot. Suddenly she felt a very tight grip on her shoulder. She turns to see Guardian and a hard look was set on his face.

"You're coming with me."

"You didn't say please~" Mia sang then yells "KID!" and got swept off her feet, literally.

Soon all of them were out of the room and ran after Robin.

"You ok?" Kid asks looking down at Mia in his arms.

"Yeah but man that dude's got some grip" Mia gingerly touches her bruised shoulder and winces a little.

"Think you can hang on just a little bit longer?"

"Tch. You guys aren't getting rid of me that easily."

Mia sends him a cheeky grin and he returns one. They finally found Robin hacking into the elevator's controls.

"Way to be a team player Rob!" Kid chides.

"Weren't you right behind me?" he calmly asks.

"No we weren't! I almost got taken away by Guardian if it wasn't for Kid" Mia states.

"Why didn't you just teleport away?" Robin casually asks.

"Can't do that with someone holding onto me because they get teleported with me plus I need to see where I'm going or else I'll end up in a wall or something" Mia explains.

"Got it" was all Robin said as he got the doors to open.

The three of them quickly enter then Aqualad enters just before the doors closed. Mia leans up against the railing and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

" _This is really happening or is it a dream?"_ She moves closer to Kid and pinches his arm.

"Dude."

"Sorry. Had to make sure that I'm not dreaming this."

Kid nods then pinches her arm and she felt the pinch.

" _Now I know I'm not dreaming. This is really happening"_ Mia felt the elevator going down "Um why are we going down?"

Aqualad and Kid look at Robin who has a very determined look on his face.

"Dude, out is up" Kid states.

"Unless you think that there's an exit in the basement then we should totally go" Mia gave her two cents plus an eye roll.

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub-level 52" Robin explains.

"This is out of control. Perhaps-perhaps we should contact the League" Aqualad offers.

The elevator dings and they've arrived on sub-level 52. Robin was the first to leave then Kid looks to Aqualad "We are already here" and goes after Robin. Aqualad sighs and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns to look and sees Mia with a small smile on her face.

"If it's any consolation, I know how you feel."

"You do? How?"

"That's a story for another time. C'mon we should go after them before they do something stupid."

Aqualad nods and they went after the boys. All four of them end up hiding behind some barrels by a fork in the road.

"Which way?" Aqualad asks

"Yeah bizarre-looking hallway 1 or bizarre-looking hallway 2?" Robin sarcastically remarks.

"Flip for it" Mia suggests.

Before they did anything, a new voice spoke "Halt!"

One of the genormorphs walked in wearing a white 'nurses' outfit, stood on two legs like a normal person and could speak. He has telekinetic powers as his horns and eyes glowed red sending a barrel at them and explodes when it contacted the ground. They duck just in time and made a run for it. Mia hops on Kid's back and while he's running down the hall she makes a sarcastic comment "And the winner is bizarre-looking hallway 2."

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

"Thanks Kid" then she looks up "Kid watch it!"

"Huh?" and the two of them barreled into a female scientist.

Both of them quickly got up and went to the door. Kid places a small canister to keep the door open to get them inside. Mia went first, Kid went next, then Robin and finally Aqualad who kicks the canister out of the way allowing the door to close.

"I disabled the door. We're safe" Robin states.

"We're trapped" Aqualad counters.

"Uh, guys. You'll want to see this."

"Yeah you really do."

Kid and Mia commented as they stood in front of the control panel. Kid presses a button and lights turn on inside the pod revealing what was inside it.

"Whoa!" Robin calmly exclaims.

They were all shocked by what was right in front of them. Mia takes out her sketchbook and does a quick sketch of the guy in the pod as well as the creature that attacked them. Kid walks to the front of the pod and finally looks at the symbol on the glass.

"Big 'K', little 'r', the atomic symbol for Krypton" he looks back "Clone?"

"Robin, hack."

"Oh. Right, right" and Robin went to hacking.

The boys listened to what Robin told them while Mia ignored them and focused on her drawings. She wasn't listening to them until Kid was saying "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

That's when Mia had a flashback of what happened to her three years ago causing her to drop her book. They look at her with concern and Aqualad was the first to speak.

"Mia, are you alright?"

"Wha- Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me" Mia forced a smile.

Letting the matter drop, the boys went back to the conversation but Robin kept an eye on her through his peripherals.

"Now we contact the League" Aqualad orders and they pressed their comms but got no response.

"No signal."

"We're in too deep literally" Kid states.

"Perhaps Mia can get us out" Aqualad suggests.

They turned to look at her but she shakes her head.

"Sorry guys. Unless you want to get stuck in the walls, I can't do anything. Man am I useless or what?"

Aqualad looks over to Mia. "You are not useless, we will find a way out" Aqualad comforts Mia as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

He notices the sketchbook on the ground and picks it up. Curious as to what's inside it he asks "May I?"

"Of course, knock yourself out" Mia smiles and he opens the book.

Just a glance at the first drawing, Aqualad instantly knew that he was in the presence of an art prodigy. Looking through the book he saw some sketches ranging from plants to building to people. Her most recent sketches were Superman's clone, the two genomorphs and finally them from early afternoon.

"You like?" Aqualad slowly nods "I can do a group sketch later if you want, free of charge."

"Do people buy these drawings from you?"

"Well not the ones from my book but yeah they do. The only people who buy my stuff are the rich and powerful from every major city in the nation. I do portraits, locations, scenery, etc. and they just buy all of it" Mia states acting like it's no big deal.

"Then why-"

Mia raises a hand "That's for another time."

Aqualad nods and goes back to Kid and Robin after giving her back the book. Mia feels a chill running up her spine and looks back at the clone. "That was weird" she mutters taking a good look at him. Soon she notices the three genomorphs above the boy and saw that their horns glowed red. _"Strange. I think they do that when…Oh no"_ she thought as Robin opens the pod. She takes a few steps back when the pod was completely open then the clone woke up and Mia quickly ducks just in time as he flew out of the pod. He goes straight for Aqualad and starts punching him while Kid and Robin try to hold him back.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey."

"We're on your side."

The clone punches Kid away causing Mia to yell "Kid!" and she rushes over to him. Kid laid on his stomach not moving and Mia shakes his shoulders but he wasn't waking up. She leans down to listen for his breathing and instantly relaxes as she heard him breathing.

"Thank god" she mutters.

Her attention moved away from Kid when she heard Robin struggling. She turns to see the clone stepping on Robin's chest and went to action but before she could do anything, Aqualad uses his water bearers to form a hammer and knock the clone away. So instead, Mia went to check up on Robin and sighed in relief that he was only knocked out.

"He's ok. That's good but what about Aqualad?" Mia softly said watching the Atlantean and clone fight.

Aqualad grabs onto the clone's back and electrocutes him but it doesn't work then the clone jumps into the ceiling to knock Aqualad off his back. The first time doesn't work but the second time did and Aqualad fell to the ground unconscious.

" _Guess it's my turn"_ "Hey Mr. Tantrum!" the clone turns back to look at her "That's right I'm talking to you. Hit me with your best shot!" and he goes after her.

Mia waited until the last second to teleport before he could punch her and she succeeded. "Didn't they teach you that it's not ok to hit a girl?" she ends up behind him and when he turned to punch her, she teleports again. Mia kept doing this to him and occasionally swifts his legs out from under him as well as taunting him.

"Missed me!" he misses "Oh so close. Would you like to try again?" he misses again "Missed me, missed me. Now you gotta kiss me" and he misses again causing his anger to rise.

Mia appears behind him again but before she did or said anything, he grabs her by the throat and walks over to the door opening it with one hand. The lead scientist looks inside the room seeing our young heroes out of commission with pride then looks at Mia with curiosity.

"Hmm I don't believe that you're a sidekick. So what do you do? Put her down" he orders.

The clone puts her down but kept a tight grip on her shoulders.

"Let me ask again. What can you do?"

He got up right in her face and she spits him right in the middle of his face. Not liking her response, he slaps her across the face and a triumphant smile appears on his face but it drops when he hears her laughing.

"Wow. Who knew that you hit like a girl? C'mon doc, I know you can do better than that! Hit me like you mean it. I've been hit a lot harder than that buddy."

He raises his hand again to slap her but drops his hand and a cruel smile appears on his face and Mia's cocky attitude drops.

"I have a better idea" he looks back at Guardian "Keep this one tied up and get the boys into the cloning chamber."

"Yes sir."

Guardian came over and tied her hands behind her back. He ushers her to the cloning chamber while the clone takes the boys.

" _Don't worry guys, I'll get us out of here"_ "So just out of curiosity, what do you plan on doing with me?" she asks Guardian.

"Classified."

"Alrighty. How about what you plan to do with them?"

"Classified."

"Is that the only word you know?"

"No."

"Perfect! Now we're getting somewhere. So how's it like working for Dr. 'I Slap Like A Girl'?"

"Desmond? He's ok."

" _So his name is Desmond, got it"_ "Are you really going to follow his orders? I mean you guys are making living weapons like Supey over there and they're not truly alive because you're making them your slaves. What's wrong with you?!"

"They're bred this way."

"It's not fair! Each and every one of those genormorphs has the right to live the way they want! You can't take away their rights!"

Little did Mia know, Guardian's G-gnome had transmitted everything she just said to every single genomorph in Cadmus. Guardian suddenly stops and shakes his head in pain.

"C'mon, I know you think that all of this is wrong! You have to fight it Guardian. Damn it you're a hero for God's sakes, heroes don't enslave people!"

"Shut up."

"I know that you still have good inside you. You have to stop this!"

"SHUT UP!"

He grabs her by the throat and slowly chokes her.

"Guess I was…..wrong. You're not a hero…..ackh…..you're a v-villain" Mia chokes out as she glares at Guardian.

Her words must have gone through to him because he lets her go and she coughs and gasps for air. She looks up at him with a hard stare and he just looks down at her with a blank face. Guardian pulls out a roll of duct tape and tapes her mouth shut.

"Peace and quiet" then he roughly picks her up and continues their walk to the cloning chamber. _"I have to do something before we get killed"_ Mia thought as they entered the cloning chamber.


	3. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

They reached the cloning chamber and Mia was forced to sit on the ground while the others were being locked in the pods. Mia struggles against the ropes but they started chaffing her wrists so she stops. After a few minutes the boys wake up and saw Mia sitting on the ground and Superboy standing in front of them.

"What? What-what do you want?" Kid desperately asks. No response from Superboy. "Quit staring. You're creeping me out" Kid states.

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin says looking at Kid then looks at Mia "You ok?" Mia grumbles and glares at him. "Right. The tape and rope, not ok but otherwise you good?"

Mia lightly shrugs and nods. She turns to Superboy and nudges his leg with her elbow grabbing his attention. Superboy looks down and narrows his eyes at her. She grumbles and somewhat moves the tape indicating that she wants it off but he ignores her and looks back at the young heroes while Mia lets out an irritated snort.

"We only sought to help you" Aqualad states.

"Yeah. We free you and you turn on us. How's that for grat-"

"Kid, please, be quiet. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"Wha-what if I" he clears his throat "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Kid exclaims.

"Yes he can" Superboy angrily says.

They look at Wally and he responds with "Not like I said, it."

" _Kid, you're an idiot"_ Mia thought glaring at him. She struggles against her restraints and grabbing Kid's attention.

"Hey Supey, how about taking off that tape from my friend's mouth?"

Superboy looks down at her again stating "No" she glares at him "You talk too much."

Mia gasps and starts 'yelling' at him but everything she was saying was muffled by the tape, although the boys had an idea on what she was saying by the way she's struggling and glaring at Superboy.

"Hey Mia" she looks to Robin "I wouldn't tick him off anymore."

Mia ignores Robin's warning and continues to glare at the clone.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically" Aqualad concludes.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I-I know the names of things" Superboy explains.

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" Robin reasons.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no. I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" Aqualad asks.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish…to destroy him should he turn from the light" Superboy explains and the four of them were stunned.

" _Dude that's dark"_ Mia thought as she looks at him.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own" Aqualad starts.

" _That's what I've been saying but does anyone listen? No of course they don't"_ Mia thought as she grumbles _"Will someone please take this tape off my mouth?!"_ she looks to the boys glaring at them but they ignore her for the time being.

"Beyond that solarsuit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus" Aqualad finishes.

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun" Robin reasons.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight but we can show you the moon" Kid offers.

" _What?! It's after midnight?! Oh man Mr. Rogers is going to flip!"_

"For starters the person next to you is a girl named Mia. She likes drawing and making sarcastic remarks" Kid gestures to Mia.

Superboy once again looks down at her. She looks up at him with a pleading look to take off the tape and reluctantly he did. Superboy peels it off with a snap of his wrist and Mia lets out a sigh of relief.

"Than-Ow!" she felt the sting "Holy mother of pearl! God Bless America that hurt! Try being a little more gentle next time ok?"

"Don't make me tape your mouth again" Superboy threatens.

"Ok, ok don't have to tell me twice."

Mia got comfortable as she could on the hard floor and sends the boys a smug look without uttering a single word to them.

"We get it Mia, our bad" Kid comments and she gives him a cheeky grin.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman" Aqualad offers.

However, their conversation was cut short by Desmond when he walks in.

"No, they can't."

"The hell they can't" Mia turns to look back at Desmond "Great to see you again Dr. 'I Slap Like A Girl'. Did you improve your slap? I hope you did cause then I can bump you up to Dr. 'I Can Slap Harder Than A Girl'."

"Are we related?" Kid asks Mia _"This guy slapped her? He's going down."_

She quickly glances at him "I'm pretty sure that we're not related Kid. Trust me."

"Excuse me" Desmond spoke.

Mia looks back at Desmond "Sorry, you're not excused."

He growls "Who said that you're allowed to talk?!"

"I did! Now let us go peacefully and no one gets hurt" Mia calmly threatens.

Desmond laughs at her threat then looks to Guardian "Knock her out."

Guardian follows his orders and walks right up Mia. She sends him a hard glare "Tch. Looks like you are a villain" and that was the last thing she said before he knocks her out.

The boys yell out "NO!" as they saw her limp body fall to the ground. Desmond walks over to her and takes a good look at Mia thinking _"She's perfect for the next experiment"_ he looks up to his assistant "Activate the cloning process."

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough" Robin retorts _"We'll save you Mia."_

"And get that weapon back in its pod! Take the girl with you as well!"

"Hey, how can he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid sarcastically asks _"Just hang on Mia."_

Guardian walks up to Superboy placing a hand on his shoulder but Superboy shrugs it off.

"Help us" Aqualad states _"Mia we will get you out of here, you have my word."_

"Don't start thinking now" Desmond's G-gnome lands on Superboy's shoulder and instantly becomes under mind control. "See you're not a real boy."

" _Mia would've made a witty remark about that"_ Kid thought listening in on the conversation.

"You're a weapon and you belong to me! Well to Cadmus, same thing. Now get back to your pod! And take the girl out of here!" Desmond orders.

Superboy follows his orders. He picks Mia up and carries her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes then walks out of the cloning chamber. The cloning process began and while their blood was being extracted, Aqualad whispers knowing that Superboy is able to hear him.

"Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person the choice is yours but ask yourself, what would Superman do?"

Aqualad stopped talking after that because he was in too much pain from the painful DNA extraction.

* * *

Superboy runs back to the chamber, setting Mia down gently and rips the door open causing the extraction process to halt. After tossing the door off to the side, he puts Mia back over his shoulder and knocks Desmond, Guardian and Dubbilex out of the way.

"Don't give me orders" he stares at Desmond.

That's when Mia starts to stir and groggily wakes up "Wha-what's going on?" she winces when she felt pain flare up on the side of her head "And why does my head hurt?"

"Mia you're alright!" Kid exclaims.

"Kid? You guys good?"

"Yeah you can say that."

"Good. Hey um Superboy?"

"What?" he snaps at her.

"Think you can put me down and untie me? Just a suggestion is all. I don't think they appreciate looking at my butt, well maybe Kid considering who his mentor is."

"Hey!" Kid yells.

Superboy lets her down and unties her. She gently rubs her wrists "Thanks" and all she got in response was a grunt.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid asks.

Superboy stares at him for a few seconds "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

Mia lets out a chuckle at the tone Superboy was using. Robin gets out of his restraints and Mia rushes over to him pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Mia can't breathe" he struggled to say.

"Sorry" she lets go "I'm just glad you guys are alright."

"Yeah yeah" he rubs his wrists "Ahh. Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight" Kid stating the obvious.

"I don't even want to think about what they'll do to me" Mia gave her two cents.

Robin walks over to the control panel and presses a button that opens the pods. He looks to Superboy "Free Aqualad. Mia and I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either."

"It's more like a friendly suggestion" Mia offers.

All three of them went to work in freeing Aqualad and Kid Flash. Once they did, all five of them run past Desmond and the others. As they run past them, Desmond spoke "You, you'll never get out of here. I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"Yeah good luck with that Dezzy" Mia retorts.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all" Robin states after throwing bombs at the containers filled with their blood.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asks.

They run down the hall trying to escape. As they turned the corner Aqualad states "We are still 42 floors below ground but if we can make the elevator."

They stopped when G-trolls blocked their path to the elevator and when they turned around some of the bubbles glowed red. G-elves started to come out of them.

"Are those supposed to do that?" Mia asks.

"I do not believe so" Aqualad answers.

"Great" she sarcastically said.

"You positive that we're not related?" Kid asks again.

"Yes Kid! I'm absolutely positive that we are not related."

The G-trolls were the first to attack and missed the heroes. Kid grabs Mia and carries her bridal style as they get away from the G-trolls but Superboy stays behind to fight them.

"Superboy, the goal is escape not to bury ourselves here" Aqualad yells out.

"You want escape?" Superboy angrily asks then throws a G-troll into the others.

"Well that's one way" Mia mutters.

"Got that right. Hang on" Kid states.

"You got it."

Soon all of them run to the elevator doors. Aqualad opens the door again with his bare hands and all four look up the shaft. Kid sets Mia down and Robin grabs hold of her waist as the both of them are propelled upwards by Robin's grappling hook. Mia looks up as Superboy and Aqualad pass by but soon they start to fall.

" _Oh no!"_

Robin throws a bird-arang into the wall and Aqualad grabs onto it.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I?" Superboy sounded so heartbroken.

"Don't know but it still looks like you can leap buildings in a single bound. Still cool" Kid says.

That earned him a kiss on the cheek from Mia. As soon as he opened his mouth, Mia talks before he does.

"That was for being sweet. And no, you're not getting one on the lips."

She helps Superboy down then he turns to Aqualad saying "Ahh. Thank you."

"Oh he said 'Thank you'. Our little boy is growing up" Mia pretends to wipe away a tear.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit" Robin exclaims as the elevator closes in on them.

Superboy punches the door and they got in just in time as the elevator sped by them. Unfortunately, the G-elves started to run after them and they ran down the hall to their left.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy said and they followed his directions "Right!" then they end up in a dead end.

"Great directions, Supey. You trying to get up re-podded? Ow!" Kid yells rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't yell at him like that!" Mia chides.

"No. I, I don't understand" Superboy says.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" Robin exclaims looking like a little kid opening presents.

"I'm not liking the look on your face Rob" Mia states.

Soon Robin takes down the grate and hops in the vent with Aqualad following him.

"Can someone give me a hand?" Mia asks and Kid gently claps "Hardee har har" then he does actually help her up into the vent. He goes in right after her and finally Superboy goes in as well. As they crawl through the vents, Kid starts complaining "Ah, at this rate, we'll never get out."

"Shh. Listen" Superboy warns.

That's when they heard the growls of the G-elves.

"Oh boy" Mia states.

"Go! Go!" Aqualad orders.

They started crawling as fast they as they could. Finally reaching a grate, Robin knocks it down and they got out as quick as they could. The team was able to stretch out their backs.

"Man, that's gotta be rough on your back" Mia rubs her lower back.

"I hacked the motion sensors" Robin claims.

"Sweet" Kid states.

"Still plenty of them between us and out."

"But I've got finally got room to move" Kid said excitedly as he rushes through the door leading to the stairs.

"I swear someone needs to put a leash on that boy" Mia retorts.

"You got that right" Robin agrees.

"Hey" Superboy gets on one knee in front of Mia.

"WHOA!" he gives her a weird look "Look Superboy, I'm flattered but I don't think now is the time to pull this out on me. I mean we just met like 20 minutes ago."

"Shut up and get on my back."

Mia shrugs "Ok."

She hops on his back and they made their way up the stairs. They noticed some of the G-elves were passed out along the stairs which meant that Kid's been through here.

"You know that I was just joking right?"

"I know."

"Good. And just an fyi, if you ever propose to a girl you have to get my approval and blessing first got it?"

"Yeah whatever."

As the duo continue to make their way up the stairs Robin shouts "More behind us."

Superboy stops and smashes the stairs behind him with his foot causing it to collapse. Mia looks over his shoulder muttering "Nice job."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now going back to the proposal idea…"

"Oh god" Superboy mutters.

Apparently Mia was very serious about Superboy proposing to a girl in the future. After much debate they had finally settled that Mia is unofficially officially Superboy's 'Legal Guardian', she'll be planning the wedding, as well as the godmother of any and all of his future children, plus she gets to name the first born child. They continue their trek to sub-level one and when they reached the floor, Mia leap frogs over Superboy landing in front of him and ran with the others. Just as they turned the corner, she hears a loud thump and thought _"That's gotta hurt."_

"We're cut off from the street" Aqualad states.

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed" Kid sarcastically remarks.

"Kid, shut up" Mia retorts.

She helps him up while Superboy and Aqualad try to open the door and Robin tries to hack the system but neither option were working.

"Can't hack this fast enough" he stops when he notices G-trolls were coming at them and kicks open a door "This way!"

They followed him but they end up surrounded by all types of genomorphs.

"Oh great" Mia mutters.

Suddenly the G-gnomes' horns started to glow red and the boys fall unconscious while Mia still stands.

"Guys?" she looks around and got in a fighting stance _"If I'm going down, then I'm going down swinging."_ Mia notices Dubbilex walking towards them "What did you do to them?! What do you want?!"

"Relax child. We do not wish to harm you. I would like to extend gratitude towards you for believing that we have a choice in how we live our lives."

"How'd you know I said that?"

"We have many ears" Dubbilex gestures to the G-gnomes.

" _Why you little sneaks"_ she thought looking at the G-gnomes.

"But I am curious as to why you are not being affected by our telepathic abilities" Dubbilex curiously wonders.

"Guess I have a hard head" _"Why am I not on the ground unconscious?"_ "So you're here to help us?"

"We'll see what Superboy has to say."

Mia looks at Superboy and saw that he was awake but he didn't speak and neither did Dubbilex. _"They must be having a psychic conversation."_

"What's going on?" Guardian asks like he had just woken up.

Soon Aqualad wakes up as well.

"I…choose…freedom" Superboy confidently states.

"Feels like fog lifting" Guardian comments.

"Feel better?" Mia gently asks giving him a small smile.

"Yes and I'm sorry for what I've done to you."

"It's ok, you weren't yourself. Glad to see you are a hero after all."

Guardian smiles at her. Soon Robin and Kid were up and ready to go.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asks.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not" Desmond appears and the genomorphs parted like the Red Sea to let him pass "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus."

Desmond held a vial of blue liquid and drank it. Slowly he turns into a creature and when he finished transforming, parts of his old skin were still attached to him.

Mia declared "Oh that is so wrong."

"Everyone back" Guardian orders.

He attacked the creature but got flung off to the side. Superboy goes after it and they begin to fight. After a few minutes of fighting, the creature takes Superboy with him through the ceiling and continues to fight while the others were still on sub-level one.

"Okay. That's one way to bust through the ceiling" Robin comments.

"Yeah no kidding" Mia retorts.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid asks.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore" Aqualad turns to look at Mia "Stay here."

"The hell I am. I'm going with you guys!"

"This is not for debate, you are staying here."

And with that Aqualad jumps through the hole leaving Mia behind.

" _There's no way in hell that I'm staying down here"_ she looks to Dubbilex smiling "Take care of Guardian."

"We will."

"Oh before I go" she pulls out her book and pulls out the sketches of him and a G-troll then hands the drawings to him "Keep them. I know they're not much but I thought you would like to have them."

Dubbilex looks at the drawings and smiles "We shall treasure them. What is your name child?"

"Mia."

"Thank you Mia."

"Your welcome" and she gives him a quick hug.

When she lets go he quickly says "Mia" she turns around "It is strange for someone to not be affected by psychic powers however it is even stranger for a telepath to not hear someone's thoughts. Why is it that I cannot hear your thoughts?"

"You tell me" she shrugs "Maybe I've got a really hard head" Mia turns back and went to walk in front of a G-troll saying "Hey think you can give me a lift big guy?"

The G-troll opens his hand and Mia hops on. It raises it's hand then once Mia was close to the hole, he tosses her through it. She lands just after Superboy was knocked out of the way.

"Mia watch out!"

She turns just in time to see the Blockbuster creature slapping her out of the way and into a wall. "Okay…that one hurt" then she falls to the ground. Robin rushes to her aid while the others fight the creature.

"You ok?"

"I think so" she places a hand to where her head wound is then she notices something sticky, she lowers her hand seeing blood "Well that's not good."

"Just hold on and stick by me."

"No argument there."

They ran to the other side of the room. Robin leaves her for a second to throw bird-arangs at the creature but it deflected them. Soon the creature's attention went back to Superboy and starts punching him then Aqualad intervenes only to be thrown on the floor yelping in pain. Kid races to punch it but it grabs his arm and tosses him into Aqualad causing the both of them to fall back to the ground.

" _I got to do something"_ "Yo. Dr. 'I Slap Like A Girl!" it turns around "Yeah you! That slap was nothing! You didn't improve at all doc, it still felt a little bit on the weak side."

The creature growls at her and starts charging at her.

"Mia!" the boys yelled.

"I've got this guys! Don't worry about me" she stood her ground.

When the Blockbuster creature was on its way, she started to run towards him. Once the two were just a foot apart Mia teleports them and reappear just below the ceiling. It tries to grab her but she kicks it in the stomach and teleports away allowing the creature to fall. The force of the impact it made should've caused it to pass out but it didn't, in fact it barely fazed it while Mia appears next to Kid with a soft thump. Kid groggily gets up and notices Mia leaning up against the pillar behind them.

"You alright?"

"Yeah but I guess my plan didn't work" she notes that the creature was still up and attacking Aqualad.

"Hey it was worth a shot."

"You're right."

"KF, Mia get over here!" Robin shouts.

Mia grabs onto Kid as they made their way to Robin. After showing them the plan he asks "Got it?"

"Got it."

"Yep."

"Go!"

Kid went to do his job while Mia stayed behind to help Robin.

"How's the head?"

"Still hurts but nothing I can't handle."

"Good. Superboy, Aqualad!" and he shows them the plan. Mia looks up to see Kid getting beaten to a pulp.

"Kid!"

"I'm alright!"

"This one and that one" Robin orders Aqualad and Superboy.

They did their job as well as Robin. Once the creature was electrocuted by Aqualad's power, Robin set the chargers and yells "Move!"

When the chargers went off, the building started to collapse around them. The creature got hit by an avalanche of concrete while Superboy covers Robin and Aqualad covers Kid but no one got to Mia. As the building settled, Superboy tosses a boulder away and they stood up.

"We…did it" Aqualad said breathing heavily.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asks then high-fives Kid and both wince in pain at the contact.

"Where's the girl?" Superboy wonders and the boys had grim looks on their faces.

"Mia?!"

Robin notices Mia's shredded blue plaid shirt on the ground. After close examination, there wasn't any blood on it and he internally sighs in relief but the question remained; where was Mia?

"Mia where are you?!" he shouts.

"A little help!" everyone heard and started looking around "Up here!" they look up to see Mia free falling. Before they could do anything to help, Mia ends up falling on top of Robin and Kid.

"Sorry guys."

"It's not your fault" Robin says.

"Yeah, we're used to girls falling for us" Kid comments.

"You know, I'm so tired that I'm going to let that one slide."

She rolls off of them and they helped her up. All three of them lean against each other for support.

"See? The moon" Kid said to Superboy and all of them look up at the moon.

"It sure is beautiful tonight" Mia comments.

Before another word was spoken, they saw a figure flying towards them. As the figure got closer they saw that it was Superman.

"Oh. And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid states.

Suddenly members of the Justice League started appearing around them. Finally Batman walks to stand next to Superman and waited to see what would happen. _"Wow, I've got to sketch this later"_ Mia thought as she took in all of the members' presence. She watches Superboy walk towards Superman and when he lifts up part of his suit showing the symbol, a look of shock was shown on his face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asks.

"He doesn't like being called an it" Kid chimes in.

"I'm Superman's clone" Superboy's comment sent a shock wave through all members of the League.

"Just shout it to the heavens why don't ya" Mia mutters knowing fully well that Superboy and Superman can hear her.

"Start talking" Batman orders.

Soon they told him everything that happened from Mia to now. Batman looks at Mia after the explanation then left to talk with the other mentors. Superman walks to Superboy having a quick conversation then leaves in a hurry.

"Well isn't he father of the year" Mia retorts.

"Cadmus will be investigated all 52 levels but let's make one thing clear-" Batman was cut off by Flash.

"You should have called."

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, involved a civilian and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"What?!" all eyes turned to Mia as she made her way to the front of the group and points at Batman "I've got a bone to pick with you buddy."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How dare you treat them like this. They were only doing what you guys taught them! They are not sidekicks, today they're heroes and they did what they thought was right. If they hadn't done this then who knows what Cadmus would've done to Superboy and what else they had planned to do. You should be grateful that they did the mission and completed it with the Blockbuster creature in custody and Superboy being freed from Cadmus' hold."

"Mia…." Robin started to say but got quiet when she glared at him then continued.

"And another thing!" she walks up to Batman and glared right at him "The least you can do is congratulate them on a job well done."

There was a moment of silence, everybody was too stunned to do or say anything about what was happening. A civilian having a stare down with "The Batman" and told him off. Everyone can agree on a single thought _"This girl is not to be messed with."_

After a few more seconds of silence Batman asks "Would you like to say anything else?"

"Yes. Can I get some medical attention? My head is bleeding."

Mia got her head wound treated while the boys continued to talk with their mentors.

"I am sorry, but we will" Aqualad states.

"Aqualad, stand down" Aquaman orders.

"Apologies, my king, but no." Aquaman was shocked but allowed his protégé to continue. "Mia is right, we did good work here tonight the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall the three of you-" Flash starts.

"The five of us and, it's not" Kid states.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all?" Robin reasons.

"Didn't I just say that?" Mia wonders as she makes her way back to the boys with her wound bandaged "I swear all of you people have very poor listening skills."

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way" Superboy states.

All five of them stare down the entire League aka mostly Batman. Batman slightly nods and the Team had a quick celebration until Batman walks and stands right in front of Mia. She looks back at him with the same intensity and doesn't back down.

"Yes?"

"You're coming with me."

"As if. Look I've got a place not too far from here and I can totally make it."

"It wasn't a suggestion."

"Neither was what I said" Batman sighs "Is there anything else I can do for you Batman?"

"No."

"Good. C'mon Superboy" she grabs his hand.

"Where do you think you're taking him?"

"Back to my place" Batman glares at Mia and she sends one back "I'm not letting you guys take him someplace that will make him feel like he's not welcomed. We'll lay low for a few days until you contact us. Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe that I'm not the only one here who needs a hot shower and a good meal" Mia struts away with Superboy in tow who's very confused on what just happened.

* * *

When the two of them left, the others waited to see how Batman was going to react and his reaction shocks everyone; he gives a very small smile and an even smaller chuckle. He looks to Robin who instantly answers his unspoken question.

"Amelia Ramires, the painter" Batman nods and Robin continues "She has powers. Teleportation."

Feeling satisfied, Batman heads back to the Batmobile with Robin right behind him. Some of the other Leaguers lingered behind still completely shocked on what they had just witnessed.

"Did that just happen?" Flash asks.

"Yes, yes it did. Mia's awesome isn't she?! I swear I think we're related. You should've heard all of her witty and sarcastic remarks tonight" Kid exclaims.

"I can't believe a little girl stood up to the big bad Dark Knight twice and survives the Batglare three times. Do you think she's related to Batman?" Green Arrow wonders.

"Sorry G.A. but she's not. Mia is too happy and snarky to be related to Batman. That's why I still think that she's related to me" Kid answers.

"We should not underestimate her" Aquaman comments.

"You are right, my king, no one should underestimate Mia. There is something about her that I do believe will cause problems to those who do underestimate her" Aqualad mentions and everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

Mia and Superboy ended up walking back to her place for one main reason: she's too tired to use her powers. When they reached the front door of the building, Mia looks back at Superboy with a tired smile.

"Don't say anything and just follow my lead."

"Ok."

She opens the door. As soon as they reached the front desk, Mia was enveloped in a tight embrace.

"Oh thank God you're alright Mia" Mr. Rogers exclaims.

Mia laughs a little "Of course I'm ok Mr. Rogers. I told you not to worry about me, you know that it raises your blood pressure."

He lets go taking a good look at her and gasps in horror. Mia looked like she went through hell and back: her braided chocolate brown hair is disheveled, a bandage around her head, cuts and bruises on practically every inch on her tan body, her torn denim shorts had gotten more tears in it, her favorite blue short sleeved plaid shirt was gone, her white tank top covered in dirt and shredded throughout and finally a small cut above her left eyebrow as well as being barefooted. Mr. Rogers looks at Superboy suspiciously.

"Who's he?"

"Oh that's my cousin. He's visiting from Boston."

"Why does he look just as bad as you?"

"Tackle football with some friends of ours" Mia lied through her teeth.

"Where's his luggage?"

"You know he just decided to surprise me today and didn't bring anything with him. He's just going to be staying here for a few days, that's all. Mr. Rogers can he borrow something to sleep in? Please."

"Only for you Mia. I'll be right back" Mr. Rogers left for a few minutes giving the duo a small window to talk.

"Mr. Rogers?"

"I'll explain when we get to my place."

Mr. Rogers comes back with a pair of pajamas and hands them to Superboy "They should fit, these belonged to my son. Both of you seem like the same size."

"Thanks Mr. Rogers. See ya later!" Mia grabs Superboy's hand and takes him to the elevator.

She presses the button for the third floor and patiently waits for the elevator to reach their destination. Once it reached the third floor, the duo walks out and turns right then stops two doors down from the elevator. Mia unlocks the front door and steps in softly saying "I'm home" knowing that she'll get no response. Superboy follows her in and gives her a weird look.

"I'll explain everything, just let me shower first. There's a second bathroom down the hall first door on your left, a bedroom right across from the bathroom and my room is at the end of the hall. Knock yourself out" Mia told him.

Both took a nice hot shower they desperately needed. After the shower they went back to the living room and Mia explains (almost) everything to Superboy. There are some things that she just can't talk about. When Mia finished explaining the situation, Superboy looked sad like he was sorry for everything that happened to her.

"So you're only 17?" she nods "Why aren't you in school?"

"I was in school but something happened and I just didn't go back. But I'm ok now" she forces a smile.

"No you're not" her smile drops "That's why you joke around and make those snarky comments. You don't want people to see the real you."

"I guess the cat's out of the bag. Look the reason why I do this is so people don't look at me like I'm some fragile piece of glass that they should tread carefully around. If I show them the real me then they'll want answers and I just can't give them out just yet. So that's why I act the way I do plus I learned a few moves from a buddy of mine, taught me to defend myself."

"Who?"

"Secret."

"Fine."

"C'mon lets get to bed. I'm done for the day."

Mia gets up and Superboy follows her lead. As each of them reached their rooms, Mia looks over her shoulder saying "Night Superboy" and smiles when he responds.

"Night Mia."

* * *

A few days had passed and everyone was called to meet Batman in Mount Justice. Mia just stared wide eyed and mouth ajar as she takes in the beauty that is the inside of Mount Justice. _"I seriously need to sketch this pronto"_ she thought looking around.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions" Batman states.

"Real missions?" Robin asks.

"Yes, but covert."

"Cool" Mia smiles.

"The League will still handle to obvious stuff. There's a reason why we have these big targets on our chest" Flash says pointing to his chest.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly" Aquaman states.

"The six of you will be that team" Batman starts.

"Cool! Wait. Six?" Robin asks.

Robin, Kid and Mia look back to see a girl with green skin walking in with Martian Manhunter.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian" Batman finishes.

"Hi" she said.

"Yes, I'm not the only girl on the Team!" Mia exclaims and rushes over to hug her who awkwardly hugs her back.

"Nice to meet you?"

"Oh my bad sorry" Mia sheepishly laughs then looks back to the boys.

"Liking this gig more every minute" Kid states "Um, welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad and Mia. It's cool if you forget their names."

"Shut up Kid" Mia retorts.

" _Wow she could be related to Iris"_ Flash thought watching the interaction between Kid and Mia.

"I'm honored to be included" Miss Martian said.

Soon Robin, Aqualad and Kid walk over to have a conversation with Miss Martian. Mia was about to join them but she felt a pair of eyes staring at the back of her head. When she turned around, she wasn't surprised to see that it belonged to Batman. She walks over to him and waits for him to speak but he doesn't so she starts the conversation.

"What can I do for you Batman?"

"I need you to stay here for a few days to monitor your abilities."

"Ok but I'll have to notify my super."

"Already done."

"Perfect! Now all I need is a name and a suit."

"Later but for now you are to remain here. Is that understood?"

"Crystal" she smiles at him and returns to the group.

"Hey Superboy come meet Miss M" Robin states.

Superboy does end up coming over to meet her. Mia went to stand next to Aqualad as Superboy stands in front of Miss Martian. She changes the color of her shirt.

"I like your t-shirt" and Superboy smiles.

"You got him to smile. You actually got him to smile. I've been trying the past three days to get Mr. Pouty Face here to smile! I thank you Miss Martian" Mia bows dramatically.

" _Ok she is definitely related to either me or Kid"_ Flash thought.

"Your welcome?"

"Don't mind Mia, you'll get used to her" Robin states.

His statement earned him a slap to the back of the head from Mia as well as an insult. "Shut it Short Stack" and he quickly glares at her. Then the four of them look to Aqualad.

"Today is the day."

* * *

In an undisclosed location, a meeting was taking place.

"Can the Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the G-gnomes?" a voice said.

"We have subtler means of control. What concerns me is the children. We now know the League is willing to employ young heroes to do their dirty work. That's a dark twist" a second voice said.

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful. Eventually everyone sees the Light" a third voice spoke.


	4. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Star City**_

 _ **July 17, 23:16 PDT**_

Mia followed the boys to Star City and appeared behind them.

She softly said "Hey guys." All three of them slightly jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Mia!" Kid chides.

"What are you doing here?" Aqualad demanded.

"I'm here to help you."

"Of course you are" Robin states earning a scowl from Mia "Just stay here and don't do anything stupid."

"How can I do anything stupid if you two take the stupid with you?" Mia glances at Kid and Robin.

Soon the both of them leave to aid Speedy while Aqualad gives Mia a look and she lets out a sigh.

"Fine I'll stay here 'til the fight's over."

Aqualad nods and springs into action. _"I can't believe I'm missing all of the action"_ she thought as she watches the fight go down. A thug sneaks up behind her and holds a knife to her neck.

"Move and you die."

"Oh I'm so scared….not."

She teleports herself and the thug three feet in the air above the fight and lets him fall while she teleports herself besides Speedy without him noticing.

"The cave is perfect. It has everything the Team will need" Aqualad states.

"You'll love the place" Mia said.

Speedy turns to look at her narrowing his eyes. Mia sends him a cheeky grin in return. Before Speedy could say a word to Mia, Robin drops in.

"For covert missions, you know, spy stuff."

"And wait 'til you see Superboy and Miss Martian. But I saw her first. Obviously you know Mia" Kid comments.

"Obviously" Speedy dryly said.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Sunshine. Did you like the picture? I can always draw you another one" Mia taunts causing Speedy to growl.

"Mia I thought we told you to stay put" Robin exclaims.

"I did but a thug puts a knife to my throat so I took care of him" they gave her a look "What? I didn't kill the guy if that's what you're wondering. And what did you expect me to do? Act like the damsel in distress and get my throat sliced by some low level thug?" the trio looks down "Of course you don't. Just an fyi, we should get out of the way before we're killed by that boulder" Mia comments as Brick throws a large boulder at them.

They scattered before it hits them.

"Tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job" Brick states.

"Excuse me!" he looks over to Mia "Does it look like I'm a guy?" she gestures to her breast "Tch. Sexist jerk."

She teleports quickly appearing right in front of Brick. Punches him right in the jaw and teleports away. Brick scratches at the spot where Mia punched him like it itched.

"You call that a punch?"

"Nope. I call that a distraction."

Speedy fires an arrow at Brick and a foam encases him. Kid appears right in front of Speedy checking out his work.

"High-density polyurethane foam. Nice" Kid comments.

Speedy walks away and stops in front of Mia.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm part of the Team. Savvy?" Mia answers like she's Jack Sparrow.

He scoffs and continues walking.

"So, Speedy, you in?" Robin asks.

"Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids. Your junior Justice League is a joke, something to keep you busy and in your place. I don't want any part of it" Speedy answers.

He disappears into the shadows. All of them were silent then Mia got mad and started to go after him.

"That's it! I'm going after him. No one talks to my boys like that and gets away with it while I'm around. Let me at him!" Mia exclaims as she went to follow Speedy.

Just as she reached the start of the shadows, Kid holds her back and is actually struggling to keep her back. _"Who knew she was this strong"_ all three of them thought.

"Mia it's ok! Let him go" Kid says.

"No, it's not ok Kid. You guys don't deserve to be talked to like that. He has to learn some manners and if Green Arrow isn't going to do it then I will. Now let me go you big doofus!"

"Not going to happen."

"Fine. You can let me go" Kid does but still keeps an eye on her "Don't worry, I won't go after him. Can't find him unless I know where he is. Anyway I'm heading home, I'll see you guys at the Cave tomorrow."

Mia teleports back to her apartment in D.C. and collapse onto her bed without bothering to change into her pajamas. _"Speedy's a pompous egocentric jerk"_ was her last thought before she slept.

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **July 18 05:45 EDT**_

Mia had arrived at the Cave just before dawn and went to the top of the mountain to sketch the rising sun. She sets up her easel and places a wide blank canvas on it. Mia waited patiently for the sun to come up and when it did, she quickly went to work. After a few minutes, she finished painting and looks at her masterpiece. "Perfect" and carries her things down back to her room.

Her room at the Cave is more like an art studio filled with easels, paint supplies, trays of pastels, blank canvases, large sketchbook papers, and of course a bed colored with pastel as well as a closet filled with her clothes she uses to do her art in. She would never put her good clothes in that closet so Mia just uses the clothes in there whenever she visits the Cave. Today she wears an overall with a white t-shirt underneath it and nude flip flops while her hair is up with a clip. Mia places the recent painting down to let it dry and takes a piece of paper writing 'A New Day' on it and clips the paper on the easel. Suddenly a knock was heard and she yells out "Come in" then someone comes in. Mia turns around to see Superboy there.

"Hey Superboy."

"Hi."

"So what can I do for you?"

"Breakfast is ready if you want some."

"Great, I'll be out in just a sec."

Superboy turns to leave and stops suddenly when he notices a blank canvas with a piece of paper on it 'The Team.' He looks back at Mia with a curious look.

"Mia?"

"Yes."

"When are you going to paint this one?" Superboy points to the blank canvas.

"Don't know. I've got a feeling that we might get more people on the Team."

"Weirdo" and he leaves the room.

Mia lets out an irritated sigh and finally comes out of her room. She makes it to the kitchen to see Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad there eating in silence. _"Well this won't do"_ she thought and went to make their day brighter.

"Morning everyone!" Mia says out loud and went to give each of them a kiss on the cheek.

Aqualad blushed at the contact, Superboy gives her a weird look and Miss Martian blush becomes crimson and she hides her face in her hands. Mia looks at them like they're the weird ones.

"What?"

"Mia why did you kiss us?" Aqualad asks.

"That's how I greet my friends and family."

"Does everyone on Earth do that?" Miss Martian asks.

"Only certain places like Central America, South America, Spain and Portugal. I want to say in some countries in Africa but don't quote me on that" Mia explains.

"Then why are you doing it?" Superboy asks.

"Because I'm a Latina and it's part of my culture."

"Where are you from?" Aqualad asks.

"Not telling. I want you guys to guess."

And the trio starts guessing for a few hours until a notification caught their attention. They went to the mission room and saw that Red Tornado was making his way to the Cave. They stood there waiting for Tornado to arrive and heard the computer announce some arrivals.

"Recognized: Robin, B01; Kid Flash, B03."

The boys appeared from the zeta tubes and made their way to where the rest were. Mia turns back looking at them and sends them a very cheeky grin.

"You guys sure took your sweet time getting here. You two weren't busy doing something, were you?" she wiggles her eyebrows at them.

They heavily blushed and stared at her shocked understanding the hidden meaning behind it. Kid and Robin began to fluster.

"W-we weren't doing anything Mia!" Kid exclaims.

"Sure you weren't."

"Mia.." Robin starts to say.

"Alright, alright I'm dropping it" Robin nods "But the next time you guys come in late, I'll know what happened" Mia remarks.

Robin and Kid started to chase her and she runs over to Superboy for protection. They stopped and glared at her for a bit before talking to Aqualad at the same time.

"Did you ask?"

"What did he say?"

"He's arriving now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid asks.

Soon they all rushed to meet him. On their way there, Superboy glances down at Mia.

"What did you say to those two?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about" Mia casually said.

"Uh-huh. Guatemala?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"Later" was all he said as they reached the 'front door'.

They walked outside just in time to meet up with Red Tornado.

"Red Tornado!" Kid yells.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the Cave?"

"Hey T" Mia smiles at him.

"Hello Mia."

"We hoped you had a mission for us" Aqualad explains.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility" Tornado states.

"I told them that yesterday afternoon but they wouldn't listen" Mia remarks.

"But it's been over a week and nothing-" Robin began.

Tornado raises his hand to stop Robin "You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each others company."

"This team is not a social club" Aqualad states.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave" Tornado suggests as he made his way to the Cave.

"Huh. 'Keep busy'" Kid remarks.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin exclaims.

"Will you guys calm down? Like he said, it's Batman's responsibility to assign us missions, not his. Give the guy a break" Mia defends him.

"Oh, I'll find out" Miss Martian suggests and tries to read his mind but fails "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try, though. So, huh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" Kid asks.

"We all know what you're thinkin' now" Robin states.

"Got that right" Mia agrees and the two fist bump.

"Hey I don't need any comments from the peanut gallery" Kid complains.

"Too bad" Mia retorts sticking her tongue out at him.

"And now we tour the clubhouse" Aqualad said like he would rather do something else.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides" Miss Martian offers.

They look at Superboy "Don't look at me."

"Aw come on, you with that peppy personality of yours as tour guide would be a hit" Mia gives him a cheeky grin. He frowns at her but it was a playful frown.

"We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun" Kid tries playing cool.

"You've got to be kidding me" Mia mutters shaking her head at Kid.

"Sh-she never said private" Robin counters.

"That's it" Mia calmly states.

She walks over to them and grab each of their ears. Mia yanks their ears and the boys wince in pain while she gives them a stern motherly talk.

"You two better behave or so help me I'll send both of your butts to Antarctica and leave you there. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am" they said in unison.

"Good" and she lets go of their ears.

"Team building. We'll all go" Aqualad concludes and the tour began.

"So this would be our front door" Miss Martian began and showed them everything from the front door to the back door "And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain" Miss Martian finished.

"Oh I can get used to a view like this" Mia stares at the scenery in front of her "If you guys ever need me, I'll be right here drawing."

The group walks back inside the Cave and into the grotto.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League" Kid explains.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asks.

"The cave's secret location was compromised" Aqualad answers.

"So they trade it in for a tourist trap? Yeah that makes sense" Superboy retorts.

"Aw my boy is making snarky comments. I'm so proud of him" Mia hugs Superboy.

He grumbles at the contact but deep down he likes the way Mia treats him. It makes him feel like the little brother and Mia was the overprotective big sister. He won't admit it out loud but he appreciates that Mia treats him like a little brother.

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert" Miss Martian states.

Robin takes her hand and explains "The bad guys know we know, they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here."

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight" Kid simplifies.

"What we're really saying is that the bad guys are too stupid to look in the same place twice" Mia states it crystal clear.

"Ah, that's much clearer. Thanks Mia" Miss Martian says.

"No problem" she smiles at her then sends a smirk at the boys.

"I smell smoke" Superboy observes.

"*gasps* My cookies!" Miss Martian flew straight to the kitchen.

Everyone made it to the kitchen in time to see Miss Martian levitating a tray of cookies from the oven. _"Those poor cookies, may they rest in peace"_ Mia thought as she looks at the burnt cookies.

"I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of-. Heh. Never mind" Miss Martian says.

"I bet they'd have tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind" Robin comments gesturing to Kid scarfing down on the cookies.

"Don't eat so many cookies at once or you'll choke" Mia scolds him.

"I have a serious metabolism" Kid reasons with his mouth full of burnt cookies.

"And don't talk with your mouth full! Jeez, were you raised in a barn?!" Mia scolds him again.

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian asked.

"It was sweet of you to make any" Aqualad comments.

"Thanks, Aqualad" she thanked him.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur" he says with a smile.

"I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D., unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name. And of course you know Mia" Wally gestures to Mia.

"Actually my full name is Amelia Rosa Fuentes Ramires. But everyone calls me Mia" she stares at Wally "Your name is Wally? Seriously?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Nothing, it suits you. Now I can yell your name when you do something incredibly stupid and not call you Kid Flash" Mia explains with a smile.

"Ah great. It's like having a second mom" Wally grumbles *smack* "Ow!"

"I heard that."

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz. Like, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now" M'gann says.

"I'm going to call you Meg" Mia proclaims.

"Oh my first Earth nickname!" M'gann cheers "Spain?"

"Nope."

Superboy leaves the kitchen and stops to hold his head in pain. M'gann started to communicate with him psychically.

"Don't worry, Superboy. We'll find you an Earth name, too."

"Get out of my head!" Superboy yells.

"What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicate telepathically."

Soon the rest of the boys winced at the pain but Mia didn't feel a thing. She places her hands on Robin's shoulder in concern.

"Are you guys ok?"

"You're seriously not feeling this?"

"Feeling what?"

"Hearing a voice in your head."

"Rob I think that's called a conscious."

"I'm serious" he exclaims.

"M'gann stop" Kaldur orders and she did "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy" Kaldur explains.

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain" Wally comments.

A slap was heard and Wally rubs the back of his head as Mia says "Wally, shut up."

"I- I didn't mean to-" M'gann began.

"Just stay out" Superboy demanded.

"Superboy!" Mia yells.

He ignores her and sits on the couch.

"Hello Megan. I know what we can do" M'gann says and flew down the hall.

The boys followed her but Mia stayed behind to glare at Superboy. M'gann comes back slightly hiding around the corner giving Mia a nervous look. Mia mouths 'Go on' and M'gann went for it.

"Superboy, please."

"Don't talk to me."

M'gann looks down while Mia sends him a motherly stern. He looks up sighing and gets up to follow the girls. Mia and Superboy walk side by side and she nudges him with her elbow giving him a knowing look then he responds back with a grunt. Everyone reaches the elevator and head down. When the doors opened M'gann gestures to a red ball.

"It's my Martian bioship."

They looked at it and weren't sure what to say.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic but cute" Wally states.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it" and she did.

Now the bioship looked cooler and Mia couldn't stop ogling at it.

"Does it come in purple? Cause I want one" Mia states.

"I don't think that you can Mia" Robin explains.

"Well fine. I guess I'll have to draw one that's purple. Meg, think I can do a sketch of the bioship later?"

"Of course. May I watch?"

"You got it" Mia winks at her.

M'gann looks to the boys "Well, are you coming?"

All of them entered the bioship. When they reached the deck, six chairs formed and everyone took a seat.

"Strap in for launch" M'gann said.

Once everyone took their seats, straps appeared and strapped them in. Robin took a seat to M'ganns right, Wally on her left, Mia in front of Robin, Kaldur up front to the left and Superboy up front to the right.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

Soon enough they're out of the cave and in the air.

"Incredible" Robin states.

"No kidding. I can get a birds eye view and do some portraits of this scenery" Mia exclaims looking down at Happy Harbor.

"Is that all you think about?" Robin asks.

"Hey, that's not all I think about. And besides doing sceneries like this and anything related to drawing is my only source of income so excuse me for trying to get some new ideas."

Robin raises his hands in defeat then they look over to Wally who was practically drooling at M'gann.

"*Sigh* She sure is" M'gann looks at Wally "I-I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a she" Wally stutters.

"Smooth Wally. Real smooth" Mia remarks.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth" Robin states.

"Dude!" Wally yells.

"Well Rob you have to consider who his mentor is. I mean you really can't blame the guy for not being a smooth operator and getting the chicks with his looks."

"Mia!"

"Well it's true and you know it Wally."

M'gann worriedly glances at Superboy and Robin notices.

"He'll come around" Robin told her.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much."

"He'll get used to you, trust me" Mia states.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally stating the obvious.

They turned to look at Superboy's back. Mia frowns at his back.

"I know he does" she whispers then spoke so low that only Superboy could hear her "You better apologize to Meg today or I'll take away your TV privileges for a month."

Everyone saw Superboy visibly stiffened. They turned to look at Mia curious as to what she said to him and all she did was give them a sly smile.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little Martian shape-shifting?" Robin suggests.

M'gann does. She stands up and turned into a female version of Robin first then into a female version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally wonders staring at the female version of himself.

"Yes, yes it is. Now me on the other hand…" Mia starts and M'gann turned into her "I look smokin' hot."

The two girls stood next to each other and switched places a few times before stopping. "Which one is the real Mia?" they asked in the same tone of voice. Both Mias had the exact same outfit: a white t-shirt underneath overalls that reached mid-thigh, both pairs of legs covered in pastel and dried paint, chocolate brown hair pinned up with a clip, a pair of nude flip flops, a single loose strand of hair on the left side of their faces, and a smudge of paint on the right cheek. The two boys took their time to look at each Mia trying to find any difference between them. Wally couldn't find one but Robin did. He points to the Mia on the right concluding "You're the real Mia and that's M'gann."

M'gann turned back into herself "How'd you know?"

"Trade secret."

"Rob" Mia playfully said.

"It was the eyes."

"But I made sure that they were the same color."

"It wasn't the color but what they showed. M'gann your eyes showed happiness while Mia's showed mischief and sisterly love like she's the big sister of the group" Robin explains.

"Aw Rob, you're gonna make me cry" Mia says as she rushes over to hug him.

He hugs her back and everyone went back to their seats.

"Impressive, but you know you're not exactly fooling anyone with those except Mia's" Robin concludes.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder" M'gann explains.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asks.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands" M'gann explains.

"As long as they're the only ones" Superboy comments.

"Superboy!" Mia scolds.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asks.

"Density shifting?" she looks to Wally "No. I-it's a very advanced technique" M'gann states.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. Heh heh heh. When he tries it" Robin gestures to Wally "Bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally yells.

Mia snorts "I've got to see that."

"Here's something I can do" a few seconds of silence "Camouflage mode" M'gann states.

"That is so cool Meg" Mia says.

'Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest that you investigate covertly. I'm sending the coordinates.'

"Received. Adjusting course."

"Tch. Tornado's keeping us busy again" Robin complains.

"Will you just let it go? It's getting annoying" Mia chides.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert" M'gann reasons.

"I think I know the cause" Superboy claims.

"How?" Mia asks and they get sucked into a tornado "Sorry I asked!" Mia yells.

M'gann took control of the bioship and was able to steer it out of the tornado. The bioship lands in the parking lot away from the tornado and everyone jumps down from the street. Workers from the plant are seen screaming and leaving the building as the tornado continues to wreak havoc.

"Robin are tornados common to New England? Robin?" Kaldur asks looking to Robin but he disappeared.

"Two things Kal: 1. No they're not and 2. Someone needs to put a bell on him" Mia states in annoyance.

They hear Robin's laugh.

"He was just here" M'gann said.

"And now he's in there" Mia points to the plant where the windows were being shattered.

They went after Robin and to investigate what was happening at the power plant. When they entered the plant, Superboy jumps down to Robin's side asking "Who's your new friend?"

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough" Robin warns.

"My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister" Twister said.

"Oh so you're the one who invented the game Twister, cool" Mia taunts.

Twister creates small tornados aiming at Superboy. Superboy pushes through the first wave but gets hit by the second wave and hits the wall behind them then falls to the ground.

"Superboy!" Mia yells out then turns her attention back to Twister "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it while I'm around" she cracks her knuckles.

"Oh I'm quaking in my boots" Twister says.

Mia runs right at him teleporting herself in front of him and starts punching his face. Everyone follows her lead and attacked. Mia continues to punch him but he's not fazed by it. Twister raises his hand to smack her away, she teleports at the last second and reappears next to Robin. Wally runs right at him and before his feet made contact on Twister's chest, he tosses Wally behind him with a twister. Kaldur and M'gann went after Twister and were blown away by two small twisters that Twister created. Now the only ones who are still standing are Mia and Robin as they stared down Twister.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children" Twister complains.

"We're not children!" Robin yells as he throws bird-arangs at Twister.

"We're teenagers. Get it right buddy" Mia shouts.

Twister deflects the bird-arangs like they were nothing "Objectively, you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"I'm the one who's supervising them! What does that make me?" Mia yells.

Twister just looks at her like he's bored and doesn't say anything to her.

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can" Robin claims.

M'gann, Kaldur, and Superboy were back on their feet and stood by Mia and Robin.

"What, did you guys take a coffee break?" Mia sarcastically asks.

M'gann uses her powers to forcefully open a container of steam over Twister covering his line of sight. Superboy goes in ready to punch the living daylight out of Twister but Twister stops him and sends him straight into M'gann. The both of them fall to the ground while Mia, Kaldur and Robin continue to go after him. Twister creates two twisters and the boys get caught in them while Mia escapes. The twisters collide and the boys got slammed into each other then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Indeed. That was quite turbing" Twister states.

"I believe you missed one buddy."

He turns around and got punched in the face. Twister quickly grabs Mia by the throat and leaves the plant.

"What's with….people….ackh…ch-choking me?" Mia struggled to say.

She claws at his hand trying to loosen his grip but it wasn't working. Out of the corner of her eye, Mia sees Wally racing towards them.

"Wally help" she said in a strangled voice.

Twister was closing his grip around her throat even tighter. Luckily Wally grabs her and tucks into a roll then stands up with Mia cradled in his arms.

"What have you done to my team?"

"Embarrassed them, largely."

Twister sends the both of them flying back to the plant. Before they hit the building, M'gann saves them using her telepathy.

"I've got you, guys."

"Ohh. Thanks" he looks down at Mia "You ok?" she nods "Think you can stand?" she nods again and he sets her down.

Mia sways a little but steadied herself and turns to glare at Twister.

"I would have thought you had all learn your limitations by now" Twister complains.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur demands.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero" Twister answers.

"I don't think any superhero would date you, sorry" Mia retorts.

"Read his mind. Find a weakness" Kaldur orders M'gann.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that" M'gann states.

"It's ok with the bad guys" Robin exclaims.

M'gann focused her mind and tried to read Twister's mind but it didn't work.

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing. Hello, Megan. Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise" she states confidently "He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?" M'gann finishes.

Mia sends her a skeptical look _"This isn't T. He wouldn't choke me to death."_

"Red Tornado sent us here" Kaldur starts.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test, something to keep us busy" Robin finishes.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke" Wally states.

" _Are they stupid or something?"_ "Hey!" everyone looks at Mia "Don't you ever agree with that pompous egocentric jerk, we are not a joke. Also that's not Red Tornado" she points to Twister "Tornado wouldn't cause so much havoc here and he certainly wouldn't choke me to death for some stupid test. Get it through your heads. That's not Tornado" Mia says but it fell on deaf ears.

The boys turned away from Mia and went to confront 'Red Tornado' to give him a piece of their mind.

"This game, so over" Wally states.

"We know who you are and what you want" Robin starts.

"So let's end this" Kaldur finishes.

"Consider it ended" Twister says as he starts to create a massive storm.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage" Kaldur states.

Lightning can be seen through the storm.

"Now can we attack?" Mia asks worriedly.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally wonders.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic" Twister states.

Lighting strikes the ground causing an explosion and sending everyone back a few feet. However Superboy was ok and he takes off his ruined brown leather jacket so it wouldn't get in the way of him going after Twister. Superboy gets hit in the chest with a lightning bolt and falls to the ground hard, sliding back to the Team. As Twister floats down to finish them off, M'gann wakes up and calls the bioship over to protect them.

"Fine then. I won't deny that you children have power, but playing hide-and-seek with you would not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy" Twister says and flies away to wreak havoc on Happy Harbor.

Everyone slowly regains consciousness and Mia sits up with her arms crossed. _"I'm not going to say a word or look at them."_

"What happened?" Wally asks.

"I placed the bioship between us" M'gann answers.

Superboy yells and punches a rock gaining their attention "And that's supposed to make it right?" he walks towards M'gann "You tricked us into thinking that Twister was Red Tornado."

At this point Mia was up and stood in front of M'gann to protect her "Superboy she didn't know."

"She didn't do it on purpose" Kaldur states.

"I-it was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened" Robin reasons.

"Robin!" Mia chides but he ignores her.

"You are pretty inexperienced, the both of you" Wally looks at the girls "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way" Superboy threatens.

Mia stares at them in shock then her face becomes hard "No".

The boys looked back at her like _What?_

"Mia we got this" Wally states.

"Oh just like how you guys had it handled back at Cadmus? I don't think so."

"Mia go home now" Kaldur ordered.

"The hell I am. I'm not going to stand back and watch another family of mine get killed right in front of me!" Mia exclaims _"Damn it."_

All of them looked at Mia with shocked faces. Out of everyone, Robin was the one who found his voice.

"Mia what do you mean by that?"

Mia shakes her head "Forget it. Do what you want. I'll be at the cave if you need help, that is if you actually do call for help" and she teleports herself to the Cave.

* * *

She appears in the mission room and walks to the kitchen. Taking her sweet time walking, Mia solemnly opens the freezer and takes out a pint of cookie dough ice cream. She grabs a spoon from the drawer then hops on the island and began eating the ice cream. After five minutes of eating half of the pint in silence, Mia looks up noticing Red Tornado walking in.

"Hey T" she solemnly said.

"What is the matter Mia?"

She looks into the pint like she searching for the answer "The boys are acting like stupid macho men who think that they can solve everything with brute strength…idiots."

"It seems Miss Martian has a plan to help the 'Macho Men' and needs your help to do it."

"Then why hasn't she contacted me?"

"Apparently she has been doing so for the past five minutes. It appears that you are immune to telepathic powers such as I am."

"No, I just think that I have a really thick skull" she hops down from the island and puts the ice cream away then looks at him "Well I guess I better go save their butts. Be right back T" and she teleports away.

* * *

Tornado heads to the mission room and waits for Batman's arrival.

"Recognized: Batman, 02" the computer announced as Batman walks out of the tube.

"Batman."

"Red Tornado."

"I believe you heard the conversation."

"I did. I will call Manhunter to meet us in the Batcave tonight. Tell Mia to meet me here when she gets back."

Red Tornado nods and Batman leaves.

* * *

Mia appears in the bioship scaring the living daylights out of M'gann.

"Wha-what? Mia, how'd you get in here?"

"I teleported."

"But Mia, we're 20 feet in the air and in camouflage mode. I thought you had to see where you were going to teleport."

"That I actually don't know" Mia looks around the bioship curious as to how she's not stuck in a wall _"Well this is new"_ "So what's the idea you got to help our boys?" Mia rubs her hands together.

"So this is what I'm thinking…"

After a few minutes of explaining, M'gann looks to Mia for approval and received a smile from her. Before they started, something was bothering M'gann.

"Hey Mia."

"Yeah."

"Before we start, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why can't I read your mind?" Mia becomes silent "It's just that what if I need to call you for help or something."

"I honestly don't know Meg."

"Do you mind if I try something?"

"Sure."

M'gann places a hand on Mia's forehead and her eyes glowed green. A few seconds later, Mia felt like she got hit in the head from the inside and winces a little. M'gann lowers her hand and glances at Mia.

"Mia can you hear me?"

"Actually, I can. Whoa this is trippy. How'd you do it?"

"I forced my way in and it worked. Now I'm able to communicate with you telepathically."

"Sweet. Now let's go help our boys."

M'gann turned the bioship back to where the fight was going down. The girls were three minutes out and Mia was shaking her leg in anticipation.

"Don't worry Mia, we'll defeat Mr. Twister."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"That I won't be able to hold back my anger. They are SO getting an earful after this is over, mark my word."

M'gann lets out a nervous laugh. They finally made it and M'gann linked everyone's mind.

"Listen to me. All of you."

"What did we tell you?" Superboy yells.

"I know, and I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me."

"You guys better listen to her or else" Mia threatens.

"Whatever" Wally grumbles.

"Wally do not make me come down there and smack you."

M'gann shifts into Red Tornado and leaves the bioship while Mia teleports appearing behind a bush. 'Tornado' flies down stating "Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now" Robin reasons.

"The subject is not up for debate."

The boys 'leave'. Now only Twister and 'Red Tornado' stood to face each other.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up."

"I'm here now."

'Tornado' creates a tornado and aims it at Twister. Twister deflects it with his own and shoots one at 'Tornado' who disperses it.

"We are evenly matched, Twister" he aims a tornado with rocks at him.

"No, Tornado, we are not" he shoots lighting at him.

'Tornado' falls to the ground, short circuited by the lightning. Twister made his way over to the fallen android.

"Remain still, android. The reprogramming won't take long."

M'gann grabs the cables and shifts her head back to normal "Longer than you might think."

"No" Twister moves back a little.

M'gann sends him back using telepathy hitting a tornado made by Wally with Mia appearing next to him when he stops spinning. Twister gets punched by Superboy a couple of times and the last punch sends him into the ocean where Kaldur waits for him. He strikes Twister with an anchor and electrocutes him. Twister explodes underwater and is launched out of the water onto dry land. M'gann levitates him and disassembles him using her telepathy while Robin throws a couple of bombs at him. Twister falls to the ground on his knees, facing the Team and his chest opens revealing a man falling out of it.

"Foul. I-I call foul."

M'gann glances at Mia who gives her a smirk. So she levitates a boulder and crushes the man with it as Kaldur yells "M'gann, no!"

The boys were stunned and Robin got pissed.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!"

"Sheesh lighten up Rob" Mia stood next to M'gann and leaned up against her using an arm "Meg knows what she's doing."

"You said you trust me" M'gann said in a smug tone.

"You have done well grasshopper."

"Thanks" M'gann lifts the boulder revealing a broken android "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally walks over to the broken android and picks up a robotic eyeball "Cool. Souvenir."

"That's gross Wally" Mia states.

"We should have had more faith in you, the both of you" Kaldur says looking at the girls.

"Yeah. You girls rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked. Heh" Wally says.

"Ignore him" Robin began.

"Oh I plan to" Mia interrupts him.

"We're all just turbed you two are on the Team" Robin finishes.

"Heh. Thanks. Me, too" M'gann says.

"So am I" Mia smiles but it morphs into a scowl.

M'gann moved to stand behind Mia not wanting to get caught in the crossfire while the boys stood there confused as to why M'gann moved behind Mia. They looked at Mia a little uneasily and felt a sense of dread in each of their stomachs. Wally voices the same question that was on their mind "Why do I get the feeling that we're going to die?"

"Oh because you are."

Mia began to give them the talk of the century lasting for 45 minutes. None of them had seen Mia this mad before and they never want to again in fear of facing her wrath. There was a bunch of 'Sorry' and 'We won't do it again' from the boys. After Mia gives them an earful, they went back to the Cave with the android's parts.

On the way back, Wally whispers to Robin "And I thought Batman was scary."

"Yeah no kidding. He might have some competition in the 'Fear Me' department."

Once they placed the parts on the examination table in the mission room, Red Tornado arrives.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you" Kaldur concludes.

"Agreed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asks.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problem for you nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger.." M'gann began.

"Consider the matter closed" Red Tornado turns and leaves the Team.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things" Wally states.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need" Robin retorts.

"Robin, don't say that!" Mia scolds him.

"Dude, harsh" Wally comments.

"And inaccurate. I do have a heart, carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing" Tornado remarks.

"Heh. Right. Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate" Robin states.

"And more respectful" Kaldur adds.

"You got that right" Mia turns to look where Red Tornado left and yells out "You did great T! I taught you well!"

"What was that about?" Wally wonders.

"Oh nothing" Mia smirks at them.

The four of them began to walk to the zeta tubes with Mia wrapping her arms around Robin's and Wally's shoulders.

"Speedy was so wrong" Wall starts.

"This team thing.." Robin continues.

"Might just work out" Kaldur finishes.

"You know it" Mia adds.

As they continued walking, Mia hears M'gann in her head.

"Superboy just apologized to me and meant it!"

"That's great! Hey meet me in the kitchen in two minutes."

"Ok."

"I'll see you boys later" Mia started walking to the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Wally asks.

"There's a half eaten pint of cookie dough ice cream that's begging me to finish eating it."

"Cool see you later" Robin says.

"Yeah see yo- Hey wait a minute…that's _my_ ice cream" Wally exclaims.

"Too bad too sad" and Mia quickly teleports to the kitchen.

"Ah man" Wally complained.

* * *

Mia scares M'gann again in the kitchen. The two bond over girl talk and a half eaten pint of ice cream. When they finished the pint in silence, Red Tornado walks in.

"Mia please come with me."

"Uh, sure T" she went to follow him "I'll see you later Meg."

"Bye."

Mia follows him to the zeta tube platform where Batman was waiting for her. She had a feeling that it wasn't a social call so she didn't make any witty remarks and follows Batman through the zeta tubes.

"Recognized: Batman, 02; Blink, B04" the computer announces as they walked in.

" _That's my superhero name? Cool"_ Mia thought as she follows Batman. It took her a minute to realize she was in the Batcave. She stunned for a few more seconds until Batman grabs her attention.

"Mia this is Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian's uncle" Batman introduces.

"Hi" she smiles at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mia" J'onn said.

"Pleasures mine Mr. Manhunter."

"Please call me J'onn."

"Ok. What can I do for you J'onn?"

"I was told that you are immune to telepathic powers."

Mia was shocked "How'd you know about that?"

He slightly glances at Batman then says "It does not matter. With your permission, may I enter your mind?"

"Uh sure."

J'onn's eyes glowed green. Mia stood there glancing around the Batcave wondering if he was going to start. After about ten minutes of nothing happening, Mia looks over to Batman.

"Is he going to start or do I have to stand here all night?"

Batman looks over to J'onn and notices his friend's shocked face.

"J'onn?"

"This is not possible" J'onn states.

"What's wrong?" Mia asks.

"I cannot read your mind."

"You know, Meg said the same thing. She had to force her way in just to communicate with me but she still can't read my mind."

J'onn tested Mia's statement.

"Are you able to hear me?"

"Yes."

"This is strange in deed. What do you suppose we do Batman?"

J'onn looks over to Batman and Batman was silent as he calculated every possible reason as to why J'onn can't read Mia's mind.


	5. Drop Zone

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **July 22, 12:00 EDT**_

Mia, for once, took the zeta tube from an old phone booth behind her building to get to the Cave. When she stepped in, the computer analyzes her "Recognized: Blink, B04" and she arrives at the Cave to see Robin standing there waiting for her.

"Hey Rob" Mia started walking towards him.

"Hi Mia" Robin spreads his arms out waiting for a hug.

She chuckles and goes in for the hug. After they hugged, Robin hands her a bag that she didn't noticed he had.

"Rob, you know it's not my birthday" _"Why is he giving me a present?"_

"Actually I didn't know that."

*Gasps* "For once the Boy Wonder doesn't know something? Wow. This needs to be recorded for the history books."

"Ha ha very funny. I'll find out soon enough, trust me."

"Yeah, good luck with that. So what's in the bag?" Mia curiously looks at the bag.

"Why don't you open it and find out" Robin states confidently.

Mia eyes him suspiciously and cautiously places her hand inside the bag. Her fingers gently brushed against a soft fabric, so she grabs it and pulls it out. Mia was speechless when she saw what she was holding: a superhero suit. The suit is a one piece with short sleeves, reaching mid-thigh and a cowl attached to it, the colors are gold with silver lines around it like paint strokes, as well as being lightly padded with Kevlar.

"Rob, h-how? Why?"

"Courtesy of Batman. We thought it was time you needed a suit. There's more in the bag."

Mia looks in and sees a pair of short ankle boots and a pair of fingerless gloves with the same pattern on them as her suit. She clutches the suit and bag close to her then her body starts to shake a little. Robin looks at her with concern and hears sniffles.

"Mia you ok?"

She quickly nods and wipes away her tears before looking at Robin with a watery smile "Yeah I'm ok" *sniffles* "It's just been a long time since someone's given me a present."

Mia laughs a little. Robin looks at her with a brokenhearted look _"What happened to you Mia?"_ Before either could say a word the computer announced someone's arrival "Recognized: Kid Flash, B03." Wally walks in to see Mia crying and Robin looking guilty. He zooms straight to Mia's side and looked at her worriedly then glares at Robin.

"Dude did you make Mia cry?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Robin exclaims.

"Wally" Mia places a hand on his shoulder "It's not his fault. I was the one who got emotional and sappy over this" she holds out her suit.

"You finally got a suit?!" Wally exclaims.

"Yeah" she sheepishly says.

"Well it's about time!"

"I know right?" Mia glances at Robin "Tell Bats I said thanks."

"Sure thing."

* * *

They spent the rest of their time hanging out and Mia was able to get in a few sketches of the two best friends. She takes them to her room and they were stunned to say the least. Her room at the Cave was a mess but somehow it seemed to express her personality perfectly. They looked at a few of her paintings, some had dollar signs on them while others didn't.

"Hey Mia what's with the dollar signs?" Wally asks.

"Oh those are the ones I sold."

"For how much?"

"Depends on the person who's buying."

"Hold on. You're telling us that people just pay you whatever they feel like?" Robin asks.

"Pretty much. See that sunrise one" the boys turned to look at it "Painted it the morning of the Mr. Twister disaster and sold it the next day for $50 grand to Bruce Wayne" Mia explains.

"What?!" the boys yelled.

"It's true. Wayne buys most of my stuff and he introduced some other people to my work so now I've got a list of clientele ranging from the rich and powerful to the common person. On the list is some guy named Oliver Queen and some reporter from the Dailey Planet who's name escapes me at the moment plus some other people."

The boys were shocked to say the least since they know exactly who Oliver Queen and the reporter from the Dailey Planet are. Robin had no idea that Bruce was buying her paintings, he knew the artist but never placed a face to the name _"Why didn't Bruce tell me?"_

A few hours had passed and Batman calls them over for a mission. They suited up and went to Isla Santa Prisca.

 _ **Caribbean Sea**_

 _ **July 22, 20:08 ECT**_

Everyone was silent as they mentally prepared themselves for their first mission.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca" M'gann announces.

As they made their way to the island, Mia remembers what Batman told them.

 _Flashback_

"Isla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neurosteroid, a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity but all shipments of venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in" Batman turns to look at them "This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will" Batman pulls up a map of the island "The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin asks.

Batman and Red Tornado look at each other then back at them.

"Work that out between you" Batman says.

Everyone but Mia left to get ready for the mission and Batman notices.

"Do you really think I'm ready for this Batman? I mean the others know what they're doing and all I can do is teleport plus I'm not a good fighter as the others."

"Amelia."

Mia looks up to see Batman giving her a look that says _You're ready_. She nods and turns to leave. However she stops for a second and runs back to hug Batman.

"Thanks Bruce" she softly said in his chest then runs to get ready.

 _End of Flashback_

"Drop zone A in 30" M'gann announces.

Kaldur stands up and turns on his suit's stealth mode "Ready."

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode."

As they got closer to the island, a hatch appears on the floor of the bioship and Kaldur plunges into the sea. He quickly makes his way to the shore and when he reaches it, he jumps out of the water and runs to the heat and motion sensor weapons. Once he took care of it he presses his comm "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

The bioship flies over to the next drop zone.

"Drop zone B" M'gann announces.

Everyone stood up and M'gann lowers the safety lines. Robin clips it to his belt, Wally does the same and turns on his suit's stealth mode then looks back at M'gann "How cool is this?"

"Very impressive" M'gann answers then morphs her clothes into stealth mode.

"Uh, that works too. Hey, Supey, Mia, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"Got it covered Kid" Mia proclaims as she presses her suit. The normal gold and silver colors changed to black and grey making her look like a stormy night.

"No capes, no tights. No offense" Superboy states crossing his arms.

"It totally works for you…in that you can totally do good work in those clothes" M'gann babbles like an idiot and gives Superboy a thumbs up.

He gives her a weird look then turns away. M'gann covers her head with her hood in embarrassment and goes into camouflage mode.

Mia stifles a laugh "Meg you're as bad as Wally."

"Not now Mia."

"Fine but we will talk about this."

The hatch opens and M'gann, Wally and Robin were the first ones to exit. They land on the ground quietly and when they glanced up, they scrambled out of the way as Superboy lands on the ground hard creating a small hole.

He stands up with a smug look "Knew I didn't need a line."

"You could've fooled me" Mia retorts appearing next to him with her arms crossed.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert" Robin complains.

"Aqualad, drop B is go" M'gann states in the comms.

'Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP' Kaldur orders.

"Roger that" Robin says.

The five of them took off to the factory. As they're making their way, the path leads them behind a waterfall and Mia was doing good for a rookie. _"Well so far so good"_ Mia thought as she walks down the path then she slips and falls "Or not!" she whisper yells. Superboy sees her falling and before he could jump to save her, she teleports herself appearing in front of Wally. Wally jumps back a little while Superboy picks up his pace to get to Mia.

"You good?" Superboy asks.

"Yeah just a little shaken up. I'm good."

"You sure?" Wally asks.

"Yes Kid."

The trio continued to follow Robin. He leads the group through the jungle and as they're walking, Superboy stops.

"Did you hear that?"

"Uh, no. Wait. Is this a super hearing thing?" Wally asks.

"No Kid, he's just saying that to scare us. Of course it's a super hearing thing!" Mia whisper yells.

"You _do_ have great ears" M'gann dreamily said.

"Meg do I have to get you a napkin?"

"Why?"

"Because you're practically drooling over Superboy."

"I am?!"

"It's a figure of speech Meg. You're not really drooling over him, it means that you like him…... a lot."

"Oh…uh.."

"We'll talk later."

"Okay, Rob, now what?" Wally turns to Robin but he's gone "Man, I hate it when he does that."

"I'm telling you guys, we need to put a bell on that boy" Mia remarks.

'Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked' Kaldur orders through the comms.

Wally pulls down his goggles and switched it to thermal mode "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming."

The four head down the path and hid behind a fallen tree and a boulder.

"Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us" Superboy states.

Soon gunshots can be heard and Mia freezes at the familiar sound.

"No super hearing required now" Wally claims.

'Swing wide, steer clear' Kaldur orders.

"Y-yeah, just as soon as I find Rob" Wally says as he runs down the muddy path.

M'gann and Superboy looked annoyed then noticed that Mia hadn't said a word about Wally's behavior. They turn to see Mia frozen like a deer in headlights. M'gann places a hand on Mia's shoulder and Mia jumps at the sudden contact.

"You ok?"

Mia looks at M'gann "Wha-uh yeah I'm good. L-let's go get Kid out of trouble."

Right as Mia said that, they heard Wally grunting and groaning as he stumbles down the path.

The two groups ceased fire when they heard Wally coming down. He ends up in front of Bane and playfully scolds himself "So much for the stealthy."

Bane open fires at Wally as well as the rest of the armed goons. Wally gets up and dodges the bullets being fired at him. Superboy goes after Bane and punches the guy into a tree. Wally continues to dodge bullets in trees then Robin jumps down onto two goons and fights them complaining "Hyah! What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?"

"Seriously Rob?" Mia complains as she takes down a goon _"Thank you Uncle Ted."_

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers, you know" Wally states then turns around to see M'gann floating there after taking out some thugs "Er, I'm not anyway" Wally finishes.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds" M'gann says.

A Kobra thug was escaping and before Robin could stop him, Kaldur appears and electrocutes the guy. They tied up the goons to two trees and took the time to rest for a bit.

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the cult of The Kobra" Robin states.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom operation" Kaldur concludes.

Mia tunes out the conversation for a bit as a flashback flashes before her from the sound of gunshots. She remembers seeing blood, a gun, and a body dropping in front of her as if it was trying to protect her. A figure looms over her and she looks up to see a man in a black and white mask and a cruel smile on his face. The last words he said to her, she never forgot "Nos encontraremos de nuevo Pequeña Rosa"* and an evil laugh.

Mia was snapped out of her trance when she hears a familiar voice _"No i-it can't be"_ she turns to see who it was and when she did, cold water ran through her veins _"It's him."_ With angry tears in her eyes, Mia marches towards Bane and when she stopped right in front of him she slaps him hard. Superboy was surprised that Mia slapped Bane but Bane wasn't so surprised, in fact he laughed at her.

"Ai mami, that hurt" Bane playfully said.

"Cállate tú hijo de puta" Mia responds in Spanish.*

"Do I know you chica?" Bane stares into Mia's big doe like eyes and smiles at her "Mi mi, pequeña Rosa es todo crecida. Se ven bonitos al igual que su madre."*

Mia was frozen stiff at what Bane told her and Superboy walks over to Mia pulling her away from Bane. He laughs grabbing the others attention.

"Such clever ninos. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

M'gann kneels down trying to read Bane's mind "There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something."

"Ah, ah, ah, chica. Bane is not that easy."

"Oh. He's mentally reciting football scores en Español. This could take a while" M'gann states.

Mia steps up to Bane again and grabs the scruff of his shirt threatening him "Talk or I'll make you talk tu pedazo de basura."*

She had to be pulled away by Kaldur and Superboy. Once they did, Superboy keeps her in place by gripping her shoulders tightly. Bane laughs at Mia then looks to the others.

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Don't you dare trust a word that comes out of his mouth!" Mia yells.

"Blink, enough" Kaldur orders.

She listened but still glared daggers at Bane. Robin unties Bane and he shows them the way. They reached a cliff that overlooks the factory down below.

"Look at all that product. A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspect, then-" Robin starts.

"We need to identify that buyer" Kaldur finishes.

"Just what I was thinking" Wally states.

Again Mia tunes out the boys' petty argument _"Idiots"_ then notices Bane was gone. She turns to see him walking to a boulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He moves the boulder away revealing the secret entrance saying "Answers are this way" and he starts walking in. The Team follows him with Wally complaining "So now, El Luchador is our leader."

As they walked down the mine shaft, Mia walks besides Kaldur trying to put as much distance as she possibly could between her and Bane. Kaldur notes how rigid Mia was walking and whispers "Are you alright?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" Mia whispers back snapping at Kaldur *sighs* "I'm sorry Aqualad."

"It is ok to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"Then what is it?"

"Let's just say that I'm not fond of the company we have."

"Bane?"

"Don't trust him, he's a rat" she whispers then yells out "Bane tu eres um burro!"*

Bane laughs "Pequeña Rosa, no creo que tu madre como le habla así."*

Mia growls and went to lunge at him but Kaldur held her back. They reached a door and Bane places his thumb on the fingerprint scanner then the door opens. Bane opens the next door and Robin takes a peek to make sure that the coast was clear.

"All clear" he says.

They followed him to the point behind some large pipes and he disappears.

"Has the fool already been caught?" Bane asks.

"No, he just does that" Kaldur said in an annoyed tone.

"I'll say it again. 'Put a bell on that boy'. This disappearing act is getting old" Mia complains.

"Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder" Wally says then zips away.

"Wait, Kid!" Kaldur whisper yells.

"Great chain of command" Bane sarcastically said.

"Aqualad" he looks to Mia "Permission to grab Stupid 1 and Stupid 2 back."

"Granted."

Mia visualizes herself by Robin's side and teleports to wherever he is. Bane was surprised to see that Mia had powers and lets out a small chuckle thinking _"Heh. Looks like Little Rosa has powers."_

* * *

Robin heads to the monitor room. When he reaches it, he throws a bird-arang into the computer next to the Kobra thug releasing knock out gas. The thug passes out and Robin pushes him off the seat. A few seconds later Mia shows up behind him.

"I'm getting real tired of your disappearing act Rob."

"Oh hey" Robin said not taking his eyes off the computer.

Mia walks up to him and takes a seat next to him. Silence fills the room and the only sound that can be heard is the clicking and clacking of the computer keys.

"So what's the deal between you and Bane?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mia looks away.

"Don't think I didn't notice you slapping and threatening him back there. Not to mention you calling him a donkey."

"Not the word I'd use."

"Tch. No kidding but still-"

Before Mia could answer Robin, Wally zooms in eating a protein bar.

"What you got? Hey Blink."

"Hey."

"Chemical formulas. I'm guessing it involves venom, but…" Robin states.

"Well, let's see" Mia offers as all three look at the screen.

Pointing the formulas Wally says "This one's venom, and that one's-Whoa. The blockbuster formula from Cadmus."

"What? Why?" Mia asks.

"Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than venom…and permanent. But how did Kobra get access to project blockbuster?" Wally asks.

"Maybe he said 'Pretty please with a snake on top'" Mia remarks.

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! Using the cult to create a blockbuster venom super formula. Robin to Aqualad, we got…static" Robin announces.

"Must be a frequency jammer. Whoever's coming, Kobra doesn't want anyone listening in on them and stopping the buy" Mia concludes.

"So what do we do?" Wally asks.

"Well I'm taking you two back to Aqualad and we'll go from there."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened between you and Bane" Robin demanded.

"You know…I've been wondering about that myself" Wally states.

"Guys this isn't the time for this! We've got a mission to complete."

They gave her determined looks and she lets out an agitated sigh.

"Fine, I'll tell you. He.."

* * *

Back with the others, M'gann was in camouflage mode watching the buy going down.

"Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."

M'gann sends the image to Kaldur and when he received it, he was surprised.

"Sportsmaster. He's the buyer? Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" *static* "Ugh. Can't reach the League, Robin, Kid or Blink. Comm's jammed. We need a plan, now" Kaldur states.

"I have a suggestion" Bane says.

He jumps down from the catwalk and starts attacking Kobra thugs which grabs everyone's attention.

"What is he-" Kaldur got cut off when Mammoth comes in through the windows and destroys the catwalk.

"Destroy them" Kobra ordered and his followers attacked the trio.

Superboy and Mammoth go at it while Kaldur dealt with the thugs firing at him and Bane disappears. M'gann flies in and starts pushing Kobra thugs aside with her powers. As she does this, Sportsmaster throws a javelin at her and when she dodges it the thing explodes sending her back on top of a large cellar. Robin, Wally and Mia made their way down the catwalk and stopped to see what was going on.

"Looks like they started to party without us" Mia retorts and teleports herself down to the fight.

The fight continues as Kaldur and Wally take cover from the guns.

"Miss Martian, radio is jammed! Link us up!" Kaldur orders.

"Everyone online?" she asks.

"Yeah" Superboy grudgingly said.

"You know it, beautiful" Wally flirted.

"Wally!" Mia scolds.

"Good. We need to regroup" Kaldur orders.

"Gladly" Mia answers.

"Busy now" Robin complains.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mia complains as she takes out a Kobra thug muttering "Thank you Uncle Ted."

"Robin, now!" Kaldur demanded.

As the fight goes on, Kaldur takes out a few more thugs ordering "Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path."

Kid follows the order and all six made it back to where they entered the factory with Superboy not too far behind. As they're running down the mine shaft Kaldur shouts "Superboy, the support beams!" and Superboy took them out. The walls caved in and a pile of rocks blocked the path between them and the cult. Kaldur takes out a red glow stick and breaks it allowing light to fill the space.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asks.

"You do have the most experience. But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting along side Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan" Kaldur explains.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands" a second of silence "Ah, who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can" Robin concludes.

"Please! I can run circles-" Wally began.

"Wally, come on. You know he's the one. We all do" Robin states.

"Hello, Megan. It's so obvious."

"Could have told you."

"God knows what'll happen if I'm leader" Mia smirks then smiles fondly at Kaldur.

"Ok" Wally says.

Kaldur walks up to Robin stating "Then I accept the burden until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team maybe not now, but soon" Robin nods "Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny. I had the same thought" Robins says.

* * *

After finalizing the plan, the Team makes their way down the mine shaft back to the entrance.

"Sportsmaster's the supplier/buyer. But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work" Robin states.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom. That took some major nerdage" Wally concludes.

"Yeah, no kidding. I bet they can't tell the difference between magnesium and manganese" Mia retorts.

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'" Kaldur says.

They reached the entrance and Bane stands in their way.

"Halt, ninos. I'm feeling explosive."

"Tu sucio hijo de puta" Mia exclaims.*

She marches towards Bane but Superboy stops her in time.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Kaldur wonders.

"I want my factory back" Bane started.

"Kid, you'll need a running start" Kaldur orders.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine once more."

"I told you Aqualad, he's a rat" Mia sneers at Bane.

"Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect. Ah Little Rosa, tell your family I said hello."

Bane presses the detonator but it was gone.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Wally asks showing him the detonator.

Bane turns to go after Wally but M'gann stops him by levitating him in the air. Mia cracks her knuckles and teleports herself in front of Bane. She punches him hard in the stomach and threatens "Don't you ever talk about my family again burro."

She appears next to M'gann's left side and looked satisfied.

"Finally. Drop him" Superboy states and M'gann did. They tied Bane to the tree on the cliff overlooking the factory and left to finish the mission. On the way there, they have a small psychic conversation with Mia.

"What did he mean by 'tell your family I said hello'?" Wally asks.

"Not now."

"Why did he call you Little Rosa?" M'gann asks.

"Meg not now."

"What's going on Mia?" Superboy asks.

"Mia we wish to help you" Aqualad states.

"Mia tell us what's wrong" Robin says.

"ENOUGH!" they got quiet "That's not important right now, what's important is stopping that shipment of Kobra venom from hitting the streets. Once this is over, I'll tell you what happened. So for now, drop it!" and they did.

* * *

The Team sees Sportsmaster walking to the helicopter and the plan began. Wally races out and takes out a few thugs grabbing everyone's attention.

"Take the shipment" Kobra ordered Sportsmaster.

Superboy jumps down and looks at Mammoth "Go again?" Mammoth runs at him and gets hit with water "Sorry. Not the plan."

"You're getting better with your snarky comments" Mia's pride shinning.

"Learning from the best" Superboy states.

Sportsmaster starts firing at Superboy and Mia appears behind the villain. She taps his shoulder and he turns to get her but she teleports quickly. Mia did this a few times to him until he finally got a hit on Mia. He continues to fire at Superboy then stops to take down M'gann putting her in a choke hold while he continues to shoot at Superboy. _"Well that wasn't nice"_ Mia thought and went after Sportsmaster.

"Thanks for the workout but I got to fly" he said tossing M'gann into Superboy.

Mia appeared behind Superboy and got knocked down by the Kryptonian. The trio watches the helicopter take off and M'gann shows them the detonator. Mia smirks "Do it." M'gann presses the button and the bomb explodes causing the helicopter to crash into the factory then the factory is destroyed by the fired.

" _I hope you saw that burro"_ Mia looks up at the cliff where they left Bane.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes" Kobra complains.

"Good 'cause this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain" Robin states then moves back to the Team as they have a face down the Kobra.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Please say the hard way" Mia states.

"Another time, then" he said and disappears into the jungle's shadows.

"I so need to learn how to do that" Mia says.

"You can teleport" Wally reasons.

"So? I want to be mysterious."

Wally doesn't respond to that instead he pats her head.

She looks up at him "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"We picked the right guy to lead" Robin tells Aqualad.

"I don't like that smile of yours Rob" Mia observes.

"Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman" he laughs.

"And there it is" Mia concludes.

* * *

On the way back from Santa Prisca, Mia tells them.

"So here's the deal. Eleven years ago I'm walking with my father back home from the market when all of a sudden we're surrounded by the cartel. Of course we get stopped by Bane's group and he himself was there. He stood right in front of my father babbling about a formula or something and when he threatened to take me as compensation my father tried to protect me. My father's reward for protecting me was a GSW to the heart at point blank range. I remember yelling out 'Papi' over and over again then Bane stood over me. He sneers at me but didn't grab me so instead he tells me 'We'll meet again Little Rosa'. After that day, I never saw him again until now."

Mia pulls her legs up to her chest and looks out the window "Back home, Little Rosa was the nickname everyone gave me because of two reasons: it was my middle name and how sweet and loving I acted when I was younger. When I smile everyone goes 'Oh look at Little Rosa' and 'You're smile is so beautiful Little Rosa' but my smile became less and less happy then I stopped smiling when something happened to my family again. After that, I haven't been back home and haven't heard that nickname in a very long time. So now you guys know, that's my story...or at least part of it."

No one knew what to say or do and they all remained silent. Robin leans forward and places a hand on her shoulder. She doesn't move it and continues to stare at the ocean in the dark of the night.

When they reached the Cave, everyone but Mia got up and left the bioship. Mia stayed in the same position the entire and didn't move a muscle. Wally, Kaldur and Robin noticed that Mia didn't exit the bioship so they went after her. They stood around her in concern and she looks up at them with a numb look.

All three helped her stand up and when she placed her weight on her feet, she stumbles a little. Wally and Kaldur caught her and helped her walk out of the bioship. They reached the lounge and laid her down on the couch then Robin places a blanket on top of her. All three shared a look of concern unsure on what they should do so they silently agreed to give her some space. As they walked to the zeta tube platform, the trio pass by M'gann and Superboy. Kaldur stops to tell them "Watch over her" and the duo nods.

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **July 23 10:01 EDT**_

Mia was back to her normal self a little too quickly causing everyone to keep an eye on her discreetly. Batman calls them to the Cave and Mia lets out a sigh.

"Hey Batman. So how's your morning going?" Mia innocently asks but everyone knew there was snarkiness behind it.

Batman doesn't answer her question, instead he chews them out "A simple recon mission, observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then, good job"

"Did he just complimented us?" Mia asks.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character" Batman finishes.

They were dismissed but Mia stayed behind knowing that Batman wanted to talk to her. She looks at him with a determined face.

"I swear I won't tell a soul."

"I know you won't."

"Then what do you have to tell me?"

"Your superintendent William Rogers and his wife, Rose Rogers, are dead."

Mia was frozen stiff and felt the color drain from her face. She could only say one word at a time, still in shock of what he told her.

"How?"

"They were murdered."

"Who?"

"The police doesn't know yet."

"Why?" her voice breaks as tears stream down her face.

"Whoever killed them were searching for you. For you protection, you will remain here for the time being."

Mia lets out a small gasp and found the courage to talk more "Can I still sell my paintings?"

"Yes but discreetly."

"Who's going to pay for the funeral? Their son is overseas and I don't think the Army is going to let him come back to plan the funeral."

"I will."

"Really?" she looks at him with tears in her eyes.

He nods and she rushes over to hug him. Mia hugs him for a few more minutes then runs outside to the beach ignoring everyone's shouts of concern as she ran passed them. She stares out into the ocean and lets out a scream filled with anguish and pain.

"Why does everyone I love die?! Why?!" she screams out to the ocean like it would provide her an answer.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, Sportsmaster has an audience with the Light.

"All I recovered is a single ampoule of Kobra venom" he shows them the vial.

"Peute-etre, the drug can be reversed engineered. Mais what about our young heroes? First Cadmus, then Mr. Twister, now, Santa Prisca" a voice with a French accent spoke.

"Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. But three times is enemy action and enemies of the Light must not stand" a second voice said.

"And what of the young girl who is not affiliated with the Justice League?" a third voice asked.

"I sent someone to find her but he wasn't successful, however he did discover her name and I know exactly who she is" a fourth voice states.

* * *

Translations courtesy of Google Translate:

"We'll meet again Little Rosa."

"Shut up you SOB."

"My, my little Rosa is all grown up. You look beautiful, just like your mother."

"You piece of trash."

"You're an ass!"

"Little Rosa, I don't think your mother would appreciate you talking like that."

"You dirty SOB."


	6. Mourning

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **July 23, 10:30 EDT**_

The others ran after Mia worried about what made her run out of the Cave crying. By the time they reached her, she was on her knees crying her heart out. Wally was the first to walk closer to her.

"Mia what is it?"

"I-it's…they're…I-I…NO!"

Mia couldn't talk straight let alone say a complete sentence. Wally hugs her and she clutches his shirt like it was a lifeline. Everyone glances at Mia worriedly, not understanding how they're sarcastic, lovable, bubbly teammate is so broken in front of them.

"Mia you're not making any sense" Robin tries to reason.

He didn't get any kind of response from her except hearing her muffled cries. As she lets out a blood curdling scream and more tears, Kaldur looks to M'gann with a grim look.

"Read her mind."

"But Kaldur…"

"M'gann she's in pain" Wally reasons.

M'gann nods "For Mia."

M'gann's eyes turn green as she uses her powers to enter Mia's mind. She falls to her knees clutching her head in pain at the sheer amount of emotion that's going through Mia's mind.

"Ah!"

Kaldur and Superboy rush to M'gann's side.

"M'gann what is it?" Kaldur asks.

"I couldn't get anything. There's too much pain, sadness, and anguish going on in her mind. However I did get something, a name that she keeps repeating. 'Rogers'. I don't know who that is."

Superboy looks over to Mia's crying form "I do" and walks over to pick her up from Wally's grasp. When he took her away from Wally, she went hysterical and Superboy tried his best to calm her but it wasn't working with her kicking, punching and screaming. Robin rushes over to her and hits a pressure point on her shoulder knocking her out.

"Dude what'd you do?" Wally asks.

"I hit a pressure point to knock her out" they gave him a look "She was going hysterical, what was I supposed to do? Let her hurt herself and Supey?" Robin reasons.

They knew that he was right and didn't say anything about it. Superboy carries her to the medical bay where Red Tornado and Black Canary were waiting for them.

"Red Tornado, Black Canary, what are you guys doing here?" Wally asks.

"I was alerted to Mia's screams and called in Black Canary" Tornado answers.

"Let me take her Superboy" Canary said walking over to him.

He was hesitant on letting Mia go but he does none the less. Mia whimpers softly when she left Superboy's embrace and into Canary's. Canary sets her down on the bed and gives her a shot.

"What'd you give her?" Robin asks.

"Something to help her sleep. Now come on, we should let her rest" Canary orders.

She ushers everyone out of the room but Superboy stops at the door when he hears Mia mumbling "They're dead. It's my fault they're dead. All of them dead. My fault."

He frowns and leaves her room. As he walks away from the Medical Bay, Superboy drags Robin with him to the Mission Room.

"Hey Supey!" Robin exclaims.

Superboy places him in front of the holo-computer only saying "Search."

"For what?"

"Rogers in the D.C. area" Superboy states with his arms crossed.

Robin immediately starts searching for any Rogers in the surrounding D.C. area and found results. Police reports, Coroner's report, pictures, obituaries, anything and everything about the Rogers'. "Oh" was all Robin said as he reads the police report. The others show up and were stunned just like Robin.

"William and Rose Rogers: married for 25 years, owners of an apartment building, one son in the Army a Colonel Jack James Rogers, 23 years old. Credit's good, no debts, no bankruptcy, no connections that would indicate that they were tied to gangs or loan sharks. Police say it was a robbery gone bad but that doesn't correspond with the crime scene photos" Robin states.

"How old were they?" Wally asks.

"48 and 49, respectively."

" _Dude that's around my parent's age"_ Wally thought.

"I still don't understand how this has to do with Mia" M'gann says.

"Because the couple was letting Mia stay there for a cheaper price than most of their other tenants" Superboy answers.

The four of them looked at Superboy like he grew a second head.

"And you know this because" Wally starts.

"Because she told me everything I needed to know about her at the moment."

"When did she tell you?" Kaldur asks.

"The night you freed me from Cadmus."

"What did she tell you?" Robin asks _"Why didn't she tell us?"_

Superboy lets out a sigh and rubs the back of his neck "She's going to kill me but you guys deserve to know" he pauses for a bit and continues "Mia's here illegally, has been for the past three years. She won't tell where she's from but she did tell me that she escaped a group of people, who meant her harm, by using her powers which I guess emerged right at that moment. So she teleports where she would feel safe and ends up in some guy's boxing gym. I think his name is Ted Grant, he found her and trained her for a bit. He calls in a favor from the Rogers if they would watch over her, they said yes and she's been with them up until recently. That's all she's told me but I know there's more to her story, she just hasn't said anything about it yet."

After his explanation on the situation, they bowed their heads in sadness that their teammate…no, their friend had to suffer losing parents: her biological father and now her surrogate parents. _"At least she still has her mother"_ they all hoped.

" _So that's why Mia said that back when we faced against Twister. After losing her father, she didn't want to run the risk losing a second family she found and she won't"_ Robin thought silently swearing to Mia that it won't happen.

He raises his head with a look of determination and the others noticed.

"You got a plan don't you Rob" Wally concludes with a sly smile.

"I'm going to find out who did this while you guys help Mia back on her feet" Robin states and they went to work.

* * *

Two days passed and Mia was out of the Medical Bay, however she was on autopilot. Everything she did wasn't really her, it was like she's clocked out at the moment and basic survival skills clocked in.

 _ **Congressional Cemetery, Washington D.C.**_

 _ **July 26, 14:30 EDT**_

The day of the funeral had arrived and Mia didn't shed a single tear as she watched the service from a distance. Batman had gone with her and stayed not too far behind her to watch everything in the surrounding area. When the service was over, Mia walks up to her surrogate parents' coffins. She had two envelopes in her hands and she teleported the envelopes in each coffin. Mia looks at the picture of them that someone had chosen to showcase and blows a kiss to the picture then leaves the cemetery.

As soon as she came back from the funeral, Mia goes to her room to change into a sports bra and boxing shorts then went to the gym for a bit. The Team gathered at the door of the gym and watch Mia punch and kick a punching bag with all of her might. So they decided that she needed to be alone for a few hours then she would leave the gym, oh how wrong they were.

Mia stayed in the gym day and night after the funeral, not leaving unless it was to go to the bathroom, shower and change out of the clothes to only put on new ones. Everyone started to get worried that Mia hadn't set foot out of the gym to eat so they would try to get her to do something else and ask her to do something with them but all they got for answers were silence and the sounds of her punches.

One time Superboy checks on Mia and saw that her knuckles were bruised and caked with dry blood. He rushes over to check on her knuckles but she takes her hands away and continues to punch the bag. Not being able to handle anymore of Mia's attitude, Superboy tosses her over his shoulder and takes her to the Med Bay to get her knuckles bandaged. What worried him the most wasn't her bloody knuckles but Mia's lack of response as he carries her over his shoulder.

 _"Mia please say something"_ he thought as he reaches the Med Bay.

Superboy places her on the examination bed and Canary takes it from there. She bandages Mia's hand and tells her to take it easy but it fell on deaf ears. Mia heads back to the gym and continues to punch the punching bag with her bandages on. After getting her hands bandaged the first time, Mia used all of her free time at the gym punching out her emotions.

Eventually, Mia had been brought to the Med Bay so many times that when Canary sees someone from the Team bringing Mia in, she wasn't surprised at all. _"This girl needs to stop before it's too late"_ Canary thought as she takes off Mia's old bandages and putting on new ones...again. Knowing the one thing that would stop Mia from damaging her hands past the point of recovery, Canary took a leap of faith.

"Mia if you keeping doing this to your hands, you won't be able to pick up a pencil. If you can't pick up a pencil then you won't be able to draw."

Mia was silent for a while before she hoarsely spoke "Ok. I'll stop."

Canary nods and Mia leaves the Med Bay. Those were the only words Mia had spoken since the funeral and hasn't spoken after that day in the Med Bay.


	7. Schooled

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **August 3, 07:00 EDT**_

Mia was up and about holding a mug of hot chocolate in her hands sitting on top of the island in the kitchen. She looks up from her mug to see Superboy heading to the zeta tube platforms and quickly went after him. Once she caught up with him, she spoke again for the first time in a week.

"Where are you going?"

He turns around surprised to hear her talking "Out."

Mia gives him a stern motherly look "Where are you really going Superboy?"

"Metropolis."

She nods "Ok have fun. Just don't do something incredibly stupid like the Stupids would do" Mia retorts.

Mia turns to leave but Superboy stops her by pulling her into a bear hug and lightly squeezes her.

"Supey what's wrong?"

"You made a snarky comment. My sister's back" he mumbles.

Mia hugs him back and rubs his back "I'm sorry that I put you guys through hell, I didn't mean to. I promise I'll try to be myself again."

"Ok."

Superboy lets go and heads to Metropolis.

For the rest of the morning, Mia went to the lounge and watched TV. She decided to watch some TV show on Netflix called Supernatural. After the first episode, she got hooked on it and binged watch the show. As she sat there watching the show intensely, the others saw that Mia was up and watching TV in the lounge. They sat around her to watch with her but after ten minutes of watching, Kaldur and M'gann left because it was too much for them leaving the trio behind.

"So what season is this?" Wally asks.

"Three."

"And how long have you been watching TV?" Robin asks.

"Since seven this morning."

The boys looked at each other then to Mia. Robin stands up from the couch saying "Ok Mia, I think you had enough TV for today so how about we get ready for the day?"

Right as Robin touched the TV, a knife appeared next to his head and it nicked his ear a little. He looks back to see a calm face on Mia's face while Wally's face showed shock and his jaw on the floor.

"Step away from the TV and no one gets hurt" Mia threatened with a straight face.

Robin moves away from the TV and slowly made his way back to Wally's side. They let out a nervous laugh then walked away.

* * *

Around noon, Mia turns off the TV and went to change into her suit. _"I think I scared the hell out of them. Oops"_ Mia thought as she walked to the Mission Room. Everyone was playing a hologram version of air hockey and Mia stood next to M'gann.

"I call winner" Mia spoke out.

The Team looks over at Mia and were surprised to see that she was talking to them.

"Ok but get ready to have your butt handed to you" Wally states.

Mia doesn't give in to Wally's taunting and patiently waited for the winner between Wally and Kaldur. Lo and behold the winner was Wally so as Mia went up to face Wally, he eggs her on.

"I'll go easy on you ok?" nothing "First person to reach five is the winner."

She nods and the game begins. In ten minutes, Mia won and Wally looked at her like _What just happened?_

"Rematch."

"Ok but it's your funeral."

"What?"

Then Mia won again and again. Robin declares Mia as the undefeated Queen of Air Hockey. Mia steps down to watch the others play then someone comes through the zeta tube.

"Recognized: Superboy, B05" and Superboy walks in.

He walks through the hologram with a sour look on his face, ignoring everyone.

"Hi Superboy. How was Metropolis?" M'gann asks.

He just kept on walking away. Mia looks at his back with concern then barely spoke above a whisper "What happened Supey?"

Superboy turns his head frowning at her and she got the idea. Everyone's attention was brought over to Manhunter and Canary walking in.

"Ready for training, everyone?" Canary asks.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" M'gann exclaims as she walks over to hug Manhunter.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

"A few bumps, but I'm learning."

"That's all I can ask."

Mia watches the interaction between M'gann and Manhunter and smiled sadly _"Must be nice to have someone care about how you're doing."_ She didn't even notice Superboy walking away until Canary called him out.

"Stick around. Class is in session."

Canary walks to the middle of the floor turning on the training simulator. She turns around facing M'gann, Wally, Robin, Kaldur, Mia and Manhunter.

"I consider it to be an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you, everything I learned from my own mentor…uh…and my own bruises."

"What happened?" M'gann asks.

"The job. Now, combat is about controlling conflict putting the battle on your terms" Canary started.

"You should always be acting, never reacting" Mia finishes.

Canary looks over to Mia with a smile "You seem to know what I'm talking about Mia."

Mia sends her a sly smile "Learned it from a mutual friend of ours."

Canary nods "I'll need a sparring partner."

Mia was going to volunteer but Wally raises his hand first.

"Right, here. Yeah!" he finishes his banana and tosses it "After this…swish. I'll show you my moves."

"Oh dear Lord, please make him stop. I beg of you!" Mia dramatically said as she fell to her knees praying.

"She's back!" Robin exclaims with his hands in the air.

He helps her back on her feet and hugs her. Mia hugs him back then turned her attention back to the sparring match. The fight begins with Canary throwing a punch and Wally blocks it but Canary squats down and takes out his legs from underneath him with her leg. Wally falls to the ground hard with a sign above him saying "Kid Flash. Status: FAIL" and Mia lets out a hiss _"That's gotta hurt."_

"Ohh. Hurts so good."

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary asks after helping Wally up.

"Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?" Robin suggests.

"Dude!" Wally exclaims.

"No that wasn't it" everyone glances at Mia "He acted like Flash. Canary mistook him as the Flash and gave him a whooping he clearly deserves."

"Mia!"

She sticks her tongue out at Wally.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-" Canary got interrupted by Superboy.

"Oh, please. With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it."

Superboy walks up to Canary and throws a punch at her. She grabs his arms and tosses him over her onto the ground. Robin points and laughs earning an elbow from Kaldur and a smack to the back of his head from Mia but he continues to laugh. Superboy gets up with an angry look on his face.

"You're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-" Canary stopped when Superboy went in for another punch.

She flips over him and takes him down again. Robin covers his mouth to quiet his laughing, M'gann was concerned about Superboy, Kaldur looked stunned, Wally was like _Now you know how I feel_ and Mia shakes her head in exasperation _"Such a hothead."_

"That's it. I'm done" Superboy states as he got up ignoring Canary's hand.

"Training is mandatory" she places a hand on his shoulder but he shrugs it off.

Before another word could be said, there was an incoming transmission and Batman's face appeared.

"Batman to the Cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?" Wally states.

Mia shivers as she felt a chill run up her spine.

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android? W-who made it, T.O. Morrow?" Robin asks.

"Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo" Manhunter states.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead" Kaldur claims.

"So we all thought or hoped" Canary says.

" _Who's this Ivo guy?"_ Mia thought as she glances at the two Leaguers.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate STAR lab facilities in Boston and Manhattan for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks"

"Yes! Road trip" Wally exclaims.

Everyone turns to look at him. _"Idiot"_ Mia thought glancing at Wally.

"So now we take out your trash" Superboy angrily states.

"Superboy!" Mia scolds.

"You had something better to do?" Batman asks.

Superboy doesn't respond.

"Coordinates received. On our way" Kaldur says.

The Team leaves to get ready. Mia waits for Superboy when she saw that Canary was talking to him for a bit. Superboy leaves and joins up with Mia as the duo leave to get ready for the mission.

 _ **Litchfield County**_

 _ **August 3, 20:08 EDT**_

The Team arrives at the coordinates where the battle went down. As they hid behind some bushes and got ready, Mia looks around bored out of her mind. _"This is so boring, I need to talk to someone"_ she thought then teleports between Flash and Green Arrow scaring the daylights out of them.

"What are you doing here?" Flash asks.

"I got bored and wanted to talk to someone."

"Why did you pick us?" Arrow asks.

"Because you two can be chill and have a casual conversation with me."

The two heroes glanced at each other then down to Mia with a look that said _Seriously?_ Mia shakes her head not believing the two of them.

"Ugh now I see why they act the way they do."

"Who?" Flash and Arrow asked at the same time.

"You know who I'm talking about. Flash, Kid acts way too much like you. Green Arrow, teach Speedy some manners or he'll have to learn it the hard way from me" Mia puts her finger to her comm then looked at them "Guess I gotta go, see ya" and Mia teleports back onto her bike.

Flash and Green Arrow were silent for a few seconds until Arrow said "Wow she reminds me of Canary."

"She reminds me of Iris."

The two of them looked at each other and shivered at the thought of Mia being the hybrid of Canary and Iris.

"The boys are doomed."

"You got that right Flash."

* * *

Soon everything was ready to go.

"STAR Boston is a go."

"STAR Manhattan is go."

Batman signals the trucks to leave and they did. Wally, M'gann and Kaldur followed the truck going north to Boston while Robin, Superboy, and Mia followed the truck south to Manhattan. Cruising down the highway, Mia began to hum "Zip A Dee Do Dah" to make the trip go by faster. As the trio follows the truck, Robin voiced his curiosity.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

Superboy stays silent while Mia looks at Robin with a dumbfounded look.

"Seriously? That's what you're curious about?"

"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" Robin asks Superboy.

"Canary. And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and well, me" Robin explains.

"He's right Supey. I mean all I can do is teleport, which isn't really useful for fighting so I learned everything I know from an old friend. You won't believe how many times I got my butt handed to me but I learned from my mistakes and got better" Mia says.

Superboy ignores the two of them and speeds up.

"He's not feeling the aster" Robin says.

"He really isn't."

"How about you?"

"I'm getting there."

"It's nice to hear you talk again. You really had us worried there."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, losing another set of parents after five years I guess I had a meltdown."

" _Five years? Does that mean…"_ "Wait I thought your mom is still alive. You mean she's not?" Mia doesn't answer "Mia is she…"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

* * *

Meanwhile with the other trio, they have a small conversation.

"Do you think Superboy's okay? I-I wasn't reading his mind, I swear but anger flowed off him in waves" M'gann states.

"Heh. Surf that wave. Just give him space. Me? Stick as close as you want" Wally flirts.

" _Mia would definitely slap Wally's head"_ M'gann thought.

"Superboy just needs time to cool off. A quiet mission will clear his head. I'm glad that Blink is feeling better" Kaldur comments.

M'gann and Wally nod in agreement. They were glad that Mia was talking to them but they knew it was just a mask for the time being. Suddenly robot monkeys flew out of the cornfield and started attacking the truck.

"Robin, Superboy, Blink, our truck is under attack!" Kaldur states.

'Kind of figured' Robin replies.

'Gee really? I would've never guess since we've got a barrel of monkeys attacking ours!' Mia retorts.

"And there's the snarky comment" Wally observes.

'Don't make me hurt you Kid.'

* * *

Mia, Robin and Superboy turn their attentions back to the truck.

"I hate monkeys" Superboy states.

"I don't think they're from King Louie's gang" Mia jokes.

"Did you just make a Disney reference?" Robin asks.

"Yes I did" Mia said proudly.

The driver starts swerving the truck in hopes of getting the monkeys off the truck.

"Robot monkeys! Ha ha! Totally Ivo's tweaked style" Robin states.

He switches his bike to battle mode and Mia did the same.

"Hey, hey. Switch your ride to battle mode" Robin suggests to Superboy.

"No point."

Superboy jumps to the top of the truck and starts attacking the robots. When he jumped, the bike loses control and crashes into Robin's.

"Or not" he said as he jumps out of the way.

Robin makes it onto the truck and sticks to the back of it. Mia parks her bike off to the side by the cornfield and hops off it. _"Supey I now dub thee Stupid 3."_ Mia teleports to the top of the truck. Mia and Superboy started to take down the monkeys but more just keep coming to replace the fallen ones while Robin is hanging on the back of the truck destroying some of them from getting the parts. As they take down the robots, one of them shoots a laser beam into Superboy's eyes causing him to hold his eyes in pain allowing the monkeys to lift him up and throw him off the truck.

"Superboy!" Mia yells out _"Now I'm mad."_ She turns to face the monkeys "No more monkey business" she said in a cold tone cracking her knuckles.

Some of the monkeys actually backed away a little from her then she lets out her anger that she's been repressing for a week. Mia attacked and destroyed every monkey that came her way with the ferocity of a lioness. To tell the truth she hasn't used all of her skills since The Cage but she never liked using it, especially in The Cage, it made her feel like an animal. Mia only used her full skills if she thought her life or siblings lives were in danger and that's when her powers manifested.

* * *

Kaldur knocks out a few monkeys with a water whip while Wally and M'gann take out a few of them from their bikes. The monkeys were able to get in the truck and tried to grab the parts. M'gann knocks out a few monkeys form the top of the truck, Wally ditched his bike going after the ones on the side and Kaldur took care of the ones in the back. There were still more monkeys on the windshield and M'gann went to take care of them.

She noticed that there were too many monkeys on her so she grew extra arms to get rid of them from her body and the windshield. In doing so, the driver saw her and freaks out then she goes back on top of the truck and scares Wally too. More of Ivo's robots fly out of the hole in the truck and started attacking Wally and M'gann as a distraction so the other monkeys fly away with the parts.

* * *

Robin takes a monkey out and went topside. He was stunned to see Mia breathing heavily and a litter of robotic monkey parts scattered around her _. "Did she destroy all of them by herself?"_ A few more of them appeared so he takes out his escrima sticks and starts bashing the robots in order for Mia to catch her breath.

"So glad you finally joined. How was your nap?" Mia retorts.

"Yeah, yeah. Go check on the parts I got this."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Got it."

Mia jumps into the hole in the truck and takes out a few monkeys while protecting the parts. "And here I thought monkeys were supposed to be cute" Mia taunts as she destroys a few more. A loud thump was heard and Mia glances up _"Well hello Stupid 3"_ next thing she hears was the tires blowing out. Soon the truck rolls and Mia is tossed around inside it. The truck stops moving then Mia slowly stands up clutching her head.

"Well that was fun" she sarcastically states. Mia refocuses her attention back to the parts and continued to defend them from Ivo's robots. Looking over at the door, Mia saw that the robots were going to blow the door away so she grabs onto the crate tightly. The door of the truck explodes from the inside out and the monkeys grab the crate with Mia struggling to hang on. As the monkeys start flying away, Mia notices that she's flying and looks down to see that the road was looking smaller and smaller.

"Oh boy" she presses her comm "Hey Robin."

'Yeah?'

"A little help please!"

* * *

Robin looks up to see the monkeys flying away with the parts and Mia clinging onto the crate for dear life.

"Blink jump!" Robin yells.

'No! I need to see where the monkeys are taking the parts.'

"Well just teleport back down here with the parts."

'Yeah…two problems with that plan: 1. I don't have the juice to teleport and 2. If I did, I haven't quite mastered teleporting great distances. Just track my GPS from my comm.'

" _Darn it Mia"_ Robin thought then sees Superboy going after the robots "Superboy!" he yells out.

'Aqualad to Robin. We've lost our cargo. Did you-'

"It's gone. And so are my partners" Robin states looking at the sky.

* * *

'Aqualad to Superboy. Radio in your position. We'll help you.'

"I don't need help, don't want any!" Superboy yells as he jumps after the robots and ditching his commlink.

* * *

'Blink to Aqualad. Well if Superboy doesn't want help, will someone please help me?!'

"Blink where are you?"

'I'm over-'

"Blink come in" Kaldur states but he got static.

'I think he ditched his comm and I lost Blink's location' Robin comments.

"Super. Now we can't even track them" Wally complains.

"Both of them are out of my telepathic range. And this Professor Ivo, if he is alive seems to be two steps ahead of us. M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?" M'gann suggests.

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled" Kaldur states.

"Well, that's a great plan except for the part about us not knowing _where to look!_ " Wally claims. He felt a slight chill running down his spine _"Was that Mia scolding me?"_

'Maybe we do' Robin suggests.

* * *

He kneels down and attaches a cable into the robot monkey and starts hacking into it.

"We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" after decoding he found the answer "Ha! The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal which means I can track them with the one I captured. It looks like both sets of parts are converging on…Gotham City."

'That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out.'

Robin stands up and calls his bike over. "Definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis."

 _ **Metropolis**_

 _ **August 3, 21:18 EDT**_

"Apple pie."

"The devil's food."

Bruce hands the menu back to the waiter.

"Something tells me this isn't about dessert" Clark said solemnly.

"The boy needs you" Bruce spoke crystal clear.

"No. He needs you. He needs Red. He needs that girl. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not" Clark states.

"Sorry, Clark, but you're dead wrong" Clark looks at him "Look, I know he troubles you, but he's here. You have to get over the how and why. Trust me on this. The boy needs his father."

"I'm not his father" Clark quickly gets up putting on his hat "I'll take that pie to go" and leaves to pay.

"The girl would say otherwise" Bruce softly spoke knowing Clark would hear him.

 _ **Gotham City**_

 _ **August 3, 21:21 EDT**_

Mia had been hanging onto the crate tightly like a monkey on a tree trunk and the robots didn't bother fighting her knowing that she couldn't do much in the air. _"That's right, take me to your leader"_ she thought as the door from one of the train cars opens and they land inside. She quickly gets up and goes into a fighting stance ready for a fight.

"And who are you?"

Mia turns to see a short man with orange hair with gray streaks, a green sweater vest, a red bowtie, black pants and shoes.

"No one you need to worry about buddy. You're Ivo?"

"In the flesh."

"Well this is anti-climatic" she places her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just I pictured you taller is all. I mean, dude I'm taller than you. What are you 5'2, 5'3?"

"Oh my dear, you should never judge a book by it's cover."

"Whatever you say doc."

Then a loud thump was heard above them. _"Well it's about time"_ Mia thought then turns to face Ivo again but something grabs her by the throat.

"S-seriously? This is…ackh…t-the th-third time" Mia struggled saying.

Superboy comes in from a hole in the roof and notices the crates were empty. Mia tried to speak but a monkey gags her with a cloth so instead Ivo got his attention.

"Oh, hello."

"You? You're Ivo? I'm whelmed."

"You know, the girl said the same thing."

"What girl?"

Ivo ignores his question "You're one to talk. Now, since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?"

"He doesn't."

"Yeah, if you say so. Have you met my mobile optimal neural quotient infiltrators?"

The monkeys started to attack Superboy while Mia was still being held hostage by the android. _"I need to get out of here but if I use my powers then the android will copy them…perfect"_ Mia thought as she watches the fight between the monkeys and Superboy.

"Ah. And after all of the trouble I went through finding an acronym for MONQI" Ivo sadly states.

Mia raises her heartbeat so Superboy could hear it but she was too late.

"Access Captain Atom" the android states.

It shoots an energy blast at Superboy.

"Since Professor Ivo's magnificent MONQIs don't float your boat maybe my amazing Amazo will better suit you or better slay you" Ivo gestures to Amazo.

" _Did he seriously just monologue?"_ Mia stared at Ivo weirdly.

Superboy finally notices Mia struggling against Amazo's grip and frowns. _"That's what he meant by girl. Hang on Mia"_ Superboy thought as he tries getting up.

As the train continues its journey to Gotham, Superboy finally gets up and starts acting cocky "Give me your best shot."

"Please. My android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?"

"Su-supey r-run" Mia's voice was muffled by the gag but Superboy knew what she said.

Superboy growls and attacks Amazo. The android drops Mia to defend himself against Superboy's punches.

"Oh, sorry. Did that strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more" Ivo orders.

Amazo punches Superboy away then locks onto him "Access Black Canary" and a high pitch scream was directed at him. "Access Flash" Amazo quickly appears in front of him and strikes him at the speed of Flash. Superboy falls to the ground.

"Oh. No wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not really doing justice to the old S shield, are you? Ha!"

The fight continues and Mia wakes up from the daze due to lack of oxygen. She moans and places a hand to her throat touching it gently _"Why do they always go for the throat?"_ she notices that her hands weren't bound _"He may be a professor but he's pretty stupid for not tying my hands together."_

Mia takes off her gag and saw Superboy get punched out of the train car "Superboy!"

"Finish him. Priority Alpha."

Amazo went after Superboy to finish the job. Ivo turns to face Mia with a look of glee like a child getting a new toy.

"As for you my dear-"

"Sorry doc. Catch me if you can" Mia winks at him teleporting to wherever Superboy was.

"Ooh a teleporter. Haven't seen one of those before" Ivo states as his MONQIs take him to watch the fight between Amazo and Superboy.

* * *

Robin's quickly reaching Gotham City limits when Wally shows up next to him.

"So you changed too?"

"You kidding? Huh. I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?"

"They were heading through Gotham but they veered. Wait. Dude, they're at my school."

The boys raced to reach Gotham Academy.

* * *

At the school, Superboy gets thrown into the trophy case and falls to the ground with Amazo standing over him. Amazo picks him up and tosses him into the lockers. At that moment, Mia appears next to him and helps him up.

"You good?"

Superboy doesn't respond, instead he sees a drawing of Superman taped inside a locker and punches it then goes after Amazo. _"You're living up to your name Stupid 3"_ Mia thought as she watches Superboy get punched by Amazo. Not waiting another second, Mia teleports to where Superboy is which in this case is the gym. She stands next to him and has a staring contest with Ivo when he finishes clapping.

"I don't usually attend these things in person but this was too good to miss."

"Glad to see our misery brings you joy doc" Mia retorts.

"Oh it does" Ivo smiles.

"Access Superman."

Superboy and Amazo go at it while Mia went after Ivo. She quickly appears behind him and scares him when she spoke.

"You know, I'm not one to gamble but I'd bet everything I own to Superboy winning this fight."

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!" Mia mocks.

"Oh how childish."

"Why thank you. Now hold still so I can kick your can."

Mia went after Ivo but his monkeys fought her instead. She easily takes them out without breaking a sweat and turns to face Ivo.

"Now where were we doc?"

"At the part where I tell you that they're alive."

Mia stops dead in her tracks "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. You see, I remembered hearing about a young girl with the ferocity of a lioness and the grace of a swan who disappeared without a trace in the dead of night. Looks like I've found her and isn't she just beautiful?"

Mia growls and instantly appears right in front of him. She grabs the scruff of his sweater vest and sends him a deadly glare.

"You don't know anything about me."

"Oh but I do, well more about your siblings than you" Mia's eyes widen "Oh dear, has no one told you that they're alive? Well they are and they have grown quite wonderfully. The Twins are so ruggedly handsome that some may say are more handsome than Adonis and the little one I can tell will grow into a beautiful Spanish rose wouldn't you say?"

Before Mia could do anything, a monkey comes out of nowhere and shoots a laser beam at Mia causing her to let go of Ivo and fall off the bleachers screaming in pain. She hits her head on the ground hard and falls unconscious.

* * *

The battle rages on as our boys try to take down Amazo. Robin throws bird-arangs at Amazo who dodges it and shot heat vision at Robin. Wally grabs him at the last second and the two tumbled out of the way. Superboy gets up breathing heavily and takes in the situation. Ivo was sitting on the other side of the gym, Amazo standing in the middle of the gym, Mia unconscious and bleeding from her head and Robin and Wally not too far from her.

He takes a breath and calmly said "Access Black Canary."

"Oh, yawn. Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals. It's a shame that I didn't have Amazo copy the girl's power, now that would've been lovely to see."

Superboy smirks "So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!"

He launches himself over to Ivo and he quickly dodges Superboy.

"Want to see me channel that anger?"

* * *

"Great. He's gone ballistic again" Wally states.

"Maybe not. Go after them, I got Mia" Robin orders.

Wally went to do his part while Robin quickly went to Mia's said and assessed her injuries. He bandages her head then gently picks her up and sets her down off to the side.

"Just take it easy Mia, we'll handle him don't you worry" Robin softly spoke before placing a small peck on her forehead.

* * *

"Amazo, protect your master. Priority alpha" Ivo quickly dodges Superboy's punch again.

"Captain Atom" Amazo shot an energy blast at Superboy.

"Anyone want to play keep-away?" Robin asks as he kicks Ivo in the back.

"Me, me!" Wally exclaims running behind Amazo heading to Ivo.

"Access Superman" the android stomps the ground making it unstable and aimed it towards Wally causing him to fly towards the bleachers. "Access Martian Manhunter" Amazo density shifts when a bird-arang flew threw its head. Superboy jumps in at the last second and places his fist through Amazo's head at the same time it said "Superman."

Amazo becomes solid again and its head explodes. The body falls back to the ground with a metallic thud and Robin races over to the body.

"Help me disassemble him now!"

"Dude, the guy has no head" Wally reasons.

"Don't take any chances" Kaldur states.

Kaldur and M'gann came rushing in the gyms.

M'gann walks over to Superboy "Superboy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Feeling the aster" Superboy glances over at Robin smiling and he smiles back.

"Hey. Where's Ivo?" Wally asks.

No one answers his question but they did hear a soft moan. After disassembling Amazo, Robin races over to Mia with Kaldur and M'gann right behind him.

"How you feeling Mia?" Robin softly asks.

"Like I got a monkey banging my skull with a hammer" Robin softly chuckles at her analogy "What happened?"

"Amazo has been defeated" Kaldur answers.

"And Ivo?"

"He's gone" M'gann responds.

Mia stood up too fast "The next time I see him, I'm going to-" and she falls over but Kaldur caught her just in time.

"You will not be doing anything except getting medical attention" M'gann scolds.

Mia chuckles "Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the big sister around here."

"Well it's our turn to take care of you" Robin states.

"Ok you do that. I'm just going to close my eyes for just a second."

"NO!" Wally rushes over "You can't! You might have a concussion, you have to stay awake and I know just the thing."

"Oh no" Mia complained.

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **August 4, 01:06 EDT**_

On the way back to Mount Justice, Wally talked up a storm to Mia in order to keep her awake and she didn't even close her eyes for a second because of him. When they arrived, all six of them debriefed Batman of the results.

"The Amazo android is in pieces again safely being analyzed at two separate STAR Labs but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android" Kaldur states.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority" Canary comments.

"When you capture him, let me take a swing at him. I've got some unfinished business with him" Mia claims cracking her knuckles.

Everyone glances at her wondering what went down between her and Ivo.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications" Manhunter says crossing his arms.

The Team looks to Superboy like _You in trouble_ and he just looks away. Batman walks up to them.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asks.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads."

Superboy smiles at that.

"Well, looks like I have to give ol' Superman a talking to" Mia states rubbing her hands together.

The Team visibly paled with Canary and Manhunter looked stunned, Green Arrow silently swallows, Tornado 'looked surprised' and Batman had a very small smile on his face.

Batman continues "Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually"

"Please. If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" Robin asks showing an arrow "You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us."

*smack* "Robin be more respectful" Mia chides.

"We didn't follow you" Batman states.

Green Arrow takes out his own arrow and shows the Team the difference between the two.

"And that's not your arrow, but that means-" Robin starts.

"Speedy!" Wally says.

"He has our backs" Kaldur concludes.

"Oh great Mr. Sunshine is back" Mia spat out crossing her arms.

Wally quickly runs over to Arrow and grabs the arrow from his hand "Souvenir."

"Wally!" Mia walks over and smacks his shoulder "Don't be so rude. Flash is influencing you _way_ too much I swear."

Arrow and Batman have a silent conversation while Superboy talked to Canary. Afterwards Mia heads to the Med Bay with Canary to get her head checked out. Canary gives Mia an MRI and found no bleeding in the brain.

"Looks good Mia. You have a mild concussion and it's not too bad, just stay awake for now until I come by later in the day to check on your progress."

"Thanks Canary" Mia gets up from the bed and started to leave.

Before she left, Canary calls out "Mia."

She turns "Yeah?"

"How are you doing?"

"Is this the therapist talking or Black Canary?"

Canary laughs a little "Actually this is Ted talking. Recently I told him that you joined the Team and he wants to know how you're doing."

Mia smiles fondly "Tell him that I'm doing great and that I'm now the unofficial official big sister" she pauses "Does he know?"

"Yes he does."

"I didn't see him at the funeral but I was too far away to see anyone I guess. Will you send him a hug and a kiss for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Canary."

Mia leaves the Med Bay. For the rest of the night, Mia played Go Fish with M'gann and Superboy to keep her awake. A single thought was running through her mind at the moment _"Ivo's lying, he had to be. There's no way that they're alive right? Miguel, Tulio, Anna Sophia are you three really alive?"_


	8. Infiltrator

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **August 8, 07:30 EDT**_

Mia wakes up bright and early and heads to the kitchen with a spring in her step. She starts making breakfast for herself, M'gann and Superboy while humming "Livin' La Vida Loca" and dancing a little. M'gann and Superboy walk in to see Mia dancing and singing and they looked at each other then to Mia. They softly spoke to each other.

"Is Mia ok?" M'gann asks.

"How should I know? It's not like this is the weirdest thing we've seen her do" Superboy counters.

The two have flashbacks about the weirdest things Mia has done at the Cave: jumping off the top of the mountain, hanging upside down while sketching, and many other wacky things that should not be mentioned…ever. Mia finally turns around and notices the duo standing there awkwardly watching her by the door.

"Buenos dias! I got breakfast ready."

Mia expertly carries a stack of pancakes on her arm, a tray of scrambled eggs on her head, a plate of bacon in one hand and a pitcher of orange juice in the other. Once she set everything on the dinning table, the three had a comfortable quiet breakfast.

" _I guess she's feeling better"_ Superboy thought as he eats breakfast.

"So you ready for the beach?" M'gann asks.

"Oh yeah. Man I haven't had a tan in so long, I'm starting to look pale" Mia comments.

They finished breakfast and quickly changed into their swimwear then waited for Kaldur and Robin to arrive. It was around ten when Kaldur and Robin arrived and all five of them headed to the beach. M'gann carried a red surfboard, Robin was holding a volleyball, Superboy carried the cooler, Kaldur helped Mia carry her umbrella and Mia carried her lounge chair. The first to run to the water was M'gann excited to have a beach day. She's wearing a yellow bikini contrasting her green skin, Robin wore blue and red swim trunks and his black sunglasses, Superboy was wearing a gray and white swim shorts, Kaldur's were all blue and Mia wore a red bikini with a white cover up.

"Hello Megan. We should hit the beach every day."

Robin stands next to M'gann's right and Mia was on her left.

"First a moment of silence for our absent comrade" Robin sadly states.

"Poor Wally" M'gann said in the same tone.

After a moment had passed, Mia shouts "Ha! Sucks to be him right now" and laughs.

She walked back a little and went to set up her things. After opening up her beach umbrella, Mia places her beach chair underneath it and takes off her cover up.

"You guys have fun, I'll be there in a bit."

"Oh no you don't."

Superboy tosses Mia over his shoulder and walked towards the water. Mia had a sinking feeling in her gut as they were approaching the water.

"Supey put me down this instant! I swear if you don't, I'm sending your ass to the moon!"

"Whatever."

Superboy holds her bridal style then tosses her into the ocean while she screams. A few seconds later, Mia pops up gasping for air and glares at Superboy.

"You. Are. So. Dead. Mister."

Mia notices that Superboy was silent and blushing as well as Robin and Kaldur.

" _What are they looking at?"_ she looks down and was mortified. Mia screams and quickly covers her breasts with her arms "MEG!"

M'gann looks over and gasps at the sight. Mia covering her breasts, topless in front of the boys. She quickly rushes over to Mia's aid and helped find her top that was floating not too far from them. After helping putting the top back on, M'gann had a telepathic conversation with Mia.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm mortified. Do you think they saw?"

M'gann looks back to see the boys still blushing and frozen "I think they did."

"Oh great."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Threaten them of course" Mia said a little too happily.

Mia walks back to the beach to face the guys. When she was in front of them, she snapped her fingers and they returned to normal but they were still blushing profusely.

"Let's get something straight here, you saw nothing and if you tell a soul about what happened you three will have a hard time trying to have kids in the future. Capisce?" all three instantly protected their crotches and rapidly nodded "Good. Now lets have some fun."

And they did have fun. Mia 'surfed' with the help of M'gann keeping her upright on the surfboard, they played in the water, and Mia left to tan on her chair for a bit. Lunch time came around and they grilled hot dogs, Mia had to explain to M'gann that they weren't really eating a dog, it was named after a breed called Weiner Dogs. When M'gann wanted to know what was in them, Mia shakes her head saying "Better if you don't know, trust me."

After lunch, they played volleyball. Kaldur and Robin on one side, Superboy and M'gann on the other and Mia kept score and was judge. Mia switched with Robin after a game and took down M'gann and Superboy with a whooping 10:6. She does a small victory dance then asks "Who wants to play Chicken?" and a smirk forms on Robin's face.

The two of them raced to the ocean and waited for the others to come. Mia climbed on top of Superboy's shoulders while Robin went on Kaldur's. The four of them tousled for a bit until Mia and Superboy were the victors.

After that, everyone heads back to the beach and relax. Superboy takes a nap and is soon buried under a giant pile of sand set up Robin, M'gann and Kaldur. Mia was watching it go down and decides to sketch the scene naming it "Beach Day." She smiles fondly at them thinking _"I'm lucky to be part of this Team. It's like being in a family again."_ Looking down, Mia spots a sand dollar and decides to put it on top of the pile like a flag.

Soon it was about five in the afternoon when they went back inside to change into their suits. Mia was the first one done and heads to the Mission Room accidentally bumping into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I'm Blink. You joining the Team?"

Mia extends a hand and the girl shakes it.

"Artemis."

"You know Artemis, I've got a feeling that we'll get along just fine."

"Really now?" Artemis states skeptically.

"Trust me" Mia winks at her.

Eventually the others arrived and were introduced to Artemis by Green Arrow and Batman.

"And we're just missing-" Mia began.

"Recognized: Kid Flash, B03" the computer announced then Wally appears wearing swimming trunks and holding beach stuff.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Mia remarks.

"The Wall-Man is here. Now let's get this party star-"

Wally trips over the umbrella and falls causing him to lose the beach ball. The beach ball bounces over to everyone and ends up behind an unamused Batman.

"…ted."

"And this is Stupid 2. You know the Things from Cat in the Hat?" Artemis nods "Meet the Stupids."

Mia points to Robin, Wally and Superboy. Superboy frowns but deep down he knew it was true since Amazo.

"Wall-Man, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" Artemis wonders in a sarcastic tone.

Mia wraps an arm over Artemis' shoulders "I knew we'd get along."

Wally finally stands up and walks over "Uh, who's this?"

"Artemis, your new teammate."

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you."

"Um, she's my new protégé" Green Arrow answers walking up to Artemis.

Mia walks away and stood next to Kaldur.

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asks.

"Recognized: Speedy, B07."

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow" Roy answers.

"How original" Mia retorts.

Roy sends her the stank eye.

"Roy. You look-" Green Arrow started to say.

"Replaceable" Roy finishes. He walks up to face Artemis.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo" Arrow reasons.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, she can" Artemis responds.

"Who are you?" Wally asks.

"I'm his niece" "She's my niece" Artemis and Arrow answered at the same time.

"Another niece?" Robin wonders.

"Nice to have another girl on the Team" Mia comments.

"But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the Team, and we have no quota on archers" Kaldur reasons.

Mia didn't comment about what Kaldur said and really wanted to say something but she kept quiet.

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick" Wally claims.

Mia huffs and slaps Wally's head "Don't be a jerk unlike someone here" she glares at Roy.

"Whatever, Baywatch. I'm here to stay" Artemis states confidently.

"You came to us for a reason" Kaldur told Roy.

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette" Roy answers.

Robin started searching for information about the doctor "Nanorobotics genius and claytronic expert at Royal University in Star City- vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadow" Roy clarified.

"Who?" Mia asks.

Everyone looks at her stunned that she doesn't know who the League of Shadows are.

"What? I started the hero gig just last month, cut me some slack" Mia states.

Everyone returned to the mission at hand.

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asks.

"Hard-core" Wally says fist bumping Robin.

"I already rescued her. Only one problem. The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it The Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path- concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows…Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah. Sounds like the Shadows" Artemis states.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows" Wally smugly states.

She sends him a smug look and he yells "Who are you?!"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert" Roy starts.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that…" Robin continues.

"They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Arrow asks.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way" Arrow reasons.

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?"

" _He's getting on my last nerves"_ Mia glares at Roy again.

Arrow went to reason but Batman stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder. They have a silent conversation.

"You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too" Green Arrow states.

Roy scoffs "Then my job's done" and he starts walking away.

"That's it" Mia mumbles and walks after Roy.

"Hey Mr. Sunshine!" Roy turns around "You have no right to treat anyone like that especially Artemis just because her uncle is mentoring her. The way your acting is disrespectful and it's not doing you any favors for being a douchebag. Honestly I have no idea how Green Arrow mentored you but you need to learn how to chill and go learn some manners while you're at it!"

"She's at it again" Robin told everyone but Artemis telepathically.

"Mia-" Kaldur began.

She sends him a glare deadlier than the Batglare and he shuts up.

"If Green Arrow isn't going to teach you any manners and how to properly treat people then I guess I'll have to teach you the hard way" Mia stood right in front of his face "Listen here Mr. Sunshine, if you continue to act this way towards my teammates with me around you're going to get your butt whooped. Got it buster?"

Roy doesn't say anything to her and turns back to the zeta tubes.

"Recognized: Speedy-"

"That's Red Arrow, B07. Update" and he was gone.

Mia growls and went to go after him but Superboy grabs her from behind and held her. Everyone waited for Wally to get ready so Artemis had a small conversation with Mia.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

Mia smiles "No problem. You're part of the Team now aren't you? That means whoever has a problem with you, have to deal with me. Besides I've been waiting to chew him out. You know I did it to Batman."

"No you didn't" Artemis states not believing her.

"It's true. Ask the boys."

Artemis looks over to Robin, Kaldur and Superboy and all three nod.

" _Wow. This chick is a badass"_ Artemis thought looking at the 5'4" Latina girl.

Wally was finally ready and they started the mission.

 _ **Happy Harbor**_

 _ **August 8, 21:59 EDT**_

M'gann and Superboy patrolled the roof of the school while the others were in the computer lab protecting Roquette.

"Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our com" Kaldur orders.

"Everyone online?" M'gann asks.

"Ohh. This is weird" Artemis states.

"Eh. You get used to it" Mia shrugs.

"And distracting. Coding a distributive algorithm on a kiddie computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?" Roquette complains.

"Hey be grateful that you have access to a computer at all" Mia states.

"Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" Wally asks.

"Pot, kettle. Have you met?" Artemis retorts.

"Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the Team" Wally comments.

Artemis gets up from her seat "That is so not on me."

"Actually that's on me" Wally looks over to Mia "I've never liked the way he treats you guys, he thinks he's better than everyone. If no one was willing to knock him down his high-horse then I was and I did."

"Fate of the world at stake" Roquette stresses.

"She started it" Wally says acting like a five year old blaming Artemis.

"How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?" Artemis suggests.

"Good idea" Kaldur approved.

Mia walks over to Wally and pulls on his ear hard.

"What did I tell you about not being a jerk?!"

"Ow Blink let go!"

"No! Not until you apologize to Artemis."

Wally was being stubborn and Mia finally let's go muttering colorful words in Spanish.

"You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow saved your butt against Amazo" Robin states.

"What? No, that was Speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's arrow right?" Wally hoped.

"Not so much" Robin comments.

"Humph. Well, still not giving her the satisfaction" Wally claims.

"You know, I can still hear you" Artemis states.

Wally groans out loud while Robin snickers and Mia shakes her head in disappointment.

"Presenting Stupid 2 everyone! Give him a round of applause" Mia sarcastically retorts.

"Hey!" Wally complains.

"I couldn't get the Justice League" Roquette complains.

"The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?" Kaldur asks.

"My utility Fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'Assassinate Me' written in neon" Roquette states.

"I'll pay for it" Mia offers playfully.

Kaldur places a reassuring hand on Roquette's shoulder. "We will protect you" he assures her.

She presses enter and the computer started the search "Tracking the Fog now."

 _ **Philadelphia**_

 _ **August 8, 21:57 EDT**_

Sitting in a private jet was Professor Ojo enjoying a drink when he gets a notification about Roquette. He quickly informs Sensei.

"Roquette has surfaced to track us, but that link is a two way street. Sending her location. Now."

"Who do we have near…Happy Harbor, Rhode Island?" Sensei asks.

* * *

Back at the school, Superboy's patrolling the perimeter for a bit then jumps to the roof and leaps a few times to get to the other side. He lands behind M'gann and Artemis and continues to patrol.

"Mmm. That boy" Artemis says.

Superboy looks back at her like _What?_

"He can hear you. We can all hear you" M'gann states.

"Oh, I know."

"Hey! No flirting on the job!" Mia exclaims.

"Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue" Kaldur orders.

M'gann did just that and the duo headed towards the bioship. Before they left, Mia warns them.

"Don't do anything reckless! You hear me?!"

"Yes ma'am" they responded.

Roquette looks over to Mia with a weird look and Mia notices.

"I keep them out of trouble…most of the time" Mia explains.

The doctor doesn't say a word and goes back to looking at the screen. Before Mia could talk, she heard M'gann's voice in her head.

"You embarrassed Superboy" M'gann states.

"Didn't hear him say that" Artemis counters.

"Must you challenge everyone?"

"Where I come from, that's how you survive."

"Ok girls, put away the claws and let's get back to work" Mia offers.

Wally stood outside guarding the room when he notices a shadow on the floor and went after it. He follows it to the pool and slips on some marbles, falling to the ground. The intruder knocks him out and kicks him into the pool. Mia notices that it was too quiet in her mind _"Something's wrong. Where's Kid?"_

She gets up from her seat asking "Kid?"

That's when a shuriken was aimed at Roquette and Kaldur jumps in to protect her.

"Doctor, get down!" he ordered.

This time, Mia jumps in front of Roquette and gets hit with three shurikens to the arm. She quickly pulls them out, grabs Roquette's arm and tries to teleport out of the room but only managed to teleport to the front of the room.

The assassin barges in "Hmm. That had to hurt."

"Atlantean skin is quite dense" Kaldur states.

"Mine on the other hand, not so much" Mia added holding her left arm.

The two start fighting and the assassin states "And my shuriken are quite poisoned."

Mia touches the wound with her finger then licks it tasting the poison "Huh. Jellyfish poison, been there done that."

Mia was in no condition to help so Kaldur fought the assassin alone. When she straightened her back, her vision became blurry so she had to kneel for a minute.

"M'gann, Kid, Artemis, we are under attack in the computer lab" Kaldur states.

"On our way" Artemis responds.

"W-where's K-kid?" Mia slurry asks as she struggled to stand up.

The assassin throws a sai at Roquette and Mia jumps straight up. It ended up embedded in her right shoulder and Mia didn't fall instead she stood tall placing herself in front of Roquette.

"You're not going to kill her, not on my watch" Mia states breathing heavily with her arms stretched out. She continues to breath heavily as the poison is starting to take effect.

"Almost. Poison slowing you down?" the female assassin asks.

"Jellyfish toxin, I'm largely immune" Kaldur states.

She head butts him and Kaldur falls to the ground.

"Largely but what about your little friend" she wonders.

The assassin looks over to see Mia panting, barely able to stand and bleeding from her shoulder wound. She holds up a second sai to stab Kaldur with but it got knocked out of her hand by Artemis' arrow. She turns around to see Artemis aiming at her.

"Don't…move" Artemis orders as she steps closer.

"Heh. This gig's getting interesting" she states.

She pulls out a sword and Artemis starts firing at her. Wally and M'gann shortly arrive and Mia lets out a sigh of relief. _"Thank god he's ok. Me, not so much"_ Mia lets out a small groan before straightening her back a little bit more.

The assassin turns around to see M'gann, Wally, Mia and Kaldur ready to fight and defend the doctor. "Maybe a little too interesting" she pulls out a smoke pellet and throws it to the ground, disappearing.

Wally tried to grab her but he went through it and ends up grabbing Artemis instead. Mia saw it and chuckles a little before falling on her butt.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Roquette yells.

"Doc not so loud" Mia complains softly while rubbing her head.

"This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!" Wally yells at Artemis.

"That's not really fair. I was outside, too" M'gann states.

"Outside being distracted by her. Besides, I can't stay mad at you" "You gave me mouth-to-mouth."

"We heard that!" everyone said.

"Dang it!" Wally complained.

"Hey, I don't want to be a bother but does anyone have an antidote for jellyfish toxin cause that would be lovely to have right now" Mia softly spoke panting heavily.

Roquette helps her up and puts Mia's arm over her shoulder.

"Focus everyone. The Shadows will be back" Kaldur claims.

'Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target, STAR Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed, totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad. STAR Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?'

"Rescan for that Fog. Find it. We're moving the doctor" Kaldur orders.

As they went to move Roquette, Kaldur had to help Mia walk to the café where the real Roquette is. He eases Mia onto a chair and Mia hisses when she sat down.

"Will you be alright?"

"Don't you worry about little ol' me" *groans* "Worry about protecting Roquette, not me" Mia pants.

Kaldur nods and went outside to proceed with the plan.

"Stop it, both of you" Kaldur orders.

"What?" Wally and Artemis ask.

"I can hear you glaring" he states.

"Aw. Love at first glare" Mia giggles.

"Great, now Blink is delirious" Wally states.

"Am not."

Mia lets out a long sigh and tries to control her breathing. Roquette looks over at her a little worried.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Mia fakes a smile and speaks to her in a calm loving tone she used on her siblings "I'm ok. I'll be alright, just worry about uploading that virus. It's my job to protect you not the other way around."

Roquette skeptically looks at her before going back to the computer screen. _"She's dying of poison and bloodloss, still has that sai in her shoulder and all she cares about is my safety and well being. This girl spoke to me like I'm a scared little kid, why would she do that? I'm just some stranger to her"_ Roquette thought as she finishes up the virus.

A few minutes later, Kaldur shows up and notices that Mia had gotten paler than before. She looks at him and shakes her head at him. He turns to look over at Roquette.

"I've almost got it" she said.

"Good. You know, let's get some sushi after this. What do you say doc?" Mia jokes.

"And here I thought that sushi would be the last thing you'd eat after this."

"Heh heh. I'm in the mood for it now" Mia chuckles.

She groans in pain and Kaldur took a step in her direction but Mia raises a hand to stop him.

"The mission is about protecting Roquette. I-I can take care of myself" he frowns "Aqualad, I'll be fine. Promise" she smiles fondly.

Kaldur's heart broke in half when he saw her smile and at that moment learned the true meaning behind it. She's been hurt like this before and she's promised before to someone she cares about. _"Why Mia? Why must you put others before yourself? Perhaps you have younger siblings, is that it?"_

A thump was heard on the roof and the heroes got ready.

"We have company" Kaldur states.

"Uploading now" Roquette says.

"Perfect" Mia barely stood up and teleports to Roquette's side "Aqualad you deal with ninja girl, I've got Doc."

"And by the way, you said you'd protect me" Roquette complains.

"That's why I'm here doc" Mia comments.

"You can barely stand. How are you going to protect me?"

A pellet rolls in and releases smoke. Kaldur faces the door then quickly turns around and gets hit with three poison darts. The assassin jumps down from the ceiling and lands gracefully.

"Let's test the limit of your jellyfish immunity, shall we?"

Kaldur fought with the assassin while Mia pushes Roquette behind her and walks backwards towards the wall.

"Just stay behind me and you'll be safe Ana Sophia" Mia proclaims not noticing the slip of tongue.

"Who?" Roquette asks.

Mia doesn't answer as she saw the assassin knocks out Kaldur.

"There. Limit tested. Now as for you" she states looking at Mia.

Mia raises her hands and mustered all of her willpower to fight the assassin. She strikes first landing a blow to her stomach.

"Wow. No one's been able to land a punch on me since" she pauses "Labiwa?"

Mia doesn't respond and continues to fight her. The assassin blocks a few of Mia's punches and kicks then stabs her with a kunai knife to the stomach.

"Don't worry, I didn't hit any vital organs. I need you to be alive for the time being. Now go to sleep little one" Mia groans then falls to the ground unconscious "Now, doctor, time for my appointment."

* * *

While hovering over WayneTech, the boys got ready.

"It's downloading!" Robin states looking at his holo-computer.

Superboy looks down and see Ojo opening the van's door and getting ready to release the Fog.

"Don't need it!" he jumps from the bioship.

"Superboy!" _"Well there goes not doing anything reckless."_

Superboy heads straight at Ojo. He fires up his machine and shoots a red energy beam at Sueprboy. Superboy falls to the ground allowing Ojo to release the Fog into WayneTech.

"No!" Robin yells jumping out of the bioship and following the Fog.

The security guard sees the Fog entering and Robin chasing after it.

"What in the- Hey! You can't come in here! Unauthorized entry!"

Robin sees a gate closing, cutting him off from chasing after the Fog. "WayneTech override- Archie 4" and the gate raises allowing him to continue pursuing the Fog.

* * *

Back in the boat house, M'gann dodges another attack from Hook.

"Kid Flash, we need to end this now."

Wally dodges a stream of web by flipping over the seats and ending up by the front door.

"It's like you read my mind, beautiful."

Wally get hits by a string of web so he spins around bringing Black Spider to him and kicks the guy in the chest. Hook aims at M'gann and shoots his hook at him. She uses her powers to repel the hook back at him hitting his head in the process.

"Whoo hoo! I got mine."

"Great. Uh, little help?"

* * *

The Fog continues to wreak havoc in WayneTech and Robin makes it to the cafeteria. The cashier sees him and the Fog in the ceiling.

"What's going on? What are you doing?"

Robin plugs in a cable to the register praying as he searches on his holo-computer. "Please be linked to the mainframe. Please be linked to the mainframe."

* * *

The assassin moves closer to Roquette and places a sai to her neck. Roquette glances over to the computer screen as does the assassin and both saw that the virus had been successfully uploaded.

"So you finished the virus, eliminating the reason for your elimination, though not the entertainment value" she pushes Roquette "Lucky for you my orders are clear. You live to program another day. After all, doctor, the Shadows may find another use for you."

Before she left, Mia crawled over and grabbed her ankle.

"Y-you're no-not go-going anywhere" Mia pants.

She looks down at Mia and crutches down to look at her in the eye. The assassin takes out a needle and plunges it into Mia's arm releasing the antidote into her bloodstream.

"Don't say I never did anything nice to you. We'll meet again Labiwa" and she leaves.

Mia started to feel better but she's still hurt and losing blood fast. She looks over to Roquette worried.

"You good doc?" she nods "Great, now help me carry Aqualad."

Mia slowly stands up and bends down to pick Kaldur up. She places his left arm over her shoulder and struggled a little to keep him up. Roquette rushes over to help Mia and grabs his right arm and placing it over her shoulders. As the trio began to walk outside, Roquette found her voice.

"Who's Ana Sophia?"

Mia took a minute to respond "My younger sister. She's dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Kaldur began to wake up.

"Hey bud."

He looks at her then to her stomach and his eyes widen at the stomach wound.

"You're hurt."

Mia looks down and jokes "Oh would you look at that, I've been stabbed."

"Blink…"

"I'm fine, honest."

Kaldur drops the subject at the moment and sees Artemis "Artemis, where's the assassin?"

"She, uh-she got away" Artemis answers.

Wally quickly shows up beside her "Oh, from you? Oh, big surprise. Notice we got ours" he gestures to the tied up baddies. He looks down to see a mask "Cool" he picks it up "Souvenir."

Mia lets go of Kaldur's arm and marched toward Wally. She pulls on his ear "When we get back, you and I are going to have a serious talk about your attitude mister."

Wally frowns and Kaldur walks over by himself pulling out the darts.

"Her mask? Did you see her, her face?" he asks Artemis.

"It was dark."

"It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you" Artemis turns around "Welcome to the Team."

The four heroes walked over to welcome Artemis. Kaldur shakes her hand.

"I've always wanted a sister. Here on Earth, I mean" M'gann starts.

"Hey what about me?!" Mia complains.

"I mean another one. I have 12 back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same."

"I wouldn't know. But thanks."

M'gann elbows Wally in the gut.

"Ow. Yeah. Welcome" Wally grimly spoke.

Artemis extends her hand and he shakes it. Mia leans on Artemis smiling at her new family member.

"Forgive him, I'm still teaching him on how to properly talk to girls."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, glad you're on the Team Artemis."

"Thanks Blink. I-" she sees Mia bleeding "You're bleeding!"

Mia lets out an exasperated sigh "I'm fine! Look" she does a few jumping jacks "Perfectly fine. Will you guys stop freaking out?!"

"Kid take Blink back to the base" Kaldur orders.

"But Aqualad" Mia starts.

"This is not up for debate. Kid now."

Wally grabs Mia and carries her bridal style back to the Cave. On the way there, they have a small conversation.

"How can you be so reckless Mia?! You've lost a lot of blood and yet you managed to do some jumping jacks. How?!"

"Because I'm stubborn as a mule that's why."

"What about the poison?"

"You won't believe it but the assassin gave me the antidote."

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

"Whoa. Why?"

"No clue but at least we don't have to worry about that."

"Oh sure, now all we have to worry about is you not dying from blood loss. Not to mention the amount of stitches you have to get for those two wounds" Wally sarcastically remarks.

"Just shut up and run Wally."

That was the end of the conversation and Wally made it to the Cave in record time. He lays Mia on the examination bed and steps aside so Canary can patch her up. Mia had to get a total of 14 stitches for both the shoulder wound and stomach wound. She stands up and looks at her stitches sarcastically stating "Great two more added to the ever growing collection. Yay!"

Wally gives her a weird look and she waves it away. The duo head back to the Mission Room to debrief the mission. On the way there Wally glances at Mia thinking _"How many scars does she have? Mia what did you do to get so many scars?"_

* * *

On an island, Sensei reported to his masters.

"Report."

"Masters…Before Ojo's capture, he transmitted the STAR Labs data you required, but the WayneTech intel still eludes us."

"Once again, the young…heroes interfere, so it's fortunate we have an operative on the inside" a voice spoke.

"Also Chesire as informed me that Labiwa is part of the young heroes" Sensei states.

"So she alive" a second voice said.

"It seems that Professor Ivo's intel was correct" a third voice states.

"Let's give her a family reunion, shall we?" the first voice comments.

* * *

In a mountain range, two young men were training in a temple when a man calls them out.

"Numawr alttaw'am!"

They stopped and went to kneel in front of him.

"Yes Master" they spoke.

"I need you two to retrieve someone" the man smiles cruelly.

* * *

Translations courtesy of Google Translate:

Labiwa= lioness.

Numawr alttaw'am= Twin Tigers.


	9. Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **August 19, 11:30 EDT**_

M'gann and Superboy were concerned at the moment because Mia still hadn't gotten up yet.

"Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe one of us should check on her."

"I'll do it."

Superboy got up and heads to Mia's room. He knocks on the door but got no response so he knocks a little harder since Mia likes to listen to music when she paints and again no response. Suddenly he hears pants and mumblings from the room and he hears Mia's heartrate increasing so he forces his way in. Right in front of him was Mia tossing and turning, sweat soaking her bedsheets and clothes and her face showing signs of pain. Superboy quietly walks up to her bedside and tries to wake her up.

"Mia? Mia wake up."

When he touched her arm, Mia bolted right up and accidently sucker punching Superboy in the jaw. Mia takes a few minutes to calm herself and looks over to see Superboy touching his jaw.

"Superboy? W-what are you doing in my room? It's too early, go back to bed."

"I came to get you because you were still in bed and it's 11:30 in the morning by the way. Why'd you punch me?"

"Sorry. Reflex" Mia sheepishly smiles.

"Are you ok?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause your heartrate increased, the sheets are on the floor and you're covered in sweat."

Mia waves it off "Don't worry, it was just a nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok" Superboy turns to leave "Get dressed and come out, M'gann's worried about you."

"Give me five minutes."

Superboy leaves. Mia quickly changed into a navy blue tank top, denim shorts and blue sandals. She looks over to the calendar and saw the date. _"Guess that's why I had that nightmare again"_ and she heads to the kitchen. Once she stepped foot in the kitchen something green envelops her in a tight hug.

"Heh heh, good morning to you too Meg" Mia chuckles.

"Oh Mia you're awake! When you missed breakfast, we got worried."

"We?"

"Yes."

A sly smile appeared on Mia's face and she looks over to Superboy who's watching TV. She walks up behind the sofa and hugs him.

"So you do care. Thanks Supey" Mia gives him a sibling kiss to the cheek then ruffles his hair.

He doesn't respond but a small smile did form on his face. For the rest of the day, the trio watched TV, had lunch, Mia gave them drawing lessons and relaxed for a bit until Kaldur, Wally and Artemis showed up.

 _ **19:39 EDT**_

The computer announced "Initiate-combat training" and the two powerhouses on the team started to train. The girls were off to the side watching the two boys fight and having a conversation.

"Kaldur's, uh, nice. Don't you think? Handsome. Commanding. You should totally ask him out" Artemis told M'gann.

"He's like a big brother to me. But do you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally" M'gann tells Artemis.

The girls look over to see Wally scarfing down a burrito.

"Why won't he ever chew with his mouth closed?" Mia pleads.

"You're so full of passion, and he's so full of, uh-of"

"It?"

"Got that right Artemis."

The girls laughed. This time M'gann and Artemis ganged up on Mia.

"What about you Mia?" M'gann asks.

"I think you and Kaldur would make a nice couple" Artemis says.

"I can't date any of the guys on the team."

"Why?" they asked.

"Because they're my brothers. Kaldur's like the first son of the family where he burdens himself with being responsible for everything and everyone, Superboy's the one in the rebellious phase but he's a softy on the inside and the Stupids aka Wally and Robin remind me of a couple of people I knew a long time ago" Mia smiles sadly "And I made myself the unofficial official big sister of the Team. It's my job to make sure that everyone's ok and that they have a good life, that's what big sister's do."

Artemis and M'gann didn't know what to say to that so they remind quiet and watched the sparring match.

Superboy places his foot behind Kaldur's ankle and tosses him over his shoulder.

"Fail- Aqualad."

"Black Canary taught me that" Superboy says wiping his hands.

"Go put on a shirt Supey" Mia states earning a playful glare from him.

Tornado comes out of his room and starts walking but stops when Wally appeared by him.

"Do you have a mission for us?"

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"Yeah. Well, the Batman's with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham, but you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date or a misión?"

"Wally, shut up" Mia retorts.

"If we can be of help…" Kaldur offers.

Tornado pulls up the holo-computer and shows a picture of an old man in a suit with a cane.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old"

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90" Wally comments.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors' Justice League"

"Of course. Nelson was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate" Kaldur exclaims.

Suddenly Mia felt a chill run up her spine and her blood ran cold _"Why is that name so familiar?"_

Wally scoffs "More like Doctor Fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and 'Dumbledores' it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes" he told Artemis.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded"

"He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars. I'll be honored to help find him" M'gann says.

Wally quickly raises his hand "Me, too. So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks."

"Oh brother" Mia mumbles.

"Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

Kaldur takes the key from Tornado.

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" Wally asks M'gann.

"Between slim to never" Mia retorts earning a high-five from Artemis.

They headed to the bioship and went to start their 'mission'. On the way there, Mia couldn't help but feel like this had something to do with today's date. _"I'm sure I've heard the name Doctor Fate before, I just don't know where"_ Mia thought as she looks out the window.

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asks.

"Well, I-I don't like to brag, but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

"I call bs on that" Mia softly spoke not taking her eyes off the night sky.

 _ **Salem**_

 _ **August 19, 20:22 EDT**_

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but-" M'gann starts.

"Nothing's there" Superboy finishes.

"Take us down" Kaldur orders.

When the bioship landed, the hairs on the back of Mia's neck stood. She looks out the window and sees no one there so she rubs her neck and walks out the bioship. _"Why do I get the feeling someone's watching us?"_ Mia went to walk by Superboy hoping it will make her feel safe but it didn't work. They made their way to the opening and stood there.

Wally does a quick search and came back stating "Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think, adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?" Artemis suggests.

"Absolutely.." he sees M'gann "Not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

"Oh so close" Mia tells Artemis and she nods.

Behind them, three people appeared: a boy holding a cat, Kent tied up and a wannabe Zorro behind Kent were watching them.

"Hey, Abra Kadabra, aren't you using adaptive micro-opto-electronics and phase shifting?" the boy asks.

"Yes" Abra Kadabra solemnly states.

* * *

The Team continues to stare at the open field wondering where's the Tower. Mia knew it was there, she didn't know how but she did. _"It's here, I just know it."_

Kaldur looks down at the key "A test of faith. Stand behind me."

"Gladly" Mia states as she rubs her arms. _"Why am I getting chills all of a sudden?"_

Kaldur walks to the front of the group and inserts the key in the air. When he turned it, the Tower appeared. Everyone was stunned that the Tower magically appeared while Kaldur pushes the door and everyone enters. The door closes behind them and disappears.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asks.

"Let's just hurry up and get this done. This place is giving me the creeps" Mia states.

Wally looks back at Mia "What, you scared?"

"Yes and I never get scared easily Wally. So if I'm scared, you should be too."

Suddenly a talking image of Kent appears before them "Greetings. You have entered with a key, but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

Wally glances back at M'gann and proclaims "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate."

The image looked sad at Wally proclamation but before it disappeared, it saw Mia and a scowl forms on his face. Before Mia could say a word, she hunches over in pain as electricity courses through her body and she yells out. Next thing anyone knew, the floor gives out and they start falling into a pit of lava. Artemis takes out an arrow gun, shoots then grabs Kaldur, M'gann grabs Wally and uses her powers to keep them afloat, Superboy grabs onto the wall and slides down to the pit where his boots are burned off and Mia continues to fall but uses her powers to teleport back to the top and continues to fall.

"Those were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it" Superboy complains.

"At. Least. You're. Not. Being. Electrocuted. Ahh" Mia states as she teleports and falls in a continuous loop.

"Mia how are you being electrocuted?" Kaldur asks.

"No. Clue. But. I. Don't. Think. The. Tower. Likes. Me."

"Why?"

"How. Should. I. Know." _"I won't be able to keep this up for much longer. The electricity is making it harder to teleport."_

"Having trouble…maintaining altitude. I'm so hot" M'gann states.

"You certainly are" Wally agrees.

"WALLY!" Artemis and Mia shouted.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind."

"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly. Mia can you teleport all of us out?" Kaldur asks.

"Being. Electrocuted. At. The. Moment. Ask. Later."

"Hello, Megan. We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet were safe!"

A panel closes the lava pit and everyone lands ok except for Mia, she landed hard on her back with a loud thud. _"That was close. A second later and I would've been deep fried"_ "Ow" she mutters then writhes in pain as the electricity continues to hurt her. Superboy helps her up and everyone looks at her wondering why she's still being electrocuted.

"This platform, it should be red-hot, but it is cool to the touch" Kaldur observes.

"Don't worry, Megalicious. I got you" Wally states.

"Enough! Your little 'Impress Megan At All Costs' game nearly got us all barbecued" Artemis exclaims.

"When did this become my fault?"

"When you lied to that whatever it was and called yourself a true believer."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Artemis" Mia states then groans and hiss as the voltage increased.

"Wally, you don't believe?" M'gann asks.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load."

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers" Kaldur says.

"Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity? Hey, in primitive cultures fire was once considered magical, too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks."

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers" Artemis states.

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by science."

"Then h-how d-do you ex-explain m-me being elec-electrocuted all o-of a su-sudden?" Mia struggled to say.

"A sudden increase of electrons merged together creating an electric field around you. Like I said, everything can be explained by science."

"Are you ok Mia?" M'gann worriedly asks.

"Never better" she groans "I love the electric aftertaste in my mouth."

"Let us test that theory" Kaldur wen to open the hatch.

"Wait! The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally exclaims.

Kaldur opens the door and snow appears.

"It's snow" M'gann smiles.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis smugly asks Wally.

They jumped down landing on the snow covered ground easily but Mia is still being electrocuted and no one knows how to stop it, then the door disappears.

"Well?" Artemis asks.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension."

"You have an answer for everything don't you" Mia retorts.

"What's that?" M'gann asks.

Everyone turns to see a floating cane.

"Ooh. Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand" Wally sarcastically states.

"No you doofus. That's his magic floating cane, educate yourself" Mia uses the same tone of voice. _"Maybe that thing can help me"_ Mia musters as much power as she could and teleports behind the cane grabbing it at the same time as Artemis and Wally.

"I got it! Ahh. I can't let go" Artemis and Wally said while Mia remained quiet.

The cane shot them up into the sky and disappears.

* * *

Abra Kadabra, Kent and the boy walk up some stairs in an endless maze while the boy continues to ask "Are we there yet?"

They stopped when Abra Kadabra states "Tell us how to find the helmet."

Kent smirks and Abra Kadabra takes off the collar around Kent's neck and tosses it behind him.

"Can't. Having too much fun" Kent smiles.

Abra Kadabra shoots electricity at Kent in anger "Still having fun?"

"Heh heh. I am. Zap him again or dump him off the side and watch him splat" the boy offers.

Abra Kadabra zaps Kent again. The cat meows at the boy.

"Ah, yes, yes. I suppose we might still need him."

* * *

Superrboy, Kaldur and M'gann continue their trek to find a way out.

"I don't understand Wally. It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen" M'gann says curiously.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control" Kaldur explains.

"If the Tower is ok with us being here then why is Mia still getting hurt?" M'gann asks.

"Only one way to find out" Superboy responds.

A door opens and a small flight of stairs appeared on top of a mountain not too far from them.

* * *

The other trio appear in the same staircase maze where Kent is. He notices them and smiles.

"Abra Kadabra" Wally states.

"Alakazam" Mia jokes.

"Well, would you look at that" Kent says.

Soon the cane glows as does Kent and Kent was reunited with his cane. "In here" and elevator doors appeared. All four quickly went inside and the doors closed before they got hit with magic.

As they make their way up, Mia softly moans in pain trying hard not to yell out.

"I'm Kent Nelson, by the way."

"No duh. Ow!" both Mia and Artemis elbowed Wally in the gut.

"I'm Artemis. Miss Manners here is Wally."

"And I'm Mia, the one being electrocuted."

"Oh dear, let's see if we can make it stop" Kent snaps his fingers and it disappears.

Mia sighs in relief and smiles at Kent "Thanks Mr. Nelson."

"You're quite welcome Mia. Well, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power."

"Abra Kadabra?" Wally scoffs "Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz."

"Right you are."

"He is?" the girls asked.

"Abra is a charlatan. But Klarion, the Witch Boy, the kid with the cat, he's an actual Lord of Chaos, the ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate."

"Right. You're a Lord of Order" Wally skeptically states.

"Oh, no, not me. I'm just an old coot Fate used to put on until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life" Kent opens his pocket watch to see his wife's picture "Ah, she was a real pistol, that Inza. Anyhoo, Klarion's after the helmet. If he get's his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

The four of them arrived and walked out of the elevator, walking towards a giant bell. Suddenly M'gann, Kaldur and Superboy appeared and Artemis went to check on them.

"Friends of yours?" Kent asks.

"More like family" Mia responds.

Abra Kadabra and Klarion appeared.

"Friends of yours?" Wally asks.

The three of them dodged another attack sent by Abra Kadabra. Kent hits the bell with his cane and they walked in with Klarion not too far behind. The trio appeared on the roof of the Tower and Mia finally sees the helmet and visibly pales.

"No" she softly said.

Kent turns to look at her with a sad face "You're a Fuentes aren't you Mia?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because you have the same eyes as your grandfather Pedro Fuentes."

"What?"

"You see, your grandfather was Doctor Fate for a short time until I took on the mantle. Unfortunately he died shortly after being Doctor Fate and the Lord of Order declared that none of Fuentes' descendants shall be allowed to enter the Tower of Fate" he sighs "Your mother never got to know about how a wonderful man he was and I'm sorry to hear about your mother Mia. I know today must be difficult for you."

"Mia what's he talking about?"

Mia doesn't answer and neither does Kent, so he went to grab the helmet but gets hit in the chest by Klarion's magic.

"Mr. Nelson!" the duo exclaims.

Wally catches him before he fell. Kent chants a spell and a bubble appears to protect them from Klarion.

"Not bad for a former 'Doctor Fake', eh, kid?" Kent told Wally.

Mia gasps as Kent falls to the ground and Wally catches him again.

"The bubble'll give you just enough time to do what you need to do."

"I have no idea what I need to do" Wally states.

"Have faith in what you can't explain. Believe in what you can no longer deny" Kent tells Wally.

He looks over to Mia with a smile "Mia you must let go of the past. What happened, happened. You cannot dwell on the past forever. I hereby declare that you, Amelia Rosa Fuentes Ramires, be allowed to enter the Tower of Fate for as long as you live. Be free Mia and bring your siblings to the path of good."

Kent lets out his last breath and dies in Wally's arms. Mia looks away crying and a flashback appears. Her house on fire, her mother stuck inside screaming and an annoying nasal laugh. Mia's eyes widen at the recognition of the sound when Klarion starts complaining. Her face turns hard and she spoke in a low voice.

"Stay here Wally and whatever you do, don't put on that helmet. I've got a Witch Boy to deal with."

"Mia are you crazy?! You can't-"

"Don't put on that helmet."

She teleports out of the bubble to face Klarion. Klarion does a double-take when he sees Mia and looked confused.

"Carmen? I thought I killed you."

"So it was you who killed my mother" Mia glares.

"Wait, you're not Carmen? Oh you must be her other daughter, you're the spitting image of your mother."

Mia growls "I'm going to give you hell for what you did to my mother" and she went in for the first strike.

She got him by surprise and managed to punch him square in the jaw drawing a little bit of blood. Klarion gingerly touches his lip then looks at his fingers to see blood on them. He looks up at Mia and a very cruel smile forms on his face.

"Looks like we're going to have some fun Teekl" he raises his hands at Mia "Let's see if you can put up a better fight than your mother. Shall we?"

"Gladly. Bring it on Cat Boy" Mia taunts.

Klarion chants a spell and red fire was aimed at Mia but she dodges it at the last second. She quickly gets up and ran towards him head on. Mia teleports then appears behind him and clings to his back like a monkey.

"Ah! Get it off, get it off!"

"Sorry Cat Boy but I'm not going anywhere."

Mia tightens her hold on Klarion. He claws at her arms and legs but she didn't loosen her grip one bit.

Wally's still in the bubble watching everything going down. He looks over to Kent's body then over to Mia trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. _"What am I going to do?"_ Suddenly he hears M'gann's voice in his head.

"Wally, Mia we're in trouble. Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate. Aah!"

" _Everyone's in trouble, I have to do something."_ He looks up at the helmet then glances at Mia. _"I'm sorry Mia."_

"I've had enough of you!"

Klarion recites a spell and directs it at Mia's back. She yells out in pain but held on. He repeats the spell several times before Mia finally lets go of his back. The last hit made her fall off his back and onto her side on the ground. She screams in pain when Klarion kicks her wounded back making him laugh giddily at her pain.

"Now that's more like it" he looks over to see Wally about to put on the helmet "Hey, dumb kid, you put that on, you may never get it off."

Mia looks over too and sees Wally slowly putting on the helmet and she starts crying.

"No."

The bubble disappears and Klarion shoots his magic at Wally while Mia screams.

"NO!"

* * *

Wally stood still trying to calm himself down.

"Ok, ok. No problem. I'm not here. I'm just delusional."

"Still don't believe?" Kent appears behind him "Seriously, kid, how'd you get so bullheaded in 15 short years?"

"But-but you're-you're-"

"Yep, but don't feel bad. Soon as this little brouhaha is over, my spirit will ascend, and I'll be reunited with my beloved Inza."

"O-oh. Ok. Wait. Does that mean that I'm-"

"Ah, you're alive, but your soul no longer controls your body. See, we're inside the helmet. You put it on, and my soul got sucked in, probably because I spent so many years serving its master."

"Master?"

"Nabu, the real Doctor Fate, one of them Lords of Order I told you about. He's the guy controlling your body now. Wanna watch?"

* * *

The fight between Fate and Klarion rages on while all Mia could do was watch from the sidelines. _"Why Wally?"_ a few more tears escaped.

"Give it up Nabu! Order went out of style in the 20th century."

"This battle is pointless. You sought to take the helmet before it claimed a host, but you are too late."

"Shut it, you old fart!"

Klarion summoned two rock pillars and smashed Fate but he came out unharmed. Fate recites a spell at Klarion causing him to disappear and appear behind Fate. Mia notices and yells "Behind you!" but she was too late as Klarion manages to strike Fate in the back.

* * *

"Aah!" Wally falls to his knees in pain "What gives?"

"Well, it is your body."

"Then let me control it. With Fate's power and my speed-"

"Sorry, kid. Doesn't work that way. But you can see why I haven't put on the helmet in 65 years."

"And if Fate loses this fight?"

"You see Inza before I do."

Wally was shocked on the outside but he was terrified on the inside. _"Oh no."_

* * *

Klarion fires at Fate and he dodges it at the last second then puts up a shield but ends up getting hit again. As the fight continues, Mia struggled to sit up and when she did, she's using all of her willpower to keep herself up.

"Well…that's…a-a start" she breathes heavily.

Mia looks up to see Fate about to get hit with a geyser of Klarion's magic so she tries something she has never done before, teleporting attacks. She takes a deep breath, holds out her hand and concentrates. Her hands starts to shake then Mia moves the geyser with her hand and succeeded in moving it a few centimeters away from Fate.

Mia smiles at her accomplishment but she falls to the ground with a bloody nose and slowly started to lose consciousness. _"Guess that took more out of me than I thought. At least I know I can do that, yay…"_

"You're out of practice, Nabu, and that pathetic host body, zero affinity for the mystic arts."

Klarion summons lightening at Fate and he quickly puts up a shield to protect himself.

"Ooh. Rainbow power."

Teekl meows.

"I am paying attention, you stupid cat."

"Meow."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm winning."

"Meow."

"I'll deal with the girl later. She's not going anywhere."

Fate now knew what to do, so he dissipates the shield and lightening all together.

"It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plane"

Klarion gets angry and starts firing his magic at Fate.

"I am bound to the helmet and use a human host. But that is not your way."

"You're babbling, Nabu."

"Am I?"

Fate shoots his magic at Teekl and gets a direct hit. Teekl gets thrown a few feet away and doesn't move.

Klarion yells out "Teekl! I can't believe you would assault a defenseless pussycat."

"We both know that creature is no cat, Witch Boy, and without your familiar, you have no anchor in this reality."

"Bully! Killjoy! Geezer!" Fate shoots at him "Holy carp" Klarion dodges it then picks up Teekl "We're outta here!" and leaves for good.

Mia groans a little and tries getting up. Once she got to her feet, she slowly walked over to Fate and went to give him a piece of her mind.

"Fate!" he looks over to her "Give him back now."

"No."

"Don't you dare take away my brother you soulless douchebag. You will not take another family member away from me."

"I will do as I wish Fuentes" he narrows his eyes at her.

"You got my grandfather killed before my mother ever got the chance to meet him."

"It was his fault. The fool got himself killed, not I."

"You were the one controlling his body, not him! It's your fault, you killed him!"

"Watch your tongue Fuentes or I'll-"

"Or what? Kill me? Go ahead! You'll be doing me a favor since my entire family is already dead!" Mia takes a deep breath before continuing "If you don't let Wally go now, the next time someone puts on the helmet I will personally remove it by force. Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

"Yes! That's how we kick it on the Earthly plane. Uh, it's-it's over right? So why isn't Nabu taking off the helmet?"

"Because the Earth needs Doctor Fate. I will not release this body."

"He can't do that! Can he do that?"

"Can, but shouldn't. Nabu, this is not the right candidate. The kid's soul belongs to the world of science, not sorcery" Kent reasons.

"True, but I do not appreciate being permanently hidden away, useless, and isolated for decades at a time. Chaos must not be allowed to reign."

"That won't happen again. The boy'll take the helmet and make sure you're put to good use."

"Yeah, I swear."

"And in the meantime, I'll stick around, keep you company."

"Wait. What happened to you ascending, seeing Inza?"

"So you believe now, eh? Don't sweat it, kid. I'll spend a few millennia in here, then see Inza. That's the great thing about eternity" Kent looks at his wife's picture "It's eternal."

"The bargain is acceptable."

Out of nowhere, Wally and Kent heard Mia threaten Nabu.

"If you don't let Wally go now, the next time someone puts on the helmet I will personally remove it by force. Do I make myself clear?"

"Did she just threaten Nabu?" Kent asks.

"Yes she did. Mia has a thing for standing up to those who threaten her family."

Kent sighs "She's just like her mother, Carmen. She too was a hardhead but she had a big heart and looked after those she cares about, family and otherwise."

Wally remembers Mia saying that Klarion killed her mother. "Did Klarion kill her mother?"

"Yes he did. Exactly five years ago to the day" Wally looks down "Don't worry, Amelia's strong she'll get through it. Now some free advice before you go. Find your own little Spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin', for example, that-"

* * *

Wally takes off the helmet and sees Mia crying right in front of him.

"Wally?"

He nods and she hugs him tightly like he was going to disappear again.

"You're back. I thought I was going to lose you too" she cries in his chest.

"It's ok Mia, you won't be losing me that easily."

She looks up at him to see a cheeky smile and she responds with a watery smile. The duo walked over to Kent's body and bowed their heads in respect. Wally places the pocket watch back in Kent's hand while Mia places a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks you Mr. Nelson for bringing my brother back."

Wally helped Mia back up on her feet and carries her on his back.

"I'm glad you're back Wally."

"Me too. I can't believe you did it again."

Mia chuckles "Of course. No one messes with my family, no matter who they are or how powerful they are. Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't let anyone put on the helmet."

"But Mia…"

"Please Wally. The thought of losing someone to Fate is the worst thing that could happen to me."

Wally was silent for a few minutes "Alright Mia, I promise."

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **August 20, 03:48 EDT**_

Wally walks to the shelf and places the helmet next to Chesire's mask. Artemis appears at the door and clears her throat to grab his attention.

"You never said what happened to you when you put on the helmet."

"Energy from the thing rewrote my brain's beta waves. I was bioscripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes. No big."

"Wait. You're still claiming there's no such thing as magic?" *scoffs* "If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?"

"Souvenir" he gives her a smug look.

"Geek!" and she leaves the room.

Wally looks back at the helmet and remembers what Kent told him "Find your own little Spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin'." Wally looks down then notices M'gann walking by.

"Hello, Megan. Guess who bought us 2 tickets to a magic show."

"WALLY! Stop trying to impress Meg right this second or so help me I'm sending you to Oa!" Mia shouts from the Med Bay.

She lets out a sigh as she mentally prepares herself for the treatment. As she lays on her stomach, Canary was getting the equipment she needed to treat Mia's wound.

"Mia how did you hear about Oa?" she quickly asks.

"Green Lantern told me one time."

"Which one?"

"The one that's good friends with Flash." **(A/N: Green Lantern Hal Jordan)**

"Oh…him."

Mia laughs a little "He's nice. I like him."

Superboy arrives in time and sat next to Mia.

"Hey Canary, are you sure I can't get any anesthetics?"

"I'm sorry Mia, you can't."

"Aw man" Mia pouts a little.

Superboy lightly chuckles at the face she made.

"And what are you laughing at?"

"You" she moans "From where I'm at, it's funny to see the Almighty Mia whine like a 5 year old."

"Shut up and let me hold your hand."

He takes hold of her hand and gives it a light squeeze.

"I'm ready."

"This will sting" and Canary wasn't lying.

Mia squeezes Superboy's hand tightly and let's out an ear piercing scream. The procedure lasted for three hours and when Canary was finally done, Mia was relieved. Canary gave her a small dose of morphine and Superboy heads to bed. As she continued to lay on her stomach, Mia remembers her mother's death as it flashes before her eyes again.

" _I'm so sorry Mami. I couldn't save you"_ she sniffles a little.

A knock was heard and she cranes her neck to see who it was "Come in."

Wally pokes his head in with a small smile.

"Hey Mia, how you feeling?"

"Better now" she plasters on a fake smile.

Wally frowns a little and walks in holding a cup of chocolate milk with a straw in it. He places the cup in front of Mia and she takes a few sips.

"Mia you don't have to lie to me. How are you really feeling?"

Mia does her best to keep the tears in but a few of them escaped. She starts off whimpering then softly cries her heart out. Wally places the cup on the nightstand and brushes her hair out of her face.

"Mia, what happened to your mom?"

All he heard was the sound of her crying and sniffles. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and told the story of her mother's death.

"It happened 5 years ago when I was 12, I went to pick up my siblings from a friend of my dad's just before dinner. It was dark by the time I made it back to the house with my siblings when I saw that it was on fire and the neighbors were trying to put it out. I told them to stay put and went to go save my mom. Just as I reached the front door, I heard my mom yelling inside.

'Don't you dare touch my children Witch Boy. If you want to kill someone, kill me.'

Then I heard an annoying nasal laugh and shortly after I hear my mother's scream as the fire fully engulfed the house. I got pushed back by the force of the fire and earned a few scars from it then I tried to get back to the house but one of the neighbors held me back and other people had to hold my siblings back too. 'It's too late, she's gone. I'm sorry Little Rosa' they told me. Afterwards, I took care of my siblings by making sure that they went to school, had food to eat and did everything that a mother had to do to raise kids."

"But Mia you were too young to raise them by yourself. Why didn't you stay with relatives?" _"So that's why she acts so motherly"_ Wally looks at her with a heartbroken look.

"My parents didn't have any siblings and my grandparents died before my parents got married, they only had each other. When I was born they were so happy and when my siblings were born, they couldn't stop smiling. We were one big happy family but after losing my parents, I did my best to keep us going and it was going well until we were kidnapped."

"What?!" Wally quickly got up to his feet _"Did I hear that right?"_ "When did this happen?! How did you escape?! Wait…what about your siblings? What happened to them?"

Mia lets out a dark chuckle and Wally looks at her like she went mad. His stunned face formed into one of brotherly concern.

"Mia, you can tell me" he softly said.

"Sorry Wall-man, that's a story for another time" she lets out a tired sigh "I haven't slept a wink and I'm really tired. Can you let me sleep, please?"

Wally was hesitant but eventually left the room. When he got to the door, he turns around to look at Mia with a small smile.

"Hey Mi."

"Yeah?"

"If you need someone to talk to, just give me a call no matter what time it is. Ok?"

Mia smiles back "Thanks Wally."

He nods and leaves her room. As he made his way to the zeta tubes, he pulls out his phone and speed dialed someone who could help. Wally smiles when the person picked up.

"Hey Uncle Barry, I need to talk to you and Aunt Iris about something."


	10. Downtime

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Gotham City**_

 _ **August 27, 06:17 EDT**_

The Team does their best to take down Clayface but they failed miserably. The only ones left standing were Mia and Kaldur. Clayface knocks Mia out of the way and she hits the wall behind her while he turned his attention towards Kaldur. When he morphs his hand into a sledge hammer and raises it, Batman smashes his way in through the sunroof of the building and battled against Clayface.

After a few minutes, Batman was able to take him down using a Taser gun. Mia looks up and sees Batman standing in front of a puddle of clay. She smiles a little.

"Hey Batman" he looks over to her "Glad you made it to the party."

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **August 27, 07:58 EDT**_

"I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you hit the showers, and head home" Batman orders.

"Head home? I am home" Superboy comments.

"Yeah no kidding" Mia agrees.

She walks by Batman and headed towards the showers. Mia grabs a change of clothes from her room and went to shower the clay out of her hair. She finds M'gann in the showers and the two have a psychic conversation.

"I really hope I can get this gunk out of my hair."

"Yeah, me too. How are you feeling Mia?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask Meg?"

M'gann looks at her worriedly "It's just lately you seem more distant than usual and I'm getting these weird vibes coming from you. I just want to know if you're ok is all."

"Aw Meg" Mia hugs her "I'm ok, honest. You don't have to worry about me at all. Besides it's my job to take care of you guys, not the other way around."

"But Mia if you're taking care of us, who's taking care of you?"

Mia chuckles a little "No clue."

The girls finished their showers and headed to the lounge. M'gann's wearing her usual clothes **(A/N: watch the episode)** and Mia's wearing a green shirt, jeans and sandals.

"Hey where's Kal?" Mia asks as he glanced around the room.

"Don't know" Superboy answers.

" _That's strange. He always says bye before he leaves. I hope he's ok."_ Before Mia could sit down, she was carried to the zeta tubes at the speed of light. It took her a few seconds to realize that Wally was the one who brought her to the tubes.

"Wally? What was that for?!"

"I'm taking you over to my place for a birthday party tonight."

"Why?"

"I want you to meet my folks. You're going to love them."

"But Wally…"

"What is it?" he looks at her worriedly.

"I don't have anything to give" Mia states sadly.

Wally waves it off "You being there is good enough, trust me."

"Alright, if you say so" and they left for Central City.

 _ **Central City**_

 _ **August 27, 12:00 CDT**_

Wally and Mia didn't have to walk far to reach Wally's house. On the way there, Mia started to get nervous. _"What if they don't like me?"_

"Are you sure it's ok for me to tag along Wally?"

"Of course it is! Besides you were invited anyways."

"What?! By who?"

The front door opens to revealing a tall blond man in a gray shirt underneath a red sweater vest and gray pants. He smiles at the sight of the duo.

"Mia this is my uncle, Barry Allen. Uncle Barry, this is Mia" Wally introduces them.

"Pleasures all mine Mia" Barry extends his hand.

Mia took a minute to analyze Barry's structure and a sly smile appears on her face. She takes his hand and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Allen" *fake coughs* "Flash" *fake coughs* "Excuse me" she smiles sweetly.

Barry was shocked that Mia figured out that he was the Flash so quickly while Wally nervously laughs. He pushes Mia inside and introduces her to the rest of the family.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mia. I'm Iris, Wally's aunt and Barry's wife" Iris states.

"Barry's the Flash isn't he?"

"How'd you know?" Iris asks.

"After meeting Flash twice, I memorized his body structure so when I meet Barry at the door he has the exact same body structure" she shrugs "I'm an artist, I have an eye for these things."

Iris nods and Mia turned her attention to Wally's mom.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?" Mary asks.

"I'm fine Mrs. West. You have a lovely home."

"Oh please call me Mary. Aren't you just the sweetest?"

"Thanks Mrs. We- I mean Mary."

"So Mia" she looks over to Wally's dad "I hear you're the 'big sister' on the Team. Is that right?" Rudy wonders.

"Yes sir, that's right. I try my best to make sure that nobody does anything reckless that could get themselves hurt."

"I see and how's my son doing so far?"

Mia giggles "He's ok. He just needs to learn to close his mouth whenever he chews" she looks over to Wally "Isn't that right, Wally?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Keep that attitude up and I won't make my famous rice and beans tonight for dinner."

*Gasps* "You wouldn't dare."

She walks right up to him "Try me."

They continued to have a staring contest until Wally finally caved in.

"Please make them tonight!"

"Hmmm if I have to…ok" she smiles.

"Yes!"

He picks her up and twirls her around for a bit causing her to laugh.

"Put me down you big doofus!" Mia laughs.

"Did the party already start without us?"

Everyone turned to see an older couple walking in with smiles on their faces. Wally puts Mia back down and took her to meet the older couple.

"This is Jay and Joan Garrick. Guys this is-"

"Mia! Oh, how lovely to finally meet you darling!" Joan exclaims and quickly hugs Mia.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Garrick."

"Oh please call me Joan."

"Ok" Mia smiles.

"So you're Mia huh?" Jay asks.

"Yes sir."

"Wally told us all about you."

"Did he now?" she glances at Wally to see him sweating nervously "And what pray tell did he say about me?"

"That you are one of the most caring, lovable and sweetest girl there is who's also witty, sassy and stands up for what she believes in. He swears up and down that you two are somehow related" Jay answers.

Mia blushes at the comment and didn't know what to say. Jay and Joan chuckled and hugged her. She froze for a second then she hugs them back while a few tears trailed down her cheeks. _"So this is what it's like to have grandparents, I like it."_ After the hug, Mia headed to the kitchen to make her famous rice and beans as well as helping Mary cook.

 _ **20:05 CDT**_

Everyone sat down for dinner and they had a great time. Wally finally told Mia that it was Jay's birthday and now that she got to know the man, she wanted to give him something. When everyone finished dinner, Barry got up to get the plates.

"Here, let me get that. And that, and this, and those, and these. How about that?"

Barry quickly cleared the table using his super speed. Wally quickly finishes his plate, stands up and lets Barry take it from his hand.

"Thanks, Uncle Barry."

"No problem, Kid. Let me get that for you Mia."

Mia shakes her head and teleports her plate into the sink. _"Well that's new. Guess I can teleport objects and attacks, sweet!"_

"How'd you do that?" Barry asks.

"I can teleport and apparently I can teleport objects now."

"Sweet" Wally exclaims.

"You're a lucky lady, Iris. Our Wally certainly isn't that fast. Not when it comes to clearing the table" Mary states.

"Mom!"

"Ha! Even your mom calls you out! I love it" Mia snickers. Her snickers turned into fits of laughter so she covers her mouth to stop laughing however it wasn't working.

"Neither is my Jay. Believe me" Jay went to say something but Joan stops him "I know, I know. You're a retired speedster. And since it's your birthday, we won't argue."

"Wally's fast when he wants to be" Barry walks out of the kitchen holding a cake "We're suddenly out of ice cream."

"Wally!" Mia and Mary scolded.

"Uh, happy birthday" he said with a spoon in his mouth.

" _What am I going to do with you?"_ Mia shakes her head "I'll be right back everyone. I'll make it back before you could say Flash" and she teleports out of the house.

"Fla-" everyone said then Mia appears again in front of them.

She's holding two gallons of ice cream plus one more cake. Mia looks at the Speed family with a smug look on her face.

"Told you I'd make it back before you could say Flash" she gives them a cheeky grin.

"I like her already" Iris states.

"Thanks Iris. Now that we have ice cream and more cake, I would like to ask something" she looks over to the Garrick's "Can I do a sketch of you and your wife Jay?"

"Of course Mia" Jay answers.

Mia smiles and quickly grabs some paper and a pencil. She positions them just the way she wants and starts to draw them. The others stood behind Mia to watch her do her magic and they were very impressed so far. Wally takes Barry and Iris off to the side and had a small conversation.

"Well?" he asks.

Barry and Iris looked at each other then over to Wally with smiles on their faces.

"Yes."

Wally silently cheers "So when will it happen?"

"As soon as we have the paperwork straighten out. I'm sure it'll get done quickly with Batman's help."

"I can't wait to tell Mia!"

"It's going to be a surprise Wally. You can't say anything to her" Iris warns.

"Ok, I won't say a word about it."

"Good. Now let's get back, I think she's done" Barry suggests.

They went back over to see that Mia was indeed done with the sketch. They got a good look at the drawing and laughed a little. Mia shows the Garrick's the drawing and they laughed too. It was a drawing of Joan carrying Jay, as the Flash, over her shoulder running to safety with smiles on each of their faces.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it. Thank you Mia."

Jay took the drawing from Mia and hugs her. She hugs him back and whispers in his ear.

"No, thank you Jay."

"For what?"

"For acting like a grandfather. I never knew what it was like to have grandparents until I met you and Joan. So, thanks Grandpa Jay."

Jay got a little misty eyed then tightens his hug and Mia did the same. After the hug, everyone was lounging around until Batman calls Wally and Mia in for a mission.

"We gotta go, you know how it is" Wally states.

Mia got up and faced the Speed Family.

"Thanks for inviting me, I've had a lot of fun. Hopefully, I'll see you guys again soon."

"Mia you are welcomed here whenever you feel like" Mary says.

"You can come over to our place anytime" Iris states.

"Dearie you're allowed to come to our house too" Joan spoke.

Mia got a little misty eyed and hugged the women of the family. She lets go and follows Wally as they head to the Cave for their next mission.

When the duo left, Barry rose from his seat and looks at everyone.

"So, what do you say?"

"She's perfect Barry" Joan states.

"She'll make a fine addition to the family" Rudy says.

* * *

"Recognized: Aqualad, B02" the computer announced his arrival.

He walks over to batman and he looks at Kaldur.

"Made your decision?"

"The decision is made. I am here. One hundred percent."

"Just in time for your next mission."

Soon the rest of the Team arrived in the mission room just as Batman began to explain the mission.

"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialian desert..."

"You good Kal?" Mia whispers.

"I am. And you? You seem happier."

She smiles "Yeah, I guess I am." _"Thanks Wally. You knew just what I needed."_


	11. Bereft

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Bialya**_

 _ **September 4, 00:30 EEST**_

" _Jeez why does my head hurt so much? Did Wally spike my canteen with sleeping medicine? He's so dead."_ Mia softly moans and looks around her surrounding. Her eyes widen at the realization that she's tied up in the back of a Humvee and has two guards in the front. _"Oh boy."_ She takes a deep breath and teleports out of the Humvee appearing behind some rocks 20 feet away. _"At least they didn't tie my legs. Now how do I get rid of this rope?"_ she looks around _"Ah ha."_ Mia walks over to a small rock with a sharpened point and cuts through her binds.

After a few minutes, she frees herself and went to start her search for her family. _"Hold on guys, I'm coming."_ Mia had searched for hours on end and couldn't find anyone. She had to start walking because she used her powers so much that blood started coming out of her nose. After walking a few more miles, she had to take a break before she collapsed.

" _Rest for five minutes then continue the search. Everyone's counting on you Mia, you have to find them."_ Mia slowly sat down underneath the shade of a large rock and when her butt touched the sand, she sighs in relief. "That's better" she mutters.

Suddenly she hears a Humvee coming in her direction and she groans. _"If I run they'll see me and if I use my powers, I'll most likely pass out. Option 2 sounds much better than Option 1."_ Mia takes a deep breath and musters all of her willpower to teleport. She silently prayed that she would appear next to Robin.

* * *

Robin groggily walks and uses a rock to keep himself up. Soon he sees a cloud of dust coming his way and notices that it was a Humvee filled with soldiers. He hides so he wouldn't get caught and when the Humvee left, he takes the time to figure out what was going on.

"Those are Bialyan Republican Army uniforms. But what are Bialyans doing in, uh, Bialya?" he pulls up his holo-computer and saw that he was in Bialya "Ok. Better question- what am I doing in Bialya? In September? What happened to March? Better radio Batman."

 _Flashback_

"Maintain radio silence at all times."

 _End of Flashback_

"Or not." He jumps down from his spot and soon notices a piece of ripped black shirt with the S shield on it. Next thing he knew, he hears a soft thump behind him. Robin quickly turns around to see Mia but he doesn't remember who she is. Mia looks at Robin with a huge smile and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god I found you Rob. Are you ok? Where are the others?"

Robin got into a fighting stance and Mia looks at him weirdly. _"What is he doing?"_ she took a step forward and he took a step back.

"Rob, are you ok?"

"Who are you?"

Mia scoffs "Ha ha very funny Rob. Now quit joking around and help me find the others."

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are and why you're in Bialya."

Realization hits Mia like a ton of bricks. _"He doesn't remember me or the Team. Oh no."_ She turns off the suit's stealth mode and takes off her cowl to reveal her soft facial features, doe-like eyes and chocolate wavy hair.

"R-rob it's m-me, Mia. Don't you remember?"

Robin analyzes Mia and narrows his eyes. She sighs and went to take something out of her belt but Robin quickly grabs her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he threatens.

"I have something to show you. Maybe it'll help you remember."

Mia takes out her sketch book and hands it to him. He was hesitant to take it but the look on Mia's face meant that it wasn't dangerous. Robin looks at the pages that had folded corners and studies the drawings intensely. _"I've seen this style of drawings before back at the mansion. All of the paintings Bruce buys belong to some art prodigy named Amelia Ramires"_ he looks back up at Mia _"Is she Amelia Ramires? If so, why is she here in Bialya and why is she wearing a superhero suit?"_

"Does anything ring a bell Rob?" she softly asks.

He doesn't answer and she hangs her head in defeat. _"Please let him remember, please."_ As Mia lifts her head, her eyes went out of focus and she started seeing double. She tried to lift her hands but they felt like lead then her world turns sideways. Robin caught her just before she fell and had a look of worry upon his face.

" _Why did I do that?"_ "Hey wake up" he tries shaking her but it didn't work. Suddenly he has flashbacks of him helping Mia a few times and the two of them hanging out. Robin looks down at Mia and softly whispers "Mia."

* * *

In a random shed in the middle of nowhere, Wally wakes up and takes in his surrounding. _"Well this is great."_ He looks over to see Artemis but doesn't recognize her, so he tries to wake her up.

"Hey. You. Wake up."

Artemis groans and starts waking up. When she saw Wally, she freaks out and backs away from him, hitting the back wall in the process.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok. I won't hurt you. I'm one of the good guys. You know, Kid Flash."

"Seen Kid Flash on the news. He doesn't wear black."

Wally glances at his suit "A little unclear on that myself. What about you? Green Arrow fixation?"

Artemis looks down at her suit and was shocked. "Who put me in this?"

"Wow. I am not touching that with a 10 foot-uh- so, you know how to use that bow?" he feels a chill run up his spine _"Why am I getting the feeling that someone's scolding me?"_

"Yeah. My dad taught me. Dad. He must have done this. Another of his stupid tests."

"What kind of test?"

"He probably wants me to kill you" she said with a straight face.

Wally was shocked to say the least, suddenly they hear the whistle of an incoming missile so they ran out of the shed as fast as possible. When the missile destroyed the shed, the two of them got caught in the blast force and were thrown forward. They see Humvees filled with soldiers coming at them and they started to run away. As the soldier started shooting at the duo, Artemis jumps off to the side so she can shoot an arrow at the vehicle.

The Humvee flies over her and Wally and she hid behind a rock for cover so she can continue shooting arrows at the Bialyan soldiers. Wally lowers his goggles, grabs Artemis and runs while carrying her bridal style.

"Sorry. They've got bigger arrows" he reasons.

Tanks started firing missiles at them and Wally dodges each and every one of them.

"Thanks."

"Hey, I told you, good guy. Now, not to pry, but what's your name? Oh, and what's this about you killing me?"

* * *

M'gann's flying around having the time of her life at the moment because she doesn't remember a thing! _"I'm actually on Earth! I've wanted this for so long…even if it's not exactly like TV. But why can't I remember how I got here?"_ she stops flying and begins to meditate _"Concentrate. Remember."_

Soon she remembers bits and pieces:

Superboy setting up a device telling her to be careful. Another memory of what happened just before the mission started.

"Careful, Superboy they're hot" she warns him as he picks up a cookie.

"Not as hot as you, babe" Wally eats a cookie.

"Thanks, Wally. That's, um, sweet."

"Mmm. Not as sweet as you, sugar."

"Oh for Pete's sake, will you stop that?!" Mia chides.

"Oh, grow up" Artemis states after smacking Wally in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right. Nice one Artemis" Mia high-fives her.

"Team, report to the Mission Room."

"I'm on a team! I have friends! And a Superboy who might be…I need to find him. Them." "Hello? Um, Team?" _"Maybe they're just out of my range."_

* * *

Robin took the time to take care of Mia for a bit until she woke up. As he was cleaning her face, he notices dry blood just above her lip and takes a closer look at it. _"It's been dry for a few hours at most. But the question is why is she getting nosebleeds all of a sudden? Unless-"_ Mia starts to groan for a bit and soon opens her eyes to see Robin smiling at her.

"Rob?"

"The one and only" he gives her a cheeky grin.

"Oh thank god you're ok. Now let's go find the others."

"What others?"

"I'll explain on the way. Help me up."

Mia struggles a bit to get up but he gently pushes her back down. She looks at him with a frown.

"You're in no condition to be going anywhere."

She gives him a glare that's deadlier than the Batglare "Robin if you don't help me get up right this second, so help me God I'm sending you to the Andromeda Galaxy. Do I make myself clear?"

He nods and helps her back on her feet. Soon the duo started their trek to find the missing members of their team.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wally continues to run and stops after a few miles. He sets Artemis down then pants heavily.

"Sorry. Running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in a while" he checks his snack compartment _"Damn it"_ "Been out here over 24 hours or my cupboards wouldn't be bare."

Next thing they knew, Superboy lands between them and scares them in the process. He smacks Wally off to the side and he goes after Artemis next. She does a few backflips away from him so she had time to notch an arrow and fire it at him. The arrow didn't work as Superboy continued to go after her. She fires a few more arrows at him but they weren't working.

" _Oh great."_

"Don't be like that Artemis. Look at the bright side" Mia states from a memory.

 _"That was_ w _eird."_ She jumps out of the way when suddenly a missile hits Superboy and she got caught in the blast force. Superboy launches himself out of the crater and straight at the tank while Artemis woke up from her daze and saw the scene in front of her. He's going completely savage, destroying everything he sees and doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"Whose side is he on?" Artemis asks.

"Want to stick around and find out?"

The two watch Superboy tear apart a tank then Wally runs in the opposite direction with Artemis in his arms. As he runs down a hill, he trips over a rock causing the two of them to tumble down the hill. Two drones appear out of nowhere and starts firing at them.

"Get down!" Wally pushes Artemis to the ground in order to dodge the bullets.

Artemis notches an arrow and when she releases it, she suddenly hears M'gann's voice in her head.

"Don't worry, I'm almost there!"

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?"

"Girls are always on my mind. But they're not usually talking." Wally involuntarily flinches and rubs the back of his head _"That's weird."_

M'gann forces the two drones to crash into each other, destroying them in the process. She lands in front of the duo with a smile on her face.

"Well, J'onn, the costume looks familiar, but I'm not sure the new bod screams 'Manhunter'."

"You know my Uncle J'onn? Hello, Megan, of course you do. You're Kid Flash. Wally. And you're Artemis."

"Wait, wait, wait. Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know my name?"

"Your name is really Wally?" Artemis asks.

"Ohh" Wally groans.

"It's ok. We're teammates. Friends. I made you cookies."

"You know her?" Artemis looks at Wally like _Have you been cheating on me?_

"I swear, beautiful, never seen her in my life. At least-"

"You both lost your memories too" M'gann looks over to see smoke rising in the distance "Come on. I'll fill you as we go. Robin, Superboy and Mia need our help."

"Of course. Robin and Super what now? And who?" Wally wonders.

* * *

Superboy is captured and struggles to get free.

"You must control his mind" a soldier states to the hooded figure.

"Doesn't seem to be much mind in there left to control" he raises his hand "But…be still."

Superboy stops struggling and passes out. The soldiers drag his body into a truck and left the area. Little did they know that behind some rocks was Kaldur unconscious.

* * *

Night falls on Mia and Robin as they continued their trek to find their teammates. They've been walking slow due to Mia overusing her powers and still hasn't recovered from it yet with her arm draped over Robin's shoulder. To fill the silence, Mia starts to softly sing.

"Hakuna Matata what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata ain't no passion craze"~

"It means no worries for the rest of your days. It's our problem free, philosophy"~

"Hakuna Matata"~

Mia looks over at Robin with a smile on her face and he returns it. He looks back at his holo-computer stating "Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here."

"Oh because-"

They reached the device and Robin pulls Mia down for cover.

"Huh! Guessing that's why" he looks up to scan the area then looks at Mia "Stay here."

"Trust me, I will."

Mia took the time to relax while Robin went to look at the device. However when he reached it, four Bialyan soldiers popped out of the sand aiming their guns at Robin. They went after him and all he did was smile and drops a smoke pellet. Robin easily takes them out using the skills he learned from Batman and from his past. It was going well until the soldiers started firing at him and that's when Mia intervenes.

" _Let's hope I can get this right."_ Mia takes a deep breath and concentrates on teleporting the bullets to another location away from them. She knew she was partially successful because she felt some of the bullets disappear. However doing this trick comes at a cost, she starts to get nosebleeds and nearly faints every time she teleports attacks and fast moving objects. If the object is not moving and small, she has no problem with it, if it was moving and large…well you get the idea.

The bullets seem to stop and Mia notices a black streak running in front of the soldiers grabbing their guns. _"Wally"_ she sighs in relief.

"I'll hold that. Thanks!" Wally drops the guns and attacks the soldiers.

Two soldiers appeared behind Robin and were quickly taken out by M'gann. As the last of the soldiers were taken care of, Mia comes out of hiding and smiles brightly at her family. _"They're ok."_ Taking a few steps, she felt faint but she pushes through as she meets up with the rest of them.

"K.F.! Man, it's good to see a familiar face."

"Robin!" Mia whines.

He looks over at her with a sheepish smile.

"Hey, Rob. Memory loss?" Wally asks.

"6 months. Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes."

With the soldiers tied up, M'gann and Mia explains everything that's happened to them and they got the gist of it.

"So we're a team?" Robin asks.

"Got that right" Mia answers.

"The 5 of us and Superboy" M'gann responds.

" _This doesn't feel right. Who are we missing?"_ Mia felt her eyes widen _"Oh no."_

"Then this must be his" Robin give M'gann the torn shirt.

"Yes! Did you see him?" M'gann asks.

"I think we did" Artemis answers.

"Feral boy? Some teammate. He attacked us" Wally states.

"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are" Artemis exclaims.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him" Robin concludes.

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" Wally asks.

"Because Flash wouldn't send us on a covert mission where we have to use stealth tech" Mia answers.

Wally taps his emblem and realizes that his suit changes color. "Whoa. This is so cool!"

Artemis, Robin and M'gann did the same thing but their suits didn't change at all, while Mia's did but she didn't want to show.

"We look ridiculous" Artemis exclaims.

"Quit touching yourself!" Artemis and Mia scolds Wally.

Artemis looks at Mia in surprise and she gives her a cheeky grin. Mia's signature cheeky grin causes Artemis to have a flashback and her eyes widened.

"Mia?" she whispers.

Mia nods and Artemis hugs her. The two continue to hug until Wally started to complain.

"Is this really the time to have a chick flick moment?"

Mia lets out an irritated sigh and looks over at Wally. "Oh for Pete's sake Wally. Just let us have this moment, it's the least you can do after being such a pain sometimes."

"Mia!" he involuntarily yells out. He pauses for a minute _"Whoa. Where did that come from?"_

"We need our memories back" Artemis concludes.

M'gann has been quiet the entire time then thought of an idea. _"To help Superboy"_ and she allows them to enter her mind.

* * *

All four looked around and saw fragments of different memories around them.

"I've brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far. But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine."

"You want to paw through our private thoughts?" Artemis asks.

"I have no wish to intrude. But-"

"We need to hack our minds to grok what happened to us. Got it. Go" Robin states.

"My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you" Wally flirts.

"Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin wonders.

Mia snickers "And there's the Robin I know and love. Hey, small problem with that plan" M'gann looks at her "Um…no one can read my mind. You've tried it and J'onn has tried it but nothing happened. Also I have all of my memories and I don't know why. So I don't know how you're going to read my mind but give it a try."

Wally moves closer to Artemis and holds her hand in reassurance.

"Last 6 months only, and only what you need" Artemis states.

M'gann nods then four blue stretchy hands touched each of their heads. Instantly, they started to remember.

 _Flashback_

"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. Spectral analysis reveals elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at the site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee, and not a member of the League's U.N. charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times" Batman orders "You'll land in Qurac on Bialya's border, 2 clicks from the hot zone."

"All clear" Robin states.

"The Bialyan's control the site" Artemis concludes as she and Robin see a tent set up and soldiers guarding it.

"Set up here" someone orders.

"Geez Supey, you sure have been working out haven't you?" Mia retorts.

He gives her a playful glare and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"We'll be up and running in no time" Robin states.

"Jackpot! The site's lousy with zeta beam radiation" Wally exclaims.

"Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent" Robin observes.

"I'll check it out in camouflage mode" M'gann offers.

"I'll help too. I'll be in and out before they notice" Mia offers too.

"Good idea. Go."

"Careful" Superboy told M'gann.

"And maintain telepathic contact" Kaldur orders.

"I will, Aqualad" M'gann confirms.

 _End of Flashback_

Those who lost their memories shouted "Aqualad!" while Mia had a glaze look over her eyes and remained silent.

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin asks.

"I don't know! That's the last thing I-we remember" M'gann responds.

Wally and Artemis quickly let go of their hands.

"We landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur'ahm's been wandering the desert that long, well, that's not good for a guy will gills" Wally states.

"Now that I know to look for him…" Robin checks Kaldur's GPS location "He's close! But he's not moving."

As they went to find Kaldur, Artemis was the first to notice that Mia wasn't with them. She turns back and finds her in the exact same spot with the same glaze look. "Mia?" she touches her shoulder and Mia collapses. "Mia!" Artemis grabs one of her arms, placing it over her shoulders and half walk/carried Mia to where the rest are. When she arrived, Wally notices them with concern written all over his face.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know! She wasn't with us so I turned back and found her in a zombie like state. When I touched her shoulder, she just collapsed."

Wally grabs Mia's other arm and places it over his shoulders so she can have better support. Soon Kaldur starts muttering in Atlantian and no one is understanding what he's saying.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition" M'gann states.

"He needs immediate rehydration. Call the bioship" Robin orders.

"It's out of range but you can get him there fast" M'gann tells Wally.

"He's too heavy, and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her or Mia."

Artemis scoffs "You are so lucky that Mia didn't hear you say that."

"Why not just levitate him back? And Mia?" Wally asks.

"I can't. I have to find Superboy. 6 months ago, he didn't exist. He has no memories-just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him" M'gann reasons.

"Superboy's indestructible. Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad and Blink who need your help. Like, now" Wally states.

"No! Superboy's in pain! We can't wait!" M'gann flies away to rescue Superboy.

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!" Robin yells.

He looks over to Artemis and Wally with a determined look. Robin takes Mia from them and places her on his back.

"Make a stretcher for Aqualad, I got Blink."

"Rob, are you sure?" Wally asks.

"No doubt about it."

Wally nods then starts making the makeshift stretcher with Artemis' help. Robin shifts Mia a little bit to make it easier to carry her. When the makeshift stretcher was finished, the trio took their passed out teammates to the bioship.

* * *

M'gann flies towards the tent, where Superboy is being held in, in camouflage mode and walks in successfully. She sees a handful of scientists, armed guards, a large mechanical sphere trapped and Superboy being electrocuted. After knocking down a few scientists, M'gann turns off the machine quickly but she didn't notice the hooded figure behind her.

"Well" she gasps "Someone's certainly a glutton for punishment. Psimon says…forget."

* * *

M'gann winces in pain and opens her eyes to see that she's in her head with various objects from different memories jumbled together. Suddenly Psimon's voice spoke "That's it. Forget like before" then she remembers what happened.

 _Flashback_

"We're in" M'gann states as she walks in the tent in camouflage mode. Mia quietly appears in a corner of the tent.

"Good, but tread carefully. Camouflage is not invisible" Kaldur warns.

"Don't you worry about us Aqualad. We got this" Mia proudly states as she maneuvers over getting a closer look.

"They're testing something. To make someone in pain."

"Well that's just rude" Mia comments.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"I can…and an open mind is a dangerous thing" a male voice spoke.

"Someone's hacked our link!"

"Uh oh" Mia states.

"Psimon can't see you. Psimon can't catch you. But Psimon can make you all forget!"

"Yeah….good luck with that bud" Mia retorts.

Soon everyone but Mia cries in pain and go in separate directions while back in the tent, a soldier finds Mia and knocks her out.

 _End of Flashback_

M'gann opens her eyes again to see white streaks eating away the memories she recently recovered.

"No. I won't let it happened again."

Psimon's head appears in her mind "No really your call, little girl" and shoots a mental bolt at her.

* * *

The trio trudged forward as they make their way to the bioship with Mia on Robin's back and Kaldur on a stretcher being pulled by Artemis and Wally. Soon they hear some trucks coming.

"Quick, over there" Robin orders and they hid behind a large rock with enough space for them to hide. Kaldur starts groaning and speaking in Atlantian. Artemis places her hand on his head to soothe him "Ssh. Kaldur'ahm, quiet now."

Robin places Mia leaning up against the rock and quickly looks over to count how many soldiers there were.

"We can't risk a firefight with Aqualad and Blink KOed like this" Robin states.

"It's not just them. I'm way out of juice" Wally comments.

"And I'm almost out of arrows" Artemis adds.

The duo looked around noticing that Robin disappeared.

"Ugh. I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing" Wally states then looks at Artemis, realizing something "Hey, you never said why your dad would want you to KTTTK! me."

"I got confused by some old movie I saw the other night. About a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend cause he was from a rival ninja clan" Artemis lied through her teeth. _"Thank god Mia didn't hear this or I'll never hear the end of it."_

"So, I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?" a smug look formed on his face.

"Hey, amnesia, remember? Completely forgot how truly annoying you are."

"Oh, like you're the goddess of congeniality."

"Yeesh. Get a room. Blink would completely agree with me if she was awake" Robin states.

"Dude, where were you?"

"Breaking radio silence."

They hear a recording of Robin's laugh and saw smoke coming from a few meters behind them.

"That's our cue. Move!" Robin orders.

They made a run for it. Robin glances at Mia with concern. _"Just hang in there Mia, we're almost at the bioship."_

* * *

M'gann's struggling against Psimon's power.

"You have potential, but you're too raw, too untrained. And not at all in my league."

He fires another blast at her.

Back in the real world, M'gann and Psimon are locked in a psychic battle while one of the scientist waves his hand in front of Psimon's face but got no reaction.

"Hey, Mr. Psimon, are you all right?" he asks.

Soon objects started to float around and Superboy wakes up. He notices M'gann's form in camouflage mode, so he switches to infrared and could properly see M'gann. Superboy growls causing the EKG to beep and the sphere starts to spin like it was alive. The sphere spun so fast that it broke out of its confinement and breaks Superboy free. Superboy jumps towards Psimon to punch him but he hits a force field and is thrown back to M'gann. He touches her knee and his mind joins the battle.

* * *

M'gann looks happily at him. "You're here!"

Psimon laughs "You sound so relieved. Is that mindless creature supposed to save your mind?"

M'gann takes Superboy's head into her hands "No. I save his."

Soon Superboy remembers everything from being freed by Kaldur, Wally, Robin and Mia to pretty much up to now. Then a peculiar memory pops up at the end: M'gann was cleaning him up while blabbering like an idiot.

"So sorry. I should have paid more attention. It was too much at once. Too much at once. Heh. Hello, Megan. That's so me. I…"

After saving his mind, Superboy smiles at her.

"Kick his butt" and leaves.

"By all means. Kick my psychic butt" Psimon taunts.

* * *

The trio made it to the bioship and they set Mia and Kaldur onto examination tables. Robin sets up an IV drip for Kaldur while Wally does a standard check up on Mia. As he checks her pulse, he notices something odd. Wally places his ear on her chest to hear her heartbeat and his eyes widened. _"No no no Mia, don't you die on us"_ he thought as he started CPR.

After the first set, he listens again and heard no heartbeat. _"Damn it Mia, you can't do this to us. You're finally going to have a family. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris are going to adopt you, we finally get to be related. Mia, don't leave us."_ Soon he hears her heartbeat and lets out a sigh of relief. Wally looks at her and brushes away her hair as a small smile forms on his face.

* * *

Superboy hears guns aiming at him and when he turned around, the sphere knocked the soldiers away.

"Uh, thanks?" he sounded so unsure.

More soldiers came in and he went to work.

Back in the psychic realm, M'gann's doing her best to take down Psimon but she's having a hard time doing so. After a few blocks, M'gann manages to punch him in the face. He makes himself bigger and shoots a mental blast at her which she dodges and multiplies herself. She hits him with a psychic blast but Psimon's just too powerful.

Superboy's easily taking down the soldiers then a tornado forms in the middle of the tent. Everything and everyone that were caught in the tornado were blown away and Superboy jumps in. When he reaches the eye of the tornado, he grabs her hand.

"M'gann!"

* * *

M'gann sees that Superboy was back and holding her hand.

"He's too strong."

"You're strong, and I'm stubborn. Together."

"Together" she looks at Psimon with determination "Get…out….of my head."

The combined forces of the duo was more than enough to overpower Psimon.

Psimon loses the battle and gets swept up by the tornado. Said tornado, blows the tent and equipment away while the couple were still in the eye of it. When M'gann faints and Superboy catches her was when the tornado disappears. The two were about to kiss but were interrupted when the sphere rolled over to them.

"Can I keep it?" Superboy asks like a kid finding a lost puppy.

 _ **Qurac**_

 _ **September 5, 02:32 EEST**_

"Hey, everybody. I've got Superboy. He's back to normal, and we're on our way."

Kaldur suddenly wakes up "Who are you, and how did you get inside my head?"

"Hello, Megan. Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something."

"Aw, man. Me, too. I didn't get a souvenir from the mission" Wally complains.

"Don't worry. Got the souvenir thing covered."

When M'gann and Superboy arrived with the sphere, they got strapped in and headed to the Cave quickly.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, Psimon has a meeting with the Light.

"The Martian girl escaped with both the sphere and the Superboy."

"That hardly matters. What matters is the successful test of our new partner's delivery system" a woman states. A video of the delivery system shows. "More tech will come, tech that will put the sphere, and perhaps the even the Superboy, to shame."

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **September 5, 06:30 EDT**_

On the way to the Cave, Robin notifies Batman to get Manhunter to evaluate Mia's psyche. When they got there, she was immediately transferred to the Med Bay where Manhunter will do his best to help her. The others were told to wait outside and they hated it, especially Wally. Everyone had grim looks upon their faces while Wally looked like he was going to punch someone. He bounces his leg impatiently looking irritated.

"What's taking them so long?!"

"Wally, it's a delicate process when reading someone's mind. Uncle J'onn is doing his best" M'gann calmly states.

"How's he going to read her mind if neither of you can actually read it?!"

"Wally that is enough. Go calm your mind and we will notify you shall they finish" Kaldur suggests.

Wally lets out a huff and storms off. Artemis watches him leave then looks over to the others in confusion.

"What's his deal?"

Kaldur sighs "It seems that Wally has formed a familial bond with Mia. She was there with us at the beginning and I believe seeing her like this...pains him."

"Have you ever noticed how they act around each other?" Robin asks.

"Sure. They fight more than Wally and I do" Artemis states.

"You'd think they hate each other but they don't. If Mia was a redhead and had green eyes, she could practically be his twin. They treat each other like they're family and that's why he's worried."

Artemis looks down and a frown appears. After what felt like hours, the doors finally opened to reveal Batman, Manhunter, and Canary walking out to speak to them. Wally zooms in and practically demands "How is she?!"

Kaldur pulls him back a little to allow Manhunter to explain.

"She will be fine. Apparently her mind is guarded by various mental barriers which explains why M'gann and I could not read her mind."

"Do you know who did it?" Robin asks.

"I do not but whoever this person is, seems to be a very powerful telepath."

"Is she awake?" M'gann wonders.

"For now she must rest. Her mind has been through too much from the mission and it seems as though the barriers are repairing themselves in order to continue protecting her mind. She shall wake when the time comes."

"Can we see her?" Artemis asks.

This time Canary answers "For a few minutes then she needs to rest."

They walked in to see Mia sleeping peacefully. All of them just stood around watching her and had a psychic conversation.

"We were able to remember Mia and yet nothing else. Why is that?" Robin wonders.

"Maybe it's because Mia has such a large influence on us that we could never truly forget about her" M'gann suggests.

"If she's supposed to be fine then why did her heart stop back in Qurac?" Wally demanded.

"It could've been from the stress her mind went through causing her heart to stop" Artemis says. **(A/N: I don't know any medical conditions...so just let it go XD)**

They were silent after Artemis' statement and soon started to leave. The only one who didn't leave just yet was Wally and he was having a hard time leaving. He squeezes her hand and turned to leave but stopped when he felt her hand squeeze his hand back. Looking back, Wally smiles at the gesture and thought that she was waking up but she was still sleeping. "Come on Mia, you got this" he whispers then places a kiss on her head and leaves her room.


	12. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 **A/N: Small portions of this chapter will be in Mia's POV. Warning: Tears will be shed, I should know because I actually cried while writing. You have been warned! Special shoutout to Child of K-O-A-T-W-R and Guestspirit; thanks for reviewing the story! You two give me motivation to continue updating! XD  
**

Have you ever had your life flash before your eyes, seconds before your death? No? Me neither but it feels like I'm having that right now which is strange since I'm sleeping. Whatever is making me sleep seems to be connected to something that's repairing itself. It's really weird that I'm remembering every detail of my life right now. So let's enjoy it and see what my life was like back then.

 _ **Isla Santo Miguel**_

 _ **October 30, 11:30 PDT**_

 _ **11 years ago**_

Little six year old Mia happily skips next to her father as they head home from the market. Her father, Luis, was carrying the heavier bags while Mia was carrying the lighter bags plus the candy bag.

"I can't wait to try this candy Papi!"

He chuckles "Mija, you are going have to share with your brothers and you can only eat them after lunch."

"Ok Papi!"

As they were getting closer to the house, the cartel quickly surrounded them. Luis places Mia behind him to keep her safe while he dangerously glares at the thugs.

"Time's up Luis. He needs that formula" a thug states.

"You tell him that it's a very delicate process, one mistake and I have to start over again. Now, let us pass" Luis growls.

"You can tell him yourself cause here he comes."

Bane walks into the middle of the circle and faces Luis.

He chuckles evilly "Where is it Luis?"

"It's not ready. You're going have to wait" Luis narrows his eyes.

"I don't think so Ramires" Bane quickly grabs Mia's arm and pulls her away.

"Papi!"

"You let her go now!"

"Now why would I do that?" he looks down at Mia and a cruel smile forms on his face "So you are Little Rosa huh? I can see why she is so beautiful. She would make a hefty price to the right people, don't you think so?"

Luis growls and lunges at him. Bane pulls out his gun and when Luis was close enough, he shot him right in the chest at point blank. Luis gasps and looks at Mia with a caring smile mouthing "Te amo Amelia" then dies. Mia didn't understand what had happened so she frees herself from Bane's grip and walked over to her father's dead body.

"Papi?" she shakes him "Papi wake up. We have to go home."

When he wasn't waking up, an endless flow of tears fell from her cheeks as she clings onto her father's body.

"PAPI!"

One of Bane's men tries to grab her but Bane stops him. "There's no need for her now. Let's go." As they turned to leave, Bane stands over her and a cruel smile appears. "We will meet again Little Rosa" and he leaves.

Mia sat there trembling in fear then lets out a blood curdling scream that alerted her neighbors. All of them came out to see what had happened and were all shocked to see Luis shot to death and Mia crying. The men took Luis' body while one of the women picked up Mia and held her in her arms.

"Let's get you home Little Rosa" the woman said and Mia nods.

She takes her back home and when they reached the door, the woman knocks and a very pregnant Carmen opens the door.

"Clara, what are you doing here? Why are you holding Amelia? And where's Luis?"

"Carmen I'm so sorry but Luis is dead."

"Mami" she looks over to Mia "Papi's….he's…"

That's when Carmen paled and fell to the floor. "Carmen!" Clara puts Mia down and rushes over to Carmen's side.

"Are you ok?"

Carmen gasps in pain "Argh. Clara it's coming. The baby's coming."

"Ok, ok just breathe and I'll get the supplies" she looks at Mia "Mia I need you to be a big girl for me, can you do that?"

"Si Tia Clara."

Clara smiles "Good, good. Now I need you to go next door and get Elena and her mother Gabriella. Go quickly."

"Ok."

Mia rushes over next door and rapidly knocks on the door yelling "Tia Elena! Abuela Gabi! Ajuda!"

The door swings open and Elena appears with Gabriella.

"Mia what's wrong?" Elena asks.

"It's Mami. The baby's coming."

"Dios mio" Gabriella states.

Elena went back inside to grab the things she needs while Gabriella took Mia back over to her house. When they entered the house, a scream filled with pain can be heard throughout the house.

"Mia go take care of your brothers. We'll take care of your mother" Gabriella calmly says.

Mia nods and went over to her brothers' room. When she enters the room, the 5 year old twins saw her and smiled brightly at her. "Mia!" They ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hola Miguel, hola Tulio."

"Why is Mami screaming?" Miguel asks.

"Because the baby is coming!"

"Yay!" they cheered.

Tulio was the one to notice that their dad wasn't here.

"Mia."

"Si Tulio."

"Where's Papi?"

Mia froze and inhaled sharply. _"What do I tell them?"_ She takes a deep breath and looks at her brothers with a watery smile.

"Papi's…papi's sleeping."

"When will he wake up?" Miguel wonders.

She sniffles as a few tears trailed down her cheeks "H-he's not. Papi's sleeping forever."

Tulio was the wiser one of the pair and always knew when something was up. He looks at Mia to confirm his theory: bloodshot eyes, blood stained hands, hair messed up, a bruise forming on her wrist which he deduced came from someone gripping her too hard and the fact that she came into the room alone.

"Papi's dead, isn't he?"

Mia nods and falls to her knees in tears. The twins hugged her and they mourned for their father.

 _ **Isla Santo Miguel**_

 _ **October 31, 00:01 PDT**_

After hours and hours of hearing their mother screaming, they were surprised to hear someone else scream, a baby's scream. The trio made their way into their parent's room and saw Carmen covered in sweat and holding a bundle of cloth in her arms. She looks up at them with a big bright smile.

"Estas bien. Come meet your baby sister" Carmen happily says.

The kids slowly walked towards Carmen and when they were right by her bedside, she shows them the baby.

"This is Ana Sophia, you're new baby sister. Say 'hi' Ana."

Ana Sophia started to whimper and Carmen soothes her. The twins each gave their new baby sister a kiss on each cheek and when they left, it was Mia's turn. She kisses her head and softly whispers "I'll protect you, no matter what."

* * *

 _ **Isla Santo Miguel**_

 _ **August 19, 19:30 PDT**_

 _ **5 years ago**_

"Mia!"

"Si Mami?"

"Go pick up your siblings from Tio Armando."

"Ok Mami, I'll be right back."

"Hurry, I'm making rice and beans for dinner."

"Hurray!"

Mia leaves the house quickly and hurries to her "uncle's" house. She reaches the house and knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal a tall, buff Hispanic man with a strong jawline, short brown hair and soft green eyes. He looks down and smiles at the sight of Mia.

"Hola Mia. How are you?"

"I'm great Tio Armando! I'm here to pick up Miguel, Tulio and Ana."

"Just wait here and I'll get them." Armando leaves for a few minutes and the next thing she hears is her little sister running towards her.

"Lia! Lia!" Ana Sophia appears and jumps into her arms.

"Hola Ana! Did you have fun with Tio Armando?"

"Si!"

That's great. Now let's wait for Miguel and Tulio then we can go home."

Back at the house, Carmen was chopping up vegetables when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She frowns and grips the knife tightly. Carmen turns around quickly to face the threat and narrows her eyes at the boy holding an orange tabby cat.

"What do you want Cat Boy?"

"Hello Carmen, I'm here to get the kid."

She stood tall "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. The little brat that was born on all Hallow's Eve. That kid is filled with immense mystic power and I'll be taking him or her as my apprentice."

" _I can't let him get Ana Sophia. I have to protect my children no matter what"_ "A child was born on that day but has not shown any indication of mystic power" Carmen shrugs "Looks like it skips a generation. Sorry Cat Boy."

"Ooh so spunky….I like it!"

"Glad it suits your fancy" Carmen retorts.

Klarion starts to pace in front of her pondering about what to do next. _"I can't let him get her."_ Klarion stops pacing and stood right in her face.

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're the Lord of Chaos that doesn't believe in anything or anyone and enjoys creating discord and mayhem on the physical plane."

"You're right about those but I still want the kid."

"This is the last time I will tell you again. The child has no mystic powers."

"Well if that's the case then I guess I'll just have to kill them for the fun of it."

Klarion was about to leave when Carmen stops him.

"NO!" he looks back at her "Don't you dare touch my children Witch Boy. If you want to kill someone, kill me."

"Ok" and he sets the house on fire.

Carmen looks out the kitchen window to see Mia standing outside with tears streaming down her face. Mia catches Carmen looking at her and her eyes widened for a split second. Carmen smiles sadly at her with a few tears falling as she mouths "Te amo Amelia. Take care of them" and that was the last time she saw Mia alive. _"At least now I'll be with you Luis."_

 _ **Isla Santo Miguel**_

 _ **September 3, 07:24 PDT**_

Mia had everything ready to take her siblings to school and packed a lunch for her to have at work. It's been about 2 weeks since their mother's death and Mia has kept her promise to take care of her siblings.

" _I won't let you down Mami"_ "Come on guys, I need to take you guys to school still. Hurry up!"

"We're coming!"

"Hold on Lia!"

Mia lets out an aggravated sigh and groans in irritation. _"This is going to be a long school year."_ After a few minutes, she finally hears three sets of feet rushing towards her. Mia turns and smiles at her siblings.

The Twins are growing up quite handsomely, the spitting image of their father, Luis. He was 6'1, short brown hair, soft hazel eyes, tan, muscular, caring and gentle. Mia looks exactly like their mother and acts like her however, she gets her big heart from Luis. Now Ana Sophia is the perfect mix of Carmen and Luis. She has Carmen's hair and smile while having Luis' tan complexion, eyes, and personality.

A small single tear escapes, trailing down her cheek as she smiles fondly at them. Mia quickly wipes it away, stood tall and smiled brightly at them.

"Let's go!"

She opens the door and the Ramires siblings left for school but they would never make it. On the way to school, a black van stops right in front of them. Mia places herself in front them in order to protect them and two figures walked out of the van.

"You're coming with us" thug 1 says.

"Over my dead body" Mia states straightening her back.

" _Looks like we have a fighter, the Master will be pleased"_ "That can be arranged little girl" thug 2 states.

"Tch. I'd like to see you try" she kicks one in the crotch and punches the other in the gut. Mia looks back at her siblings yelling "Run for it!" She picks up Ana Sophia and runs with her brothers next to her. They ran for five blocks before they were taken. The same van and two men grabbed them then shoved them into the van. That was the last time the Ramires siblings were on the island.

 _ **Pacific Ocean**_

 _ **September 4, 01:24 PDT**_

The sound of thunder in the distance startled Mia. She bolts right up and took in her surroundings. _"Looks like I'm stuck on an airplane, where it's going I have no clue. I just hope I can keep my brothers and sister safe."_ Soon Ana starts to stir and slowly opened her eyes. After a glance, she bolts right up and starts hyperventilating. Mia quickly goes to her side to calm her down.

"It's ok Ana, it's ok. I'm right here."

"Lia where are we?"

"I-I don't know but don't worry, I'll keep you guys safe."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Hey Lia."

"Si?"

"Can you sing Mami's lullaby?"

Mia stiffens a little "Sure Ana."

~ "A la nanita nana, nanita nana ella, nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea.

A la nanita nana, nanita nana ella, nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea.

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella.

A la nanita nana, nanita nana ella, nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea.

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella." ~

Mia glances down to see Ana sleeping in her lap and a smile appears on her face. Just as she was about to close her eyes, the plane lands. When it came to a full stop, Mia mentally prepared herself for whatever came next. The cargo door opens revealing a man wearing a suit with a green cloak and has black hair with gray streaks.

He looks at Mia clutching her siblings tightly with fire in her eyes and he smiles.

"Come now little ones, let's get you four all cleaned up" he extends his hand.

None of them took his hand so he lowers it and allows his men to take the Ramires siblings out of the plane and into the compound. On the way in, Mia silently swears _"I'll get us out of here 'til my dying breathe Miguel, Tulio and Ana Sophia. This I swear."_

* * *

 _ **Compound**_

 _ **March 17, 19:55**_

 _ **3 years ago EET**_

 _"It's been 2 years since we've been kidnapped and were forced into slavery. Mami I'm not going to lie, it's been very hard and continues to be hard. I've kept my promise to keep everyone safe by making sure they never got the receiving end of a whip, knife and sword. The head honcho took notice of my bravery and had me properly trained to be an assassin._

 _At first I refused to do anything but when he started threatening the safety of Miguel, Tulio and Ana, I had no choice but to do whatever he wanted. After a few months of intense training, I was quickly put into The Cage and Mami I would never wish this upon my enemies. The Cage is not a place for a kid like me and it's definitely not a place for Ana Sophia, that's why I'm in there and not her. Anyway, The Cage is a small arena with two gates where each fighter goes through to face each other._

 _When the fighters are in The Cage, the gates close and the only way to open them is if one of them is dead. The reason why I know this is because I've done it Mami, too many times to count. Sometimes I barely make it out alive, coming out half dead, bloodied and broken but I could never give up because they're counting on me to live and protect them. After my fights, I arrive in the cell we share covered in dirt and blood they would rush over to me and tried to take care of me but I would never let them._

 _I would speak in that same tone you always used on us, firm but full of love and kindness and I would always smile brightly even if I'm hurting and broken on the inside. You would not believe how much they would fuss over me and I always tell them 'It's my job to take care of you, not the other way around.' Ana would stay quiet but the Twins would get so mad at me, especially Miguel. Mami, you know from first hand experience that Miguel always tries to help and do what's right no matter what._

 _I remember Miguel yelling "Mia that's not fair! You can't just take care of us and not care about yourself. Let us help you for once! You have to stop being Mami and start being our big sister!" and I knew I couldn't argue with him. In the end, I let him tend to my wounds and I allowed myself to lower my guard, to feel vulnerable at the moment. I would never lower my guard unless it was with Miguel, Tulio, and Ana Sophia"_

Mia takes a break from writing. After wiping away her tears and takes a shaky breath, Mia continues to write.

" _Mami, I'm sorry but I lied to you. I couldn't keep my promise to take care and protect them. I'm so sorry Mami, it's all my fault. It happened earlier today; I was in my last battle against a girl named Jade, she's older than me but I was more skillful than she was. When the fight came to an end, I was supposed to kill her and that's when I had enough. I threw my sword on the ground and looked up shouting 'I'm not doing this! I've had enough killing innocent men just so I can learn to be a damn assassin. This has gone on long enough and I'm sick of it! Now let us go and everyone gets to live.'_

 _Nothing happened for a few minutes then the gates opened. Jade and I glanced at each other then we exited The Cage. As I was heading back to our cell, I got pulled away and taken somewhere else with a bag over my head. After being forced to sit in a chair, someone takes off the bag and I was temporarily blinded by how bright the lights were. When I got my bearings straight, I took the chance to look around and what I saw made me turn white as paper. I'm not going to lie about this, the sight made me sick to my stomach and Mami if you saw it, you would cry in anguish and pain._

 _There they were, all three of them chained to the wall all bloodied and bruised. Miguel and Tulio had gotten the worst of it as if they were protecting Ana Sophia but she still got hurt, just not as bad as the boys. 'I'm sorry about the little one, they weren't supposed to hurt her but it seems they went overboard.' I looked for the voice and saw a figure coming out of the shadows. When he came into focus, I felt my eyes practically pop out of my head, Ra's al Ghul, the head honcho of this godforsaken place._

' _You're going to pay for what you did to my siblings' I growled narrowing my eyes at him._

 _Ra's shook his head as if he was disappointed in me which I found strange because all I've ever wanted was to get us the hell out of this place._

' _Aah Labiwa, today was supposed to be the day you joined the ranks of the League of Shadows. Now it seems you must be punished for your failure.'_

' _Give me your best shot' I said bravely._

 _Mami, I was scared and had no idea what he was going to do to me so I mentally prepared myself for the worst but I could never imagine him doing this. Ra's took out his sword and stabs Miguel in the chest first. I remember dying right there and felt so much emotion boiling beneath my skin. It wasn't until he stabs Tulio that I screamed in anguish and yelling profanities at him but that didn't stop him. When he stopped in front of Ana Sophia, time stood still and I found my voice._

' _Please I'll do anything you want, just don't kill her. I beg you. She's the only family I have left.'_

 _At this point I was crying so much that I couldn't see what was happening. The next thing I knew, Ra's stood in front of me and wiped away my tears. He raises my head and I finally got a good look of his eyes: green but there was evil behind them._

' _My dear, if you had done what you have been told the first time none of this would've happened. Now you have to pay the price for your disobedience' he walked away and went back to Ana Sophia._

 _I heard her whimper as he got closer to her. She looks over at me with eyes filled with fright and I knew I couldn't do anything to help her. Instead I looked at her with love and said in that loving tone you always used Mami 'It's going to be alright. Te amo Ana Sophia, don't you ever forget it.'_

 _Ana finally found her voice 'Te amo Lia. Te am-" and that was the last time I heard Ana's voice. I didn't-couldn't move as I watched Ra's men take their dead bodies away. One of his men had to carry me back to our-I mean my cell and when we arrived, he tossed me inside then locked the gate. After a few hours of mourning them, I decided to write this letter to you Mami because I'm afraid I won't be able to leave this place alive. At least I was able to write to you and told you of what happened the past 2 years since you've died. Hopefully this would be the only time I'll be writing a tragic story to you but maybe next time, I'll write about something nice that happened to me. I'll talk to you later Mami. Goodbye and te amo."_

Mia folds the long letter into her suit and looked around the cell one last time. The large straw bed they all shared, a few dolls made from straw so Mia could play with Ana and painted all over the walls of the cell were sketches of everyone from Isla Santo Miguel and various sketches of their parents. Ana had always wondered what their father looked like, so Mia does a few sketches of him for her. When she finished, Ana was confused as to why Mia was drawing a picture of the Twins. Mia giggles and explains to her that he was their father and that the Twins looked exactly like him.

Looking at all of this was too painful for her so Mia just closed her eyes and silently prayed to be somewhere she would feel safe. _"I don't want to be here anymore. I want to be where I can be safe and feel loved. Please"_ and at that moment, Mia uses her power of teleportation and disappears from the compound.

 _ **Battery Park**_

 _ **March 17, 22:37 EDT**_

Ted had just finished closing up his boxing gym. As he turned off the lights and went to leave, he hears a crash behind him. Turning around he saw Mia's body lying in the middle of the ring. Ted slowly walked back to the ring softly talking to her.

"Hey there kiddo. You ok?"

Mia wakes up to see Ted walking towards her and she scampers over to a corner of the ring breathing heavily. _"What am I doing here? How did I get here?"_ Noticing that Mia was in fight or flight mode, he stops right in front of the ring and raises his hands.

"I'm not here to hurt you kid. I just want to know if you're hurt."

"No entiendo" _"Who is this guy?"_

"Estas bien. No quiero hacerte dano."

Mia was shocked to hear the man speak Spanish to her so she stays put but she didn't lower her guard. Ted took that as a sign to walk closer to her and he did. He gets in the ring and slowly walks to her with his hands out to show that he meant no harm.

"What's your name kid?"

Mia narrows her eyes at him. Ted noticed and deduced that she understands English.

" _Maybe she can speak English too"_ "I know you can understand me. Just tell me what happened and hopefully I can help you."

Mia took a minute to respond "Y-you can't help me, no one can. If you let me go peacefully, I promise not to hurt you."

Ted narrows his eyes and quickly analyzes her. Her posture is straight and rigid indicating that she's been trained, Mia's hair is disheveled, the suit has tears in it, one can see old scars and bruises fading but there are some fresh cuts and bruises. After analyzing her body, he looks into her eyes and felt his old heart split in two. Mia's eyes were once big, bright and full of wonder but these past two years had been hard on her which made her eyes small, dull and lifeless.

" _She can't be more than 13, 14 the latest. What happened to her that caused her to have these soulless brown eyes at such a young age? Maybe she can tell me."_ Ted gently places a hand on her shoulder and softly spoke to her. "I'm sorry kid but I can't let you leave. Let me get you cleaned up and talk about how you got here. Come on."

He gently pushes her forward but the action made Mia get defensive. She takes his hand and throws him across the ring. While Ted was slowly getting up, Mia took the opportunity to attack him with all of her might. The two of them blocked each others kick and punches while managing to get a few hits in. Mia was able to pin him down so she takes out her knife ready to stab him but she stops.

" _What am I doing?"_ Mia backs away from Ted and drops the knife. She falls to her knees and cries her heart out. Ted wasn't sure what to do but as he walks over to her, he kicks the knife away and stood in front of her. He crutches down and pulls Mia into a hug. She stiffens at the sudden contact then her eyes widen when he spoke.

"It's ok. You can cry all you want, I won't judge you. I know you don't want to kill me and I know you've killed before but you were forced to do it weren't you?" Mia nods "You seem strong for someone young like you but right now you don't have to be. It must have been a while since you've cried so go right ahead, it's good for your soul. Can you at least tell me your name?"

Mia lets out a shaky breath "M-my name i-is Amelia Rosa Fuentes Ramires b-but m-my fa-family calls me Mia."

Ted nods "That's a lovely name Mia. My name's Ted Grant."

Her sniffles turn into a cry filled with anguish, sadness and pain. Ted had never heard such a cry from someone as young as Mia. After letting her cry for a few more minutes, Ted saw that she fell asleep, exhausted from today's events. He carries her back to his place and when he looked at her sleeping, a small smile appears on his face.

"You're lucky I found you Mia. Who knows what would've happened to you if I wasn't the one who found you" he whispers.

* * *

Long after that night, Uncle Ted taught me some new moves and helped me control the thing that had been created by Ra's al Ghul. I didn't tell Uncle Ted everything about me but I did tell him that I'm the only surviving member of my entire family and he didn't ask any questions about them. A couple of weeks later an old pal of Uncle Ted's named Daniel, who's a telepath, puts up mental barriers just in case something should happen to me psychically.

Daniel's the only one who knows what truly happened to my family and I but he doesn't comment about it, instead he hands me a card with his number and told me to call him whenever I feel like. Shortly after Daniel's visit, Uncle Ted calls a friend to come over and meet me. The guy arrives with his wife and booth seemed happy to meet me. At first I was scared but Uncle Ted assures me that I can trust Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. So I went to live with them in DC for the next three years and my adventure starts on the 4th of July of 2011.

Now you guys know everything about me, hopefully from now on it gets better. If you please excuse me, it's time that I wake up now.

* * *

I felt my eyes slowly open and it took a minute for my eyes to focus. Slightly turning my head to the left, I saw a mop of red hair and bright green eyes.

"Wally?"

My voice sounded so sore like I haven't been talking lately. He smiles and hugs me tightly like I was going to disappear.

"W-wally, I-I can't b-breathe."

"Oh sorry Mia" he lets go but still held my hand tightly.

"How long was I out?"

"About a day. Mia you had us worried."

"I'm sorry Wally."

"It's ok. At least you're awake and that's all that matters. I have to go tell everyone that you're awake, I'll be right back."

Wally gets up and before he left, he places a kiss on my head then left. I watched Wally leave and when the door closed, I let that tears I've been trying to keep in finally free. Now I know why I took such a liking to Robin and Wally, it's because they remind me so much of Miguel and Tulio. God I miss them and Ana so much that it hurts to even think about them, at least they're in a better place now.

The door opens again so I quickly wiped away the tears and plastered on a fake smile. I see everyone walking in with relief on their faces and they came over to hug me. No one can know how I truly feel at the moment no matter what. I just hope they don't push me for answers that I'm not ready to give out just yet.


	13. Targets

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **September 6, 21:39 EDT**_

As Mia was recovering, Batman informs her that she would be attending the local high school the next day with M'gann and Superboy. She wasn't having any of that.

"Bats, I don't need to go to school. I'm perfectly fine."

"It wasn't a suggestion. Even though your test scores are impressive, you still have to attend school."

"Fine."

"Good. Now this file has your school schedule and new identity while you're in school."

Batman hands her a manila file. She takes it and looks at him in confusion.

"Why do I need a new identity? I can just use my name."

"Need I remind you that someone is targeting you. We can't have you suddenly appearing at a random high school, this will bring unwanted attention and will advise the Rogers' killer to your location."

Mia was quiet for a bit "Well when you put it that way, I guess it's ok. Please tell me that this new name isn't awful."

"See for yourself" and he leaves.

Mia opens the file and slightly frowns at the name: Amy Chester. _"It's not that bad, it could be worse."_

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **September 7, 06:41 EDT**_

Mia makes her way to the grotto but stops when she sees Superboy fixing his bike and Sphere greeting him. _"Huh, just like a boy and his dog. Kind of"_ Mia smiles at them when M'gann comes over.

"Ready for school?"

Mia sees M'gann walking over to Superboy and she joins them.

"I made our lunches."

"That's sweet of you Meg."

Mia takes one of the lunch bags. She looks behind them to see J'onn, Kaldur and Tornado walking in.

"Hey Kal, J'onn and T."

"Hello Mia" all three greeted.

"The first day of a scholastic season carries great cultural resonance. We want to wish you all well" J'onn states.

"Guess, it's not a Kryptonian thing" Superboy comments.

"That reminds me, I still need to talk to ol' Superman" Mia adds.

"You may wish to change before you depart" Kaldur suggests to M'gann.

"Ah, I spent hours choosing this outfit" M'gann changes into a maroon skirt, white shirt with a small short sleeve jacket over it in the same color and matching shoes. "What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?"

"Well…"

"Just kidding. Meet Megan Morse" M'gann changes her skin tone to Caucasian.

Mia took the time to look over M'gann's new look and she liked it. "I love it Meg."

"Thanks Mia! What's your new name?" she asks Superboy.

"My what?"

"I chose the name John Jones for myself" J'onn states.

"That makes sense. J'onn J'onzz sounds like John Jones. Nice one" Mia comments.

"I suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John, too."

"Pass."

"You're right Supey. I don't peg you as a John but something else. It has to be quick and easy to remember. A name like…"

"Conner's always been my favorite name" M'gann says.

Mia nods "I like that name too. Now all you need is a last name and you're good to go."

"Mia is right. A last name will also be required" Kaldur says.

"Perhaps, Kent" J'onn suggests.

"Oh, in memory of Dr. Fate. The late Kent Nelson" M'gann concludes.

"Ah, of course."

" _Conner Kent, I like it. CK. Wait a minute, I know someone with those initials from my clientele list. Who has those initials?...Clark Kent. Oh boy"_ Mia glances at Superboy and figures it out _"Clark Kent is Superman."_

"Okay. Sure. I guess it would be an honor or something" Conner says.

"Or something" Mia retorts.

J'onn looks over to her and she winks at him. He slightly pales a little.

"I know the real reason why his last name is Kent. I promise I won't say anything to either of them."

J'onn nods.

"Well, Conner Kent, time to change your shirt."

"He doesn't have to change his shirt Meg."

"He might reveal his identity" M'gann reasons.

"Come on, who's going to figure out that he's Superboy? No one because nobody knows he exists" Mia states.

Conner didn't care so he takes off his shirt in front of everyone. M'gann blushes at the action while Mia doesn't look away, in fact she continues to look at him. He puts the shirt inside out.

He asks in an irritated voice "Will this work?"

"Ha ha. Works for me" M'gann comments.

Mia on the other hand decides to get all handsy and Conner looks at her weirdly.

"Um what are you doing?"

She looks up at him "Checking you out."

Everyone got deadly silent.

"Excuse me?"

"Ugh. Will you relax? I've never done a sketch with a shirtless male model before and I want to do some experiments on the lighting and shading of the sketch. When school is over, you're being my model."

"Whatever."

"Mia."

"Yes Kal?" Mia looks over to Kaldur.

"What about you? I do not believe you can go when everyone will be able to recognize you."

"Batman's got me covered Kaldur. Say hello to Amy Chester from Central City."

Mia puts on colored contacts and nonprescription glasses. Mia's outfit for the day is a yellow tank top underneath a red short sleeve plaid shirt, jean shorts and red converse shoes. Her normal doe brown eyes are now ocean blue and the glasses will throw people off about who she really is. Soon all three high schoolers left for school.

"Wait, shouldn't I be Conner Nelson?" Conner wonders.

"Nah, it doesn't have the same ring as Conner Kent" Mia answers.

As they were on their way to school, Mia stops dead in her tracks and the couple notices.

"Mia are you ok?" M'gann asks.

"Y-yeah just nervous I guess."

"You nervous? No" Conner taunts.

Mia playfully glares at him "Hardee har har. But seriously, I don't know what high school's like. I mean sure I know just as much as a Junior but that doesn't mean I know how high school works. What if I mess up and end up as a laughingstock in front of the whole school?"

The couple glance at each other then smiled at Mia.

"You're going to do great. Remember, we're in the same boat as you so we're in this together" M'gann states.

"Just don't do anything stupid" Conner comments.

Mia looks at him annoyed "I could never do anything stupid because you take all the stupid with you."

"Whatever."

They continued to make their way to school.

 _ **Happy Harbor**_

 _ **September 7, 07:58 EDT**_

As they're walking through the courtyard, a guy on a skateboard approaches them and Conner picks him up by the back of his shirt. Mia went to quickly grab his skateboard and came back to see Conner angrily stare at the poor guy.

"Explain this" he points to the guy's shirt.

"Why?"

"Conner, put him down" Mia comments.

"What's your problem?" a guy in a Superman t-shirt says "Put my man Marvin down."

"I don't think he likes my shirt" Marvin comments.

"It's ok Marvin. This isn't about the shirt, trust me" Mia tells him.

Conner looks around and notices that everyone is wearing a superhero t-shirt.

"Your shirt's fine. Everyone's shirt is fine" he lets go of Marvin.

A cheerleader states "Someone's fine."

This causes the guy in the Superman shirt to approach them.

"Hi. We're new. I'm Megan Morse. This is Conner Kent. And this is Amy Chester" M'gann introduces themselves to everyone.

"Triple alliteration. I like it" Marvin comments.

Conner and the other guy stood in front of each other then Mia steps in the middle and gently pushes Conner away so she can face the guy herself.

"Heh. You're letting a girl fight your battle" he taunts Conner but Mia responds instead.

"No, he's not. I just don't want him getting in trouble on the first day of school, me on the other hand I don't really care if I get in trouble or not. No one messes with my cousin unless he wants his ass whooped."

Mia cracks her knuckles and the guys laughs a little.

"You think you can take me down?"

"I've taken down guys a lot bigger than you. It should be a piece of cake."

Before anything else could happen, a teacher stops "the fight" before it began by snapping his fingers.

"Okay, time to get to homeroom, gang."

The guy ignores Mia and walks past Conner hitting his arm purposely in the process. Conner was about to go after him when M'gann stops him then Mia was about to go after the guy and Conner holds her back. She pouts and crosses her arms.

"Hi, I'm Wendy. I was new last year so I know how hard it is to fit in."

"You have no idea" Mia said barely above a whisper.

She realizes that she still has Marvin's board and when she hands it to him, she got an idea.

"Hey Marvin."

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I…" she gestures to the skateboard.

"Go ahead."

Mia takes it back and places it on the ground. She takes a deep breath then hops on it and starts skateboarding. Mia does a few tricks with the board and returns to the group. Everyone was shocked that Mia had mad skateboarding skills and Marvin's jaw was practically on the floor.

"Thanks Marv" Mia hands him back the board.

"S-sure, no problem."

"You two look like instant bumble bee material to me" Wendy states "Cheerleaders. The bumble bees. Tryouts are after school."

"Thanks. I'll be there" M'gann states and walks with Wendy.

Mia didn't like the idea about being a cheerleader but she'll go there to support M'gann.

"Dudes, facing down Mal Duncan? Fierce. Not too bright, but fierce" Marvin states.

"What can I say Marv? It's a family thing" Mia comments nudging Conner in the side.

All of them went inside and made it to the classroom with just enough time for Mia to put her locker combination in. _"Ok it was 25-19-7. Let's hope I get this right."_ She puts in the combination and it didn't work. Mia tries a few more times but she still couldn't get it right.

"Ugh. Why do you hate me?" Mia asks the locker after hitting her head on the door.

"Are you sure you were moving the dial correctly?" a guy spoke behind her.

Mia snapped her neck so quickly, the guy thought she might've gotten whiplash. Unconsciously, Mia got into a fighting stance and the guy backs away a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Mia shakes her head "No I'm sorry, it's a reflex. My uncle taught me."

"I'm Andy" he extends his hand.

"Amy" she shakes his hand.

"Let's get your locker opened before we're late for class."

"Sure."

Mia gives him her combo and when he puts it in, the locker opens. She smiles and tries it a few times before finally getting it right. Mia turns to face Andy and gives him her signature cheeky grin.

"Thanks Andy."

"No problem. Let me walk you to class."

"Oh you don't have to Andy."

"I want to though" he glances at her bashfully as a small blush tints his cheeks.

"Ok Andy" she smiles.

"Great."

The two of them headed to Mia's classroom and when they arrived, each exchanged a quick bye then Andy heads to his class. Mia takes a seat behind M'gann and class started.

'If Lex Luthor's unknown strategy for peace fails, the two Rhelasias are looking at all-out war before morning' Cat Grant states on a live broadcast.

The teacher turns off the TV and looks to his students.

"Who can tell me more about Rhelasia? Marvin?"

"Well, Mr. Carr, it's…better than fake Asia." His joke earned a few chuckles.

"Anyone else?"

"Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Boquoon dynasty until it was divided by the great powers into North and South Rhelasia after World War II" Conner answers.

"Very good" Mr. Carr smiles.

"But why are they fighting? They're all humans. I mean, Rhelasians. Right?"

"Right on both accounts, actually" Mr. Carr starts the lesson.

"It's no different on Mars. The White Martian minority are treated as second class citizens by the green majority. Of course, I'm green but that doesn't make it right" M'gann says.

"There's none of that back home. Everyone's treated equally and we discuss about the island's problems. We work together to solve problems, not create more" Mia adds.

"You're from an island? Which one?" Conner asks.

"You guys might as well know. I'm from an island called Isla Santo Miguel, it's just off the coast of Peru."

They turned their attention back to the listen but Mia was having some trouble. It seems that her mind keeps drifting back to a certain sandy brown hair blue eyed guy. _"What am I doing?! I can't think about some random guy I just met! This isn't some chick flick movie."_

The rest of the day was uneventful until Mia's last class where she saw Andy again. He notices her and waves and Mia waves back. The art teacher instructed everyone to work on their weak points in art. This meant that pretty much the entire class had to draw and paint while Mia was the odd one out and went to do pottery.

She puts her hair up with a clip and went to work. _"I've got this. I'm an art prodigy, pottery should be a piece of cake."_ Oh how wrong she was. Mia tried and tried to make a simple small vase but every time ended in failure. She lets out a sigh of irritation and was going to give up.

"This is hopeless" she mutters.

"Giving up so quickly already?"

Mia turns to see Andy behind her. He smiles at her.

"Wow I was way off. You're not the girl I thought you were."

"And what kind of girl did you peg me for hmm?" she raises her eyebrow.

Andy chuckles and sat beside her "I know whatever I'm going to say would be wrong and that you're going to hate me for it."

"Try me."

"I pegged you as the type that doesn't give up so easily. That you'd go down swinging for standing up in what you believe in. Am I wrong?"

Mia blushes and stutters "N-no y-you're not" *clears throat* "You're right. I'm not the one who gives up easily."

"Then why did I see you give up just now?"

"I don't know" Mia looks down.

And moves his seat behind Mia and got real close to her.

"Let me show you. It's all about relaxing your hands and going with the flow and motion of the clay."

Andy presses the pedal to make the table move, he takes her hand into his and shows her the proper way to do pottery. Mia's doing a great job with Andy's help. On the outside she looks calm and collected but on the inside, she's completely freaking out. _"Please don't let him hear my heart beating. For the love of God, please don't let him hear it!"_

Class came to an end which made Mia both sad and happy: happy that school was over and sad that she won't see Andy. _"Jesus Christ what's wrong with me?!"_ Mia heads to the football field to watch M'gann tryout for the cheerleading team. She stays up in the bleachers with Conner and cheers loudly.

"Go Meg! You got this girl, whoo!"

M'gann turns back and waves at Mia before starting her cheer.

"Okay, Megan, you're up" Wendy states.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Hornets, hornets, can't be beat. Bzzting. Ow!"

Mia cheered "Alright Meg! That's how you do it, you go girl!"

Conner had to pull Mia back down so she wouldn't embarrass herself anymore. She sticks her tongue out at him and waits impatiently along with M'gann as the cheerleaders had a group talk. Wendy walks over to M'gann and Mia started to get nervous. _"Please let her get on the team. Please!"_

"How'd I do?" M'gann asks.

"I thought you did great. And I'm really sorry about this."

Mia saw two other cheerleaders carrying a tub of water behind M'gann, ready to dump it on her. She smiles _"Guess she made the team."_ They dumped the water on her causing Conner to get mad and raced down the bleachers. Mia shakes her head at him while hearing M'gann in her head  "Conner, no!" Conner trips on his way down, losing his balances then falls over the edge and onto the ground. Mia calmly walks down and looks over the edge to mock Conner.

"Real smooth Con."

"Sorry, it's a stupid initiation ritual that I wish my teammates would abandon" Wendy explains.

"Wait. Initiation ritual? Hello, Megan. That means I made the team. Um, I did, right?"

"You're a bumble bee girl" one of the girls told her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Great job Meg! I knew you could do it."

Wendy looks up at Mia "Amy do you want to try out?"

Mia shakes her head "No thanks Wendy. I don't think I have what it takes to be a cheerleader."

"If you say so."

"So, is that your boyfriend? Cause he's hot, but kind of a freak" a cheerleader tells M'gann.

Mia bursts out laughing and falls. After the tryouts were over, Conner and Mia head down to meet M'gann. Conner handed her his jacket and grabs her books.

"You're carrying my books?"

"What, you want them to get wet?"

"Oh my god! Meg, he totally likes you."

"What? No he doesn't….do you think so?"

"I know so. I've got a knack for this sort of thing. Oh watch out."

Mia catches the incoming football and sends a glare to the football team. One of the players walks over to them with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that. Nice catch."

She narrows her eyes at him and he starts shifting his feet.

"I-it's ok, don't worry about it. Amy, just give him the ball back and we can go home" M'gann suggests.

A smirk appears on her face "Sure I'll give it back, if he goes long."

His eyes widen "Are you sure?"

She scoffs "You don't think I can do it?"

"N-no th-that's not what I meant. I mean-"

"Just shut up and go long."

"Ok."

The guy runs a few feet away and turns back waiting for the catch but Mia shakes her head. She gestures for him to go farther and he did. Once he was on the 50 yard line, Mia throws a perfect spiral and he caught it. However when he caught it, he stumbles back a little from the sheer force of her throw.

M'gann was shocked to say the least while the rest of the football team stopped whatever they were doing and gawked at Mia. Not really caring about the attention she brought upon herself, Mia wipes her hands and heads home with M'gann hot on her trail.

"Mia! That was amazing! How'd you do that?"

"Trade secret Meg. Now lets get to the cave and start our homework."

While the girls left, the football team was still in a state of shock including the coach but there was one player who wasn't surprised, that was Andy. He lightly chuckles and sprints towards his best friend Ben.

"Dude, you good?"

"Wha- I mean yeah. Did you see that pass?! Not even George could throw a perfect pass like that" Ben took a minute to realize who Mia was "Wait, wasn't that the girl you have a crush on? The one you helped open her locker and in art class?"

"Shout it to the heavens why don't you? I don't think the Martians heard you" Andy states as a small blush appears on his cheeks _"It couldn't be a crush. I literally just met her today."_

"Simmons!"

Andy turns around to see Coach Brown walking towards him.

"Yeah coach?"

"Do you know that girl?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, have her come by to practice next week after school. I want to see what else she's got."

"Sure thing coach."

When the coach left, Ben elbows Andy in the ribcage. Andy glances at him to see a sly smirk on Ben's face.

" _He's going to say something stupid. I just know it_ " "Go ahead, say what's on your mind."

"If she makes it on the football team, nearly every guy in school would try to go out with her. You my man have to ask before she's taken."

"I can't ask the new girl out just like that. Besides, I don't think she's into me" _"I really hope she does though"_ Andy rubs his neck and frowns a little.

"Do you know her name at least?"

A soft smile appears on Andy's face "Yeah. It's Amy Chester."


	14. Terror

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!  
**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **September 14, 14:18 EDT**_

Mia was in her room doing a random sketch when she hears cluttering coming from Conner's room. She heads out of her room and walks across the hall.

She gently knocks on the door "Hey Con. You good?"

The door opens and Mia hides her smile behind her hand. Conner frowns at her for a bit before heading back inside his room. Mia took that as a sign to come in and help. She looks around to see his desk cluttered with hair dye and towels littered the floor.

"Come on Con. Let's make you a blond."

Mia places him on a chair, got the dye ready, puts on gloves and starts dying his hair. As she does his hair, Conner squirms a little bit which caught Mia's attention.

"Conner you're going to be fine. I just need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Just be careful in there, ok? I don't want to hear that you and Meg didn't make it. I swear, I'll bring you back to life myself just so I can give you an ass whooping. Do I make myself clear?"

Conner lightly chuckles "Yes."

"Good. There all done, just wait for about 45 minutes then you can wash it out."

"Thanks Mia."

"Your welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I hear a pint of cookie dough ice cream calling my name" and she leaves his room.

Mia walks into the kitchen, takes out the pint of ice cream from the freezer and hops onto the island then starts eating the ice cream. Unknowingly, Mia starts daydreaming about a certain sandy brown hair, blue eyed guy named Andy and a smile appears on her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

Mia shrieks in surprise. She turns around to see Robin walking over.

" _Play it cool, don't let him know"_ "N-nothing."

"Nothing huh? Then why did you stutter just now? Hmm?"

"O-oh I-I just-"

"Heh. You can't fool me Mia, I know something's up. Is it something or someone?"

The tips of Mia's ear got red and she looks away from Robin. Robin notices and a smirk forms on his face.

"So it is a guy. Who is it?"

"How should I know? I just met the guy on the first day of school. All I know is his first name but I'm not telling you what it is."

"I'll find out sooner or later."

"Find out what Rob?" Wally asks walking in drinking a soda.

" _Oh shit"_ Mia groans.

"The name of the guy Mia has a crush on."

Wally does a spit take "WHAT?!"

"Shut up, Wally" Mia retorts.

"No no no. Don't you 'Shut up, Wally' me. Who's the guy? What's his name? Where does he go to school?" Wally demanded acting like an overprotective brother.

"He's just some guy who helped me open my locker and gave me some pointers in art class. That's all."

Robin gives her a weird look. "Since when do you need help in art?"

"Give me a canvas, some paint and I'm good to go but place a chunk of clay in front me and tell me to make a vase and I got jack squat. I was never great at pottery, that's why I don't dabble in it."

"If he does anything to hurt you, he'll have to deal with us" Robin points to Wally and himself.

"Sure Rob, but only after I put the fear of God in him" Mia says calmly.

"And here I thought you and Roy had a thing going" Wally casually comments.

"What?!" Mia hops off the island and glares at Wally "Don't you ever say that again. There's no way in hell that I will ever date a guy that has no respect for his friends, treats the rest of us like crap, thinks he's better than all of us, who's also an egocentric narcissistic ass that doesn't care about anyone but himself. If I ever hear you say that again, I'll send you so far into space that not even the Green Lanterns would be able to find you. Capisce?"

Wally rigorously nods and Mia struts out of the kitchen. When they knew Mia was far away, a knowing look passed on each of their faces.

"She totally likes him" Robin states.

"Yeah, she does. I mean she doesn't call just anyone an 'egocentric narcissistic ass' unless she really likes the guy" Wally concludes.

"Now all we have to do is wait and see who she'll pick: Roy or Art guy."

"My money's on Roy."

"I think it's Art guy."

"I guess we'll have to find out" Wally shrugs.

 _ **New Orleans**_

 _ **September 14, 16:53 CDT**_

The Terror Twins were thrown into a warehouse where the Mardi Gras floats are stored. Kaldur and Tornado quickly place inhibitor collars on them while Mia faced them.

"That don't feel right" Tommy spoke in a southern accent.

"It ain't supposed to sugar" Mia tells him in the same accent.

"My strength…But I done just gone toe to toe with Superman."

"Congratulations. It's more quality time than he's ever given me" Conner states dressed up as Tommy Terror.

Mia glances behind her and nods "You look good as a blond."

Conner doesn't respond.

M'gann walks over to Tuppence and touches her shoulder.

"Got your inspiration, Sister Tuppence?" Conner asks like Tommy.

M'gann quickly changes into Tuppence "I believe I do, Brother Tommy."

"Somebody tell me what's going on?" the real Tommy asks.

"It's simple. They're under arrest" Batman answers as he puts inhibitor collars on Conner and M'gann.

Before the couple was taken away, Mia whispers "Remember your promise Con" and he slightly nods.

 _ **Happy Harbor**_

 _ **September 17, 08:30 EDT**_

Mia was sitting at her desk during Mr. Carr's class and couldn't help but feel nervous for M'gann and Conner. _"Please let them be alright."_

"Hey" Mia turns to see Marvin whispering at her "Where's Megan and Conner?"

"They're out sick. Conner's got a fever and Megan has a stomach bug. Hopefully they'll be back in school soon."

Marvin nods and both turned their attention back to the lesson.

For the rest of the day, Mia couldn't help but feel a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't until art class that she knew something happened to M'gann and Conner. She was moving some glass jars from the table to the shelf when one of them suddenly breaks and cuts up her hand.

"Ow!" Mia holds her hand in pain.

Andy rushes over with a clean cloth and takes her to the sink. He wets the cloth then gently cleans her wound and she didn't make a peep.

" _She's pretty calm for someone who has a deep cut in their hand"_ "Are you ok?"

"Oh sure, never better. I've always enjoyed getting bloody cuts in my hands" Mia spat out.

Andy looks at her in shock. Mia sighs and looks away.

"I'm sorry Andy. I didn't mean to get all snarky at you."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I was asking about how you were feeling, not about the cut."

"Why would you ask that?"

"You seem distant today."

"I'm just worried about my cousin and best friend. They're out sick."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll feel better soon."

"Thanks Andy" she smiles at him.

He looks back at her hand and saw that it won't stop bleeding.

"Let's get you to the nurse" Andy wraps a dry cloth around her hand tightly and takes her to the nurse's office.

When they arrived at the office, the nurse cleans out Mia's wound and dresses it. The couple spent the remaining time in the office since they won't be missing much in class.

" _Guess now's the perfect time to ask"_ "Hey Amy."

"Yeah?"

"The football coach wants you to come to practice today after school."

"Why does the football coach want to see me?"

"Because he saw you throw that beautiful perfect pass at Ben and he was impressed. He wants to see what else you can do."

"Jeez I don't know Andy, I…wait a minute. How'd you know about that?"

He nervously chuckles "I may or may not have been there when you threw that football."

"Wait, you're on the football team?" _"He's pulling my leg. There's no way that he's on the team."_

"Yeah, I am."

"Huh."

"What?"

"You don't seem like the kind of guy that joins the football team."

"Why? Because I'm an art nerd?" Andy frowns a little.

"That's not the reason" he glances at her and sees a smile "Andy, you're such a gentleman and a caring, sweet guy. I don't see how a kind guy like you is on a team filled with meatlugs with no brains."

Andy laughs for a bit before calming down. He wipes away a stray tear and smiles at Mia.

"I'm just on the team with my best bud. I tried out and apparently I'm really good at football."

"Oh."

Mia looks down at her bandaged hand and decides to study the intricate details of the bandage. Andy takes her bandaged hand and gently rubs the back of it with his thumb.

"Amy" she looks up at him "You don't have to be sorry for thinking like that. Besides, I think you're sweet too."

"Thanks Andy."

They continued to hold hands until the bell rang. Both were startled by the sound and quickly let go of each others hand.

"So, um, how about coming to practice today?"

"Sounds good. I don't have anything to change into but maybe I can ask Wendy if she's got some spare clothes."

"Great, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see ya."

Andy leaves the nurses office, leaving Mia alone. She pulls out her phone to send a quick text to Tornado that she'll be coming back to the cave later. Soon she heads to the girl's locker room where Wend would be. When she entered, Mia finds Wendy talking to the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Hey Wendy" Wendy turns and smiles at her.

"Hi Amy."

"So this might be completely random but do you have some spare workout clothes I can borrow? It's for-"

"For the football tryout that Coach Brown wants you to do" Wendy finishes.

"Wait, how did you hear about that?"

"The whole school knows about it" Wendy states.

"Yeah girl, almost everyone is coming out to watch."

"Say what?" Mia visibly pales.

"Karen stop scaring her" Wendy chides.

"Girl you got this. Don't sweat it" Karen encourages.

"Karen's right Amy. Now, go change and we'll walk you out."

Wendy hands her the clothes and Mia starts changing. She changes into a purple sports bra, running shorts and a gray sleeveless t-shirt. When she finished, she looks at the girls nervously.

"What if I mess up? Everyone will make fun of me for the rest of my high school career. Maybe I shouldn't do this."

Mia turns to leave but Wendy and Karen stopped her.

"Amy, you can do this" Karen states.

"If Megan was here today, she'd tell you that you'll be fine and go have fun. All of us will be right behind you" Wendy gestures to the entire cheerleading team.

"Why would you do that? I'm not part of the cheerleading team. I'm not a Bumble Bee."

"Amy" Wendy places her hands on her shoulders "You might not be a cheerleader but you are a Bumble Bee and that makes you part of the team."

Mia nods and a look of determination appears on her face. The rest of the girls opened the doors and Mia walks outside with her head up and back straight. A roar of cheers caught Mia off guard and she winces a little in pain. _"That might be getting some use to."_

Mia walks up to Coach Brown with a smile. _"Here goes nothing."_

Brown turns to see Mia behind him. "So you must be Amy Chester, the girl with the perfect spiral."

"Yes sir Coach Brown."

"Perfect. Now I'm warning you, I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"I wouldn't have it any other way coach."

"Glad to hear" *clears throat* "Quit dawdling Chester and move your ass. Now!"

"Sir yes sir" Mia salutes and runs to the middle of the field where the rest of the football players are.

Brown puts Mia through the same regime as the other players and she's doing a great job. Her tackles are flawless and the guys were surprised that Mia could tackle guys twice her size. When she blocks, the guys have a hard time trying to knock her down. While Mia's doing a great job, Coach Brown takes down notes and nods in approval.

" _This girl's amazing. She'll be a great addition to the team."_ He blows the whistle and the team gathers around him.

" _Hope I'm doing ok"_ Mia glances at Brown nervously.

"Great practice guys. Now before I send you home, everyone here has to catch at least one pass from Chester. Got it?" everyone nods "Good, go!"

Brown walks with Mia while carrying a bag of footballs. When they reached the end zone, Brown hands her the first ball and yells "Suarez you're up first!"

Suarez runs and Mia waits until he was at the 50 yard line to throw the ball to him. He catches it then runs off to the side so the next player would go. This went on for a bit as nearly every player was able to catch the ball except for four guys: Andy, George, Sean and Jacob. Andy's the last one in line while George, Sean and Jacob are repeats.

"Simmons!"

Andy walks up and before he makes the run, Andy winks at her. Mia froze for a few seconds then throws the ball. _"Damn it Andy. Why did you have to wink at me?"_ Mia saw that Andy caught it and smiles at him as he leaves the field.

When the repeats were finally done, Coach Brown places his hand on her shoulder, proud that she did good.

"Great job Chester. Meet me in my office tomorrow before practice."

"Yes sir."

Brown nods and leaves Mia. Before she could do anything, Andy wraps her in his arms and lifts her then twirls her for a bit.

"That was amazing Amy!" Andy still had her up in the air.

"Um thanks Andy….hey Andy" she whispers.

"Yeah?"

"C-can you, um, maybe put me down?"

Andy realized that Mia was still up in the air and he blushes profusely. He quickly puts her back down and steps back a bit.

"S-sorry" he sheepishly smiles.

"It's ok" she smiles back.

The couple continued to look at each other ignoring the rest of the world until it was broken by Wendy, Karen and Ben.

"Come on Amy. Let's get you cleaned up" Wendy says.

She takes one arm while Karen takes the other and they practically had to drag her away from Andy.

Ben pushes Andy away "Dude, we've got to go."

When Mia was in the girl's locker room, Wendy, Karen and the other cheerleaders surrounded her and bombarded her with questions.

"Are you and Andy dating?"

"Is he going to ask you out?

"Are you going to ask him out?"

"When did you first meet?"

"What are you going to wear on your first date?"

"Whoa! Hold up!"

Mia raises her hands and they stopped talking. She takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't have the answers to those questions except for one of them" the girls leaned in "We met on the first day of school when he helped me open my locker."

"That's it?" Karen asks.

"What did you expect? It wasn't something like:

'There were just a few minutes before class started and I couldn't open my locker. I was in distress and I didn't want to be late for class when suddenly this bright light shined behind me. I turn to see my knight in shinning armor. He was taller than I, towering 3 inches above me, his hair the color of a sandy beach, his eyes bluer than blue and his smile made me weak in the knees as I'm star struck by how genuine his smile is. He tells me his name and I tell him mine. Noticing that I was in distress, he offers a helping hand and I accept. He opens my locker and I thanked him. He offers to walk me to back to my class. I accept his offer. We walked to my class in blissful silence and when we arrived, we bid each other farewell and went our separate ways.'

Were you expecting something like that?"

Mia looks at the girls and didn't like the looks on their faces. Every cheerleader had love stricken looks on each of their faces. Together they let out a collective sigh then went back to normal. Mia laughs nervously as the girls started to surround her. _"Oh shit."_ The girls started acting like obsessed fangirls. _"This might take a while."_

* * *

In the guy's locker room, George, Sean and Jacob talked privately.

"We need to take care of her" Jacob states.

"There's no way in hell that I'm playing on the same team as that chick" Sean adds.

"Dudes, what if Brown makes her the new QB?" Jacob wonders.

"If she's the new QB then I'm quitting the team. George, what do you think?"

"I think that if she does end up as our new QB then we'll just have to teach her a lesson she'll never forget. Hopefully that'll be enough to make her quit the team."

George cracks his knuckles as a sneer forms on his face. Jacob and Sean made the same faces. _"There's no way that some random chick is going to take my position from me"_ George thought as he comes up with a plan to deal with Mia.


	15. Big Shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Happy Harbor**_

 _ **September 18, 15:23 EDT**_

Mia stood outside the guy's locker room, debating on where she should go in or not. _"I mean this is the guy's locker room, I can't just go in there. On the other hand, Coach Brown's office is in there which is utterly ridiculous. Guess I've got no choice but to go in."_ She takes a deep breath and walks in.

The guys turned their heads to see Mia walking in and there was mix reactions. Some covered themselves with towels, others flaunt their bodies at her and the rest were stunned to see a girl in the locker room.

"Hey there sweetheart" Sean stops in front of her.

"What do you want?" Mia asked in annoyance.

"Whoa, easy there kitty. There's no need to pull out the claws. I just want to ask you something."

"What?" she spat out.

"I'm just curious when you're ready to get down and dirty" he winks and earns a few cheers from his teammates.

" _Pig"_ "Do you really want to know when I'm ready?" she sweetly asks.

"I'm pretty sure we all do" Sean states and the rest of the players agreed.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready. I'll be ready when you and every single asshole in this locker room actually grow a pair and not act like egocentric, steroid enhanced, testosterone raged pigs who don't give a crap about a girl's feelings. Now if you all excuse me, I need to talk to the coach."

Mia walks around Sean and knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Mia walks in "Hi Coach Brown."

"Chester great to see you. Close the door and have a seat."

"You got it." Before she closed the door, she sees Sean and the rest of the guys and sticks her tongue at them. She closes the door and takes a seat in front of Brown's desk.

"So what's the verdict sir?"

"Amy, you're the best player I've ever seen walk on that field. I would like you to join the football team…"

"Thanks Coach Brown. That means a lot-"

"As our new QB."

"Uh, say what now?"

"I want you as this team's new quarterback."

"B-but why?"

"Because I know that you'll be able to take this team to victory. Now, I know you'll be getting a lot of crap from the boys but I'm guessing you can handle it yourself. So what do you say?"

" _Me as QB? I don't think this will work out with the superhero gig. I'm going to have to turn it down"_ "Thanks for the offer coach but I don't think I can be the team's new quarterback. I'm sorry but I have too much on my plate at the moment."

"How about this? I'll put you on a trial run and see how it goes. If by the end of the week, that you don't want to be part of the team then I'll let the matter drop. So what do you say?" he extends his hand.

"Make it 3 days and you got yourself a deal."

"Deal."

The two shake hands. Brown opens the door and walks out with Mia behind him.

"Alright listen up!" the chatter died down "Amy Chester is our new QB for the time being. You give her the same respect as if she was a guy. If I hear that any one of you had mistreated her in any way, you'll be suspended for the rest of the season. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, Coach Brown."

"Great. I'll see everyone outside in 10 minutes for practice."

Mia heads to the other side of the locker room and starts changing. _"Thank god I'm already wearing a sports bra and shorts."_ Mia was just about to put her shirt on when Andy came around the corner.

"Hey Amy, I wanted to know if you-" he saw Mia standing there in her gym shorts and sports bra.

" _Is he ok?"_ "Andy did you need something?"

Andy couldn't help but stare at Mia. He takes in every curve and bump on her body.

" _I never knew she was so fit. Is that a four pack?"_ "Um what?"

"Did you need something?" Mia puts her shirt on.

"Oh right. I wanted to know if you want to be workout partners for today's practice."

"Sure. Thanks Andy" she smiles.

"Great. I'll see you out there."

He turns the corner, leaving Mia alone. _"Hopefully, today's practice goes without a hitch."_

Practice lasted for an hour and everyone was sore from the regime Brown put them through. When they got inside the locker room, Mia took her time to change into her clothes. _"And I thought Canary's training was rough. Damn."_ As soon as she took off her workout shirt, she hears the locker room door being locked.

" _That's weird"_ "Hello? Anyone there? Coach Brown? Ben? Andy?"

"Sorry sweetheart. They're not here" Sean pops out of nowhere.

"What do you want Sean?"

"Me and my buddies just want to talk to you for a bit."

Then Jacob and George appear around the corner.

 _"Jerks. Can't believe they're about to gang up on me"_ "So what do you guys want to talk about?"

"We just want to make sure that we're on the same page, that's all" Jacob states.

"And what page is that?"

"The one that says you quit being the QB and transfer it back to my buddy George here" Sean pats George's back.

"What if I say no?" Mia crosses her arms.

"Then we'll just have to teach you a lesson" George states.

Sean and Jacob held Mia in place as George starts punching her. After about 5 minutes, Mia lifts her head and smirks at George.

"Is that all you got? I know you can hit harder than that" Mia spits out some blood.

George growls "Let her go."

Sean and Jacob did and they stood beside George.

"Are you going to quit?"

"No."

"Wrong answer" and all three ganged up on her.

She didn't know how long the beating took but she's had worse. _"This is nothing compared to what Ra's did to me."_ Somewhere in the distance, she hears someone call out her name.

"Amy?"

" _Who's that?"_ when the person got closer to her, she narrows her eyes a little "A-andy?"

He follows her voice and when he found her, he paled. Andy rushes over to her side.

"Amy what happened to you?"

"Heh heh. W-would you believe me if I told you that I slipped?" Mia winces in pain.

"Who did this to you?" Andy asks in a serious tone.

Mia didn't answer.

"Amy, who did this to you?"

She was about to answer when her eyes started going out of focus. Mia felt her body lean forward and could feel her mind slipping into unconsciousness. But before she went under, she faintly heard Andy on his phone.

"911? I need an ambulance at Happy Harbor High School, the boy's locker room. Hurry!"

 _ **Gen Hospital**_

 _ **September 18, 18:21 EDT**_

Mia groans and shifts a little. When she tried getting up, pain shot through her chest and she fell back. _"Where am I?"_ she looks to her left to see Andy reading his textbook beside her. Mia smiles and took the opportunity to look at him.

Andy felt someone was watching him so he looks up to see Mia awake. He puts his book aside and holds her hand.

"Amy, how are you feeling?"

"Like someone was tenderizing me for a BBQ. What happened?"

"You tell me. I was waiting for you outside for 30 minutes and decided to check up on you. I couldn't find you so check around the room. Next thing I hear is you barely saying my name and I followed it to find you covered in cuts, bruises and blood."

"Oh" Mia looks away from him.

Andy sighs "If you won't tell me then maybe you'll tell the guy outside waiting to talk to you."

Mia froze "What guy?"

"His name's Barry Allen, works for CCPD as a forensic guy."

 _"Thank god it's Barry"_ "Can you tell him to come in?"

"Sure. I'll be outside if you need me."

"Thanks Andy."

Andy got up from his seat and went to bring Barry in. Barry walks in, closes the door behind him and went straight to her bedside.

"Mia what happened?"

Barry gently touches her face and she flinches back a little. He frowns while she looks away as a few tears trailed down her cheeks.

"What are you doing here Barry?"

"The hospital called me."

"Why you?"

"Iris and I are your emergency contact. Obviously Iris couldn't make it so I'm here instead."

"Oh" she was silent for a few minutes "How bad is it?"

"Multiple lacerations, three cracked ribs, a sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder. Your lucky that's all you've sustained, it could've been worse. It's a good thing that Andy kid found you. Now are you going to tell me who did this or am I gonna have to get Robin and Wally to get it out of you?"

Mia sighs "Some jerks from the football team decided to teach me a lesson."

"Got any names?"

"I don't want this to be on the local news Barry and I'm not pressing charges against them."

"I can't promise anything Mia. We'll just have to see."

"Fine. It was Sean Mitchel, George Hernandes and Jacob Owens."

"Ok, I'll tell Bats and we'll go from there. For now, you'll be here for at least 2 days and I'll be right by your side" Barry holds her hand.

"But what about your job? Being Flash?" she whispers the last part.

"Don't worry. I took a few personal days off from work and if I'm needed as the Flash then I'll go."

A few tears escaped "Thanks Barry."

"Anything for my second favorite girl" Barry winks.

Mia giggles a little then stops when she felt her ribs flare in pain. "Ow. And I thought laughter was the best cure for pain."

Barry laughs at her really bad joke. _"She's meant to be part of my family, even if she's being adopted."_ Mia smiles a little but it turns into a frown. Barry notices and takes her hand into his.

"Barry, would I have to leave the school?"

He took a minute to respond "That's up to Bats but I think so."

"Do you know when?"

"It might be after you get discharged."

Mia solemnly nods "Can you bring Andy back in for me please?"

"Sure thing kid" he kisses her head then brought Andy in.

Andy walks in smiling but when he saw Mia's sad face, he frowns. He walks right up to her bedside and takes her hand into his.

"Is everything ok Amy?"

She shakes her head "I'm sorry Andy."

"For what?"

"When I get discharged, I'm moving back to Central City."

"Why?"

"My uncle thinks it's not safe for me to stay here."

Andy felt his heart break in two. _"No, she can't be leaving so quickly. I need to tell her before she leaves"_ "Amy, I-"

"Don't" he looks at her "Don't you dare pull that chick flick move where the guy finally decides to tell the girl he's had a crush on for a while how he truly feels because he doesn't know when he's next chance is. I swear Andy, if you p-pull th-that on me, I-I won't forgive y-you" Mia starts crying.

Andy smiles sadly "Sorry Amy but it's going to happen. It's true, I don't know when I'll get the chance to tell you so I'm taking it now. Amy, you're an amazing girl. When I first saw you on the first day of school struggling to open your locker, I thought that you were cute but when you turned around it felt like time stood still. Your chocolate brown hair pulled behind your ears, showing your gorgeous face made me stop breathing but it was your eyes that made my heart stop. I thought 'She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen but there seems to be more behind those eyes of hers. I have to get to know her' and when I saw you again in art class, I couldn't believe my luck. Soon the interest turned into a small crush which turned into a huge crush. I haven't stopped thinking about you and I don't think I'll ever will. Amy" he gently cups her face and wipes away a stray tear "I love you."

Mia chokes on her sobs and shuts her eyes tight. _"Why did he have to go and do that? Jerk."_ She continues to cry but stops when she felt Andy leaning in. Mia opens her eyes to see Andy's eyes filled with love and sadness. Both leaned in and when their lips touched, Mia was crying again. Andy breaks away first and touches her forehead with his.

"Bye Amy" he kisses her one last time on the lips and leaves.

When Barry walked back in, Mia bursts into tears and Barry consoles her.

"It'll be alright Mia. You'll find a nice guy like Andy someday."

Mia continues to cry in Barry's arms. _"There's never going to be someone like Andy."_


	16. Homefront

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **September 22, 07:30 EDT**_

Mia was in her pajamas watching some TV show while drinking hot chocolate, nursing a cold. _"This just had to happen to me. First I'm assaulted and get sent to the hospital with multiple injuries, second I 'break up' with a guy before we even dated, then he steals my first kiss and after all of that, I get sick with the cold. Lucky me"_ "Achoo!"

Mia sniffles and pulls up the covers tighter around her. She looks around for the remote but couldn't find it so she just leaves the channel on. What she doesn't know is that her powers are being manipulated by her cold, meaning that every time she sneezes something disappears. Feeling a wave of dizziness coming, Mia decides to lay down and take a nap on the couch.

 _ **18:25 EDT**_

Mia groggily wakes up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looks over at the clock and saw that it was practically 6:30 at night. "I can't believe I missed breakfast and lunch" she whines and pouts.

She decides to get up and look for M'gann and Conner, knowing fully well that they're dating now. _"One ship has sailed. Now I just need to wait for my other ships to board so they can sail."_ Mia wanders around the Cave until she finally found the couple kissing in the hangar. _"This should be good"_ before Mia could scare them by yelling, Sphere interrupts them.

She huffs in annoyance and trudges over to the couple. M'gann finally notices Mia.

"Mia where've you been?"

"I've been in the Cave the whole day."

"But we looked everywhere."

"Did you now?" she eyes them skeptically "So you checked the sofa right? Cause that's where I-I….Achoo!"

"Bless you" Conner said.

"Thank you. I've been the entire time, sleeping. Why didn't you wake me up for lunch?" Mia pouts using her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mia. I got distracted" M'gann blushes.

"Yeah you did, by sucking face with him" Mia points at Conner.

He narrows his eyes and Mia does the same. Before anyone could say or do anything else, Wally walks in.

"I know you two are dating. I won't say a word."

Wally sees that everyone was around Conner's bike but he was worried about Mia. Barry told him what had happened to Mia a few days ago and he's been doing his best to make her smile. She had smiled a few times but it wasn't genuine and to make matters worse, she catches a cold. He hugs her and takes a minute to get a good look at her.

Mia's wearing a yellow shirt, red fuzzy pajama pants, purple fuzzy slippers and a quilt covering her upper body. Her hair is a mess, nose's red and runny and her eyes are puffy.

"And how's my little Mama Mia?"

She glared daggers at him and goes into a coughing fit. After the fit, she opens her mouth to speak but instead sneezes and teleports to who knows where. Wally looked back and forth from Mia's spot to the couple a few times.

" _What just happened?"_ "Did you guys see that too?"

They nodded.

"Well let's hope she gets back safely. Now, you two sure spend a lot of time working on his bike. Obviously you need the Wall Man's expert help."

The couple pats Sphere after he made some beeping noise.

* * *

"So you have told no one else of this mole?" Red Tornado asks.

"I cannot be sure one exists. And if it does, if the Team is being betrayed from within I must investigate without….tipping my hand. But perhaps I should tell Batman" Kaldur wonders.

"Generally the Batman expects the Team to handle its own problems, but the decision is yours. I will return after monitor duty on the Watchtower" Tornado heads to the zeta tubes.

"I thought you were exempt from monitor duty since becoming our den mother."

"Recognized: Red Tornado, 1-6."

"I agreed to cover for Green Arrow. He has an interpersonal event with Black Canary. A hot date. Please make sure that Mia gets some rest and vitamins when she returns."

Tornado leaves for Watchtower while Kaldur stood in his spot pondering what he should do next.

* * *

Mia opens her eyes and sniffles. _"Great now it's effecting my powers. Where am I anyway?"_ She finally takes a look around and felt her eyes pop out. Mia stood on the roof of _The Daily Planet_ where a certain man with the initials CK works.

" _Oh boy."_ The door leading to the roof jiggled and someone stepped out. Mia turns to see a women in business clothes looking around until her eyes locked with Mia's.

"Who are you? How did you get up here?"

The woman walks towards her as Mia steps into the shadows.

" _Perfect. I'm on top of a building, sick with a cold and I don't have my suit on. Plus I think that's Lois Lane"_ "You wouldn't believe me I told you Ms. Lane" she sounded stuffed.

"How do you know my name?" Lois asks.

"Who doesn't know you? Now I know you're friends with Superman, so can you tell him that I-I…Achoo!" Mia teleports again.

Lois stares at the spot where Mia was just at and blinks a few times _. "I think that's the new sidekick Clark told me about, Blink. I wonder what she wants me to tell him."_

* * *

In Gotham, Artemis heads to an old out of order phone booth when Robin appears out of nowhere.

"Artemis?"

"Robin? I, uh…"

"How random that you're in Gotham City instead of Star City where your Uncle Green Arrow lives" _"Let's see what she has to say. Heh heh"_

"I'm, uh, here to see my cousin. She was in the state spelling bee here in Gotham City."

"C-O-O-L. Did she W-I-N?"

"N-O."

"D-R-A-G" _"I'm having way too much fun with this."_

"Yeah. Let's just go to the cave."

"Ladies first" Robin bows.

"Your town. You go" she counters.

He shrugs and enters the phone booth. "Recognized: Robin, B01." Next it was Artemis' turn "Recognized: Artemis, B08" but when she arrives at the cave, it was not something she was expecting.

She arrives to see smoke everywhere and heard Robin yell "Get down." A ball of fire was shot at her and she flips out of the way, dodging it in the process. Robin shows up in front of her and throws bird-arangs at the intruders. Artemis fires her arrows while Robin continues to throw his bird-arangs. Another ball of fire was shot at them and they dodged it just in time.

"Who are we fighting?"

"Don't know, but we're sitting ducks by these tubes. Head for the exit" and they did but the hallway was flooded with water. "Or not." _"Where's everyone else?"_

They tried to outrun the water but they got caught in it. As the water rushes down the hallway, the current smashes them into a wall and they fell to the ground when the water receded. The duo quickly got up and made a run for it as fire was being shot at them from behind when they made it to the gym.

"Robin to Team. Come in. Aqualad!"

"M'gann, can you hear me? Are you there?"

The door bursts open and a tornado of fire chased after them. They made it to the showers and quickly turned on the shower heads.

"Robin to Batcave. Override RG4. Cave calling Justice League. H-O-J slash Watchtower. B-0-1. Priority ray" no response "Com is down. Locked. At least the water's helping."

Oh how wrong he was. Water bursts from the pipes and floods the showers.

"Or not." _"This is bad, really bad."_

Robin and Artemis were stuck in a sticky situation: drown or get burned by a fire tornado. So Robin places a bomb on the other side of the room and waits. After getting out of the showers, the two of them headed for the kitchen.

"We need to get lost."

"The air vent!"

"Good. Go!"

Artemis went to the air vent while Robin was downloading something from the Cave's computer system.

"What are you-"

"Downloading cave blueprints. Could come in…" the sound of metal hitting the floor caught his attention "Go! Go!"

Both climbed into the air vents and crawled to get away from the intruders. "Go left" and as they turned left, the tunnel they were just in was filled with fire.

"Too close. Take the first right" Robin looks at the blueprints "There should be a vent grate right in front of you."

Artemis takes the grate off and slides down the chute with Robin right behind her. They made it to boiler room and Robin checks the blueprints again.

"This way" and they head down the stairs then jumped over the catwalk when things started to get hot. As they hid behind some equipment, Robin saw the meter go into the red zone on a machine. "That's not good" _"This is just great."_

As they ran under the catwalk, the intruder shot multiple fires at them but they managed to dodge every shot. Robin looks at the blueprints one more time "I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere."

"You mean this one?"

Artemis opened the grate and jumps in then Robin jumps in after placing a bomb. As they started crawling, Robin stops.

"Hold on" he opens an electric panel to gain access to the Cave's systems "Locking out the cave's motions and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us."

"And I ask again. Who is the enemy?"

"Let's find out. Downloading cave security footage. There" and they watched the footage.

'Torque wrench' Wally asks.

M'gann levitates it to him.

'Thank you, Green Cheeks.'

'I have been meaning to ask. Any problems juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?' Kaldur tries to act natural.

'No' Conner simply states.

'Juggling's just one of my many talents. Socket wrench' Wally says.

'Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge. Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the team. This team, not the bumblebees' M'gann comments.

Suddenly Mia pops out of nowhere and Kaldur asks the same question.

'Oh I'm doing good. I'm being homeschooled by T, so all good there' Mia spoke with a stuffy nose 'Achoo!' and she's gone again.

'Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?' Kaldur wonders.

'Nah, she'll manage alright. I mean, how much more hostile and annoying-' Wally got cut off by an explosion.

"What happened?"

"Explosion took out the camera. I'll find another angle."

Robin finds the other angles and the cameras were taken out by water and fire.

"That's it. All four are dead" Robin solemnly states.

Artemis looks at him worriedly and he just realized what he said.

"The cameras. I meant the cameras. I'm sure the others are okay. Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hangar" _"At least Mia's not here"_

"Yeah, they're fine. They've all got superpowers. They can handle anything. Where did Mia go to?"

* * *

Mia opens her eyes and felt very light, almost like a feather. Her sense finally kicked in as she realized that she's free falling. "Oh come on!" she yells. As she falls to her death, Mia felt another sneeze coming up and couldn't help but let it out. "Achoo!"

Next thing she knew, she was on a wood floor and it was late at night. Lifting her head, Mia saw that she landed on someone's porch on a farm. _"Maybe they'll be nice and help me."_ She slowly got up and gently knocks on the door. A few minutes later, a woman in her early 50s shows up at the door wearing a flower dress and holding a towel in her hands.

"Is there something I can help you with dear?"

"Yes actually you can. This might be a weird question but do you know where I am?"

"Smallville, Kansas. If you don't mind me asking but how did you get here?"

Mia didn't know what to say. _"I don't know if I should tell her or not. Although, I get the feeling that she won't freak out if I tell her. Here goes nothing"_ "I teleported here. You see, I have a cold and-"

"Oh dear, let's get you inside and you can enjoy a nice bowl of chicken noodle soup."

The woman practically drags Mia inside the farmhouse. Mia tried to get away but she's too weak to do anything. The woman sets Mia at the kitchen table and got a bowl of chicken noodle ready. Once she placed the soup in front of Mia, she took a seat next to her.

"Go ahead and eat up dear. It's good for you."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist" she smiles at Mia.

"Ok. Thanks Mrs.-"

"Kent but please call me Martha."

" _Kent? Now why does that sound super familiar? Curse this cold"_ Mia eats the entire bowl of soup and Martha smiles. Suddenly they heard a pair of boots walking in the kitchen.

"Martha I didn't know we had a guest. Why didn't you tell me?" her husband asks.

"I'm sorry sir, it was my fault. I kind of dropped in unexpectedly" Mia nervously laughs.

"It's alright dear" Martha pats Mia's hand "Johnathan this is-"

"I'm Mia. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kent. I would shake your hand but I don't want to get you sick."

"That's ok Mia. What brings you to Smallville?" Johnathan asks.

"To tell you the truth, I just appeared on your front porch."

"So you flew here then?" he asked so casually.

Mia just stared at him, stunned "Say what?"

"You do have powers, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"What kind?"

"Teleportation."

"That's an interesting superpower."

"How are you feeling Mia?" Martha asks.

"Better actually Martha, thank you." Suddenly Mia sneezes and disappears from the Kent farm.

* * *

Artemis and Robin got out of the vents and landed on the second floor of the library then raced down the staircase.

"There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases."

"Seriously? Cliché much?"

"You should see the Batcave."

They walked down the aisle trying to find which bookcase had the secret passage. Suddenly the door opens and they hid behind a bookcase. The sound of metal clanking filled their ears and was getting closer and closer when a familiar voice spoke.

"Artemis, Robin."

"It's Red Tornado" Artemis happily says.

She came out of hiding to greet Tornado but it wasn't him. Before the robot got her, Robin knocks her out of the way.

"Yes, on the red, no on the tornado" Robin states.

They made it to the exit but a female red robot stood in their way. She shot fire at them and they dodged it. As the duo jumped on top of the bookcases, Artemis asks "Who? What are they?"

The sprinklers went off and the whole library became soaked. While Artemis fires her arrows at the bots, Robin finds the right book and pulls it to reveal the passage. Once they passed through the door, it closes behind them. Running down the hallway, Artemis asks "Did you know Tornado had siblings?"

"No."

They stopped in a four way when Mia appears in front of them sick as a dog. Before the duo even registered that Mia was in front of them, Artemis grabs Robin's arm.

"So what now? Red Tornado is one of the power houses of the League. How are we supposed to take down two of him?"

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly."

"Who does?" Mia asks.

The pair finally saw Mia in front of them wiping her nose with a tissue.

"Mia?!" they exclaimed.

"Ow! Not so loud guys" Mia whines.

"Are you ok?" Artemis asks.

"Beside the fact that I'm sick, peachy."

"So you don't know what happened then" Robin concludes.

"What?"

"The cave's under attack by Tornado's siblings" Artemis quickly explains.

"Since when did T have siblings?"

"Don't know. They don't seem too happy about us" Robin jokes.

"Don't joke. They-" Artemis was cut off by a robotic voice.

"Attention, Robin. Attention, Artemis. You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

"That was definitely not T's voice" Mia comments.

"What are we going to do?" Artemis asks.

"I have an idea" Robin states.

"Good cause I'm helping."

Mia took a step and nearly fell but Robin caught her.

"No you're not. You're too sick."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Fine. If I can't help you here then I'll go get Tornado" Mia states confidently.

"How?! The tubes are down and you're too sick to even move. Even if you could teleport, the Tower's in space miles from Earth's atmosphere. You could die" Robin warns.

"Well let's hope that I make it there in one piece then. I'll bring back Tornado, I promise."

Mia closes her eyes and concentrates then disappears. _"Please come back alive Mia"_ Robin silently prays.

* * *

She cautiously opens her eyes and a sigh of relief escapes from her as she looks around the space she's in. Looking around, Mia saw how big and spacious the area by the zeta tube is.

"Hello?" her voice echoes.

She took a few steps then looks down to see a drop of blood on the floor. _"That's weird."_ Mia puts her finger to her nose and saw blood. _"Well that's not good."_ Suddenly she goes into a coughing fit and covers her mouth. After the fit was over, Mia looks at her hand and felt her eyes widen at the sight of blood.

"Mia, what are you doing here?"

She looks up to see Red Tornado walking towards her. Mia smiles brightly at the sight of him.

"Hey T."

"How did you get here?"

"I teleported."

"How is that possible? You are sick."

"I got here by sheer force of willpower. We need help, the cave's under attack."

"I shall go and help. It is for the best that you stay here."

"Oh no, I am not missing out on th-" she falls on her butt "Ok I'm out. You go ahead, I'll catch up."

Tornado nods and heads to the zeta tubes. "Recognized: Red Tornado, 1-6."

Mia decides to lay down for a bit. Suddenly a new voice spoke and made her jump.

"What are you doing here?"

Mia lifts her head to see Superman walking towards her. She inwardly groans and lays her head back on the ground.

"What do you want?" she whines.

"Apparently some answers. I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

"Getting help from Tornado. The cave's under attack" Mia spoke so casually.

"Then we should get down there quickly."

"Why should you care?"

"Because you're just kids."

She sat up and glared at him "Oh and suddenly you care about us now."

Superman frowns "I've always cared about you."

"Even Conner?"

He looks away. She lets out a dry laugh.

"For god's sake, will you suck it up already?! Conner is your son whether you like it or not, biological or otherwise. He is a boy who needs his dad, not some guy who hates and resents him. Oh and fyi, your parents would be so disappointed in you by the way you treat Conner."

"How did you-" Superman angrily asks.

"I'm not stupid. When we gave Conner his last name, his initials are now CK which lead me to remember another person with the same initials and I connected the dots. Plus I accidentally popped by your family's farm tonight and your parents are very nice, your mom makes really good chicken noodle soup. Anyway, you have to stop treating Conner like he's a burden. He didn't ask to be a clone, so back off!" Mia got up and got right in his face "Stop being so high and mighty and start acting like a father Clark!"

Clark was stunned by the way Mia was talking to him. _"Bruce wasn't kidding about her. She's very protective of them. Maybe I should at least try to connect with Conner."_

"Hey Superman" he looks at her "I swear I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

"I trust you."

"Oh and Superman."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to-"

Mia starts swaying and begins to fall but Clark caught her in his arms. He does a quick scan using his x-ray vision and frowns at the internal damage she has. _"There's too much internal bleeding. If she teleported from the cave to here then she'll have to be on relieve for who knows how long."_ He walks over to the zeta tubes and heads to the Cave with Mia in his arms.

When Clark arrives at the Cave with Mia, he heads to the hangar to help out the Team. He places Mia down and went to wake up Artemis.

"Artemis. Artemis can you hear me?"

She woke up and Clark helps her up "She's alright."

Artemis sees some members of the League helping out the Team and saw Mia sitting up still sick as a dog.

"What happened here?" Clark asks.

"What happened? The Reds happened. Tornado and his...Wait, where are they?"

"Gone. All three of them. Gone" Robin answers.

"Can someone tell me what happened? I was a bit preoccupied trying not to cough my lungs out" Mia retorts trying to lighten the mood.

"Tornado sucked all of the air in the hangar and left with his evil siblings. That's what happened!" Artemis exclaims.

A hard look was set on Mia's face. She looks to the others for confirmation and by their looks, it was the truth.

" _No, not T"_ "I refuse to believe that T did this on purpose. He must have had a reason, he's a good man."

"That's just it Mia. He's not a man, he's a machine" Robin reasons.

"You're wrong Robin, Tornado is a man. None of you spend time with him as much as I do. He homeschools me and I help him become more human by being who I am and teach him human values. Tornado is just as human as any one of us."

"Mia-" Flash starts.

"NO!" she quickly got up "I will not hear another word about how T is a traitor and a villain. If any one of you utters the words 'Red Tornado is a traitor' or anything along those words, I will not hesitate to take your ass down no matter who you are."

Mia stares down at everyone, daring them to say something about Red Tornado. When no one defied her, Mia walks out of the hangar and straight to the Med Bay.

"Where do you think you're going?" Batman calmly asks.

Mia stops but doesn't look back "The Med Bay."

"Why?" Wally asks this time.

"Cause I think I have internal bleeding due to teleporting great distances, basically from here to the Watchtower nearly killed me. At least I think that's what I have since I've been coughing up blood very recently. Now if you don't mind, I would like to be in bed before I cough up a lung."

She starts walking and continues to make her way to the Med Bay with Canary hot on her trail. After assessing the damage her body took to get to the Watchtower, Canary estimates that Mia is not to go on missions for at least 2 weeks. When Canary left, Mia knew that her family will do something incredibly stupid real soon. _"I'm going to trust my gut and go with them to make sure that they won't act like the idiots they are sometimes. Sorry Canary but I won't be staying in this bed for 2 weeks."_


	17. Alpha Male

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **September 23, 06:34 EDT**_

After nagging to Canary, Mia was finally able to walk around the cave for a bit instead of being in bed. _"There's no way in hell that I'm sitting still for 2 weeks. Plus I know the Team will do something stupid, I feel it."_ The construction of the Cave still continues as Green Lantern John Stewart and Captain Marvel are repairing the hangar while other Leaguers are doing various jobs to put the cave back in tip top shape. Mia arrived in the Mission Room and sat next to Robin. Green Arrow places a bowl of pretzels between Mia and Wally.

"Thanks….but no, thanks" Wally says.

"I've lost my appetite" Mia adds.

"Yeah, what we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings" Robin states.

"Exactly!" Wally exclaims.

Green Arrow went to take the bowl away but Wally stops him.

"Leave the bowl" and he starts munching.

Without bothering to ask, Mia starts eating the pretzels and the two of them shared the bowl. As she was eating, Mia strangely felt better. _"That's actually really weird."_ Mia mindlessly eats the rest of the pretzels and when she placed her hand in the bowl she frowned as she realized that it was empty.

Suddenly Conner rushes over to Kaldur, angry.

"You knew?" he still had Kaldur in his grip "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"

"Conner, let him go now!" Mia shouts.

Mia runs over to pull him away from Kaldur but he didn't move an inch. _"Damn Kryptonian."_

"Conner, what are you doing?" M'gann flies over.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!"

"You knew?" Robin asks.

"And you didn't tell us?" Wally asks angrily.

Without saying a word, Mia pushes Conner away from Kaldur and she stood in front of him. Narrowing her eyes, she asks Kaldur "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I sought to protect the Team-" Kaldur was cut off.

"Protect us from what? Knowledge that might have saved our lives?" Artemis states.

"You almost died!" Conner told M'gann.

"Enough."

Batman stopped the 'fight' with a single word. Everyone gathers around him.

"With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys" Marvel says.

Mia smiles at Captain Marvel. She glances at Kaldur and a sad smile appears. _"I would've done the same thing now that I think about it."_

"After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna…." Conner threatens Kaldur.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us" Batman narrows his eyes then turns around to show the Team their mission "I have another mission for this team."

"Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla?" Wally reads the headline.

"Batman please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase" Robin begs.

"I never joke about the mission" the Boy Wonder looks away "I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

Everyone left to get ready then Wally stops in front of him. "Hmph. 'Your team'" Wally spat.

" _Oh Wally."_ Mia lowkey was trying to go with the group unseen but a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turns her head to see Canary frowning at her.

" _So close"_ "Hi Canary" she sheepishly smiles.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To tell everyone good luck?"

Canary shakes her head "You, young lady, are going straight to the Med Bay. You're not authorized to go back on missions."

" _I have to be on this mission. So how….Batman"_ "Hey Batman" he looks over at her "Am I able to go on the mission?"

"Yes."

Mia looks at Canary "Well you heard the man. I guess I better follow them."

Before she even took a step, Canary blocks her path and glares at Batman.

"Batman you can't be serious."

"She's fine, she can go."

"Last I checked, Mia has massive internal bleeding and not to mention that she's still recovering from the assault resulting in 3 cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a sprained ankle…."

The two continued to "discuss" about Mia's involvement in the mission, Mia was able to slip by without Canary noticing. Mia quickly changed into her suit and jogged to the hangar where everyone was boarding the bioship. She made it just in time to see Captain Marvel talking to Wally and Robin.

"You're coming with?" Robin asks.

"Sure! We'll have a blast" and he heads into the ship.

"Translation, he blames us for the Red Fiasco. Doesn't trust us" Robin states.

"It's a big club" Wally spat out at Kaldur.

Mia frowns at the way they talked to Kaldur. _"They are so getting an earful."_ She walks to Kaldur's side, places a comforting hand on his arm and gently smiles. He looks at her shocked to see her smiling at him.

"I am sorry Mia. I had thought-"

"It's ok Kal. If the roles were reversed, I would've done the same thing. Give the others some time to calm down and to think through from your perspective."

Kaldur sighs then realizes something "Mia, I had thought you were on bedrest for 2 weeks."

Mia starts walking into the bioship "It's better to ask for forgiveness than for permission."

Kaldur shakes his head and follows her.

 _ **Northern India**_

 _ **September 23, 21:36 IST**_

The bioship lands and everyone got out.

"All clear" Robin states.

"Switch to stealth and we'll review mission parameters" Kaldur orders.

"Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters" Wally states.

"It's recon. We know what to do" Robin adds.

"Hey! Watch your tone" Mia scolds.

"Kid, Robin…" Kaldur starts.

"The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us."

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?"

"Aqualad only did what he thought was right. You can't blame him for-" Mia was cut off by Robin.

"And what about you?!"

"What about me?" she narrows her eyes.

"You nearly died from teleporting and you're defending him?"

"I'm looking at this from his point of view. It was the right thing to do."

Robin doesn't say anything. Soon he and Wally dashed into the jungle. Mia shakes her head in disappointment. Later M'gann, Artemis and Conner left leaving behind Mia, Kaldur and Captain Marvel.

"Um, did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?" Marvel asks.

Before all three walked, Mia had a sudden sensation that someone was watching her. She turns around and saw no one but that didn't mean that someone was there. _"I need to check that out alone."_

"Hey Aqualad."

"Yes Blink."

"If it's alright with you, I'm going this way" she points to where the feeling came from.

"Stay safe and no unnecessary teleportation unless it's an emergency" Kaldur orders.

"Yes sir" she salutes and smiles.

Just as she turns around and heads for the jungle, Mia overhears Marvel talking to Kaldur.

"I like Mia. She's very sweet and sisterly."

"Mia is our 'big sister'. She cares about all of us, her second family."

A single tear escapes and Mia quickly wipes it away. _"Now let's go find out who's watching me like some creeper."_

* * *

Artemis and M'gann search by the river. Little did they know that something in the water was following them.

* * *

Robin and Wally continue making their way through the Indian jungle. Up above them were three large birds hovering, waiting to attack them.

* * *

Conner jumps towards wherever he's going while some creatures follow him.

* * *

Kaldur and Marvel reached the location of the assault. Marvel studies the ground and saw gorilla footprints and shell casings.

"Guess this is where Mayor Hills' monkey business went down. So at least we confirmed his story, right? Aqualad?"

"My apologies, Captain. I am…..plagued by doubts. Perhaps I was wrong to withhold."

Suddenly they heard leaves moving and they scanned the area. Kaldur looks down to see pebbles bouncing with every heavy step something was making. Out of nowhere, an elephant came charging at them. Marvel takes it head on then got tossed into a tree. A second one appeared to block Kaldur's path and the first one charged at him.

* * *

Mia was following her gut to get to wherever she needed to go but she had no idea where she's heading. _"Just where am I supposed to go?"_ She stops when she got the feeling again. Mia scans her surrounding area then felt something prick her neck.

"That better had been a mosquito" she mutters as she checks her neck.

Mia felt the object and pulls it out of her neck. After close examination, she figures out that it was a tranq dart. _"Well shit."_ Soon her vision starts swaying like she's on a boat and felt herself slip into a state of unconsciousness. Just before she passed out, two shadowy figures appeared in front of her. They take of their masks and Mia's eyes widened for a split second. _"Miguel, Tulio?"_ then she's out like a light.

* * *

The elephant charges at Kaldur and he jumps out of the way. Marvel was woken up by the sound of a tiger growling and he looks up to see one wearing an inhibitor collar.

* * *

Conner's walking around when suddenly a pack of wolves wearing inhibitor collars started to attack him. _"Ah great."_

* * *

As Robin and Wally are on a cliff scanning the area, they heard a screeching sound from above them so they turned to see three giant vultures coming at them.

"I thought vultures only ate dead meat" Robin retorts.

They start running away with the vultures hot on their trail.

"Yeah, these are some very proactive scavengers."

"Proactive and super-sized. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Kobra-venom?"

"Yeah."

Both dodged the vultures' talons.

* * *

A gator jumps out of the river to chomp on M'gann but she stops it with her powers. Artemis notches an arrow to shoot at it but another one came out from under her and grabs hold of her quiver dragging her into the river. The gator flips underwater in order to drown her. M'gann dives in to save Artemis. She takes off Artemis' quiver then shot the gator out of the river and pushed the water back to create a dry space for Artemis to breathe.

"Okay, nearly drowning two nights in a row is way less fun than it sounds" Artemis claims.

* * *

Mia's still out cold and her brothers smirked at each other.

"There's the little traitor" Miguel spat out.

Tulio takes off her cowl and got a good look at her.

"She looks just like mom. Heh, no wonder Klarion got confused. It's a shame that we have to kill her."

"Dude, whatever. Let's just get grab her and get out of here."

Just as Miguel picked her up, a low growl was heard. The Twins turned to see a black leopard walking towards them.

"Put her down" Tulio warns.

"It's just a leopard. Kill it and we can go."

"That's not a good idea Miguel. We'll get her again soon enough but for now put her down and let's go."

Miguel scoffs and drops Mia. Tulio shakes his head then glances down at Mia. He brushes her hair out of her face and whispers "We'll see each other again hermana."

When the twins left, the leopard slowly walks over to Mia and purrs. It licks her so she would wake up and she began to stir. Mia raises her head and back away in shock by the black leopard.

" _Oh boy"_ "Easy there kitty."

The leopard made it's way towards Mia and when it stopped, it rubs its head in affection against Mia. She gently scratches it's head and it purrs loudly.

"Aw you're a big softie aren't you?"

It growls in agreement.

"You're going to need a name. How about…." she checks the sex of the leopard and smiles "Do you like the name Lulu?"

She snarls.

"Lola?"

She purrs.

"Alright Lola it is. Come on girl let's get out of here." As the two were walking, Mia frowns and scratches her head. _"Did I really see my brothers or was I dreaming?"_

* * *

Robin continues to dodge the vulture's attack while Wally's running to get out of the vultures' range. He runs and zig zags from tree to tree and rolls himself into a ball to attack a vulture in mid-air. As the vulture crashes, Wally was able to land without getting hurt.

* * *

Conner faces off against a pack of wolves when one bites him in the shoulder resulting in getting his shirt torn. After defeating the pack, he goes up against the alpha, a large white wolf.

* * *

Captain Marvel pushes the elephant away but later got swatted away by the second elephant's trunk. Kaldur saw around the elephant's neck, an inhibitor collar. He takes out his water bearers and cuts the collar off. The elephant instantly relaxes and leaves Kaldur alone.

"Remove the collar!"

"On it."

Marvel dodges the elephant's trunk and takes out the collar. Just as the collar fell, the elephant stomps on it and destroys it instantly. Soon both elephants left together.

"Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars."

"But the collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack. The rest of the team may also be at risk. Team, report status" a high pitch ring was heard "Ugh. Com is jammed. And Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up."

"Actually, you let everyone split up before communications were set."

"They would not listen!"

"I guess. But back at the cave Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word."

"Because Batman is….Batman."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around. And it's hard not to take it personally. But….I never disobeyed an order and that's probably what kept me alive."

"Batman takes command" _"Just like Mia"_ "He has to…for the good of the League. Thank you for helping me understand."

"Hey, Wisdom of Solomon."

"Aqualad, can you hear me?" M'gann asks.

"Yes, Miss Martian. Report."

"Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars like those used on convicts at Belle Reve prison."

Marvel wasn't paying attention and saw a tiger hiding in the tall grass.

"Cool, the tiger! I'll be right back!" and he rushes after it.

"Captain, wait!" he sighs "Hey, Speed of Mercury" Kaldur told himself.

* * *

Marvel flies after the tiger and when it stopped by a tree, so did he.

"Hey there, mister. Bet you'd like good ol' Cap to take that nasty collar off you, huh?"

When Marvel landed in front of the tiger, it almost looked worried for him like _Why did you have to land right there?_ The collar shocked it causing it to growl in pain and backed away. Marvel took another step and three antennas popped out of the ground and paralyzed him. A gorilla jumps down from the tree and took the good Cap away.

* * *

"Miss Martian…I need a telepathic link up with the entire team, now" Kaldur orders.

"Link established."

"Should you really still be giving us orders? And should you really be following them?" Artemis wonders.

"Listen, please" Kaldur begs.

"Oh, good, Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that" Wally sarcastically remarks.

"Wally do not make me slap you silly upside the head!" Mia warns.

"Hey, Kaldur, K.F. and I were attacked by giant vultures. Course, since we're moles you probably think we attacked ourselves" Robin adds.

"If he did, he wouldn't tell you" Artemis comments.

"Superboy, are you online or just pouting?" M'gann asks.

"Busy. Call back later" Conner states.

"Did anyone else hear a growl from his end?" Mia asks but no one answers.

She takes a break and sits on a rock with Lola by her side. _"They're such whiney little babies. Get over it already"_ she pouts.

"What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us" Wally comments.

"He should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely chalant" Robin adds.

"How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?" Artemis asks.

"Or if Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves?" M'gann adds.

"Did he really think you or I could have been the mole?" Wally asks Robin.

"We've known each other for years!" Robin states.

Mia growls at how much whining everyone is doing and she's had enough of it.

" _That's it"_ "QUIET!"

Everyone got deadly silent. She got up and starts to pace.

"I've had enough of you guys whining and complaining about Kaldur's actions. Yes he did lie to us but only to protect us from potential danger. Do you really want to think about what would've happened if Kaldur didn't know about the mole?" silence "Nothing? Huh and here I thought you guys would jump at the chance to say something. Anyway, once this mission is over we're going to have a very serious talk. Now shut up and listen to Kaldur for once tonight."

"Captain Marvel has been captured and we must act as a team to save him"

"Hmph. Under your leadership? I don't think-" Wally states.

"Wally!" Mia chides.

"This is not up for debate. You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here."

Mia nods in agreement and looks at Lola with a smile. "Come on Lola, let's go show them the newest addition to the team." Lola follows Mia to the rendezvous point.

* * *

At a facility where he's being held captive, Marvel opens his eyes and looks around. Someone with a French accent spoke.

"The brain enhancement of this tigre already pays dividends, no? For he has brought us a prize most glorious. Le Capitan Marvel."

"Why can't I move?"

"It is obvious, no? Your collar is set to prohibit le movement from the neck down. I have allowed you to retain the power of speech as your reactions will be instructive during la procedure."

"La procedure? What procedure?"

"I have often pondered the effect of your powers on the cerebral cortex. I long to see le Wisdom de Solomon up close. Monsieur Mallah, prepare for surgery."

* * *

Everyone had met up and went to save marvel but they still didn't notice Lola the leopard.

Mia taps Kaldurs shoulder "Hey Aqualad, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Can I keep her? Please!"

"Keep wh-" Kaldur finally notices Lola and paled a little.

"What are you two do-" Wally sees Lola too "Um, why is there a black leopard next to us?"

Mia pets Lola's head "I found her, well actually she found me. Point is, am I allowed to keep her?"

"We'll see. For now focus on the mission" Kaldur states

Mia nods and their attention went back to the mission at hand.

"I'll fly over" M'gann offers.

"Negatory. The field extends like a dome over the whole compound" Wally states.

"I can teleport inside."

"No Mia" Kaldur orders.

"Pylons are insulated but one good shock could cause a momentary gap" Robin says.

"I see a target" Artemis states.

"Then be ready to hit it. Be ready, all of you" Kaldur orders.

He heads to the pylons and electrocuted it with his powers. A small hole was made and Wally tells Artemis "Now!" She fires the arrow, it went through the hole and pressed the button to shut down the field. As they made it towards the facility, Robin and Mia looked up to see a monkey on top of the building.

"Maybe it's a nice monkey?" Mia hopes.

It starts howling signaling the other monkeys about the intruders. Soon the monkeys started to attack them. Mia dodges a few but doesn't attack them in fear of hurting them too badly. _"I don't want_ that _thing to come out."_ Not paying attention to her surroundings, a monkey bits her shoulder and she yells in pain. Lola went to her rescue and fights the monkey.

"Lola no killing!"

Lola stares at her then scratches at the monkey so it would run away scared. When it left, Lola walks over to Mia and licks her wound. Kaldur took the collar off a monkey and orders everyone to do the same.

"Sounds easy when he says it" Robin retorts.

"Just do it Rob!" Mia yells as she took a collar off.

The facility doors opened and a gorilla wearing a red hat walks out. M'gann tries to walk past it in camouflage mode but Mallah caught her scent and threw her to the ground.

"Get your hands off her, you darn dirty ape" Wally charged at Mallah.

All Mallah did was puff his chest and Wally hit him hard then stumbled back.

* * *

"You're not taking my brain!"

"S'il vous plait, Captain, do not struggle. Brain extraction is largely painless but the benefits are enormous. Just look what it has done for me."

A machine hovers over Marvel's head.

"That thing won't work on me" Marvel states.

"Perhaps. But it works on solid steel so I'll try my luck. I'm told you have the courage of Achilles, no? Perhaps you should have asked for his invulnerability instead."

The tiger jumps and attacks The Brain. He stands in front of Marvel to protect him.

"Traitor! You will suffer for that!"

The tiger cries in pain as electricity is coursing through it's body from the collar.

Lola stops and perks her ears up. Mia notices.

"Lola what's wrong?"

Lola races inside with Mia hot on her trail. Everyone made it inside to see The Brain while Lola and Mia went to the tiger's side.

"It's the Brain!" Wally states.

"Uh, I can see it's a brain" Artemis comments.

"Not a brain, The Brain."

"In the flesh, so to speak. Mallah."

Mallah turns on the pylons and everyone was paralyzed.

"Excuse me garçon" The Brain turns to see Mia "Oui, I would like to order some French fries, French toast and a French Vanilla latte s'il vous plait" Mia spoke in a very fake French accent.

"You dare mock me?!"

"Oui" Mia giggles.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, now" Kaldur orders.

M'gann levitates the control over to her and she turns off the pylons then Conner smashes in with his shirt ripped and the white wolf with him. The wolf attacks Mallah as well as Lola. Mia headed for Captain Marvel and tried to get the collar off but she couldn't.

"It is so nice to finally meet you La Labiwa or should I say Amelia?"

Mia was frozen stiff. _"How does he know my name?"_

"I have known about you for quite some time now. The way you protected your siblings was most heroic but alas you had failed to save them."

"You don't know jack squat about them!" Mia finally found her voice.

"That is where you are wrong mon ami. I know all about them and I know that they are in fact alive."

"You're lying!" tears began to build in her eyes.

"I may be evil but I am no liar. It is true, they are alive. Come with me and I can take you to them."

Mia hesitates for a bit but she already knew her answers. She stares him down.

"I'll never go with you."

"What a pity."

Soon Brain and Mallah were surrounded by the Team while Kaldur freed Marvel.

"Thanks!" he goes down to help the tiger "Now, one good turn deserves another."

Mallah growls.

"Try it. I hate monkeys" Conner states.

"No Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo" The Brain opens up his weapon "Au revoir, mes amis."

"Get down!" Wally shouts.

Everyone got ready for whatever came next but nothing happened. The lights turned back on and The Brain disappeared.

"Wait, that big weapon thing was….a light switch?" Wally asks.

"Well that was anti-climatic" Mia retorts.

A frown appears on her face as The Brain's words sunk in. _"They're alive? All of them? Actually alive? Then when I thought I saw the Twins, I actually did see them. Oh my god."_ Mia felt lightheaded and fell on her butt. Lola goes to her side and gently places a paw on her leg.

* * *

Everyone heads back to the bioship and Wally and Artemis were the last to arrive.

"What are you grinning about?"

"One word. Souvenir" Wally puts on the hat.

"Two words. Gorilla lice."

"Huh? Oh, man!" Wally quickly takes off the hat.

Kaldur takes off the remaining collar and the monkey heads back into the jungle.

"That's the last of the collars?" Marvel asks the tiger.

The tiger growls in response.

"And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?"

It growls again.

"Good. I'll be back for a visit. I promise."

The tiger leaves.

"I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny."

"The rest of the pack is gone. What are you still doin' here?" Conner asks the wolf.

"I think he wants to stay with you" M'gann concludes.

"Can I keep him?" Conner asks.

"If Conner gets to keep the wolf then I get to keep Lola" Mia crosses her arms while Lola growls in agreement.

No one dared to say no to her. She smirks and hugs Lola, who purrs at her.

"First the sphere, now this beast? Dude, you sure make a habit of collectin' strays" Wally states.

"Maybe because he's such a stray himself" M'gann comments.

"Well, he's gonna need a name. Uh, how's about Krypto?" Wally suggests.

The wolf growls, displeased with the name.

"Pass."

"Besides, isn't that taken?" M'gann wonders.

"So you have a pet now huh?" Artemis tells Mia.

She smiles at Artemis "Yeah, her name's Lola. Lola this is Artemis, my sister."

Lola looks between the two girls then walks towards Artemis and brushes up against her.

"Look at that. She likes you already."

"Hey Mia."

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean that? I'm your sister?"

Mia smiles brightly at her "Of course I meant it Artemis."

Artemis smiles softly in return.

"Look I need to know. Why did you keep the mole intel a secret?" Robin asks.

Everyone gathers to hear Kaldur's answer.

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

"What? You can't trust him!" Artemis shouts.

"I do not. It seemed possible, even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded. But you had to consider it might be true" Robin concludes.

"Yes. As leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor."

"Hate to say it, but…makes sense" Robin states.

Mia clears her throat grabbing everyone's attention. They see her with an eyebrow raised waiting for them to say something.

"You were right Mia" everyone but Kaldur and Marvel spoke at the same time.

"And?"

"We'll never do it again."

"Good because all of you are grounded!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! No TV, no tech, no having fun for 2 weeks. Do I make myself clear?"

She glares at them and even Captain Marvel felt a chill run down his spine. He walks over to Kaldur and whispers in his ear.

"I think she's scarier than Batman. Just look at the way she glares at them, it's deadlier than Batman's."

"I do not recommend being on the receiving end of Mia's wrath." Kaldur slightly shivers from remembering what happened after the Mister Twister mission.

After Mia's moment of being sisterly, they looked back at Kaldur.

"I am still prepared to step down."

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" Wally asks.

The whole team raises their hand.

"Guess it's unanimous" Marvel and Kaldur shook hands "See you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?"

"Nope, gotta fly."

"Yo Cap!"

Mia chases after him. Marvel came back to have a quick talk with her.

"I know that you overheard what The Brain told me. Can you keep that just between us? Please" Mia whispers begging.

"Of course. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Mia lifts her pinky.

"Pinky promise" Marvel smiles.

He pinky promises then he was off.

"So, what are you gonna call him?" M'gann asks.

"What's wrong with Wolf?"

"Generic, but acceptable" Wally states.

Mia takes her seat and looks out the window thinking about what had happened. _"I can't believe it. They're alive after all this time."_ A single tear escapes and she didn't bother wiping it away.

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **September 24, 07:30 EDT**_

Everyone gets off the bioship and Mia went straight to the Med Bay with Lola right by her side. When she got to her medical room, she immediately lays on her bed with Lola sleeping by her feet and she was out cold when her head hit the pillow. The door opens and Canary walks in with an angry face but it softens at the sight in front of her. Mia sleeping peacefully with Lola at the foot of the bed. _"Mia you sure are something"_ and Canary gently closes the door.


	18. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **September 30, 11:57 EDT**_

For some reason, the bed felt lighter than before so Mia woke up a little worried. "Lola?" she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. Mia looks around her room and she frowns. After the mission in India, Canary did another check up on her and found that all of her previous injuries had been healed. Even though she's all good, Canary told her to take it easy for a bit.

She sits up and stretches out her sore muscles and heard her neck, back and arm pop then instantly relaxed. Mia decided to stay in her pajamas since it was a day off for them. _"Now where's that cat?"_ Mia searches everywhere for Lola and still couldn't find her.

"How the hell did I lose a 60 lb. cat?!"

Her voice echoes as it bounces from the cave's walls. Out of nowhere she hears a scream and follows it. "Lola! Bad Lola!" She hears the scream again and ran faster to the source. When she found the source of the scream, a smirk appears on her face. Standing a few feet in front of her was Roy with his back against the wall and Lola growling at him. She bursts out laughing grabbing Roy's attention.

"What the hell is a leopard doing here?!"

Mia finally calms down "First off Lola is a black leopard and second she's my baby."

"I knew you were annoying but I didn't think that you were stupid" Roy retorts.

"What are you blabbering about Harper?" she spat out.

Roy narrows his eyes "That is not a black leopard, it's a normal one."

Mia looks at Lola again and saw that Roy was right; Lola's fur wasn't black anymore.

" _For once he's right about something"_ "Lola you don't want to eat him, you don't know where he's been."

Lola growls at Roy before walking over to Mia and purr while rubbing against her. Mia scratches her head and kisses her nose.

"Now what did that narcissistic asshole do to you?" Mia stated loudly so Roy would hear.

He growls and frowns at her. _"Who does she think she is calling me that_?" "I didn't do anything to it. That beast came at me for no reason!"

"Lola is not a beast! Animals have feelings too you know. Now stop lying and tell me what you really did to her. She doesn't act like this around the others, so what happened?" Mia stood up and glares at him with her arms crossed.

"All I did was arrive here via zeta tube. I barely walked five feet before that beast came charging at me and backed me up against the wall. You're lucky I didn't bring my bow or else it would be a new fur coat by now" Roy states.

 _"Guess Artemis and I aren't the only ones who hate him meeting for the first time"_ Mia walks right up to him and got right in his face. She looks at him dead in the eye and spoke in a dark tone "If you ever threaten to kill my new family member again, you're gonna wish that you never became Green Arrow's sidekick."

A hard look was set on his face "Did you just threaten me?"

"You bet your ass I did" she backed away a little "Now would you mind telling me why you're here or am I too insignificant to get an answer?"

" _What's her deal?"_ "Kaldur around? I need to talk to him."

"Not here, nobody's here except for us and Lola."

Mia's face was emotionless but her eyes showed signs of pain and abandonment. It's almost like she's used to being left behind by her loved ones and no one comforts her.

"Do you know where they went?"

"Nope."

"When will anyone will be back?"

"No clue."

" _This is getting me nowhere. Maybe I'll-"_ his train of thought was cut off.

"You can leave if you want, everyone does it eventually. It might not seem like it but I'm used to people leaving me so go right ahead and leave just like everyone else who's been a part of my life" Mia turns her back to him and heads to the lounge.

Roy just stared at her in shock with eyebrows raised. _"She's bitchier than usual, something's not right."_ Roy follows her and found her on the couch clutching a pillow to her body as a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Are you ok?"

Mia turns her head to see Roy standing behind her. She looks away, wiped her tears away and sniffles a little.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it" _"Why does he care all of a sudden?"_

" _Why is she being so stubborn?"_ Roy walks from behind the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of her. All he does is look at her until she talks to him.

"What?" she spat out.

"Mind telling me why you're acting this way?"

"Tch. Like you've ever cared about me. I know you hate me Harper so why even bother talking to me."

"I never said I hated you."

"You didn't have to. It was written all over your face that day we met on the steps of the Hall."

Mia looks away as a few more tears escaped and she didn't bother wiping them away. Roy studies her body language and got an idea about what was going on with her. He moved to sit next to her and what he did next surprised Mia.

She felt him drag her body to his lap, placed her head on the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mia what happened?"

She froze but didn't answer. _"What is he doing?"_

"Amelia" Roy softly said.

Mia finally looks up at him. Doe brown eyes meet forest green and she felt something snap and the dam broke letting out all of her tears.

"Jack's dead" she whispers _"Why did I tell him that?"_

"Who's Jack?" _"I didn't know she had a boyfriend"_

"He's the son of a couple I was staying with for three years. They died back in July and he couldn't make it to the funeral. He was my last connection to them and now I lost him too" *sniffles* "Why does everyone I love die?" _"Why am I so vulnerable around him?"_

She hides her face in his chest. Roy didn't know the answer but he did his best to come up with one. He starts rubbing her back in a circular motion to help soothe her.

"Not everyone is dead. You still have the Team."

Mia let out a dry laugh "Sooner or later they're going to die and I'll be alone again."

" _I've never seen her like this. Wally tells me about how she's snarky, a sharpshooter but protective and sisterly. Even if I find her annoying, she's got a backbone and that is something I can respect"_ "Are you always this depressing?" Roy tries to lighten the mood.

"Only when someone I love dies. Now I've lost two families, I won't be able to stand losing a third family" she didn't know that she said the last part out loud.

Roy froze for a bit before relaxing again. Mia breaks down again and stayed in his arms. Roy didn't mind getting his shirt wet from Mia's tears and just stayed there. Eventually he lays his head on top of hers and drifted to sleep with one finally thought about Mia. _"She may act tough but she's vulnerable on the inside. She has my respect."_

 _ **21:45 EDT**_

The Team came back late to the cave. Batman called them over to the Hall to discuss about giving Mia a day to herself in the cave. They didn't think it was a good idea but they didn't disobey. When they arrived at the cave, they noticed that it was too quiet even for Mia and saw that it was spotless.

"Do you think she left?" M'gann asks.

"No she's still here. I can hear her heartbeat" Conner answers.

"Let's look for her" Robin suggests.

Everyone went to different parts of the cave. Kaldur checked the hangar, Conner checked the gym, Artemis checked Mia's room, M'gann went to the beach, while Wally went to check the top of the mountain and Robin checked the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen, he saw Roy sitting on the couch with the TV off. Robin walked over to talk to him and smirks at the sight. _"I knew they liked each other."_

Roy and Mia were sleeping in each others arms; her face buried in the crook of his neck and her hand gripping his shirt tightly while his head laid on top of hers and he holds her protectively. Robin quietly takes a picture then places a blanket on the couple and looks away for a bit.

"Guys, don't worry about Mia."

"You found her?" M'gann asks.

"Is she alright?" Kaldur asks.

"She's fine. I found her sleeping on the couch and I wouldn't bother waking her up."

"Dude, why?"

"Let's just say you won the bet Wally."

"What are you…..Oh, I so called it."

"What are you two idiots talking about?" Artemis asks in irritation.

"Nothing" they said in sync.

Robin heard someone moving and he saw that it was Mia. _"Please don't let her wake up."_ She moans a little then tries to get as close as possible to Roy, enjoying his warmth before finally going back to sleep. _"They're going to completely deny that they were nice to each other for a bit. It's a good thing that I've got proof."_ Robin silently laughs then left the sleeping couple alone.


	19. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **October 1, 18:13 EDT**_

Mia walks in the Mission Room to see Kaldur and Robin sparring so she decides to watch beside Captain Marvel and Zatara for a bit. When the match was over, she creeps up behind them and overhears the conversation.

"You know they're a couple, right?" Robin says watching Conner and M'gann walking in.

"I believe I knew before they did."

"I've been shipping them since Santa Prisca" Mia adds.

Both boys jumped in surprise. They looked at her with an unamused look and she falls into a giggling fit. All three turned to see Wally and Artemis walking in a few minutes later and a smirk forms on Mia's face.

"Should we tell them?" Robin wonders.

"It is not our place" Kaldur states.

"I so ship them. They make a cute couple" Mia adds.

"They're not the only ones" Robin makes a side remark.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" _"She still has no idea about the picture, heh heh."_

"So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why is he still here?" Wally gestures to Marvel "And why is he eating my snacks?"

"Let it go Wally. I'm sure that there's a reasonable explanation as to why Cap is here. So for now, suck it up and stop whining about your damn snacks" Mia chides.

"Recognized: Batman, 02."

"Computer, national news" Batman orders.

The news comes on with Cat Grant reporting live. 'The initial attack was short-lived but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight.'

"Should we get out there?" Robin asks.

"No. The League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here. According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster formula to Kobra"

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra venom" Wally states.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army" Robin concludes.

"And upgrade Wolf" Conner comments petting Wolf.

Mia looks at Lola and wonders out loud "So does that mean Lola has Kobra venom in her system?"

"As far as we can tell, she doesn't" Robin answers.

Mia scrunches her eyebrows in confusion while scratching Lola's head.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary" M'gann observes.

"Batman, is it possible that plant thingy's on Kobra venom too?" Artemis asks.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences. Unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide" Kaldur states.

"Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed a some kind of secret society of super villains"

"Well of course they would have one too. Everyone just _has_ to have a secret society" Mia sarcastically remarks.

Batman narrows his eyes slightly "The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

"You got that right" Robin types and shows everyone different footages from around the world "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei…"

Suddenly they lost the feed.

"Dude" Wally says.

"It's not me. Someone's cutting into the satellite signal. All satellite signals" Robin states as he tries to get the feed back.

Next thing anyone knew, a man wearing a clown suit with green hair, white skin and red lips in a sadistic smile appears on the screen. Mia slightly pales _"I'm not liking this one bit."_

'Ladies and gentlemen we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement' Joker moves the camera to show a group of villains behind him 'From the Injustice League.'

"How original" Mia softly says.

'We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer your governments wait…' a man with an east European accent begins. The camera goes back to the Joker.

'The more we get to have our…jollies. Oh and Little Rosa'

Mia's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. _"How does he know that nickname?"_

'Your brothers and sister say hi' Joker laughs maniacally then the camera's turned off.

Everyone looks at Mia in concern while she stood there stiff as a board. You can see the color draining from her face but she's still standing. _"That had to be a joke, a cruel sadistic joke from Joker. It has to be."_

"Roger that, Aquaman. Have the UN prepare the ransom as a fallback but it won't come to that" Batman states.

Robin rewinds the footage to show the Injustice League members. "Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan. Seven heavy hitters. Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've faced."

"There's your secret society" Wally comments.

"Not so secret anymore" Artemis retorts. She glances at Mia and got worried _"She hasn't said anything."_

"Perhaps after India they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer" Kaldur concludes.

"Yeah. That was their mistake. Right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt, right Mia?" Wally states.

"Wha-yeah, right." She's still in shock about the little jab Joker made.

"The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team."

"Oh, man" Wally complains. Artemis punches his arm to shut him up.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

"You realize what you're really asking them to do" Zatara tells Batman.

"They're ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Wally asks.

Artemis punches his arm again.

"Ow! Will you cut that-"

"Hello, Wally. If the big guns are fighting the plants who do you think we'll be fighting?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll…"

Artemis points to the screen and he finally got it.

"Ohhhh."

"Well, Batman, I trust you are correct" Zatara states.

"I trust _you_ can locate the enemy."

"Indeed. Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you would provide the holo-map…" Robin pulls it up "I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity. Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros. There. That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinate's locked in. The Louisiana Bayou" Robin states.

"We are on our way" Kaldur says.

The Team moved but Mia didn't follow them, in fact she looks like she saw a ghost.

"Amelia" Mia looks to Batman "You will not be part of this mission."

"But Bats, if there's even the slightest chance I have to-"

"No."

Mia glares at him but he isn't fazed by it. They continue to have the stare down until Mia sighs in frustration. She walks away from the three Leaguers and when she turned the corner, Mia sprinted to her room to get her suit on. _"I'm not going to sit on the sidelines, not when it involves my brothers and sister."_ Mia quickly changes and teleports inside the bioship scaring everyone in the process.

"Mia? What are you-" Kaldur was cut off by Mia.

"Long story short: Batman said no but I came anyway."

No one said anything else as they made their way to the Bayou.

* * *

"Kobra venom's got nothing on good old Joker venom."

"Both work well in concert" Vertigo comments.

"Yes, but we're putting considerable strain on my baby" Poison Ivy worries.

"Vale tudo ut sero! We will keep her healthy and safe, Ivy. But she requires more power Skull!" Wotan states.

As Atomic Skull powers up the plant, two shadow figures were watching them from a distance.

"Everything's going according to plan."

"Do you think she'll come?"

"She won't be able to resist, not after what Joker said."

"Finally" he cracks his knuckles "She needs to pay for what she's done to us."

"Stunning what a little teamwork can accomplish" the alarm goes off "Intruder alert!" Vertigo states.

"Now the fun can begin" one of the figures says.

* * *

 _ **Bayou Bartholomew**_

 _ **October 1, 18:52 CDT**_

As everyone's getting ready, Wally asks Kaldur "What's in the duffle?"

"Plan B."

Mia narrows her eyes at Kaldur then at the bag. _"Kaldur didn't actually….he didn't!"_ Mia was about to call him out when M'gann moans in pain.

"You alright?" Conner asks.

"Dizzy."

"Martians get airsick?" Robin asks.

"She does look a bit greener than usual" Wally comments.

"Not me, her."

"I feel fine" Artemis states.

"Ditto" Mia adds.

"Not her, the bioship. She's trying to shield us but…."

The bioship starts to spiral out of control and crashes into the bayou. Vines wrapped around the bioship and started dragging it underwater. Before it was completely submerge, Black Adam rips apart the ceiling causing M'gann to feel the ship's pain.

"He's hurting her."

Conner punches Adam away. Water starts rushing in, quickly filing the ship with water.

"No. No way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row" Artemis states.

She puts on her rebreather and hands one to Wally.

"Wow. Uh, thanks" Wally takes it from her.

"Mia take this" Kaldur hands her a rebreather but she shakes her head.

"I've lived on an island for 12 years Kaldur, I can hold my breath for a while" Mia states as she slows her heartbeat and takes a few breaths.

"M'gann, we need to get out. Open a hatch" Conner says.

"Hello, Megan. Of course" and she opens the hatch.

"Out. Everyone out" Kaldur orders.

Everyone swam out of the bioship and swam for a few meters until they reached solid ground. Mia was the last to get out of the water and as she watches the bioship going down, she suddenly remembers the time she, Tulio, and Miguel went swimming at the coral reefs by the island and how much fun they had. _"Why did I remember that?"_ Out of nowhere, everyone falls to the ground in pain but Mia stood tall.

"Vertigo" Wally states.

"Count Vertigo to you, peasant."

"More like Count Dracula. May I call you Drac?" Mia retorts.

She and Conner went after him but Conner gets knocked out by Black Adam while Mia felt something familiar prick in her neck. She takes out the tranq dart and scans the area. _"I know you're there guys."_ Kaldur uses his water bearers and shoots Vertigo away.

"Robin, Miss Martian, disappear. We will keep them busy. You two fulfill the mission objective" Kaldur orders.

Once M'gann and Robin left, the fight against Vertigo and Black Adam continued. Mia was going to join in when her visions starts tilting back and forth so she takes a quick breather. _"Gotta fight it. Can't go down"_ but she fails and falls to the ground unconscious. A shadowy figure picks her up and carries her away without any of her team members noticing.

* * *

"Poor heroes. Nothin' they do is quite enough. Ain't it grand?" Joker asks.

"And impressive. How you simultaneously juggle multiple scenarios" Poison Ivy comments.

"I've had practice…juggling my multiple personalities. How are you doing junior?"

A soft chuckle came from the shadows. "Focus on the task at hand Joker and don't get in our way. This is family business."

"Whatever you say" and Joker laughs maniacally.

'Tulio, I've got her.'

"Good, bring her here quickly."

'You got it.'

Tulio looks at Poison Ivy "If you need us, we'll be entertaining a guest."

She nods and Tulio walks away form the room to another part of the building.

* * *

Black Adam tosses Conner on the ground and Vertigo was pleased until he counted the members. "Two are missing."

"I blocked contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we-"

"Sorry, that's not the gig. This is" Robin moves the foliage "The Injustice League central control system. Looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide" Robin concludes.

"Well, hello" vines wrapped themselves around Robin and M'gann to keep them in place so Ultra-Humanite can shoot at them "And goodbye" Poison Ivy says.

* * *

Mia moans a little as the effects of the tranq dart flushes out of her system. She looks around to see that she's in a grey room with one door and a single lamp lit above her. When she tried to move, she notices that she's tied up to a chair. _"Oh come on!"_ She struggles against the rope but it was no use.

"Look what we've got here, it's our beloved sister who left us behind."

Mia snaps her head to the left and squints into the shadows. "Miguel?"

He steps into the lamp's light "Ding ding ding we have a winner."

"You're alive? How? Wait, where's Ana Sophia?" Mia looks around trying to find their little sister.

"Tch. Like you don't know what you did to her. Honestly sis, I'm very disappointed in you."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"What he means" Tulio steps out this time "Is that you're the one who killed her and left us at the mercy of Ra's al Ghul."

Her jaw falls to the floor and her eyes went wide like a saucer stuttering "W-what? N-no th-that's not what happened. Whoever told you that is lying, I would never do that! I love you guys!"

"We've heard enough. Miguel if you wouldn't mind starting us off."

"Gladly Tulio." Miguel pulls out a knife and walked towards Mia. She became stiff as a board seeing how much her brothers had changed in three short years. _"What happened to you guys? What happened to the lovable and caring brothers I had?"_

* * *

As Ultra-Humanite was aiming at them, M'gann moves the gun to fire at the base of the vines and both of them were free. Both ran in different directions.

"Sorry Boy Wonder. I'm putting an end to your little reconnaissance mission" Poison Ivy states as she controls the vines to capture him.

Robin expertly dodges them while M'gann dodges Ultra-Humanite's shots.

* * *

Atomic Skull continues to power the plant while Joker controls it.

"With so much power at my fingertips some might call me a control freak. Others, just a freak. Either works for me."

Joker looks to his right and sees the Twins walking in.

"And how are you doing boys?"

"None of your business Joker" Tulio states.

"All we can say is that we're feeling much better now" Miguel comments with a smirk on his face.

Joker looks at Miguel's hands and saw that they were covered in dry blood. He sends them a sadistic smile. "That's what I'm talking about."

* * *

"They awaken. You're certain this will hold them?" Vertigo asks Wotan.

"The cage is impenetrable. Even the Superboy nor the teleporting girl has no chance of escaping" Wotan explains.

"You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan" Kaldur states as he uses his powers to pull the bars apart but failed.

"Please, Atlantian. Do not pretend you're in my league."

Wally does a head count and his eyes widen when he sees that Mia isn't with them.

 _"Where's Mia?!"_ "Vertigo what've you done to our teammate?!"

"Who?" Wally growls and a sly smile appears on Vertigo's face "Ah the little one with the smart mouth. She has a reunion that is long overdue."

"What does that mean?!" Wally demanded.

All Vertigo did was laugh evilly in response. _"Mia, where are you?!"_ Wally thought as he tries to come up with a way to save her.

* * *

The Twins had left Mia bloodied, bruised, and alone in the room. She thought of every scenario that would explain as to why they're doing this to her but couldn't think of anything. _"Why would you do this to me? I love you guys."_ A few tears escaped then her head snaps up when the door opened. She stares in fear of what her brothers were going do to her next. The one twin that appears was Tulio and Mia waited a heartbeat for Miguel to appear but he didn't. As Tulio was getting closer to her, Mia relaxed a little but was still on edge.

"What are you planning Tulio?" she softly asks.

Tulio takes out a knife and she braced herself for whatever came next. She quickly closes her eyes waiting to feel the cold steel slice her skin but instead she heard the ropes snap and fall to the floor. Mia raises her head to see something in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a very long time, love only a brother can give. She slowly got up and was afraid to ask but did so anyway.

"Tulio?"

He pulls her into his arms and hugs her tightly. _"Damn Papi's genes, they're too tall now."_ Tulio towered over her by a good three inches and he's only 16. Before Mia could talk, she felt Tulio's body shake and a few tears hitting her shoulder.

"Thank god you're alive, Mia. I was so worried" his voice broke.

Mia hugs him tightly then cups his face in her hands and stared straight into his eyes.

"What happened to you three? I saw all three of you die right in front of me by Ra's al Ghul's blade. How are you even alive?"

When he opened his mouth and spoke the horrors that he, Miguel and Ana Sophia went through, Mia felt like she died again right there.

* * *

Robin continues to dodge the vines but slips on the ground. A handful of the vines were about to kill him when M'gann got rid of them.

"Robin, she's made contact."

"Artemis or Mia?"

"No."

Both looked up to see an orange cage fly above them and the bioship knocking out Wotan. With Wotan out of commission, the cage disappears and the Team falls then lands in the mud. Ultra-Humanite stands in front of them while Conner states "I hate monkeys" then attacks with Wolf by his side.

Poison Ivy stood on a hill with vines behind her, ready to attack Artemis and Kaldur. Both went to grab their weapons then realized that they didn't have them.

"Ah. I feel naked. And not in the fun way."

"We will make our own fun as we have been trained. Maneuver seven."

Artemis executes it perfectly while Wally goes after Vertigo and Black Adam. Vertigo uses his headset to make Wally disorientated enough to make him slow down and to allow Black Adam to smack him away with ease.

"Where are Robin and the Martian?" Vertigo asks.

* * *

After Tulio explained everything that happened to them, Mia felt like she couldn't breathe. _"He never really killed them, it was all an illusion created by Klarion"_ "I-I'm so sorry Tulio. If I knew you three were really alive, I-I would've come back. Please forgive me Tulio" her voice cracks.

She starts to cry as she fell to her knees.

"Hermana, you don't have to beg for forgiveness. We have to."

"Why?"

"For believing in the lies they've told us about you. Miguel took it the hardest then Ana slowly started believing in the lies but I never did. I always knew that what they were saying couldn't be true. You would die before abandoning us so I had to trick them into believing that I believed them."

Mia looks up at her brother and saw her smirk, the Ramires family smirk. She stood up and quickly hugs him. Before she could say a word, Tulio felt something was off and looked at Mia with worry written all over his face.

"You have to go, now."

"Not without you and Miguel. I'm not losing you again!"

Tulio grabs onto her shoulders "The plant is going to blow. Get out of here now while you still can."

"But-"

"Miguel and I will be fine. If he asks what happened, I'll tell him that you got away."

Mia nods "You two better be alive the next time I see you or else I'll kill you two myself."

Tulio quickly kisses her head "Wouldn't have it any other way. Now go!"

Mia teleports and appears in the middle of the battle just in time to see the plant antennae explode. She saw two figures and smirked at the sight of M'gann and Robin. He mind quickly drifts to her brothers _"You better be alright."_

"Kill them. Kill them all" Vertigo orders.

She turns around to see Vertigo, Poison Ivy and Black Adam ready to attack.

"Hey Count Dracula! Did ya miss me?"

Vertigo narrows his eyes _"What is she doing here?!"_ "How did you escape?!"

"By using my wit and charm" Mia retorts.

Soon it was a free for all battle. Black Adam fought Conner, while Vertigo faced both Artemis and Mia with the former being effected by the headset and the latter helping Artemis up. Vertigo amplifies the power outage causing Mia to go down on one knee. _"Well this is just great."_ Mia overhears Wally say "Leave her alone" but she knew he was talking about Artemis. _"I knew he liked her!"_

Wotan appears and shoots Wally with a magic blast. "Enough" then the Team gets hit with lighting bolts. Mia cries out in pain as it's more painful to her than anything else. Kaldur takes on two bolts telling M'gann "Plan B." She nods and brings the bioship closer to drop the duffle bag. Kaldur caught it, unzipped the bag then took out the helmet.

"The Helmet of Fate" Wotan states stopping his attack.

"No, Aqualad! Don't!" Wally yells.

 _"Is he actually going to do it?"_ "Aqualad! Don't you dare-"

Kaldur puts on the helmet despite her and Wally's pleads. When the light died down, Doctor Fate appeared.

"Oh dude" Wally spoke softly.

"No" Mia's eyes went wide.

Fate flies up to face Wotan.

"Wotan, you are mine" and the two fought with Fate as the winner for that round.

Robin was on the ground when Joker appeared behind him.

"Wonderboy, you are mine" Joker mimics Fate. He pulls out a switch blade and starts slashing at Robin who dodges all of his attacks. "Always wanted to carve this bird" and he goes after Robin again.

"Solvo quod revert" the chains around Wotan broke and aimed them at Fate. "Wotan has prepared for your return, Doctor. Fulmina venite!" and it hits Fate in the chest.

M'gann dodges Poison Ivy's vines.

"I can't see you, Martian but perhaps I'll hear you scream."

"And perhaps I can be of some assistance" Vertigo offers.

He uses his headset and got M'gann with the psychic blast. Mia catches her while Wally tore a piece of Vertigo's cape and Artemis roundhouse kicks him in the face and into Poison Ivy. Mia sets M'gann down and had a quick chat.

"You good?"

"Yes."

"Nothing broken?"

"No."

"Good, let's go."

Before Mia got up, M'gann quickly grabs Mia's arm and looks at her in confusion.

 _"She seems happier for some reason"_ "Are you ok?"

Mia nods "Why do you ask?"

M'gann didn't answer.

"Surrender, sorcerer! You cannot hope to defeat our Lord of Order" Fate claims.

He fires a shot at Wotan and he disappears only to reappear behind Fate and shoots him in the back.

"I can defeat you and I will" Wotan proclaims.

"Ekirts natoW nwod!" Zatarra appears "Not tonight, Wotan."

Soon the entire League surrounds the villains.

"It's over" Batman states.

"There will be another day" Vertigo says as he surrenders.

"Another day? Another day! There won't be another day! Not for any of us" Joker controls the vines and releases Joker venom gas.

"Joker venom spores. Don't breathe" Batman orders.

As the gas surrounds them, Fate shoots up into the sky "Fear not" and he gets rid of the gas "Fate has intervened."

With the Injustice League in custody, the Team looks at Fate.

"What were you thinking? How could you let him put on the helmet? Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever" *smack* "Ow!"

He turns to see Mia with her deadly glare staring at him and he swallows hard.

"That was for breaking your promise" she looks over to Fate and her glare became even deadlier "And as for you, you soulless asshole! I warned you what would happen the next time someone puts on your damn helmet. Release my brother now before I rip that cursed helmet off right this second."

Mia starts walking towards Fate ready to commit bloody murder when he takes off the helmet and Kaldur appears. She sighs in relief and quickly hugs him as Wally walks up to them.

"Nabu let you go?" Wally asks.

"He almost did not. He fears Mia for following through her warning but your friend Kent was most helpful too. He says hello to the both of you."

Wally smiles as does Mia but hers quickly turns into a frown. Kaldur looks at her and had some trouble swallowing at the moment.

"When we get back, we're having a talk. Got it?" Mia warns.

"We're done here. The Super-Villain Secret Society has been neutralized. As for your performance….it was satisfactory" Batman says.

The Team looked at each other with smiles on their faces. As they headed to the bioship, Robin pulls Mia aside.

"What happened to you?"

She looks away "No clue what you're talking about Rob."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. How's it possible that out of everyone here, you're the only one who looks like they've been tortured?"

"It's nothing Rob, don't worry about it."

Mia tried to walk away but he grabs her arm and accidentally squeezes a bruise.

"Ow" she hisses.

He quickly lets go "Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Then who did this to you?"

"You've got your secrets and I've got mine. So drop it" and she marches in the bioship.

* * *

"Impressive. The plant creatures have proven their usefulness as potential weapons. More importantly, the so-called heroes now believe our secret society has been revealed and crushed. With the Injustice League serving as our proxies we are once again free to operate with impunity" Savage states.

All members of the Light finally showed their faces.

"And shadows still conceal our Light."

* * *

After placing the Helmet of Fate back on the souvenir shelf, Kaldur heads to the Mission Room to talk with Mia. _"I fear for my life."_ When he arrived, he saw Mia tapping her foot impatiently and her arms crossed with Lola by her side growling at him. He swallowed hard and stood in front of her. Neither spoke a word for a few heartbeats then Kaldur took the plunge.

"Mia-"

A loud slap was heard as it echoed throughout the cave. Kaldur covers his cheek where Mia slapped him with a shock look on his face. On Mia's face shows anger with tears building up in her eyes.

"You don't get to talk at the moment" she points an accusation finger at him "How could you put on that damn helmet?! We almost Wally to that stupid thing and we nearly lost you too! If Nabu hadn't released you when he did, I would've removed that thing myself. Don't you dare put that thing on ever again! If anyone on the team puts that cursed helmet on, it will be over my dead body. Do I make myself clear?"

Kaldur nods "I am truly sorry Mia. Please forgive me."

Mia hugs Kaldur and buries her face in his chest as she softly cries. Kaldur hugs her back while rubbing her back. After a few minutes, Mia wipes her tears away then scans the Mission Room.

"Did you hear that?! No one under any circumstances is going to put that asshole's helmet on. Go it?!" Mia shouts.

Kaldur was confused as to why Mia was shouting when he hears a group of voices talking.

"Yes Mia."

He raises a brow and Mia sends him a smirk.

"Come on Kal, lets go eat some of Wally's ice cream."

"Oh no you don't!" they heard Wally yell.

Mia giggles "Keep Wally from getting to the kitchen Lola." Lola growls and went to chase after Wally. Mia teleports herself and Kaldur to the kitchen and both started eating the ice cream enjoying the sound of Wally screaming in fright as Lola chases him around the cave.


	20. Lazy Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!  
**

 **A/N: Just a bit over 2,100 views! Thanks to everyone who reads this story and to those who review, follow and favorite the story. You guys rock! :D  
**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **October 6, 14:33 EDT**_

The Team was waiting in the Mission Room in their suits for one person and it wasn't Batman, it was Mia.

"When is she getting here?" Conner asks.

"I'm here!" they turned their heads to see Mia carrying her art supplies "I had to bring some of my supplies."

"Some?" Robin raises a brow.

"Mia, you brought your entire room out here" Wally states.

Mia pouts "No I didn't. Now shut up and get back in your place so I can do the sketch."

Wally raises his hands in defeat and went back to his spot. Mia sets up her easel, brushes, canvas and paints. She cracks her knuckles and started painting.

Every once and a while, someone would move and Mia would reprimand them. Sometimes someone would grumble which earned a stink eye from Mia and that person would automatically shut up. They stood in their spots for the past hour and a half and they were getting tired, especially Wally.

"Mia how long do we have to stay like this?" Wally whines.

"Until I say I'm done" she finishes her stroke and smiles at her masterpiece "I'm done."

"Finally!" Wally exclaims.

"Shut up Wally" Artemis chides.

"Can we see the painting?" M'gann asks.

"Of course you can."

Mia turns the easel so they could see the painting. Their eyes went wide at how scary accurate the painting is, it's like looking at a mirror. From left to right: Kaldur looked stoic and an aura of leadership surrounded him; Artemis had a small smile on her face and if one was to look closely at her eyes, they would see that she was side glancing at Wally; Wally was standing a little bit closer to Artemis without noticing and a goofy smile graced his face; Mia painted herself between Wally and Robin with her arms over their shoulders smiling brightly; Robin had his arm around Mia's waist sporting his signature smirk; M'gann looks happy and smiling with Conner right beside her and his left hand on her waist. Sitting in front of Mia was Lola while Wolf sat in front of M'gann and Conner.

"It is wonderful Mia. We greatly appreciate it" Kaldur says with a smile.

"My pleasure Kal. So what do you guys want to do next?"

"Let's watch a movie" Robin suggests.

"Oooh I'll go make the popcorn!" M'gann flew straight for the kitchen.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Artemis asks.

"I've got an idea" Mia smirks.

The others went to change into their civvies then sat around the TV. Mia puts the movie in the DVD player while M'gann brought bowls and bowls of popcorn.

"Do you guys know what we're watching?" M'gann asks.

"Don't know. Mia didn't say" Conner answers.

"It's a movie that has a little something for everyone. Action for Artemis, science for Wally, comedy for Robin, fun to watch for M'gann, a sense of connection for Conner and something for Kaldur to smile about."

"What about you? What's this movie have for you?" Robin asks.

"It's my all time favorite movie" Mia smiles.

She sits between Robin and Wally with Lola at her feet and presses play. What Mia said was true about the movie, it had a little bit of something for everyone. The movie they're watching is Lilo and Stitch which they're enjoying very much.

"Lilo reminds me of a certain someone" Robin looks over to Mia with a sly smile.

"If you want to go there then we'll go there."

She quickly pauses the movie and stood in front of them.

"Rob you remind me of Stitch when he laughs; Conner you're like Stitch when he gets destructive and sweet; M'gann is the other side of Lilo; Artemis you're Nani; Wally you're David and Kaldur you're Kumu with Batman as Cobra Bubbles."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Mia smiles then went back to her spot and pressed play.

As the movie continues, one by one everyone started to fall asleep with Wolf being the first one. Lola went shortly after then Kaldur leans his head back while Artemis lays her head on Wally's shoulder. Shortly afterwards, Wally rests his head on top of hers while Mia stretches her legs across his lap and leans up against Robin. Unconsciously Robin pulls Mia in closer and rests his head on the arm chair of the couch. M'gann and Conner were snuggling on the lovers sofa and identical smiles appeared on their faces.

" _I can get used to this"_ Mia thought as she finally drifts to sleep.

A few hours later, Canary walks in and a smile graces her face. She softly chuckles at how much they're acting like a family. _"Where would the Team be without you Mia?"_ She turns off the TV and the lights then left them alone for the rest of the night.


	21. Humanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **October 10, 16:58 EDT**_

Captain Marvel became Wally's waiter after the battle with the Injustice League.

"Pineapple juice?"

Wally takes the cup and took a nice long sip "Ahh. Just what the doctor ordered."

"How's the arm doing, Wally?"

"Well, nothing wrong nachos can't cure" he leans back in the chair.

"Nachos? Oh! I'll go get some."

Marvel makes a mad dash to grab nachos for Wally while the rest were training with Canary.

"Good work everyone. In fact, it's been a very productive week" Canary states.

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer" Artemis retorts.

"Hey! Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here" Wally counters.

"Oh so you're playing that game. Well let's see here: I teleported to the Watchtower sick as a dog resulting in getting massive internal bleeding and I went to the India mission the following day. Next I was tortured by some Shadows just nine days ago and I'm still training. Not to mention every other time I've gotten badly injured since joining the Team and you don't see me milking every injury I've gotten. Shall I continue?" Mia remarks.

Canary chuckles "I've really enjoyed being your, uh, den mother this week."

"Recognized: Zatara, 1-1."

Zatara appears and heads to the zeta tube controls to punch in a command.

"Access granted. Zatanna, Zatara. A03. Authorization: Zatara, 1-1."

"Zatanna, this is the Team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna" Zatara introduces.

M'gann was the first to greet her but a certain Boy Wonder cuts her off.

"Hi! I'm-"

"Robin! Ahem. I mean, I'm Robin. Heh. She's M'gann, and that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner and Mia."

Mia smirks at the way Robin's acting. _"I have found my second ship."_

"Welcome to the cave" Kaldur greets.

"Thanks."

"So, uh, are you joining the Team?" Robin asks.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is strictly a visit. But I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could benefit" Zatara tells Canary.

"Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?" M'gann asks.

"Not just Zatara. I mean, why's Marvel still hanging around?" Conner asks.

"Don't diss on Cap. He's actually very nice once you get to know him" Mia crosses her arms.

"Because we like having him around" Wally states.

"You like having him around cause he waits on you hand and foot" Artemis jabs.

"And your point is?" he asks.

Mia slaps his shoulder.

"Mia!"

"That's for treating Cap like a servant, now stop it."

"It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor" Kaldur comments.

"Yeah. At least he trusted us" Robin states.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that Robin has a gigantic crush on Zatanna?" Mia wonders.

A sly smile appears on her face making Robin glare at her which she counters with a cheeky grin.

"If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't trusted him! He was a traitor. That machine nearly got all of us killed" Conner states.

"Hey! What did I tell you about calling Red Tornado a traitor? I dare you to say it again and we'll see what happens to you when you do" Mia cracks her knuckles with intimidation.

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation? Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude" Zatanna comments.

Zatara and Canary waited for an explanation.

"All right. Fine. We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack."

"It wasn't an attack. I refuse to believe it" Mia cuts him off.

"The League hasn't told us anything" Conner finishes.

"The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the cave and their creator T.O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them our highest priority" Canary explains.

"But you've found none of the above" Robin states.

"He's got you there Canary" Mia adds.

"Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League. The Team is not to pursue this."

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a, uh, tour of the cave?" Zatara suggests.

They looked for Zatanna and found her next to Wolf and Lola. _"She's good"_ Mia thought as she watches Zatanna pet Lola.

"You're giving a tour? Cool!" Marvel says when he came in with a plate of nachos.

"Actually I was hoping you'd take Wolf outside. He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few" Conner says.

" _I see what he's doing"_ "Hey Cap, can you take Lola outside too? I'm sure she'd appreciate climbing a few trees and stretch her legs for a bit. Like the idea Lola?"

Lola roars in agreement. Mia bends down so she's at eye level with Lola and a sly smile appears on her face.

"Keep him distracted, we'll be back soon" Mia whispers to Lola.

Lola nods and licks Mia's face before following Wolf and Cap.

"Sure, sure. I can do that. Come on, Wolf and Lola."

As Marvel left with the pets, Wally whines at the lack of nachos he has.

"What-my nachos!"

Mia steps on his foot with a smile and ushers him to follow the others. While they walked through the kitchen, Zatanna shows up wearing another set of clothes leaving Robin tongue tied.

"When did you-How did you-"

"We're not really taking a tour, are we?"

"No. We're hunting down that robot" Conner states.

"Tornado is not some savage animal that needs to be hunted down. I think 'searching' is a better word, don't you think?" Mia smiles sweetly but her eyes held anger and rage.

"Yes, we are" Kaldur confirms.

"Oh, wow. Out loud and everything."

"I'm liking her more and more already" Mia smirks.

"What about new girl?" Artemis asks.

"I'm sure she won't tell" Robin casually says.

"I can't tell. Not if you kidnap me."

"Oh, she's going to fit in great" Artemis states.

"I second that" Mia raises her hand.

All eight quickly made their way to the bioship and left the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marvel was outside with Wolf and Lola. He sets the plate of nachos on the ground and grabs a log then tosses it.

"Fetch" but Wolf ate the nachos "Come on! Fetch. Please?" he begs.

Wolf did nothing as he continues to eat the plate of nachos. Lola on the other hand brought over a branch and places it by Marvel's feet. She paws at it then he got the idea of what she wanted to do.

"Come on Lola" Marvel floats a few feet above Lola and holds the branch over her so she would jump and catch it "Good girl Lola."

* * *

In the cave, Canary notices that the bioship was gone.

"M'gann, the bioship wasn't authorized for departure."

'We're kidnapping Zatanna-to show her Happy Harbor. Be back soon!'

'Don't worry Canary, I'll make sure no one does anything incredible stupid. Love ya!' Mia adds.

"Roger that. Have fun" Canary ends the call.

"I did not give permission for-"

"They're good kids, Giovanni. Trustworthy kids. Don't worry" _"At least Mia is with them."_

* * *

"Where are we going? Batman is the world's greatest detective, and he's searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location. If we're going to do better, we need an illogical solution. A truly dumb idea" Robin turns around to look at Wally.

Everyone looks at Wally waiting for his answer.

"Well?" Mia asks.

"As a matter of fact…."

"That's actually a very dumb idea. Good job Stupid 2."

"Stupid 2?" Zatanna asks.

"You know the Things from Cat in the Hat?"

"Yeah."

"There they are. Robin is Stupid 1 and Wally is Stupid 2."

"Mia!" the boys yelled.

"It's true and you know it. Whenever the two of you are together, something stupid happens."

* * *

"Look Tornado. Your brother and sister are back online. We'll have you up and running, too. Maybe even turn your voice box back on, as soon as I'm done copying and downloading your memory files. In the meantime, I'll tell you a story"

Morrow sat down beside Tornado and leans in closer.

"Once upon a time, a brilliant scientist decided to build his own superhero to infiltrate and destroy the Justice Society of America. His first creation was…Red Torpedo, hero of the ocean deep, a machine programmed to think he was a man. Unfortunately, that programming was crude. Torpedo never quite fit in. Your eldest brother was a failure.

But the scientist believed in his plan and began again. Your sister debuted as Firebrand, a much-loved and admired heroine. If only she hadn't been so darn heroic. Yet our intrepid scientist would not quit, and this time, the android would know he was an android.

The new approach worked-Red Tornado, the robot hero, was inducted into the Justice Society. The scientist believed he had triumphed. But Tornado's original heroic programming and Pinocchio-like desire to become more human caused him to betray his creator, his father" Morrow walks to his first two creations "Still, the scientist refuses to give up."

* * *

 _ **Belle Reve**_

 _ **October 10, 18:35 CDT**_

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break. He's given us 5 minutes with you" M'gann states.

"Spill Ivo. How do we find T.O. Morrow and his reds?" Conner demanded.

"Now, why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?"

"Because-and here's a truly dumb idea-your Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game. Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where?" Wally explains.

"Ah. I see your point. So let me rephrase-why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?"

"Because do you really want to see me get angry? I'm sure you saw the damage I made to your robot monkeys a few months ago, now what would happen to you I wonder" Mia glares dangerously at Ivo.

"Threaten me all you like darling, I'm not saying a word."

Mia growls and lunges at him but Conner held her back.

"He knows. Do what you must" Kaldur orders M'gann.

Her eyes turned green and tries to read his mind. Ivo laughs at her attempt to get inside his head.

"Oh, please. As if I've never faced a telepath before."

"Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol!" Zatanna chants.

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, 100 meters south of Old Faithful."

Everyone was shocked and surprised at how Zatanna got Ivo to talk. Mia nods in approval and high fives Zatanna.

"Wait. What just happened?" Ivo asks.

"We got our intel, thanks Doc. Hope you enjoy your time rotting in here" Mia bids farewell as they left the interrogation room.

* * *

Morrow presses some keys when the download was complete.

"Download complete."

He lowers the examination bed to work on the figure underneath the blanket.

"Time for the upload. But first, introductions. Red Tornado, Red Torpedo, Red Inferno-I like that name so much better than Firebrand-meet your baby brother….Red Volcano. This Red won't bother infiltrating the heroes. He'll simply destroy them, with the help of your memories. Finally, the scientist has built an android that transcends the need to be human. No more Pinocchios" Morrow turns Volcano online.

The android got up and grabs Morrow by the wrist.

"Hello, father."

"Son. You're hurting me."

"Yes, but pain is so human. And per your programming, I've transcended any concern for humans" he rips off Morrow's arms revealing that he's actually an android too "No more Pinocchios."

"His son was lost-son was lost-son was." Volcano stomps on the android's head, destroying it in the process. He turns around to face his older siblings with an "angry look" on his face.

"Did you know father was an android?" they didn't respond "We're a stick. Father, you were right. Humans are annoying."

* * *

The Team continues to make their way to Yellowstone National Park.

"Blackout all external communication. Soon, Canary and Zatara, Batman, too, I imagine-will know about our visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time" Kaldur states.

"Look. I'm trying to be all nonchalant here."

"Why? Be as chalant as you like" Zatanna retorts.

Robin smiles while Mia was silently squealing like a fan girl behind Wally. _"They make the cutest couple! They're my second ship."_ Wally glances behind him giving Mia a weird look. Mia notices Wally's staring at her and sheepishly smiles. _"Well that was weird. Who knew Mia's a shipper."_

"I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers. Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?" Artemis asks.

"Or create peace on Earth for all time? Zatara couldn't even do all that, and I'm nowhere near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus, all magic requires energy, which usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will. Besides I thought Mia could do all that teleporting stuff, it's her thing right?"

This time everyone looks at Mia for answers. She took a while to respond.

" _Can I actually do all that? I mean I can teleport myself, objects and attacks but I've never done it to living organisms. Need to try that out"_ "If I could do all that, do you think we would be wasting our time going to Yellowstone?"

"That's true" Wally answers.

"What's our ETA to Yellowstone? I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor" Conner angrily states.

"You will do no such thing! There's no way I'm letting you get within five feet of him" Mia yells.

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Kaldur asks Conner.

"Aren't you?"

"I am not convinced. And even so, that makes him but the victim of his creator's programming. Certainly, he deserves a chance to prove he's more than the weapon others designed him to be."

Conner got quiet after that. Mia slowly nods in agreement and starts remembering about her time at Ra's al Ghul's compound, training to be an assassin. _"Everyone deserves a second chance no matter how much they've screwed up."_

* * *

"Listen to me, my brothers, my sister. I have been downloaded with all your memories. Father's too. Oh. He left out the bit about him being an android, but he did reveal his plan, his dream for our destiny" Volcano pulls up an underground satellite image of Yellowstone "There's a semi-dormant supervolcano beneath Yellowstone. Father gave me the power to activate it in 3 stages. The eruption will decimate the planet, kill millions, and trap the rest under an impenetrable cloud of ash. While humanity struggles to survive, we four will build a Red army to make this Earth a red planet."

'Ivo to Morrow. Thomas, are you there?'

Volcano fakes his voice "I'm here, Anthony. What do you want?"

'Reluctantly, to warn you. The children have learned your location. I don't believe they told their elders and betters. But they are on their way.'

When the call ended, Volcano turns back to look at his older siblings. "Perfect."

* * *

 _ **Yellowstone National Park**_

 _ **October 10, 20:22 MDT**_

The bioships lands swiftly and safely close to Old Faithful.

"Stealth mode" Kaldur orders.

Everyone's clothes turned black and got ready. Zatanna opens the cargo door when Kaldur shows up.

"I recommend you stay behind."

"Is that an order?"

"No. You must do as you see fit."

"Good. Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool!"

Zatanna wears a magician suit similar to her dad's. Soon all eight raced out of the bioship to get Red Tornado back. _"We're almost there T."_ They stopped at the edge of a clearing and Robin pulls up his holo-computer scanning the area.

"Ivo was right. Something's down there."

As they went into the clearing, a large gust of wind came right at them. The wind blows them to the ground and all of them looked up to see Red Tornado flying above them. A few tornados appeared, surrounding them.

"Why, Tornado? Why are you doing this?" M'gann asks.

"This isn't you Tornado! You're a good man despite what anyone else says" Mia states.

A few more tornados appeared and that's when Mia figured it out. _"You sneaky son of a-"_

"Message received" M'gann states.

"Who cares why? Nail him!" Conner yells.

"No!" Mia tries to "stop" him but fails. Kaldur was launched at Tornado with Conner's help but Tornado punches him back into Conner. Artemis fires two arrows at him but the arrows got redirected back at Artemis and Robin.

"That does it, Red. You're not the only spin doctor around here." Wally creates his own tornado and went after Tornado while M'gann came from behind. Tornado grabs her arm and throws her into Wally. Zatanna and Mia were the only ones left but Tornado quickly took care of Zatanna, leaving Mia alone to fight him.

"N-no" *sniffles* "I-I'm s-sorry T but no one hurts my family" Mia forces herself to cry.

She yells in frustration as she attacks him. Quickly appearing in front of him, she gets in a punch however it wasn't effective. Before she could teleport away, Tornado grabs her by the throat and stares at her for a heartbeat. Deep down Mia knew that Red Tornado was never a traitor and his gaze confirmed it. He throws her to the ground where she lays motionlessly. _"I hope this works."_

Red Volcano appears behind Tornado "Quite a performance, brother, but we both know that's all it was. I have all of your memories, Tornado, plus a next-gen processor. I know your next move before you do."

Volcano raises the message that Tornado wrote in the ground while the Team began to stand up.

"Does anyone else have a better plan?" Mia asks but no one answers.

"Blowing a message into the sand?" Volcano throws the message at them.

Kaldur and Conner were able to take out the larger portions while the others dodged them.

"Zatanna?" Robin asks.

"I'm good. Red Tornado's getting away."

"Is he abandoning us?" Artemis asks.

"I don't believe that" M'gann answers.

"Neither do I. He's gotta be planning something" Mia adds.

"You stand no chance against me, humans" Volcano punches Wally away.

"We're not human!" Conner and M'gann yelled.

"Apologies. I suppose the properly inclusive term is" he creates two giant hands out of rock and slams the couple with them "Meatbags."

He creates a chasm and Artemis and Kaldur fell in. Artemis quickly launches an arrow and grabs Kaldur before successfully escaping the chasm. When it closed, Robin throws a bird-arang at Volcano who catches it and it explodes but it did no damage to him.

"Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move."

Mia appears in front of Volcano to punch him however he grabs her by the throat and looks at her.

"So you must be her then."

"What are…you talking…about?"

"The girl who's teaching Tornado how to be more human."

"Something…w-wrong with th-that?"

"If I am to have Tornado by my side, I must get rid of his humanity by killing you."

Volcano slowly tightens his hold around her neck, draining her life little by little. _"Is this how I'm going to die? Death by strangulation at the hands of a homicidal android? Oh great."_ Mia felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier by the second until finally she couldn't open them anymore and fell into a state of unconsciousness.

"Ekoms emoceb a dlofnilb!"

A ring of smoke blindfolds him and he drops Mia as he tries to get the smoke off. As Mia falls, Zatanna chants "Etativel Aim!"

Mia's body came to a stop and was lowered slowly onto the ground. Just as her body touched the ground, Mia jolts right up gasping and coughing for air.

"Tornado never knew my moves."

"And I bet you've got some great ones. Whoa. Sorry. That may have come off as a little too Wally" Robin apologizes.

"I don't mind" Zatanna giggles.

"Will you two stop flirting and help take down the homicidal android" Mia states via telepathic link.

"Mia are you ok?" Wally asks.

Red Volcano causes the supervolcano to erupt.

"Let's have this chat after we defeat the bad guy."

* * *

Down in Morrow's base, Tornado tries to get his older siblings help take down Red Tornado.

"We must stop him."

"Why? Once we believed we lived. Now, there is only Red Inferno and Red Torpedo. Why should we help save humanity when we are no longer human?" Inferno wonders.

"The premise of your question is flawed. You were never human, but you were heroes."

Inferno and Torpedo looked at each other for a bit then back at Tornado.

"How have you come to care for humans?" Torpedo asks.

"A young girl, who I teach, taught me to care for humans and I have learned to care for her as if she was my child."

* * *

Volcano launches a few rocks covered in lava at Wally and he was able to dodge them.

"He's activating a stage 2 eruption. It gets to stage 3, kiss the hemisphere goodbye."

"Hit him from all sides" Kaldur orders.

"Gladly" Mia adds.

Kaldur goes first and Volcano punches him away then Conner went next and the result was the same. M'gann uses her telepathic powers to bring Volcano down so he opens a crack in the ground next to her allowing hot steam to come out and weaken her. Conner runs to her rescue but Red Volcano got in between them and holds M'gann by her cape.

"Ekoms dna srorrim…Etaerc Dik Hsalf snoisulli!"

Suddenly there was a swarm of Wallys in front of Zatanna and they went after Volcano.

"I used a scaled down version when I want to sneak out of the house" Zatanna explains.

"Awesome! Think you can teach me that?" Mia asks.

"Mia…" Robin warns.

"Ugh! We'll talk later Zatanna."

Red Volcano launches rocks at the Wallys while the real one got M'gann to safety. Out of nowhere a large tower of water appears behind Kaldur and attacked Volcano.

"Nice hit!" Robin exclaims.

"The hit was not mine. Look!"

Everyone looks to see Red Torpedo helping them then Tornado come in to help and Red Inferno does the same.

"I knew he wouldn't leave us!" Mia exclaims.

"Sister! Brothers! Stop!"

Soon Volcano was pushed into the lava and pulled down by Torpedo and Inferno. Tornado comes in to help by pressing down his younger brother with his legs.

"Father would be so disappointed" was the last thing Red Volcano said then he activates stage 3.

"Conner get him out of there!" Mia yells.

Conner grabs Tornado before he melted away and lays him on the ground by the Team. Mia goes to Tornado's side checking him over if he was alright. _"He may be a robot but he should be treated as a human."_ The volcano goes into stage 3.

"Tornado, listen! We're on a verge of a stage 3 supervolcano eruption. There's no turning back from that. We need to vent pressure, fast. But the ash cloud will bring on worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it" Tornado nods "Triangulate around the pressure locus" Wally tells Robin.

"Right. There, there, and there" Robin states looking at the holo-map.

Artemis shoots an arrow which splits into three smaller one and hits the targets. The ash begins to escape so now it was Tornado's turn. As he goes high up into the sky to divert the giant ash cloud, Mia tried to talk.

"You can do it T" her voice sounded rough and hoarse.

Wally gently presses Mia's neck to see how bad the damage Volcano did to her neck and he smirks.

"It's not too bad. Most likely it's strained so take it easy. You might have to stop talking for a few days thank god but check it out with Canary first."

Mia slaps his shoulder hard and her signature smirk shows up.

"You do realize that I can still talk to you via telepathy."

"Oh crud."

When the ash cloud vanished, the magma flow from the volcano cooled down marking the end of the eruption.

"Yes!" Wally exclaims.

Tornado finally came back down and everyone went to help him. They took him down to the lab and got his voice box to work.

"There that should do it."

"Yes. I can speak again."

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet" Kaldur says.

"The planet would have survived. It is humanity that was saved-though not by me. My sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

"My point is this-you were never the mole, never a traitor."

"I told you!" Mia shouts. She quickly holds her throat in pain. _"Ow."_

"No. I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator, Morrow."

Mia went to Tornado's side and rests a hand on his shoulder with a watery smile on her face. Wally and Robin were looking around some parts in a large bin.

"Cool. Souvenir" Wally holds a robotic hand.

Robin pulls out a leg "Reddy, we can rebuild you better than you were before."

"I do not believe I should be repaired."

Mia got angry and slaps Tornado across his face. He looks back at Mia in confusion to see angry tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why did you do that?"

Mia growls and goes on a telepathic rant. The others backed away from her. M'gann tries her best to tell Tornado a short version of Mia's rant.

"Mia said 'You have every right to be repaired because you're a hero and that you shouldn't bring yourself down' and she doesn't want you to do that ever again."

"I see."

"Why'd you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?" Conner asks.

"I was the pragmatic choice. I do not require sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live."

"But you do have advanced A.I. programming designed to learn, adapt, evolve" Wally states.

"Hello, Megan. You wanted to become more human."

"And you couldn't do that with the League. They're stiffs" Artemis says.

"You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman. Trust me" Robin comments.

"Then the cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well" Kaldur concludes.

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to…care about you all especially you Mia" Mia was stunned "You have shown me what it is like to be a father and a good friend. Thank you."

Mia smiles brightly and makes the sign for "I love you too."

"See? Practically a meatbag already" Conner states.

"Which reminds me…"

* * *

In a hospital room, the assistant quickly turns around to see Red Tornado. He feared that Tornado would harm the real Morrow but he doesn't.

"I will not hurt him" Tornado walks to Morrow's bedside "He was evil, but T.O. Morrow is still my father. I will care for him. It is the human thing to do."

* * *

As the Team made their way back to the cave, Robin and Zatanna had a quick chat.

"So, good kidnapping?"

"Actually, yeah. Best ever."

"Heh. First of many, I hope."

"If my dad doesn't ground me for life."

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that" Mia softly says.

She looks out the window and starts coming up with wedding dress designs for the girls on the Team. Mia intentionally slips an image of Zatanna and M'gann in wedding dresses to Robin and Conner respectively. Both boys went stiff but they didn't dare look back at Mia because if they did then she would be able to see their beat red faces.

 _"Gotcha."_

* * *

"She's grounded for life! 'They're good kids, Giovanni. Don't worry, Giovanni'. She's never joining this Team" Zatara tells Canary.

Canary turns around to see a soaked Marvel, Wolf and Lola.

"Um, are they coming out to play or what?"

Lola shakes off the water and begins to clean herself. When she finished, she heads to Mia's room and sleeps on her bed waiting for her.


	22. Failsafe

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **October 16, 16:01 EDT**_

Everyone was called to the Mission Room to watch what was happening in space. When the Leaguers out in space were killed, the room went silent. Soon an incoming transmission from Zatara came in.

"Tornado, did you-"

"Yes, Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative. See you in the field."

Tornado turns to the Team "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

"We stand ready" Kaldur states.

Tornado nods and heads for the zeta tubes. Just before he went through, Mia ran after him and hugs him tightly. He turns to look at her with a "longing" look.

"Be careful out there."

"I shall try."

"That's all I ask for."

Mia lets him go through the tube and he was gone. She goes back to the group to watch the news.

'This is Iris West-Allen reporting live. The extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City'

The cameraman catches the death of some citizens. Suddenly someone grabs Iris and transports the cameraman to safety. Both Iris and the cameraman were on top of a building safe, for now.

'You should both be safe here. At least for now' Zatara states.

'Thank you…Flash and Zatara' both heroes left 'Denny, you okay? As you can see, the Justice League is attempting to hold the line.'

The top of a building explodes killing Flash, Zatara and civilians that were trying to escape. Iris watched her husband die in front of her eyes and wasn't paying attention when a drone ship came up behind her. It quickly kills her and the cameraman.

'Iris! Iris, get out of there. I'm sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties from our Central City feed. We take you now to a devastated Taipei where another League contingent is having a bit more luck' Cat Grant states.

As the feed from Taipei shows, Mia moves closer to Wally and squeezes his hand in comfort. It took him a while but he squeezes back making Mia feel a bit better. _"Don't worry Barry and Iris, we'll take them down"_ Mia silently prays as she watches the news.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we've lost Black Canary, Green Arrow and the Hawks. Other heroes reported dead or missing include Batman, Icon, Adam, and Aquaman.'

'Red Tornado to cave. I fear I am all that remains of the League.'

"RT" Robin calls out.

" _That's it. They're all dead."_ Mia raises her hand to her cheek and her eyes went wide. _"Why aren't I crying? What's going on?"_

"We are Earth's heroes now" Kaldur states.

"So what are we waiting for, a theme song?" Conner remarks.

" _He's getting better"_ "A theme song would be nice to have" Mia lightens the mood.

"A strategy. Earth's weapons are ineffective. And it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed" Kaldur concludes.

"Checking satellite imagery" Robin pulls up the holo-globe "Here's where the aliens are now."

"That's a lot of red spots" Mia comments.

"This one get lost?" Conner points out.

"That's Superman's Fortress of Solitude" Robin states.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?"

"Its power source must have attracted the alien's attention. At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate."

"Must be some fortress" Conner spat out.

"Conner" M'gann calls.

"No, it's okay. I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. Uh, you know, now."

"We will target this ship" Kaldur orders.

"Yeah, break it down, build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo" Wally states "Ow!"

Artemis elbows him "Martian and Kryptonian in the house."

"Uh, heh. Not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

"Smooth, Wally. Real smooth" Mia adds.

All of them headed to the bioship to go to the Arctic circle where the Fortress of Solitude is located. Everyone was wearing polar stealth and Mia looked like a snow leopard which ironically is what Lola looks like too, making them practically twins. She pets Lola's head as they made their way to the fortress.

"You know I could teleport all of us there."

Kaldur shakes his head "We do not know what would happen or how much strain would be brought onto you. We will use it as a last resort."

"If you say so" and the ship became silent again.

They had arrived at the location and went to work. M'gann disables their communications.

"Communications disabled. Propulsion disabled."

Artemis went next. "And ET's are sealed inside."

"Now all that's left is taking out that cannon and we're good to go" Mia comments as she hides with Robin.

Kaldur springs out of the water and semi-sinks the ship. When the cannon was aimed at Kaldur, Wolf uses his teeth and swings it away. Conner holds it in place while Robin and Mia did their part.

"Identifying weapon's structural stress points and links to the ship. Here, here, and here."

Both M'gann and Mia destroyed the stress points using their powers. Conner pulls the cannon forward while Mia was just behind him when a sound like something was warming up was heard. Neither one of them knew it but Wolf and Lola did. Just before it fired, Wolf and Lola knocked Mia and Conner out of the way of the shot. Both pets died right there and the rest were in shock.

"Wolf. Lola" M'gann softly says.

"There was no indication of feedback. I'm sorry" Robin comments.

"Can't do anything for him now" Conner states.

"I'm going to miss her" _"Why am I not crying?! I should be but I'm not. Oh god, don't tell me that-"_

Conner finishes tearing the cannon from the drone ship. M'gann calls the ship over and begins to add the new alien tech.

"Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's biomatrix. We'll need to decamouflage for a few minutes."

"May not have a few minutes" Robin states as two ships came into view.

"Miss Martian, open fire" Kaldur orders.

"Can't, weapons systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon. And that's not fully integrated yet, either."

"I got this" Mia states. She focuses her powers to teleport them away from here but nothing happened. Mia tries again and the results were the same, nothing.

"What?"

"Got you covered. Get inside. I'm almost there" Artemis states.

Artemis fires two arrows: one destroys a ship while the other damages the second ship. Just when Artemis was close to the ship, the alien ship warms up the cannon and fires.

"Artemis, behind you" M'gann exclaims.

"No!" Mia tries to teleport Artemis but she was too late.

"Artemis!" M'gann yells out as she watched Artemis die.

"Artemis!" Wally yells too.

While Kaldur took care of the ship, Mia looked down at her hands trying to figure out what went wrong. _"What the hell is going on with me?! And why am I still not crying?!"_

"They're dead. Every single alien. If it's the last thing I do" Wally exclaims.

As they headed inside the bioship, Robin had to lead Mia inside. He thinks that she's trying to overcome Artemis' death, oh how wrong he was. _"I'm completely useless"_ she looks out the window.

The only sounds that can be heard are M'gann's soft cries and Wally's frustration.

Wally growls "This is all your fault Mia."

She turns around "Excuse me?"

"If you had used your powers then Artemis would still be here with us."

"I tried! But it's not working and I have no idea why. So for now, suck it up and get it together."

Wally stood up "How can you say that?! Are you really that heartless?!"

Mia slowly stood up to face him. Her face held no emotion and her normal bright brown eyes were dull and dead. Wally internally gasps at the sight of her eyes.

"I can tell you to suck it up because I speak from experience. I witnessed my entire family's death in cold blood by killers who didn't give a shit about how that'll effect me. I've lost my foster family too and Artemis who I consider as my sister. It hurts but with the amount of deaths that will happen today, you won't be able to properly mourn and become numb. Pretty soon, you'll end up like me; an emotional wreak wearing a mask of smiles and acting happy."

"There will be time to mourn later. Now we have a job to do…defend the Earth and ensure Artemis' sacrifice was not in vain" Kaldur orders.

"Back to the cave?" M'gann asks.

"The Hall of Justice. The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope."

The bioship made it in time to help out the military by taking out the enemy ships with Conner's help and the new cannon. The soldiers cheered as the young heroes made their way to the meet the person in charge.

"See? It is Superman. I told you he wouldn't leave us out here alone."

"I don't know. He looks kind of young. Where's the cape?"

"I'm not Superman" Conner states.

"I don't know who you are, son. And right now, I don't care. You wear the "S" and you got the job done."

"I'm not Superman."

"Tell that to the enemy. General Wade Eiling, US Air Force" he tells Kaldur.

"Aqualad, Justice League. We'll help you salvage as many as the aliens' cannons as possible then we start tacking back what is ours."

Everyone heads inside the Hall to see the broken statues of their mentors, their family. While the others mourn over the loss of their mentors, Mia suddenly gets a headache and clutches her head in pain. Out of nowhere, she starts hearing a voice in her head.

"Mia….it's….stop…M'g…..her…"

" _What the hell?!"_

"Listen….stop…not….real…Mia…"

She looks around trying to find out where the voice was coming from. The voice continues on a loop and it starts hurting her head.

"Get out of my head damn it!" she yells out grabbing everyone's attention.

No one moved and Mia was left to suffer alone. M'gann was by the statue of her uncle when she floats away from it. She lifts it to reveal Manhunter underneath it.

"Uncle J'onn!"

M'gann went to hug him but Kaldur stops her.

"M'gann, check his mind. Make sure he is whom he appears to be."

"It's him. He's real, and he's alive."

"But we saw you get disintegrated. You and Superman. And everyone" Conner states.

"Yes, I remember. But…I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here" Manhunter says.

"Maybe you were density shifting the beam passed right through you" M'gann suggests.

"Scrambling your brains along the way" Robin concludes.

"My mind _is_ clouded."

"Oh yeah? Well I've got a voice in my head that won't shut up" Mia comments grasping her head in pain.

"I'm not hearing anything" M'gann states.

"I'm not going crazy. I know what I'm hearing and it's still there."

"I feel certain I had something important to tell you."

"Hello, Wally, come on" Wally took Robin to check out the cannon "I knew it, look. It's giving off zeta beams the same stuff that powers our zeta tubes. Um, this thing doesn't disintegrate, it-it teleports. Artemis is alive."

"Maybe, but-"

"No maybes. They're all alive."

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us" M'gann tells her uncle.

Mia winces in pain as the voice spoke again.

"Wake…..Mia….it's…Daniel…damn…."

 _"Danny?"_

Soon more enemy ships came at them.

"We're on our way" Kaldur states.

"Negative. We can't win this. Miss Martian camo the bioship" Robin orders.

Before she could, the bioship was killed and the Martians fell to the ground in pain.

"M'gann!" Conner exclaims.

"J'onn" Mia says.

Conner and Kaldur went to their aid.

"That didn't feel like-" M'gann states as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We're falling back" Robin says.

Just as they came in, Eiling states "We're trapped" then the doors leading to the inside of the hall opens.

"Maybe not" Kaldur says.

Everyone arrives at the library where the zeta tube is located.

"We can all zeta to the cave if you grant us computer clearance to access the tubes" Kaldur tells Manhunter.

"I can only authorize one at a time."

"Send the soldiers first."

"Belay that! You seven are assets we cannot afford to lose" Eiling states.

"Override. Martian Manhunter 07."

"Recognized. Access granted" and the tube powers up.

"Miss Martian, B06. Robin, B01. Kid Flash, B03"

The doors blew in causing destruction in its wake. Conner went to help the pinned down soldier while Kaldur threw Wally in. He looks to Mia "Go."

"NO! I'm not losing you too!"

He grabs her and places her in front of the scanner but she moves a bit out of its range. Conner brings up the injured soldier and the computer scans him.

"Private Jason Bard. USMC."

"Jace?" Mia softly asks.

Kaldur took the opportunity to put Mia next.

"Blink, B04" and he pushes her in.

"Aqua-"

Then it was Conner's turn. "Superboy, B05" and he jumps in.

The lasts ones left were Kaldur and Manhunter. Kaldur takes Manhunter over to the tube.

"They need you more than me. Go!" and Kaldur never made it.

At the cave, Mia looks over at the soldier in shock.

"Excuse me" he looks over at her "Did you know a Colonel Jack James Rogers from the 129th?"

"Of course I know Jack, we trained together back at the academy. I'm sorry to tell you this but he died a while back."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I remember him telling me that his parents brought in a foster kid and how happy he was to hear that he's got a sister and how much he can get to annoy her."

 _"Oh Jack."_

"Then he learned that his parents were killed and his sister was alone. He tried to get home but the military didn't let him, not even to their funeral. Jack was filing for an honorable discharge so he could take care of his sister when his unit was attacked and he got shot. He left a note with specific instructions to be sent to his sister along with his dog tags, I hope she got them."

 _"I never got anything from Jack. Who would…Batman"_ Mia softly growls. After they sent Private Bard on his way, the others started coming up with a plan.

"Our next mission is clear, if we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims-"

"We do" Wally cuts in.

"Then the only reasonable detention facility is here" a photo of a large ship appears "Their mothership…atop what used to be Smallville. Ring any bells?"

"No. I'm sorry" Manhunter answers.

"Superboy, you'll create a distraction" Robin orders.

"No! He's offering you as a sacrifice. Aqualad would never do that" M'gann states.

"You're right. Aqualad would sacrifice himself. A mistake that just cost us our leader. Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat motivating the aliens to deploy."

"Worst case, he's teleported inside and we set him free along with Artemis. And, uh, Aqualad and everyone" Wally explains.

"Or not and everyone's actually dead" Mia mutters.

Before they got ready for the mission, they had to send out a message of hope to the world.

"And though we know all seems lost the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope" M'gann starts off.

"Hope survives because the battle is not over. Not as long as even one of us is willing to fight" Conner states.

"Never lose hope because if it's lost then the aliens win. Have faith within each other and within yourselves for hope shines the brightest in each of us" Mia adds.

"It doesn't matter how many fall for new heroes will always rise to carry on bringing all of their resources, their skills, their talents to bare to defeat the enemy" Wally states.

"The people of Earth will survive this. We will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget the Earth will never surrender" Robin finishes.

After sending the message, they started getting ready. Mia quickly walks over to Roy and taps his shoulder.

He turns around "You need something?"

"Yeah, promise me something."

"What?"

She kisses him on the lips "Don't die" and she heads back to the others. _"I can't believe I just did that."_ Mia looks up to see Robin looking at her worriedly.

"Are you ok Mia?"

"Honestly, I have no clue Rob. My powers aren't working, I'm hearing voices in my head and I just spontaneously kissed Roy on the mouth" *sighs* "I don't know how useful I'm going to be out in the field. It might be for the best if I stayed behind and coordinate from here."

Robin shakes his head "I can't let you do that Mia. Next to Aqualad, you're the only one here who's level headed and can take charge. I need you out there with me."

"If you say so Rob" and they headed to Smallville with the rest.

When they made it to Smallville, Robin and Mia took out their binoculars to make sure the coast was clear. M'gann came up to the duo ready to go.

"Stay close to J'onn. He's still…."

"Wonky" Mia finishes.

"First team, deploy" Robin orders.

M'gann and J'onn went and density shifted into the mothership.

"Ready. In position."

"Be careful everyone and don't do anything stupid" Mia retorts.

Just before Conner took off, Mia grabs his arm and looks at him with seriousness.

"I'm serious Con, no unnecessary risks. Got it?"

He nods and went off. Mia looks at Robin silently asking _We're doing the right thing, right?_ Robin had no answer and that was all she needed to know. _"We're not gonna make it out of this. At least I'll be with Mami and Papi."_

"Careful. Don't disconnect the power source" Robin tells Conner.

"Now or never" Conner states.

Mia and Robin held onto Wally as he ran as fast as he could to get them inside the mothership. The trio safely landed inside and hid between some walls to avoid being spotted by drone ships. When the coast was clear, they made a break for it.

"Way's clear. Go" Robin orders.

While they hid behind a machinery, a worker bot appeared behind them and it was quickly taken care of by M'gann. All five continued to make their way when Mia's head started to hurt again but the voice sounded a little clearer even if it sounded coming from the distance.

"Bloody hell Mia. Wake up!"

"Ow" she mutters.

"You good?" Wally asks.

"I'll live" _"Maybe."_

"Good. C'mon we should be getting there soon."

Mia nods and just as she took a step, something within snapped and she knew right there that Conner died. Her only confirmation was when M'gann stopped walking and had to lean up against a wall.

"No. He's gone."

"It's alright. We'll find him with Artemis. I know it" Wally states.

"Don't lie to her Kid. He's dead, they're all dead" Mia counters.

"No! They're still alive."

"No. My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention center, no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose" J'onn explains.

"No, you're wrong. The zeta radiation proves she's alive. She's-"

Mai was about to slap Wally but Robin got to him first.

"Stop it, KF. I've been scanning for League and Team signals since we got inside. They're not here. Artemis is gone. But our mission still holds purpose to destroy this mothership."

"We better get going then" Mia comments.

Robin, Wally, M'gann and J'onn witnessed how quickly Mia's normal big brown eyes became small, dead and dull like she's used to witnessing so much death around her. Shortly afterwards, they headed to the mothership's power core.

"This is the power core. Blow this and the whole mothership blows" Robin states and they quickly went to work.

Robin was close to the core when he felt a gravitational pull coming from the core. He falls and tries to grab onto something but nothing was there. Wally grabs his hand and he too was pulled in by the core. Mia slides on her stomach and grabs Wally's leg while her other hand is holding the ledge. Bit by bit, her grip was slipping and soon enough, she lost her grip.

Thinking quickly on his feet, Robin fires his grappling hook saving all three of them in the process. One of the worker bots saw them and before it could do anything, the Martians took it out. M'gann uses her telepathy to lower the trio onto the power core. Robin places the explosives on the core while Mia made sure that the bombs were live.

"You knew, the both of you. You knew from the beginning why we were really here."

"It's true."

"Four minutes. Let's go."

They made it out of the room quickly and when they got to the hangar, it was closed.

"Perfect" Wally retorts.

Robots appeared behind them and fired at them. The Martians jumped to their left while the trio went to their right.

"16 seconds and counting. Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go" Robin orders.

"No, we won't leave you" M'gann states.

"That's an order. We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors."

The Martians left and there's only 10 seconds left. Out of nowhere, Mia felt her power coming back.

"Grab my hand and I'll teleport us out of here."

"I'm sorry Mia."

Robin pulls out a taser gun and shocks her. As she crumples to the ground, the boys went to protect her as best as they could. _"You guys are so stupid"_ then she felt nothing shortly after that thought.

* * *

Mia felt like she was floating in the middle of nowhere, stuck between life and death.

"Am I dead?"

"No but you're pretty close though."

Suddenly she was centered and stood in front of a gentleman in his late 20s wearing a tailored suit with a brown trench coat over his shoulder.

"Danny?"

"The one and only" he smiles at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Making sure that little Martian girl didn't screw up your mind."

"Say what?"

The whole place started to crumble around them.

"I guess you're waking up now."

"Wait! Danny, don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere darling. Just give me a call when you wake up."

* * *

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **October 16, 16:21 EDT**_

Mia jolts right up gasping for air. Looking around she saw everyone was alive and safe then she felt something tight around her neck. Mia scrambled to get the inhibitor collar off but she was having some trouble. Flash was there and took it off her.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not! What happened and why the hell was I wearing an inhibitor collar?!"

Flash didn't answer.

"You're all alive?" M'gann asks.

"What happened in there?" Batman asks Manhunter.

"The exercise, it all went wrong."

"Exercise?" Robin asks.

"Try to remember. What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically liked the seven of you within an artificial reality"

 _"Then when Jace was telling me about Jack's dog tags, it was fake. All of it"_ Mia thought.

"You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the Team accomplished the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real including the deaths of the entire Justice League."

"That is why you hardly grieved even when Wolf and Lola were disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind couldn't make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control making all of _you_ forget, too" Manhunter explains.

"If that happened then why did I have a damn collar around my neck?!" Mia shouts.

"While you were under the exercise, your powers were acting up. Your body almost teleported had it not been for Captain Marvel quickly putting the collar on you" Batman explains.

"I-I'm…I'm so sorry" M'gann apologizes.

"This isn't her fault. Why didn't you stop the exercise?" Conner defends her.

"We tried. But M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death was so convinced she had passed she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to rest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion.

There was too much noise to think clearly…to remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped. But only when the mothership exploded and Robin, Blink and Kid Flash were silenced did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose. To shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologies. I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous…so damaging."

Batman and Tornado helped Manhunter and Marvel held M'gann while Flash rests his hand on Mia's shoulder.

"Mia."

"I'm fine."

She brushes his hand away and started to walk out of the room. Flash stood in front of her in seconds and his eyes went wide at the sight of her eyes. Her eyes soulless, dark and so deep that one would think her eyes were the entrance to Tartarus. Mia doesn't say a word and teleports out of the cave.

 _ **Battery Park**_

 _ **October 16, 17:05 EDT**_

Ted was in the office filing some papers and hears the familiar soft thump. Without looking up he spoke smiling.

"Hey kid. All good?"

"Ted."

He stopped filing and froze for a bit. _"Something's wrong."_ He finally looks up and saw that same dead look on her face she had three years ago. _"Damn it Batman. What the hell did you do to her?"_ Ted gets up from his desk and gently cups Mia's face to get a better look at her.

"Damn it" he mutters.

Mia hadn't moved a muscle the entire time and still didn't move when Ted hugs her.

"I need to call Danny" her voice sounded muffled.

"Don't worry about it right now Kid. Just head up to the room and I'll take you home in a bit."

"Ok."

Mia left the office and heads for the spare bedroom Ted has at the gym. As soon as the office door closed, the phone starts ringing. He angrily picks it up and growls.

"What?"

'Is Mia there?'

"Don't know anyone by that name."

A new voice spoke 'Ted, it's Dinah. Is Mia there with you?'

"Yes but she's not going anywhere until you explain to me why she's cold and distant."

'The Team underwent a training exercise and things took a turn for the worse. All of them are required to attend therapy sessions.'

"No, no way."

'But Ted-'

"Dinah I know Mia better than any one there, she's not going to open up to you. Not now, not with the way she is. She's staying with me for a few days, I'm the only one who can help her at the moment."

'Ted, I don't think-'

"Please Dinah."

After a few minutes of silence, Canary spoke 'Ok. Bring her back in a week.'

"Don't worry Dinah, I'll take good care of her."

'I know you will Ted. We'll see you in a week.'

Ted hangs up and packs everything in for the night then locks the office. Doing one more look around, Ted turns off the gym's lights and heads to the spare bedroom to take Mia back home.

He gently knocks on the door "Hey Kid, let's get going. I'm making my famous Sloppy Joe. Amelia?"

The door opens to reveal Mia looking murderous while expertly examining the knife the League of Shadows gave her years ago.

"It's been a while since I've felt someone's life die by my hands. I should get back to doing that. What do you think Ted?" Mia innocently asks but her eyes showed a cold blooded killer.

Before Ted could answer, Mia's eyes rolled to the back of her head and drops the knife. Ted quickly catches her then heard a man's voice in his head.

"Bloody hell, she's worse than I thought."

"Daniel, it's good to hear your voice again."

"Likewise Teddy."

"I believe you already know the situation."

"That damn Martian girl nearly ruined all of our hard work to keep that _killer_ at bay. If the barrier had completely broken down, her teammates would go into a coma and never wake up again because she would have killed them."

"Is the barrier holding?"

"Not for long. I can feel her slipping through the cracks. You better get her here now before it's too late."

"We'll be there shortly. See you in a bit Daniel."

"Just hurry ya Yankee."

Ted carries Mia bridal style and runs a 20 mile trek to Daniel's house. _"Hang in there Kid, we're almost at Danny's."_


	23. Labiwa

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Crown Heights**_

 _ **October 16, 20:37 EDT**_

Daniel paced around his study when he hears a knock. He rushes to the front door and opens the door to see Ted barely sweating, carrying Mia in his arms.

"What, did you stop to grab a beer?"

"I see where Mia got her knack for sarcasm."

"That's what happens when you make me watch her. Now get in so I can start fixing the barrier."

Ted nods and heads to the study without any help from Daniel. Once he was in the study, Ted lays Mia on the sofa and brushes away the hair from her face.

Daniel places a hand on Ted's shoulder "Don't worry ol' chap. She's going to be fine."

"I hope so."

"I don't know how long this will take but you better get yourself comfortable."

Daniel took a seat by the head of the sofa and places his hand on Mia's head. _"We'll fix you up in no time Amelia."_

* * *

Mia slowly opened her eyes moaning a little at the sudden brightness. She sits up and takes a look around; whiteness surrounding her that seems to go on forever.

"What is this place?"

"Your mind or is it my mind? Our mind?"

Mia whips her head around "Who said that?"

"I did."

Mia turns her head back to see an exact version of her with the only difference between the two were their eyes; one pair showed brightness and love while the other showed coldness and danger. She stands up and walks closer to the double. Lifting her hand she tries to touch the double's hand but something blocked them, like a very thin glass stood between them.

"It's just a mirror" Mia concludes.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Mia jumps back in shock "Who or what the hell are you?"

"I'm you or rather the one the Shadows created. You can call me Labiwa to keep this simple."

"What?"

"You've never noticed?" Mia didn't respond "Wow. Anyway, whenever we fought in the Cage I was the one in control and we were so close to joining the League of Shadows. When I was about to kill Jade, you just had to take control and stop the fight didn't you. Why couldn't you just let me finish her off?"

"I couldn't kill someone just to be some damn assassin."

"But that wasn't the real reason. The only reason why you killed was to save our brothers and sister but since you stopped me from doing so, they were killed because of you."

Mia shakes her head "No, they're still alive. I've seen the boys and I know in my heart that Ana is alive."

"You're such a naïve little twit. Believe in whatever you want but if you ever want to know the truth, just come find me."

Before Mia could speak, the glass starts to darken cutting off their interaction. Mia was stunned while Labiwa just smirked.

"You can't always be there to protect her Danny boy. One day I'll be free and you won't be able to stop me."

Daniel appears behind Mia "Then I guess I'll have to make sure that day never comes. Mia step away from her."

"Danny? What's going on?"

"Mia darling please listen to me. Get away from her."

"Not until you tell me the truth."

"Yeah Danny boy, tell her why there's this glass between us."

"Mia I promise to tell you everything but please for all that is good in the world walk away from her" Daniel pleads.

Mia looked from Labiwa to Daniel actually debating on who she should listen to.

"Come on Mia. Why should you listen to him? He didn't experience what we've been through and doesn't know our pain. Stay here with me, I'm the only one who's been with you the entire time" Labiwa whispers.

"Shut your mouth you bloody snake! Mia don't listen to her, she just wants to take control of your body and harm everyone in your life. I'm begging you please come with me, everyone needs you to come back."

Mia looks at Daniel again to see unshed tears, love and friendship while looking at Labiwa again she saw a spark of evil behind them. She took a step back from Labiwa and walks to Daniel's side. Labiwa laughs as the glass continues to darken and before it completely went black, she made a chilling comment.

"This won't be the last time you'll see me. I'll be back when the time is right."

The glass turned black as tar completely blocking Mia's view of Labiwa and vice versa. She looks at Daniel to see relief on his face and a smile too.

Daniel holds out his hand "Let's go home Mia."

"Danny, I don't want to know the truth about her" Mia takes his hand.

"And you won't unless you ask me about her" Mia nods "Now come on, ol' Teddy Bear is waiting for you."

"Ok Danny" Mia lightly chuckles.

* * *

 _ **Crown Heights**_

 _ **October 22, 12:30 EDT**_

Ted had been waiting for Daniel to get Mia back for the past six days. _"Come on Daniel."_ Soon he hears a soft moan and turns to see Mia stirring and Daniel looking worse for wear. He walks over to the duo with relief on his face.

"Hey Kid, you gave us quite a scare" Ted smiles.

"I didn't mean to Uncle Ted."

"I know you didn't. Now go head up stairs and take a well deserved hot bath."

"You got it."

Mia slowly got up and made her way out of the study. When the door closed, the atmosphere became more tense. Daniel leans back in his chair, exhausted from the ordeal and Ted was worried.

"Why did you take so long to fix the barrier?"

Daniel took shallow breathes "She saw and talked to her."

Ted paled "What did she say to her?"

"I don't know. I couldn't get there in time to intervene."

"How did Mia handle it?"

"I think she was ok but when that killer was whispering in her ear, Mia hesitated between coming with me or staying with _her_. Ted, we were this close to losing her and if she had stayed behind then everyone would be dead."

"We have to keep Mia away from Labiwa, for her sake."

"And we will. Now go take care of our girl ya bloody Yank."

"So bossy" Ted opened the door "Sloppy Joe and whiskey?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Ted shakes his head muttering "Damn Brit" and left the study.

Daniel sighs heavily and rubs his tired face. _"That was too close. Labiwa was stronger this time and I pray that she's not stronger the next time around."_


	24. Disordered

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **October 23, 17:21 EDT**_

Everyone waited in the lounge for their turn to talk to Canary about what happened. M'gann was in the kitchen mindlessly stirring batter, Wally slumped over on the counter, Robin sat close to the TV, Artemis leaned up against the opposite couch, Kaldur leaned against the counter and Mia sat on the floor with Lola. As she slowly pets Lola's head, Mia began to remember her encounter with the assassin within her. _"That wasn't really me, was it? There's no way that that is who I really am. I mean I'm not a cold blooded murderess, right?"_

Meanwhile in the mission room, Tornado, Marvel and Manhunter were watching the Team.

"Recognized: Batman, 02."

Batman walks up the trio asking "How are they?"

"I am still shaken by what you and I wrought. One can only imagine how these youths fare" Manhunter responds.

"I know our virtual reality training simulation went badly, but I'd hoped the Team would have rallied by now."

Manhunter and Marvel gave Batman the _Are you serious?_ look.

"Trauma tends to linger, as I know you know, my friend" Manhunter counters.

"Black Canary?"

"She has her work cut out for her."

The four of them looked back at the monitors to watch the Team. Narrowing his eyes, Marvel notices that Lola was alone.

"Where did Mia go?"

The others looked at the monitors and Batman sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She couldn't have gone far."

"I may have an idea as to her whereabouts" Tornado suggests.

"Go" Batman orders.

He nods and went to find Mia.

* * *

"I can only imagine how devastating it was. Losing your friends, in essence, your family, convinced all the time it was completely real. I'm sure it must have been horrible for you" Conner remained silent "I understand. You're Superboy. You're not supposed to have feelings of sadness or vulnerability."

Conner stood up "You don't know what I feel!" and he turns to leave.

"Conner!"

"Just leave me alone!"

* * *

Tornado reaches the top of the mountain and finds Mia sitting there with her legs close to her chest staring out at the ocean. He walks over and sat next to her not saying a word. They sat there for what seemed like hours when finally Mia spoke.

"T, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do I look normal to you?"

"I do not understand. Please elaborate."

"I don't know how to explain it. I-I don't feel like my usual self, like the person I see in the mirror is just a mask hiding who I really am."

"Perhaps you should tell Black Canary about how you feel."

Mia looks over at him raising an eyebrow "Seriously? Nuh-uh, there's no way I'm telling Canary any of this."

"Why is that?"

"I know what she's going to do. I tell her how I feel, she tells Ted and Ted will start fussing over me like I'm a newborn baby."

"She is a psychologist. You are protected by doctor patient privileges."

"It won't matter. Ted taught her everything she knows and she tells him everything, especially if it's about me."

"I see."

They fell back into a comfortable silence. After a few more minutes, they hear the rev of a motorcycle. Mia turns to see Conner flying away on a flying motorcycle. _"So he gets to leave and I don't. That's messed up_." She turns her gaze back to the ocean and continues to watch the push and pull of the waves.

* * *

"Look, me dying during the exercise might have started things going south but I was coma girl. Missed out on all of the fun. Getting it wasn't real, so, no trauma. No need for the shrink rap" Artemis states.

"You're too tough to need help."

"Whatever" Artemis pulls her legs up "Maybe."

"Or maybe too tough to admit you need help" Canary leans in "Artemis, it's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends."

"I know that."

"But you still keep secrets from them."

"And you won't tell them! You can't!" Artemis freaks out.

"I won't. But you should. You could start by admitting you're not really Green Arrow's niece."

"Great. Can you imagine what Wally would do with that?" _"That wasn't supposed to come out"_

"Interesting. So, the person you're most worried about is Wally."

Artemis silently gasps then the whole room got quiet.

* * *

Back on the top of the mountain, Mia watches the sun slowly set while Tornado gets up.

"I believe your session with Black Canary will begin soon."

Mia sighs "Fine" and she gets up to follow him.

As they head back inside, Mia stops when she thought of something. _"What would everyone think of me if they find out I'm a killer."_ Tornado looks back and sees Mia had stopped walking.

"Is everything alright Mia?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

" _Here goes nothing"_ "Hypothetically speaking, what would you guys do if you found out that I'm some cold blooded murderer with no remorse and enjoys killing people."

Tornado took a bit to respond "Naturally we will send you to prison and make sure that you never escape."

"Oh" Mia frowns.

"However, since this is a hypothetical situation and we know what you are really like, we would do what it takes to ensure that you get the help you need. Although we do not know what happened in your past, we will do our best to understand how you came to be."

Tears started to form in her eyes and she rushes over to hug him. Her sudden movement threw Tornado for a loop and he doesn't know what to do next.

"Mia, what are you doing?"

"It's called a hug silly."

"I see that but why?"

Mia laughs a little "Sometimes humans just need a hug to feel better. It's the human thing to do."

"I see."

Tornado wraps his arms around her and hugs back. Mia hides her smile as a few tears escaped. _"Maybe I'm not a lost cause after all."_

* * *

"I was the general but behaved like a soldier and sacrificed myself. I am not fit for command and must resign as team leader" Kaldur states.

"Who do you recommend to take your place?"

"Artemis is too raw and untrusting. Kid Flash too rash and impulsive. Miss Martian remains too eager to please. Superboy carries too much anger."

"Making Robin and/or Mia as the logical choices."

"But she is so vulnerable and he is so young."

"Kaldur, you're all young and vulnerable."

"I cannot shift this burden to him. Not yet."

"What about Mia?"

Kaldur sighs "Speaking the truth, Mia is the perfect candidate to be team leader. She is tough but fair, she gets the job done by looking at it from a different angle, she cares about our well being well before hers. Mia takes charge and everyone listens to her even Batman and she is wise beyond her years."

"What's stopping you from picking her?"

"We do not know much about her. She helped us rescue Superboy from Cadmus and somehow became part of the Team. How can we trust her?"

Canary leans in "During her time with you, has Mia done anything to make you lose your trust?"

"No."

"Do you have to know someone's past to trust him or her?"

"I suppose not. Perhaps I will consider in the future but for now it appears I must withdraw my resignation."

* * *

Mia stopped by her room to grab her sketchbook, mp3 player and pencil before waiting in the lounge for her turn. She lays against Lola and starts sketching everything she remembers from the training exercise to seeing Labiwa in her head. As she finishes the sketch, her mind starts to wonder when she hears a familiar voice.

"Look who it is, little naïve Mia. Did you come back to learn the truth?"

Mia gasps and looks around the room hoping everyone else heard her too but they didn't.

"Get out of my head."

"No can do sweetheart, I'm a part of you. You can't get rid of me that easily even with Danny boy's help."

"Leave me alone!" Mia yells out.

The others looked over at Mia in concern. She looks away and goes back to her sketches. _"I can't think about her. Gotta drown out my thoughts."_ Mia puts in her headphones and listens to music. When Kaldur came back, it was Wally's turn. He looks over his shoulder at Mia and silently sighs. _"I hope she doesn't hate me."_

* * *

"So, you want me to believe that after everything you went through, including your own death from fiery explosion, you're peachy?" Canary asks not believing Wally.

"I'm, uh, fairly certain I never used the word peachy" he chew some popcorn "But I think you got the gist."

"So you really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Artemis' death?"

Wally chokes on the popcorn causing him to sit up straight. After swallowing the popcorn he was back to "normal."

"I'd rather talk about you, babe."

"Wally, you're in denial."

"I'm comfortable with that."

Canary leans back thinking _"Maybe talking about Mia will help him open up"_ "Wally, let's talk about Mia."

"Uh, sure. Don't know why you want to talk about her but ok."

"Flash is going to adopt her thanks to you."

"Of course. I want her to be happy."

"I know you do, so tell me why you yelled at her after Artemis died?"

Wally got quiet and looked away. He wanted to avoid that topic for as long as he could. After the exercise, he felt so guilty and ashamed by the way he acted out towards her that he avoided her when she came back to the cave.

"I-I never meant to yell at her" Wally looks down in shame.

"Wally, it's ok. All of you were mourning Artemis' death."

"But that didn't give me the right to call her heartless, not after what she's been through."

" _He knows what happened to her?"_ Canary looks at Wally in disbelief.

* * *

Wally left the therapy room and heads for the lounge. When he arrived, Wally sits next to Mia without her noticing. He would steal glances at Mia's sketches and a faint smile would appear on his face every time he saw a sketch of either himself or one of their teammates.

" _At least she sketching again"_ *internal sigh* _"I need to apologize to her. Here goes nothing"_ "Hey Mi."

Mia didn't hear him so he taps her shoulder. She jumps at the sudden contact and takes out her headphones then looks over at Wally.

"What's up Wally?"

Wally scratches the back of his head "I, uh, I want to apologize for yelling at you and calling you heartless. I was out of line."

Mia slowly shakes her head "No Wally you're right, I am heartless. I went numb and became cold, that's no way to act towards you and the others. You don't have to apologize to me Wally, I'm the one who has to apologize. Wally I am so sorry, will you ever forgive me?"

Wally stares at Mia in shock _"Why is she apologizing? She didn't do anything wrong"_ "I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If you forgive me too."

Mia taps her chin "Hmm I guess if I have to."

She gives him a sly smile and Wally returns it with a grin. The two of them hugged and before they finished, Wally accidently spills the beans.

"I'm so glad Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris are adopting you."

"What?"

" _Oh shit"_ "Um nothing?"

"That wasn't nothing. Wally what did you-"

"Who wants hot chocolate? I'll go make us some."

Wally quickly got up and heads for the kitchen to make two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Wally, we're not done talking about this."

* * *

"Hurting? Try traumatized. I finally become leader and wind up sending all of my friends to their deaths. And I know what I had to. But I hated it. When we started this team, I was desperate to be in charge. Not anymore. And that's not even the worst of it" Robin slouches "You can't tell Batman."

"Nothing leaves this room."

"I always wanted, expected to grow up and become him. And the hero bit-I'm still all in. But that thing inside of him, the thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission, that's not me. I-I don't want to be "The" Batman anymore."

" _Poor Robin"_ Canary thought as she watches him leave the room.

Robin came back from his session and sat next to Mia at the counter. Seeing that both Mia and Wally had mugs of hot chocolate, he made a quick batch for himself. M'gann left the kitchen and went to her session with Canary. When M'gann was gone, Robin took the opportunity to talk to Mia.

"Mia I need to apologize."

Mia looks over at him in confusion _"What's with everyone apologizing to me?"_ "For what?"

"For not letting you save us. It was selfish of me to do that. I never gave you the opportunity to get us out of there" Robin turns his gaze down at the mug.

Mia sighs and sets down her mug. She pulls Wally and Robin in using her arms surprising the duo.

"Mia what are you doing?" Robin asks.

"Not that we don't like it but why?" Wall wonders.

A small smile appears on her face and her voice was soft when she spoke.

"You two deserve hugs because you need it. Even though you guys are a bit immature, you still care about everyone on this team. The two of you are stupid but you're my Stupids and I'm so glad that you let me join the Team. You don't know how much that means to me."

A few tears escaped and the duo heard her soft sniffles. They tightened their hug with the same thought on their mind _"We love you too Mia."_

* * *

"It was all my fault. Hello, Megan. Who else could take a simple exercise and turn it into a nightmare that terrorizes everyone she cares about?"

Canary notices M'gann's skin color changed "You've turned white."

 _"Oh no!"_ she looks down at her hands "Oh. You meant Caucasian. Yeah, I'm fine being Megan. But I can't be trusted to use my other powers."

"M'gann, you're a Martian. Not using your natural abilities is like me refusing to speak. Which, by the way, I tried for a while, after my very first Canary cry nearly deafened my entire first grade class. So I get how you feel. But not being yourself is never the answer and won't make your feelings of guilt go away. Learn from what happened. Your uncle would be happy to train you. Practice until you gain control and regain your confidence."

" _That's easy for you to say. I'm not strong like Artemis and Mia"_ but M'gann never said that out loud. M'gann leaves the therapy room and Canary is alone for a bit until her next appointment shows up.

* * *

Her biggest challenge of the day walked in and sat across from her with Lola by her feet and a sketchpad on her lap. When Mia finished settling in, Canary began the session.

"How are you feeling Mia?"

" _Like I just found out that I'm a cold blooded murderess who enjoys the feeling of blood flow between her fingers but other than that I'm just swell"_ Mia thought but never said out loud so she just shrugs.

Canary sighs and presses "Let's talk about how you told everyone that 'you're an emotional wreak wearing a mask of happiness and smiles'. Why would you call yourself that?"

" _Because it's the truth"_ "I plead the 5th."

" _At least she's talking"_ "Mia is everything alright?"

" _Does it look like everything is alright?! Batman puts us through a traumatizing training exercise that will scar us for life and I found out that I have an alter ego who enjoys spilling blood for sport. You tell me if that sounds alright to you!"_ Mia shrugs again.

" _She's not opening up. Just like Ted said. How can I…Roy"_ "Mia" she looks over at her "Why did you kiss Roy?"

"I-I-I" Mia stutters looking away.

" _Does she like him?"_ "It's perfectly fine that you like Roy."

"I-I don't like him. He's a jerk and only cares about himself."

"Roy isn't self-centered. He cares about the people in his life and I know that you are one of those people."

Mia scoffs "I'll believe that when hell freezes over."

"Is there a reason why you and Roy bicker?"

"I don't know, we just rub each other the wrong way. It's been like that since 4th of July."

"I see."

Mia went silent after that and Canary watches Mia's next move. Unknowingly, she starts to sketch her entire family while Canary continues to psychoanalyze her and telling her that she should open up more. When Mia finished the sketch, a very faint smile appeared and tears started to form in her eyes. Canary notices but doesn't say a word hoping that Mia would speak to her soon enough.

Mia's smile turns into a frown when the memories of her family's death came back and when her brothers tortured her back in the Bayou, everything came crashing back and the dam broke letting out all of her tears. Just as the dam broke, Labiwa starts talking to her.

"Well aren't you a hot mess? You know, when I get out I need to thank the Martian girl for damaging the barrier enough to make me influence you. I think I'll do it after I kill everyone you love."

"No!" Mia abruptly stands up catching Canary's attention.

"Mia are you ok?"

"I-I need to go" she whispers.

Mia leaves the room in a hurry, leaving her sketchpad behind. Canary took a quick look at the sketch and became confused as to why Mia drew the sketch. _"This couldn't possibly be her family, could it?"_

Mia leaves the room and heads to the hanger ignoring Robin and Wally on the way. _"I need to get some air."_ Just as she made it to the hangar, she overhears a conversation between Batman and Manhunter. Mia got close enough without being detected, most likely Batman already figured it out but he didn't call her out.

"What exactly do you expect to find, Batman? According to Conner, Sphere has proven quite useful. Wally has already rechristened her "the super-cycle"."

"By any name, the sphere merits further investigation. As does everything in Superboy's report. Speaking of, where is he now?"

"With Black Canary."

Batman nods and leaves. He passes Mia's hiding spot then stops midway.

"I know you're there Amelia."

Mia sighs "Nothing gets past you Batman."

She stands up and walks over to him. He turns around and looks at her with an emotionless stare.

"Is there a reason that you were eavesdropping?"

"That was an accident, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation" Mia looks down in shame.

Even though it didn't show, Batman internally flinches at Mia's action.

 _"She's never acted like this before. I think I can change that"_ "Amelia" she looks up at him "This belongs to you."

He hands her a small package and she cautiously takes it from him. Looking at the handwriting, Mia covers her mouth in shock as tears began to build.

" _This can't be his handwriting"_ "Is this…." her voice breaks.

"Yes. It belonged to your foster brother, Jack."

"H-how long have you had this?" Mia's anger starts to show.

Batman didn't answer.

"How long?!"

"Since September."

"Why? Why would you keep this from me for so long?!"

"You didn't need the distraction. It was nec-"

"A distraction?! The last connection to the Rogers is not a distraction. You don't know how it would have affected me, you had no right to have kept this from me!"

Her anger went through the roof and she was _so_ done with him. Not being able to handle Batman anymore, Mia walks away from him and heads to her room. Once she locked her door, Mia sat down on her bed and was scared to open the package. Noticing Mia's nervous state, Lola walks over and places her head on Mia's lap gently purring.

Mia sighs "I know you're worried about me but you shouldn't be Lola. It's going to be ok" she looks at the package again "Might as well get this over with."

Mia braces herself and gently unwraps the package. Inside the wrapping was a box and inside the box was not what she expected. The sight of the objects caused Mia's heart to stop for a few seconds. Before picking them up, she opens the letter and reads it.

" _Hey Lil M,_

 _There are two possibilities as to why you're getting this. Either I'm coming home and sent this ahead just in case or I'm dead, hopefully it's the former and not the latter because that would suck. Anyway, I just want you to know how much I've enjoyed having you being a part of the family. It's nice to have a sister to pick on and I will continue to do so no matter where I am. In order to keep my promise, here are some guidelines for you:_

 _1\. Smile more, you have an amazing smile._

 _2\. Go out and see the world, live a little sis._

 _3\. I know that you have powers and I plan to bring that to my grave. I don't think Mom and Dad know about it so that's good, it stops them from worrying about you._

 _4\. Use your powers for good and make the world a better place for everyone._

 _5\. You're not allowed to date until you're 18. Do I make myself clear?!"_

Mia lightly chuckles and continues to read the letter

 _"6._ _If you do start dating, put the fear of God in him so he knows who he's messing with._

 _7\. Whatever happened in your past, you need to let it go and live._

 _8\. Make new friends and soon they'll become your new family._

 _9\. Now this is the most important guideline and I want you to read it over closely. Don't keep your heart guarded and your walls up, bring them down so the people in your life can enter. Let yourself be open to the idea of loving someone and being loved by someone._

 _10\. For the love of God, don't do anything stupid. I know that you'll deny it but you know deep down that you're the one who has the knack for getting into trouble wherever you go._

 _Promise me that you'll keep these guidelines with you. I think that pretty much covers it…wait, there are two things left I need to tell you. The objects in this box are a locket and a tape recorder. I know what you're thinking 'Seriously Jack? A tape recorder? You're completely old school' but trust me when I say that you should keep this recorder close to you, it has something that you need to hear. Wear the locket, you'll like what's inside of it. Now I'm pretty sure I've covered everything I've wanted to tell you. Enjoy your life Lil M, you deserve to be happy._

 _Love, your goofy big bro Jack."_

Mia wipes away her tears and decides to open the locket first. She opens it and even more tears sprang from her eyes. Inside the locket held two pictures, one of Jack and the other of Will and Rose. Mia quickly wears the locket and got ready for bed. She puts the tape recorder someplace safe so she could listen to it at another time. _"I love you too Jack and I miss you so much_ " was the last thought on her mind as she drifted to sleep.


	25. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **October 30, 23:59 EDT**_

 _"Two more minutes"_ Mia thought as she places a single candle on a cupcake. Currently, Mia is the only one awake in the entire cave and she's crying on the inside at what the date is. She lights the candle waiting for the clock to hit one minute past midnight. When it did, she blew out the candle whispering "Happy Birthday Ana Sophia. I hope I get to see you again."

After blowing out the candle, Mia puts the cupcake in the fridge when a soft whisper tickled her ear.

"Lia."

Mia looks around with a confused look _"Weird"_ then heads to bed. Just after she left the kitchen, a ghostly image of an eleven year old girl looking strikingly familiar to Mia appears.

"I'm going to have fun today" she smiles wickedly.

Throughout the day, the ghost plagued Mia with whispers and illusions. At first Mia brushed them away but slowly they started to make her paranoid. _"What the hell is going on today? I know it's Halloween but this is ridiculous"_ Mia thought as she pulls her cardigan closer to her while heading to the mission room.

A soft smile appears on her face when she saw Wally howling trying to get Wolf to do it too but no luck. _"He's such an idiot sometimes."_

Wally looks down at the sleeping wolf "Really? You're not gonna join in at all? What kind of wolf are you?"

"The sleeping kind. Let him sleep Wally" Mia chides.

"Wally, stop torturing him" Conner warns.

"Hold still please" M'gann just finished Conner's costume.

Mia walks over and lightly laughs at him. He pouts slightly then his demeanor changed and she sends her a cheeky smile. Before she could say a word, Wally cuts her off.

"Megan, stop torturing him. Awkward for him anyway, being a third wheel on our date."

"Oh brother" Mia mutters shaking her head.

"Wally, I invited the entire team to the dance. Zatanna too" M'gann explains.

"Good. Keeps us on the down-low."

"I swear to every deity in the universe that if he flirts one more time, I'm slapping him silly" Mia whispers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"So…you going as my favorite Martian?"

"Not exactly." M'gann changes into a zombie bride. The trio approved of her costume then Wally had to ruin it.

"Whoa. Babe, eat my brains anytime" *smack* "Ow!" Wally glares at Mia. She shrugs it off and ignores him.

"Great minds think alike" all four turned to see Marvel.

"Captain, you look terrific" he smiles at M'gann "Are you going to a Halloween celebration too?" M'gann asks.

"Well, sure, I'm going with…uh-uh, I mean, you did invite the whole team, right?"

"Yeah, we'll be at the dance"

"Not me" Mia states.

The boys looked at her while M'gann continues her conversation with Marvel.

"So don't worry about us. Go. Have a good time at your party."

"Recognized: Artemis, B08. Zatanna Zatara, A03."

"Oh hey, Zatanna. You look great."

"Oh, thanks. You too" the girls walked to the group "Oh, look. Zombie Captain Marvel. That's hilarious. Is the Justice League having a party? Cause my dad didn't mention it" Zatanna wonders.

 _"Poor Cap"_ Mia smiles at Marvel's stutter.

"No, no, no, no, see, I…Fine, I'm going trick or treating" he flies over to the zeta tube.

"Recognized: Captain Marvel, 1-5."

"And I'm not sharing my candy."

"Cap, snag me a Snickers bar!" Mia shouts before he left.

Mia was about to leave when Wally stops her.

"Mi."

"Yeah Wally?"

"Why aren't you coming to the dance?"

Mia sighs "I'm just not in the mood that's all" _"Plus it's my little sister's birthday and I don't feel like celebrating. Also I think I'm being haunted."_

"I know the real reason."

"You do?" Mia raises her eyebrow.

"You're afraid to see Andy again."

 _"Here we go"_ "Look Wally. Whatever happened between me and Andy wasn't much to begin with and ended too quickly to turn into something else. Besides, I'm over him and I'm sure he's dating a nice girl."

Wally looks at her trying to find any indications that she's lying but doesn't find any.

"If you say so. Are you going to be ok by yourself? I hear the cave is haunted."

"Hardee har har. I'll be fine, I've got Wolf and Lola with me and I'll call for backup if something happens. Now" she kisses his cheek "Go have fun at the dance and don't do anything stupid."

"No promises" Wally grins.

She playfully slaps his shoulder and saw that Artemis and Zatanna were about to leave. Mia quickly walks over to them just before they left.

"And where are you two running off to?"

"Girls' night out" Zatanna explains.

Mia saw the look of rejection and hurt on Artemis' face then looked at the couple and back to her.

"I understand. Watch each others backs, got it?"

"Whatever" Artemis states.

"Art.."

"You know what I meant Mia."

"Good, now have fun and try not to hurt any thugs too badly."

The girls nodded and left. Right after they did, the trio were heading to the dance.

"Have fun you guys."

"We'll be back later" Conner says.

"Don't wait up" M'gann calls out.

"If I see Andy, I'll tell him you miss him" Wally states.

"Wallace Rudolph West, you will do no such thing!" and the trio left.

Mia groans and heads for the lounge to watch old Halloween movies.

* * *

"Computer, secure the room" Batman orders.

"Secured."

"I'll cut to it. Do we believe there's a mole within the Team?"

"I'm convinced there is none. When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source he was merely sowing dissent" Kaldur states.

"His intel could easily have come by comparing notes with the other villains working for the Injustice League. And think about it…if anyone on the Team was working with those creepoids-" Robin starts.

"He or she would have betrayed us during our fight against them" Kaldur finishes.

"I'm not convinced. Sure, you two and Kid Flash are above suspicion but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's not Green Arrow's niece" Roy states.

"What?" Kaldur asks in shock.

"Well, yeah. In fact she's related to-" Robin was stopped by Batman.

"Enough. Artemis' relations may indeed make her suspect but she's still entitled to a secret identity. I'm more concerned about Superboy. We still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their weapon. Conner could be the mole and not know it."

"And what about Miss Martian? She is Manhunter's niece. But he told Black Canary he has a few hundred nieces and nephews. And the first time he met M'gann was 5 months ago when she stowed away on his last trip form Mars to Earth" Roy explains.

 _"At least he didn't bring up Mia"_ Robin thought.

"Do we know who Blink really is? She shows up on the same day as we took down the four ice villains and happens to be right on the steps of the Hall when we arrive. That's a pretty big coincidence."

 _"And there it is"_ "Just because she drew a goofy picture of you and that you two bicker doesn't give you the right to call her out" Robin states.

"Wildcat has vouched for her as does Black Canary and Flash. She hasn't done anything to make us mistrust her" Batman calmly says.

"Just because someone from the Justice Society gives her the green light, doesn't mean that she isn't above suspicion" Roy crosses his arms.

Kaldur and Robin frowned at Roy's statement.

"This changes nothing. I have fought side by side with these people. None are traitors" Kaldur states.

 _"No one could be the mole, especially not Mia"_ Robin leans back in the chair.

* * *

The dance was going well until the lights went out.

"Hey!" everyone complained.

"Everybody calm down. Probably just a blown fuse" Mr. Carr states.

"Says here Martians have taken New Haven and Providence" Mal says looking at his phone.

"Spotted in Happy Harbor too" Wendy says.

"Guys, guys. It's a Halloween cliché" Carr tries to calm everyone.

"Meaning it happens a lot?" Karen asks.

'Attention, homeland security advises everyone to stay inside the gymnasium. This is not as confirmation of any alien invasion.'

Everyone starts to complain and stress out.

"We should call the cave. Mia can get here fast enough" M'gann states.

"Wait" Conner uses his infrared vision and found Marvin with the microphone behind the wall.

'For your own safety, remain inside.'

Conner looks back at M'gann and Wally with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Mia has been enjoying her night watching old Halloween movies like Hocus Pocus, Dracula, Van Helsing and many other classic monster movies. Just as she thought the illusions and whispers were done with her, they started up again but this time they were much worse.

"Hola Little Rosa."

Mia's heart stopped right there _"No…it-it can't be him. There's no way he found the cave."_ She slowly turns around and her eyes went wide at the sight of Bane right behind her. Mia quickly stood up from the couch causing Wolf and Lola to lift their heads. They looked at her strangely then turned to face the same direction she was looking but saw nothing there. Since there was no threat, they laid their heads on the floor and slept.

"Y-you're not real. This is just an illusion" Mia whispers.

"That's where you're wrong niña. I'm very much real."

Bane smashes a lamp causing Mia to flinch. Not knowing what else to do, Mia made a mad dash for the kitchen and grabs one of the steak knives to defend herself with.

"Stay away from me."

"No can do chica."

Bane rushes over to her but she dodges at the last second. Mia teleports plates at him hoping that it would distract him but it didn't work. It was like the plates went through him yet when he touches one, he was solid. Not wanting to spend any more time on him, Mia flees the kitchen and heads to the hangar.

* * *

Wally, Conner and M'gann decide to pull a prank on Marvin. When Marvin was alone, the prank began.

"The Martians are coming! The Martians are coming!" Wally screams running towards Marvin.

Conner suddenly appears behind him "Look out! They have disintegration rays."

Wally "dies" and the "Martian" appears holding the weapon. It roars and was about to attack.

"Run, Marvin. I'll hold it off." Conner went after it but he was easily defeated.

Marvin runs off screaming while the trio gathered to admire their work.

"Heh! Come on. We do not want to miss this" Conner states.

"It's a shame Mia wasn't here to help" M'gann says.

"Yeah, she would've been great" Wally agrees.

Marvin bursts through the gym's door and freaks out. "Martians are invading! Martians!"

"Marvin chill. We got the memo" Wendy states.

"No! Before it was all a prank I pulled. Now it's definitely real. The Martians just killed two guys."

"Which two guys?" M'gann asks.

"Those two guys!" Marvin points to Wally and Conner "Wait! I…uh..oh."

"Marvin?" Wendy states.

"Trick or treat?"

* * *

Back in the cave, Mia escapes Bane and is currently hiding in the hangar. She hides behind one of the machines and takes a breather.

"Ok, ok. None of this is happening. I'm just imagining this due to stress, yeah that's it. I just need to sleep more that's all" Mia tells herself.

"That's not all you're gonna need after tonight. Isn't that right Teekl?"

"Meow."

Mia jumps out of her hiding spot and spins to see Klarion petting Teekl.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Now, now. That's no way to treat a guest."

"You're no guest Cat Boy. You killed my mother!"

"In fairness, she sacrificed herself to save one of you from me but she failed anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Mia slowly steps back.

"If I tell you now, it'll ruin the surprise."

Mia teleports out of the hangar to escape Klarion. His image disappears and the ghost girl appears again.

"Just one more and she'll break."

Mia appears in the mission room tired and on the brink of tears. _"Why is this happening to me?"_

"My, my. Don't you look worse for wear?"

Mia looks behind her and tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"No" she whispers.

"Come with me Labiwa and I can take you to your siblings."

"Leave me alone" she whispers again.

"Labiwa, now!"

"Leave me alone!" Mia shouts and throws the knife at Ra's al Ghul.

She falls to her knees and cries her heart out.

"Everyone just leave me alone."

"Snap out of it."

"Go away."

"Mia!"

She finally looks up and through the tears she saw a blurred vision of Roy. Wiping her tears away, her vision was clearer and a small frown shows up on her face.

"What do you want Harper?"

"To know why you just threw a knife at me."

"I did not-" Roy moves to the side to show her the knife embedded in the wall behind him "Oh."

"What were you doing?"

"I was trying to get away from-" Mia looks away.

"From who?" _"What's going on with her?"_ Roy narrows his eyes.

"Nothing. Now if you don't mind, I would like to leave."

She stood up and just as she passed Roy, he quickly grabs her wrist. Mia involuntarily flinches and flips Roy onto his back then kept him there by sitting on him. Realizing what she just did, Mia scrambles off him and looks away.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to Roy. It was an accident" Mia pulls her cardigan closer to her body.

Roy got up and made his way to her. He turns her around to see a heavy flow of tears going down her cheeks; not knowing what else to do, he pulls her in for a hug and does nothing else.

Mia silently cries and whispers "Why is this happening to me? Why am I seeing the men who have destroyed my life?"

Roy didn't have an answer however he did notice a very faint image of the ghost girl before she disappeared with a satisfied smile. Before he did anything else, Roy noticed that Mia gotten quiet. Looking down in his arms, he saw that she passed out from her ordeal so he carries her to her room. After taking Mia to her room, Roy decides to look at the security footage to quench his curiosity.

 _"Let's see what got her all riled up."_

He starts watching the footage from earlier this afternoon and saw something he didn't like, Mia constantly looking over her shoulder and her eyes wide with fright. _"She still looks like this now, better check at the beginning."_ So he rewinds the tape to just at midnight and watches. He saw Mia blowing out a candle at a minute past midnight and whispers something that the tape couldn't get, luckily he can read lips.

 _"Who's Ana Sophia?"_ Roy thought narrowing his eyes.

A few seconds after Mia left the kitchen, the ghost girl appears and disappears just as quickly. Roy slowly rewinds the footage frame by frame until he got a somewhat clear image of the ghost girl. _"Gotcha."_


	26. Real Babysitting

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **November 2, 09:45 EDT**_

Mia groggily wakes up and puts on some workout clothes. She grabs her mp3 player, running shoes then heads out of her room. _"Thank god Halloween is over. Those illusions messed me up big time, I really need to relax more. Maybe going on a run will clear my head."_ She makes a quick stop at the kitchen to grab a water bottle and to put on her shoes. Mia writes a quick note to whoever is in the cave then heads out for her run.

* * *

"Recognized: Zatanna Zatara, A03."

Zatanna walks out of the zeta tube and heads to the lounge.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zatanna."

She turns to see the Team and smiles at them. "Hey guys. Did you just come back from a mission?"

"Sure did" Robin answers.

"Well, where's Mia? I want to show her something."

Wally notices the note on the counter and reads out loud "Found something. 'Going for a run. Be back soon, love Mia.' Huh. At least now we know what she's doing."

"Guess I'll just have to wait for her. Mind if I wait in the mission room?"

"You may do as you wish" Kaldur answers and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

While on her run, Mia suddenly stops when she felt something in the pit of her stomach. _"Something's wrong."_ Making sure that no one else is around, Mia teleports to the cave as quickly as possible. When she arrived, her jaw dropped.

 _"Holy shit"_ "Zatanna is that you?"

A little girl with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a magician's outfit looks up at her and smiles.

"Mia!" Zatanna rushes over and hugs her leg.

"Heh heh" Mia lowers herself to look at Zatanna "Hey sweetie can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know" she looks away.

 _"I know that look"_ "Zatanna, you won't get in trouble with your dad. I just want to know what happened so I can fix it. Ok?"

Zatanna hesitated for a bit "I was practicing a spell and something went wrong. I'm sorry Mia."

"Oh come here Z" Mia opens her arms and Zatanna's picked up "I'll figure something out. Do you know where everyone else is?"

"No."

 _"I need to search for them but I need help. The whole League is out and I can't call up Ted to help, so who can I…ah damn it"_ "Hey Zatanna, I need you to be a good girl for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to put on a movie for you and the others to watch. What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Hmm…." Zatanna taps her chin "Can we watch Toy Story?"

"Of course! Let's go put it on now."

"Yay!"

Mia carries Zatanna to the lounge and sets her on the couch. After putting in the movie, Mia hears a cluttering sound in the kitchen. _"Wally."_ She chuckles lightly as she casually walks over to the kitchen and sees a five year old speedster rummaging through the fridge.

 _"I can't scare him"_ "Hey Wally what are you doing?"

Wally pops his head from behind the fridge door "Eating."

"I can see that. Do you want to watch Toy Story with Z?"

"Ok" he closes the fridge and walks over to the couch.

 _"Well that was easy"_ "Wally I need to make a call. If you need me, I'll be in the mission room."

"Ok Mi."

Mia quickly heads to the mission room to call the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Blink to Red Arrow."

'What?'

"Roy get your butt over here now. We've got a situation."

*scoffs* 'Not my problem.'

"Roy!" _"That's it."_

Mia concentrates as hard as she could to teleport Roy to the cave. He appears in front of her and she sighs in relief but she instantly felt lightheaded and her nose starts to bleed.

"Whoa" she sways a little and dabs her nose with her shirt _"Damn it. Well I guess I can teleport people."_

Roy looks around in astonishment _"I was just in Star City"_ "Mia what the he-"

"Roy! There are little ears here" Mia scolds.

"What are you talking about?"

Mia grabs his hand and pulls him to the couch where Wally and Zatanna are sitting. She points at the kids then gives him a pointed look.

"Well this is a problem."

"No duh. You going to help or what?"

"Fine. Let's go find the others. Any idea where they are?"

"No clue but I know someone who does. Follow my lead."

Mia walks closer to the couch with Roy right behind her. Both bend down to talk to Wally like parents talking to their kid.

"Hey buddy, Roy and I need to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Do you know where the others are?" Roy asks.

"Kaldur said something about going for a swim, M'gann's with Conner, I think Artemis is in the gym and Robin is somewhere in the vents."

Mia and Roy looked at each other with scared looks with the same thought _"Oh shit."_ The duo walked away from the couch and had a quick chat.

"How do you want to do this?" Roy asks.

"I'll take Artemis since you two don't really sync."

Roy nods "I'll get Kaldur."

"That just leaves Robin, M'gann and Conner. Who do you want to get?"

"I got Robin and you can get the couple."

 _"He's kidding right?"_ Mia looks at him and lets out a nervous laugh while rubbing her arm. Not liking her reaction, Roy groans and rubs his face in annoyance.

"What?"

"It's just that, you're not so good with kids."

"What are you talking about? I'm great with kids. Besides I should look for Robin since I know him the best."

"Oh sure you are but you have to remember, they're kids now" Roy glares at her "Look if Wally is five then most likely Robin is three and out of the two of us, I have the most experience with kids" Mia counters.

"Oh really?"

Mia pouts "Yes really. So how about…You know what, scratch that. You stay here and watch the kids while I go search for the others."

"No way am I babysitting these brats."

"Do you have a better idea Harper?" Mia crosses her arms.

Roy grumbles in response.

"That's what I thought. Now go watch the movie with the kids."

Mia pushes Roy to the couch and went to find Robin. Roy sighs and takes out a water bottle from the fridge then took a seat between Wally and Zatanna. Just as he was taking a sip, Wally asks "Roy, are you dating Mia?"

The question was so innocent and so random that Roy choked on the water. After coughing violently and calming down, Roy sets the bottle on the coffee table and looks at Wally.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Cause you and Mia act like a couple all the time when you fight. I don't like it when you two fight."

 _"Oh boy."_

* * *

 _"Now Wally said that Robin's hiding in the vents. How am I going to find him?"_ She hears a thumping noise right above her head and she smirks. Mia grabs a ladder and reaches the vent. Not wanting to frighten the tiny Boy Wonder, Mia tells a joke.

"Knock knock" she starts while actually knocking.

"Who's there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"That joke was cheesy, sorry I made you cry."

She hears Robin giggling and smirks in triumph. Before asking, Robin moves the grate and looks at Mia with his big baby blue eyes.

"Hey little guy. What are you doing up here?"

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"I don't know" he starts to cry "I-I want Batman."

"Oh it's ok Rob. Come to Mama Mia and I'll see if I can get Batman. Ok?"

The tiny Boy Wonder nods and crawls out of the vent into Mia's arms. She clutches him tightly and steps down the ladder.

"Do you want to see Wally, Z and Roy?"

He shakes his head "I wanna stay with you."

"Ok but you're gonna have to wear your sunglasses."

"I don't wanna. I don't like wearing them."

 _"Ah man. What now?"_ "How about this, if it's just you, me and Roy you don't have to wear them but when the others are around you have to. Sound fair?"

"Ok."

"Good now let's go find Kaldur."

* * *

"Roy you never answered my question" Wally whines.

Roy rubs his tired face and takes calming breaths. _"He's just a kid, he's just a kid"_ "No Wally. Mia and I aren't dating."

"Well you should."

"I think Wally's right. You should try to be nicer to Mia" Zatanna states.

 _"Great, now I'm getting relationship advice from five year olds. It's better than Ollie's I guess."_ The movie ends and Roy went to put in the next movie when Wally whines again.

"Roy I'm hungry."

"Me too."

 _"Oh boy"_ "Let me see what Mia plans to give you guys for lunch" he presses his comm link "Heard that?"

'Yep. So I'm thinking of making my delicious rice and beans. Everyone loves it.'

Roy looks at the kids "How does rice and beans sound?"

"Yay!"

"That's a yes."

'Great. Now I need you to start the rice.'

"Alright. Are you almost done?"

'I've got Robin, M'gann, Conner and Kaldur. Just gotta get Artemis and I'll be there soon enough.'

"Work faster."

'Shut it Harper.'

 _"Jesus, she's so annoying_ " Roy sighs and went to start cooking the rice.

~"Roy and Mia sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love then comes marriage

Then comes a baby in the baby carriage"~ Wally and Zatanna sang.

 _"Hurry up Mia."_

* * *

Mia heads to the gym with Robin in her right arm, Kaldur holding her left hand, Conner clutching Mia's right leg and M'gann floating just beside her.

"You guys ready to get Artemis?" everyone nodded "Then let's go get her."

They arrived at the gym and Mia got M'gann to turn on the light since her hands were full, literally. Looking around, she found a small blonde head trying to hide behind a cycling machine. Mia bends down to talk to the kids.

"I need you guys to do me a really big favor."

"What?" they asked.

"I need you to stay right here so I can get Artemis" Mia looks at Robin "Rob I'm going to put you down, ok?"

"Ok."

Mia gently puts Robin down next to Kaldur and went over to Artemis. When Mia was next to Artemis, she softly spoke to her.

"Hey honey."

Artemis turns her head "Mia?"

"Yeah Art, it's me."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are but if you come with me you won't be" Mia holds out her hand.

Artemis looks at Mia's hand then at her face and sees a big warm smile. She takes her hand and Mia pulls her in for a hug.

"Let's go see the others."

"Ok."

Mia carries Artemis on her back as they walked back to the others.

"Who's ready for lunch?"

"We are!"

* * *

Roy puts the rice to simmer and patiently waits for Mia. _"Where is she?"_

"Roy I'm hungry" Wally complains.

"Don't worry Wally. Super Mia to the rescue!"

The trio turned to see Mia covered in kids. All of the kids cheered while Roy couldn't stop looking at her and lightly chuckles at her predicament.

 _"Would you look at that, she is great with kids"_ "Does Super Mia need help?"

"Yes please" Mia smiles.

He walks over and went to grab Robin but he hides his face in Mia's neck. Mia giggles softly and ends up look at Roy's eyes. The two of them held their gaze for a few seconds until it was broken by Roy when he felt someone grab his hand and he looks down to see that it was Kaldur. Mia gestures to Conner clinging onto her leg and Roy holds Conner's hand, taking the both of them to the couch. As Roy was doing that, Mia headed for the kitchen.

 _"You know Roy can be nice, when he wants to"_ "Do you guys want to help me with lunch?"

M'gann, Artemis and Robin nodded making Mia smile. After letting the girls fill the pot with water and pour the beans in, Mia ushers them to the couch so she can finish up. She didn't even bother putting Robin over there because he would fuss and start to cry plus she's used to holding a kid on her hip while cooking. Roy gets up from his spot and walks to the counter taking a seat on a bar stool.

"Need any help?"

She looks back "Nope."

"I can hold him so he's not in your way" Roy offers.

Mia smiles "Thanks but I'm good. I'm used to it" she stops cooking for a second and holds Robin with two hands "Isn't that right Robin?"

"Yeah!" he giggles.

"Robin there's something coming."

"What?"

"It's the dreaded…tickle monster!"

She puts him in her arms and lifts his shirt to blow raspberries on his stomach. Robin squeals in delight and laughs which makes Mia do it a few more times. Roy just sits on the bar stool taking in the scene in front of him. _"She's actually nice. Maybe Zatanna's right, I should try to be nicer to Mia."_ When the beans were done cooking, Mia needed help to pour it in a large bowl and Roy rushes over to help.

Taking the pot from the oven, Roy slowly pours the contents into a large bowl and places the pot in the dish washer. Mia smiles at him in gratitude then turns around to look at the kids.

"Lunch is ready."

"Yay!" they cheered as they scrambled to the dinning table.

Mia went to place Robin in a chair so she can help set the table up but Roy stops her.

She gives him a pointed look "Roy what are you doing?"

"I'm going to set up the table. You go sit down and take a break."

"Roy you don't have to-"

"You did most of the work, let me take care of this" he gently tells her.

Mia was hesitant to let him do it by himself but eventually she nods and sits down at the table with Robin in her arms. _"Well would you look at that, he does have a heart"_ Mia thought as she watches Roy set the table up for lunch. He catches her watching and she winks playfully at him. Roy just shakes his head and continues to get the table ready.

When everything was all set up, Roy was going to serve the kids but Mia stops him this time.

"My turn" she looks at Robin "Hey bud, Roy is going to hold you so I can give everyone lunch ok?"

"Ok Mia."

Mia hands Robin over to Roy and went to serve lunch. She gives everyone a good portion of the food while filling up Wally's plate to the brim, a speedster needs to eat after all. After giving everyone food, Mia takes a seat next to Roy and feeds Robin. As everyone is enjoying their lunch, Wally asks Mia a question.

"Mi, do you like Roy?"

Mia was drinking juice at the time and does a spit take with the juice ending up on Roy's face. She coughs and had to hit her chest a few times so she could calm down. Mia grabs a napkin to clean her face then hands one to Roy with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it. He did the same thing to me" Roy whispers.

"What did he ask you?" Mia whispers back.

"If we're dating."

"And what did you do?"

"I choked on water when he asked that question."

"Well here goes nothing" she tells him.

Mia looks over at Wally "What do you mean if I like Roy?"

"Well do you like him or _like_ like him?"

"You mean if I love him?"

"Yeah."

For once, Mia was speechless. _"Do I love him? I mean sometimes I want to strangle him and at other times he's bearable enough to have some kind of conversation. I don't know."_ Mia continued to be silent which gave Roy the opportunity to make fun of her.

"Cat got your tongue?"

She glares at him "Shut it Harper or I'll sic Lola on you."

Roy raises a hand in defeat and Mia turned to look at Wally.

"Well Wally, I'm not sure if I call it love but Roy isn't a total donkey butt. How's that for an answer?"

"That's fine. Hey Roy."

"What Wally?"

"Stop being a donkey butt to Mia."

"Yeah" the kids agreed.

Mia laughs as the kids ganged up on Roy to defend her honor. _"I love them so much. Guess now I have to rescue him"_ "Ok guys, that's enough. Finish up your lunch and head to the lounge."

"Ok Mia" they said.

After everyone finished eating, Mia began to collect the plates while Roy went to place Robin on the couch and came back to help Mia with the dishes. As the two of them placed the dishes in the dishwasher, they had a small chat.

"Nice job" Roy smiles.

"You're not so bad yourself Harper" Mia returns the smile.

"So how long does this spell last for?"

"No clue but I was able to get into contact with Zatara and told him the situation. He estimates that it would last until late afternoon."

"What are we going to do until then?"

Mia sends him a sly smile "Why babysit of course."

Roy frowns "I hate you."

"I hate you too Harper."

When they said that, it was more playful than actual resentment. Mia quickly heads to her room to grab paper, markers and crayons so the kids could have something to do. When she placed them in front of them, she says "Go nuts" and they did. The couple sat on the couch and watched the kids draw. Mia starts taking pictures every chance she gets and saves them on her phone to look at later.

Every now and then one of the kids would give Mia a drawing and she thanks them after placing the drawings in a small pile. A few times either Mia or Roy had to settle some disputes between Artemis and Wally over who had the crayon first. When drawing time was over, Mia picks up the supplies while Roy puts in the next movie. Mia comes back and saw that the kids were about to watch Jurassic Park so she quickly pauses the film earning a few complaints from the kids but her attention was on Roy.

"Roy! What the fudge balls were you thinking?!"

"What? It's just a dinosaur movie."

"Are you kidding me?! This movie will give them nightmares, especially Robin and he's only three years old!"

"He's old enough to watch" Roy says casually.

"No he's not! None of them are! I take back what I said about you not being a complete donkey butt, you're a complete and total donkey butt. What made you even think that this movie is ok for little kids to watch?!"

"Oh come on. The movie is not that scary."

"To us it isn't but what about to kids? Did you ever think how they would react to this? My god, you're such a narcissist."

"Hey I didn't even want to be here in the first place. You're the one who teleported me from Star City without my permission!"

"Who else was I supposed to call?! The whole League is out on a mission and no one else could help but you. And trust me you weren't my first choice."

"STOP IT!"

The bickering couple turned to look at the kids and saw that they were on the brink of tears. Mia and Roy instantly stopped bickering but still gave each other the stink eye.

"Stop it!" Wally shouts as he covers his ears.

"We don't like it when you two fight" M'gann says.

"Mommy, daddy please stop fighting" Robin said without meaning to.

Mia and Roy were speechless and couldn't look at each other as their faces became red with embarrassment. Roy continued to stand while Mia sat down to take Robin in her arms. She looks at the rest of them with a sad look.

"I'm sorry guys. I promise that we won't fight again. Come in for a hug" she opens her arms.

All of them walked over into her arms and she hugs them as best as she could. She looks behind her to see Roy finally looking at her with shame and nods. Mia gestures to grab another movie and Roy did. After picking a real kid movie, Barney, Mia stood up and sat next to Roy on the couch with Robin on her lap. The two didn't talk for a bit as they think about what the kids told them.

 _"Am I always fighting with him/her? Maybe I should try to be nicer to him/her."_ Robin squirms in Mia's lap so she puts him down and leans back into the couch. Roy unconsciously puts his arm behind Mia's head while she leaned into him.

"I'm sorry" she whispers.

"I'm sorry too."

Half an hour into the movie, Roy smirks and gently nudges Mia. She looks at him weirdly then he points to the kids and Mia smiles. All seven kids were slowly falling asleep and the couple couldn't help but laugh softly. The two of them looked at each other and smiled.

"Go grab some pillows and blankets while I put them down for a nap" Mia whispers.

"You got it."

Roy went to get the blankets and pillows while Mia went to turn off the movie.

"Mia!" they complained.

"Come on guys, it's nap time."

"But Mia we're not" *yawns* "Tired" Artemis states.

"Says the one yawning. Come on guys, let's get you settled in."

Mia waits for Roy to come back with the pillows and blankets and when he did, both of them tucked the kids in. Noticing that they were having trouble falling asleep, Mia sings a lullaby.

~"Constant as the stars above

Always know that you are loved

And my love shining in you

Will help you make your dreams come true

Will help your dreams come true

The lamb lies down and rests it's head

On it's mother's downy bed

Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow

And butterfly dreams of a violet rose

Dreams of a violet rose

I'll cradle you in my arms tonight

As sun embraces the moonlight

The clouds will carry us off tonight

Our dreams will run deep like the sea

Our dreams will run deep like the sea

Constant as the stars above

Always know that you are loved

And my love shining in you

Will help you make your dreams come true

Will help your dreams come true"~

When Mia finished singing, she saw that everyone was fast asleep. She takes one more picture before going back to her seat next to Roy who was surprised that she could sing.

"Since when did you sing?"

"I started singing when I was 12 but I barely sing. I only do that for special occasions."

"So I'm guessing this counts as a special occasion?"

"Sure does" Mia smiles while she had a far away look on her face.

Roy nods and enjoys the silence that has been granted to them.

"Thank god they're asleep."

"Shh. Don't wake them up" Mia whispers.

"Right. What do you want to do now?"

"We might as well get some sleep too. If they're still like this for the next few hours then we better prepare ourselves."

"That's true. Hopefully they turn back to normal quickly."

Mia hums in agreement as she leans back and closes her eyes. Roy rests his head on his hand and felt his eyes close by themselves.

 _ **19:15 EDT**_

Robin was the first one to wake up. _"That was weird"_ he rubs his head as he got up. Looking around, he noticed the Team sleeping on the floor with blankets over them then he turns around to look at the couch and smirks. Robin made sure to wake up everyone else and show them who was sleeping on the couch. Everyone smiled at the sight of Mia and Roy sleeping together.

Somehow, Mia ended up laying on top of Roy with her head resting on his chest and her hand clutching his shirt; Roy on the other hand, had one hand on her back and the other on her waist. Robin takes another picture of the couple and silently laughs _"Caught them red-handed again."_ Not wanting to wake them up, M'gann psychically links them up.

"They're so adorable."

"It's weird seeing them like this" Artemis says.

"It's not the first time I found them like this" Robin states.

"And here I thought they hated each other" Wally comments.

"Does anyone remember what happened?" Zatanna asks.

"Bits and pieces" Conner answers.

"I seem to recall Mia and Roy taking care of us. I also seem to recall the two of them arguing about a movie we weren't supposed to watch" Kaldur observes.

Everyone nodded and agreed. For some weird reason all seven of them remember that specific thing and not anything else. _"I think I called them mom and dad"_ Robin thought to himself.

"However, it was nice to see them be kind to one another for our sake" Kaldur concludes.

"Should we wake them up?" M'gann wonders.

"Nah, let them sleep. They've had a long day taking care of us" Robin reasons.

Everyone was fine with that and left the couple alone. Shortly after they left, Mia rubs her eyes a little just to get her bearings straight. _"Damn I overslept, I have to…what?"_ she notices a small note right on the cushion and quickly reads it.

 _"Hey Mia,_

 _We're back to normal so don't worry about us. You two enjoy your much needed nap after the day you've had._

 _Robin"_

 _"I'm so glad that they're back to nor-'You two'?"_ Mia's gaze moves up and her breathing stops _"Oh shit. I'm sleeping on top of Roy, I'm sleeping on top of Roy…oh no. I need to get up but"_ *yawns* _"I'm so tired and he's really comfy. Maybe I'll close my eyes for a few more minutes."_

She shifts her body upwards just enough so she can place her face in the crook of his neck. Right when Mia was going back to sleep, she felt Roy shift his body a little bit; he tightens his hold and rests his head on top of hers. _"He may be a douche but he makes a pretty damn good pillow."_


	27. Misplaced

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Roanoke Island**_

 _ **November 5, 19:46 EDT**_

"How about here?" Klarion asks.

"Meow."

Teekl jumps out of his arms.

"Finally."

Klarion takes out a gem and places it in the middle of the crossroad. Soon a magical seal appears on the ground and he walks out of the seal.

"Time to get the old band back together. Wotan. Blackbriar Thorn. Felix Faust. Wizard. Now….heh-heh! Let's put on a show. Oh, Countess make sure you watch and take notes."

A young girl wearing a black dress appears behind him and smirks.

"Of course."

Klarion and the other sorcerers started to chant an incantation. Countess watches intently as Teekl came by and lets her pet him.

 _"This is going to be fun."_

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **November 5, 19:47 EDT**_

Conner walks out of the bioship carrying two boxes on his shoulder while M'gann levitates the rest.

"Did you get everything?" Batman asks.

"Everything on your list, Batman, plus groceries."

"Cookie fixins?" Wally happily asks.

"Snickerdoodle" M'gann answers.

"Babe, you rock my world."

"Hey Meg, did you get the stuff I asked for?" Mia asks.

"Sure did, it's in this box. I also got you some cookie dough ice cream."

"Thanks" Mia smiles.

Conner and Kaldur were tightening the straps on some of the crates when Artemis and Zatanna arrived in the hangar.

"Glad your back, Zatanna. Does this mean you're officially joining the Team?"

The girls saw Zatara chant a spell to levitate some crates while Tornado got the rest of the crates.

"I don't know. Zatara's so overprotective I mean, just getting him to let me visit takes a full day's wheedling. I wish he'd just give me a little space."

Just like that, the three Leaguers disappeared from the hangar.

"Dad!" Zatanna yells grabbing everyone's attention.

"What the hell just happened?!" Mia shouts.

"I-I don't know they just disappeared. W-where's my dad?!"

"Don't worry Zatanna, we'll find him" Robin assures her.

While they're coming up with theories about where they went, Mia felt a chill run down her spine. _"I've got a bad feeling about this."_

 _ **Roanoke Island**_

 _ **November 5, 19:47 EDT**_

Back on Roanoke Island, the four sorcerers disappeared, leaving only Klarion and Countess. _"And so it begins. Better be on your toes dear sister cause karma is coming to get you."_ Countess starts to practice her magic so she would be ready for the upcoming battle.

 _ **Fawcett City**_

 _ **November 5, 18:47 CDT**_

'Today in Fawcett City Captain Marvel defeated an attack by the creatures known as Ibac and Sabbac' Cat Grant reports.

Billy's uncle was ruffling his hair when he suddenly disappears. Billy quickly jumps onto the couch.

"Uncle Dudley! Don't know which of my enemies is behind this but I know a job for Captain Marvel when I see one. Shaz…" he looks at the TV and saw that Cat Grant was gone too "Whoa. Looks like Uncle D isn't the only one gone missing."

"Look out!"

The sound of a car crashing caught Billy's attention and he quickly looks out his window.

"Are you okay?"

"Forget me. Where's mommy?" the girl points to where their mother was.

Billy walked away from the window "All the grownups are gone. And Cap's a grownup. If I change I could disappear, too."

* * *

At the cave, Robin and Zatanna were set up in the mission room trying to find any information about where the adults disappeared to.

'We've set up a refugee center at the high school gym. Any luck with-' Wally asks.

"No. Can't raise the Batcave, the Hall of Justice, or the watch…or any adult hero, even Red Arrow" Robin explains.

'Well that's such a shame, really it is' Mia gave her two cents.

"Mia…"

'What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Oops, gotta go. Blink out.'

'Guess we're on our own. Kid Flash out.'

"Traditional media's offline but kids worldwide are all posting the same thing. Every adult, 18 or older has disappeared. The sorcery necessary to pull this off…scary big."

"And we need you to find its source."

"How am I-"

"I pulled this footage. It's your dad helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League last month."

Robin plays the footage for her.

"But the-the words, I mean, that's only part of it. The rest takes training and…Robin, I'm-I'm just not on Zatara's level."

"I know it's hard, but try to stay whelmed. We'll find your dad, Batman, all of them. That's what we do."

 _ **Happy Harbor**_

 _ **November 5, 20:19 EDT**_

Out in town, the rest are finding kids and taking them to the high school. Mia and Conner team up to look for them. Already, Mia has two babies in her arms, a seven year old on her back and two six year olds clinging onto her legs. Conner tried to take a few of the kids but Mia wouldn't let him and that's when they hear a baby crying.

They followed the sound to a blue car and Conner rips the door open. He unbuckles the kid and holds him in his arms. The little boy was unsure but he saw the "S" and he was better.

"Aw you look so cute Con."

"At least I don't look like a jungle gym" Conner counters.

Mia shrugs "What can I say? I like kids and they like me. Now come on, we better take them to the high school."

They started walking back to the school's gym, picking up a few more kids on the way. M'gann was able to scare off some troublemakers and was about to head inside when Wally shows up with a toddler in his arms. They head inside and saw Artemis singing to a group of kids.

~"Twinkle twinkle little star. Um…Yes sir yes sir three bags full"~

The kids laughed "That's not 'Twinkle twinkle'. That's 'Baa baa black sheep'."

~"Um…Oh! Q, R, S, T, U, V"~

"That's ABCs!" they laughed again.

Artemis stood up and saw Wally and M'gann. The little boy in Wally's arm hands him his sippy cup.

"Oh, for me? Thank you."

"Did you call home?" Artemis asks Wally.

"No answer."

"You could zeta there."

"I've been collecting kids all day. I don't need to see another empty house."

The door opens to reveal Conner covered in three kids while Mia had five.

"Got three more."

"And I've got five. Who wants to help get some of these munchkins off me?"

A familiar voice spoke "Let me help you."

"Oh thank" she turns to see Andy "You."

"No problem. Come here kiddo" he grabs the kid on Mia's back then looks at her strangely.

"What?" Mia tries to act innocent.

"Sorry but you look like someone I know."

"Really? Who?" _"Thank god he doesn't recognize me"_

"A girl who went here but she moved two months ago to live with her uncle."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. I'm sure she's happy. Hey let me take the rest of them."

"You sure?"

"Positive, you've done enough."

"Thanks."

Andy took the babies and had the other kids follow him to the group.

"Bye Andy" she whispers as a single tear strolls down her cheek.

"You ok?"

She quickly wipes the tear away and looks at Conner "Yeah I'm good. C'mon lets go find more kids."

That's what they did for a while until they went back to the cave.

* * *

Billy ran across the street to get to a zeta entrance.

"Okay, Batson, make sure the coast is clear and…Go!"

He makes his way to an out of order photo booth and gets in.

"Captain Marvel, 1-5" and nothing happens so he does it again "Captain Marvel, 1-5. Override H-O-J/Watchtower priority red! Captain Marvel, 1-5!"

The computer scans him "Not recognized. Access denied."

Billy groans and leaves the booth. As he walks past an electronics store, the TVs turn on showing Kaludr, Wally and Robin in their suits.

'Attention, children and teenagers of Earth I am Aqualad. These are my friends Robin and Kid Flash.'

'We are using Justice League tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer and smartphone on the planet' Robin explains.

'We know you must be scared and angry. We know, with you parents missing there's a temptation to run wild. But, please, stay calm' Wally reasons.

'We will find a way to bring the adults back but for now, the oldest among you must step up' Kaldur states.

'Take care of your younger siblings. Take care of kids who have no one.'

'Protect them.'

'It is up to you.'

After watching the broadcast, Billy heads straight for the airstrip.

"It's up to Billy Batson to find a way to the cave…" he climbs over the fence "No matter the risk."

'Please help in any way you can' Wally urges.

"Which is how, exactly?" a young girl asks.

"That depends" she turns around to see Billy "Do you have a pilot's license?"

* * *

Back at the cave, Wally was staring at the helmet when Kaldur walks in.

"I finally got through to Atlantis. No adults there, either."

"So…just how desperate are we?" the duo look at the helmet again "I mean, this thing could definitely come in handy."

"Yes, but we both know anyone who dons the helmet and allows Nabu to possess him may never be released from being Doctor Fate."

"So…not that desperate."

"Not yet. However if we decide to use it, we must make sure that Mia never finds out."

"Yeah, she'd have our heads if she ever found out."

"Guys?" they turned to see Zatanna "I-I'm ready to try my father's locator spell."

All three headed to the mission room to get started. Robin pulls up the holo-globe and Zatanna starts the spell.

"Etocal retnecipe fo yrecros!"

"Coordinates locked. Roanoke Island. You did it" Robin states.

"Nice job Zatanna" Mia smiles _"Now why do I get the feeling that something big is about to go down?"_

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"You did the right thing, Amber. I know I don't look like much but I have to get to Happy Harbor to help."

"We're almost there. Should arrive just after midnight on my birthday" Amber says looking at her watch.

"Wait, you're telling me you turn 18 at midnight?" Amber disappears "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 _ **Roanoke Island**_

 _ **November 5, 19:47 EDT**_

As the sorcerers continue the spell, Klarion and Countess disappear this time. All four of them went on with the spell according to plan.

 ** _Mount Justice_**

 ** _November 5, 19:47 EDT_**

"Cookie fixins?"

"Snickerdoodle."

"Babe, you rock my world."

"Tup hcae meti ni sti reporp ecalp!" Zatara chants and places the boxes away.

"I'm glad you brought Zatanna, old friend. Does this mean you'll allow her to join the Team?" Batman wonders.

"I do not know. Zatanna's so…" *sighs* "My only child. I wish I could get used to the idea that she's, uh, growing up."

This time the Team disappears.

"Zatanna!"

Soon every adult on the planet starts freaking out about their kids disappearing.

"Dude, who taught you how to-"

"My son! My son's gone!"

'Worldwide reports are all the same. Every child under the age of 18 has disappeared. Parents are desperate for answers from secular and religious leaders from the heroes at the Justice League and from scientists at facilities like STAR Labs' Cat reports.

 _ **Gotham City**_

 _ **November 5, 22:07 EDT**_

"Those eggheads in there know what happened to our kids!"

"For all we know, they're responsible! Make them tell us the truth!" a blond man yells.

All of the parents outside STAR Labs agreed and started to march towards the building. The man who riled them up smirks and disappears into the crowd.

"Innocents of Gotham, please return to your homes. Rest assured, the best minds here and throughout the world are working on this and only this. Everything possible is being done to recover your…our children. Violence will not get them back. So all you're creating is a dangerous distraction form what really matters here tonight" Gordon states.

During the time Gordon was trying to calm the parents, the Riddler walks out of STAR Labs with a briefcase in his hand unnoticed. He gets into a getaway car with Sportsmaster at the wheel and the two drive off into the night.

* * *

At the cave, Zatara and Batman are in the trophy room looking at the helmet.

"So…how desperate are we?" Zatara asks.

"I informed the Watchtower you located the focal point at Roanoke. But the rest of the League is deployed to avert the chaos. Tornado, you and I are on our own."

"I would do anything to get my daughter back."

"Yes…but we both know there are many ways for your to lose her."

"So…not that desperate. Not yet. The entire League is unavailable?"

"Except perhaps for Captain Marvel. He's missing."

 _ **Happy Harbor**_

 _ **November 6, 00:01 EDT**_

Billy's trying to fly the plane but he's not doing so well.

"I can't. If I say it, I'll be an adult. And maybe disappear forever! Captain Marvel may have the courage of Achilles but Billy Batson…has the courage of Billy Batson. Shazam!"

He successfully turns into Marvel.

"Whoa! Hey, I didn't disappear!" Amber screams as she continues to fall to her death "Amber!"

Marvel quickly flies down and catches her. "Gotcha!"

"Recognized: Captain Marvel, 1-5."

Batman and Zatara turn to see Marvel coming in.

"Alright, guys, I'm here to…" he sees his fellow Leaguers and quickly hugs them "You're back! Is it over? Where's the Team?"

"Haven't you heard? Every child in the world has-"

"Zatara, wait. Captain, where have you been?"

"On a world without grownups. Holy Moley, there are two worlds."

"Two dimensions. One for adults-" Batman concludes.

"And one for kids" Marvel finishes.

"And you can travel between them?"

"I think I can. I-I know I can. Shazam!"

Thunder strikes and Marvel turns back into Billy.

"It works!"

The Team was shocked and they crowded around Billy.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Kaldur asks.

Before Billy spoke, Mia squats down and looks at him straight in the eye.

Narrowing her eyes she asks "Smile for me."

Billy does and Mia smirks at the sight of the familiar dimples on Billy's face.

 _"I know those dimples anywhere"_ "Hey Cap."

"That can't be Captain Marvel" Conner states.

"Quick, read my mind."

M'gann reads his mind and gasps at the truth.

"He is Captain Marvel."

"Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzalez. Look, just because he believes he's Cap-"

"Gee, Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" Billy asks in a smug tone.

Everyone goes quiet until Mia breaks it by laughing.

"Ha! He called you out Wally" she hugs Billy "Oh that was great Cap. You should be like this more often."

When Mia had calmed down, everyone got serious. Billy started to travel between the two dimensions so each dimension could "talk" to the other with Billy as the messenger.

"There will be threats in both dimensions and we may not be familiar with our opponents" Batman states.

"But the key to this mission is a coordinated simultaneous attack" Kaldur says.

"Agreed, our best chance against sorcery is to strike fast, disrupt their efforts."

"And hope the two dimensions merge naturally back into one."

* * *

On Roanoke Island, Klarion sensed something coming at him so he raises a shield in time to block bird-arangs and arrows. Countess knew that it was time so she hides in the shadows, waiting for her target to show.

"That's the best you can do?"

Artemis and Robin were stunned then Klarion throws a red magic bolt at the duo. Conner, Wally and Kaldur came in at different sides ready to pound him but Klarion raises a dome shield to protect himself. The boys ran into the shield and bounced off it.

"Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep!" Zatanna chants but it didn't work.

"Huh. Baby magic. Fi ehs stnaw ot etativel os yldab, tel reh."

Zatanna was tossed into the sky.

"Hey Cat Boy!" Klarion turns to look at Mia "Bring it."

"Oh I don't have to but I know someone who does."

"Ekirts reh nwod" a new voice spoke.

Soon Mia gets hit in the chest by a very powerful spell causing her to scream in pain. She lifts her gaze to see someone she hadn't seen in three years.

"Ana Sophia?" Mia whispers.

"The name's Countess of Chaos to you" Ana glares.

As the battle with Klarion continues, Mia tries to talk some sense into her little sister.

"Ana, what happened to you? Why are you with Klarion? He killed Mom!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you and the only reason why Mom's dead is because she was an idiot for turning down Klarion's offer."

Mia was stunned then scowls at Ana. She quickly teleports in front of her sister and slaps her across the face. Grabbing onto Ana's shoulders, Mia shakes her.

"Ana Sophia Celestia Fuentes Ramires! Don't you ever speak ill of our mother! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Ana starts to laugh "Nothing's wrong with me. I know the truth about everything. You abandoned us! We had to fend for ourselves against Ra's al Ghul and when he went after me, our brothers protected me. Do you know what their reward was?" Mia was silent "Death, that was their reward and I was left alone. Later I found out that I have magic and Klarion shows up. He took care of me the last three years a lot better than you ever did. Now you're going to pay."

"But Ana, none of that is true! I didn't abandoned you, I thought you were killed by Ra's al Ghul's blade but it was an illusion created by Klarion. And the boys are still alive, I've seen them with my own two eyes. Please Ana you have to believe me!"

"Enough!"

A ring of magic energy forms around Ana and is shot outward hitting Mia in the process. Mia gets flung back a few feet and hits the ground hard.

"I'm going to end your miserable and pathetic life. Say hello to Mami and Papi for me Lia. Ekirts reh nwod redrah!"

A more powerful spell strikes Mia again causing her to yell out in pain.

* * *

In the adult dimension, Marvel and Batman start to attack as well as Red Tornado.

"Nommus eht gninthgil!" Zatara chants.

A large bolt of lightning strikes down on the sorcerers but it was soon redirected into the gem at the center of the pentagram.

* * *

"So you teamed up with the grownups. Teamwork is so overrated" Klarion states.

He directs the lightning from the gem at Kaldur, Artemis and Robin. Robin and Artemis were knocked out cold while Kaldur remains strong.

"Artemis! Robin!" Zatanna saw that Kaldur was starting to lose, Wally got zapped and Mia was still getting hit with magic "Temleh fo Etaf, laever flesruoy!"

The helmet appears underneath a hollow rock.

* * *

Wizard levitates two large boulders and sends them at Marvel who just punches the boulders to bits. Before Marvel could attack, Zatara stops him.

"Captain, wait. That mystic gem 'Ambrejin Berdu' is the conduit of this sorcery. Without it, nothing may keep apart two worlds meant to be one."

"I'll tell the Team. Shazam!"

"It's the…" Billy's mouth was covered by M'gann's hand.

"Don't shout, Billy. I've linked you telepathically to the others."

"That's so cool. I mean, it's the gem, at the center of the pentagram. Destroy it, and we win."

"That's all I needed to know" Zatanna picks up the helmet.

"Zatanna!" Kaldur shouts.

"Stop!" Wally yells.

"Damn it, don't do it Zatanna! Aaahh!" Mia cringes in pain.

"Who said you could talk? Take that" Ana shoots a spell at Mia again.

Zatanna puts on the helmet and becomes Doctor Fate.

"Klarion! This ends now."

Klarion scowls at Fate.

"Billy tell Zatara" M'gann orders.

"And hurry" Mia screams in pain.

"Right, yeah. Shazam!" and Billy was gone.

"Mia!" Wally ran towards Mia but was quickly encased in a box.

"Sorry lover boy but this is a family affair. Knirhs."

The box Wally's trapped in, slowly starts to shrink and will eventually kill him.

"Wally."

"I'll be alright Mia" Wally lied.

Mia looks at Ana with a determined look _"That's enough"_ "That's enough!"

She quickly teleports Wally out of the box and redirects the attack right back at Ana. Just as she did this, blood starts to flow out of her nose but she doesn't bother wiping it away.

"Get a taste of your own medicine Ana."

"Mia, you got this?"

"Go, Wally. It's time I taught my sister some manners."

"Wait. That's your-"

"Wally, now!"

Mia turns her attention back at Ana and goes in for the punch. Although Ana has been practicing magic for three years and is currently learning from the Lord of Chaos himself, it was no match to the experience Mia has under her belt; two years of being trained by the League of Shadows, three years of training with Ted and now this.

"Get this through your thick skull. I. Didn't. Abandoned. You!"

Mia throws one last punch at Ana that sent her flying while at the same time the dome shield around Klarion slowly disappears. Fate traps him for the time being so Wally can grab the gem and toss it to Fate. Fate catches it and chants "Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!" The two dimensions merged back into one and the sorcerers were defeated except for Klarion.

"Boy, they sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to. Oh, well" Klarion snaps his fingers and his chains were broken "Fun while it lasted. Teekl! Countess, time to go home."

Teekl runs into Klarion's arms and Ana smirks at Mia.

"See ya later sis" and a portal appears beneath her and she falls in it.

"NO!" Mia pounds the ground just after the portal closes _"Damn it! I lost her again."_

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Wally asks.

"To what end? Klarion is chaso personified. He cannot be contained and neither can the girl."

Mia looks up at Fate in shock then growls as she marches over.

"Fate!"

Fate looks down at Mia "What do you want Fuentes?"

"How long? How long did you know that she's been with that murderer?!"

"Long enough."

Mia growls again and went to punch Fate but Conner held her back.

"Supey let me go now!"

"No."

"Fate!" Zatara shouts "Great Nabu, release my daughter."

"No. Hear what the helmet wants in these hours. The world needs Doctor Fate and the girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her the perfect candidate."

"You can't do that!" Artemis shouts.

"She has her own life to live!" Robin yells.

"Kent would never allow you-" Fate cuts Wally off.

"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously so I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone."

 _"Oh no he didn't"_ Mia lifts her legs and throws her entire weight down flipping Conner over her back in the process.

"Fate release her now! I swear to every deity in this goddamn universe that I will take that damn helmet of yours off" Mia shouts.

"You wouldn't dare" Fate glares.

"Try me."

She teleports right behind him and grabs hold of the helmet. When her hands touched the helmet, it started to defend itself against Mia's attempt. A continuous surge of magic attacks Mia but she stays strong.

"Let's get this damn helmet off" Mia starts pulling the helmet while everyone else stares in shock.

"Blink, stop!" Kaldur orders.

"Stop before you get yourself killed" Wally warns.

"Don't do it!" Robin yells.

"Just let go" Artemis begs.

"Please" M'gann pleads.

"I-I won't s-stop. I've-I've had en-enough of this-this guy r-ruining everyone's l-lives. H-he's n-not go-going to do it again, n-not on my-my watch" Mia struggles to say as she tries to forcefully remove the helmet.

She felt it budge and smiles at her progress but Fate also felt the budge and sprang into action.

"Enough! You have meddled with my plans long enough Fuentes and for that you will be severely punished."

"Bring it doc. I can handle whatever you dish out, I've got a high tolerance for pain."

"We shall see Fuentes. Ekam reh eviler reh tsrow seiromem!"

Then Mia relives every single worst memory she has and she cries out in pain causing her to let go of the helmet and fall. Wally quickly catches her and looks at his soon to be cousin worriedly.

"Mia" he whispers.

"Make them stop. I don't want to relive their deaths" Mia mutters.

Wally glares at Fate and before he could retaliate, Zatara steps up.

"Take me instead. My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power" Zatara reasons.

"All true. But if I remove the helmet what guarantee have I that you will don it?"

"My word. Ekat em daetsni."

Fate lowers himself and stood in front of Zatara. As the helmet was taken off, Zatanna opens her eyes to see Zatara.

"Dad!"

"Zatanna!" the two magicians hugged "Remember…I love you" he kisses her forehead then takes the helmet and looks to Batman "Take care of my girl."

"You have my word."

Zatara starts to put on the helmet.

"No, please! This was my fault! Dad, don't! Dad!"

 _"I've got to stop him"_ Mia thought as she lifts her hand at Zatara. Just as she was about to teleport the helmet, her mother's death flashes before her eyes and Mia holds her head in pain as hot tears stream down her face. Soon Zatara becomes Doctor Fate.

"Leave these to the Fate" he and the villains vanish, leaving behind a brokenhearted Zatanna.

* * *

Wally runs back to his house and he quickly walks in.

"Mom? Dad?"

His parents walk in and they had a big family hug.

In Fawcett City, Billy returns to the apartment and hugs Uncle Dudley.

Artemis hugs her mom in Gotham City and Mia quickly teleports to Battery Park.

"Uncle Ted?" Mia appears inside the boxing ring.

Ted walks out of his office to see Mia standing in the ring.

"Mia" he runs to the ring and jumps over the rope before engulfing her in a big hug "Are you ok Kid?"

"I'm better now" Mia buries her face in his chest as she starts to cry.

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **November 7, 09:16 EST**_

Wally places the sippy cup on the shelf with a smile but it quickly turns into a frown. _"I need to talk to Mia."_ The girls and Robin were helping Zatanna move in.

"And my room's right next door, if you need anything" M'gann says.

"Don't forget I'm right across the hall" Mia adds.

"Thanks, I, uh, could use a little alone time, okay?"

"Of course" Artemis says.

All four left Zatanna's room then before Mia could even walk into her room, Wally zooms by and takes her to the beach so the two of them could talk.

"What the hell Wally?!"

"Mia, what were you thinking? Do you have any idea how reckless you were yesterday?!"

"I wasn't being-"

"You totally were! You know better than to forcefully remove Fate's helmet yet you still did it. Why?!"

"I wasn't going to let him get away with tearing up another family. Guess I failed anyway."

"It was still reckless and stupid. There's no way that I'm letting you do something that stupid ever again for as long as I live. Do I make myself clear?!"

Mia was stunned for a bit then casually walks over and hugs him.

"Crystal. I'm sorry Wally" Mia mutters.

Wally hugs her back and sighs. _"You need to stop before you get yourself killed Mia."_

* * *

In an undisclosed location, the Light was having a meeting.

Klarion laughs "Happy?"

"Oui, mon amie. Your distraction though a little extreme was tres effective" Riddler and Sportsmaster show up with the briefcase "Amid your trademarked chaos, no one will notice the absence of our prize. And in time, we will bring it into the light" The Brain states.


	28. Coldhearted

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia! A/N: Just over 4,000 views! You guys are awesome! Let's see if we can shoot for 4,500 :)  
**

 _ **Central City**_

 _ **November 11, 07:16 CST**_

The alarm clock goes off and Wally moans at the sound. He finally turns it off and a smile appears on his face.

"Hey! Sweet 16!" _"That's right. It's my birthday. Arm's all better. Got my cast off, too"_ he looks out his window _"And it's snowing? Cool! This is going to be a good day."_

Wally quickly changes out of his pajamas and heads downstairs for breakfast. When he sat down at the table, his mom finishes setting the table.

"Happy birthday, Wally."

"Oh, my favorite breakfast-heaping piles of everything. Thanks, Mom."

Soon Wally starts scarfing down his birthday breakfast and doesn't look like he's going to be stopping anytime soon.

"You know, if you ever come for air, I can take you to the DMV to get your driver's license after school. This weather will be a good proving ground" his dad says.

"Mm-hmm" *swallows* "Not really in a big rush to drive, Dad, cause, you know, I'm me."

"You certainly are."

"Plus, the Team's throwing me a big surprise party this afternoon at the cave."

"In school today, ask your teacher the definition of surprise."

"You want surprise? Just watch Miss Martian's expression when I collect my birthday kiss. Mwah!"

"Well, I have a surprise for you-or at least, your Aunt Iris does" his mom comments as she turns on the news.

'And a special shout out to my nephew Wally, wishing him a very happy 16th birthday'

"So cool!"

'Now for school closures. The following schools have declared today a snow day-Dubuque Elementary, Spiesac Junior High, Central City High, Keystone High-'

"Oh, yes!" Wally stood up cheering _"Could life get any sweeter!"_

A knock was heard and Wally went to open the door. When he did, he was met with a very cold and shivering Mia.

"Mia? What are you doing here?"

"C-can't I-I vis-visit my favorite guy?" Mia stutters as she shivers in the cold.

Wally eyes her suspiciously then grins "You're here to distract me so everyone can get the cave ready."

"West let me in now before I get frostbite" Mia glares.

Wally raises his hands in defense and moves to the side so Mia can enter. Mia shivers and stomps her feet so she could get the feeling back in her legs.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not built for this weather, Wally. I was born on an island off the coast of Peru so give me heat and humidity any day."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

Mia shakes her head "No thanks Wally, I'm good."

"Come on."

Wally takes her hand after she had taken off her jacket, beanie and scarf. He brings her over to the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, we got a surprise guest."

Mia pops her head from behind the wall "Hi Mary, hi Rudy" she smiles and waves.

"Hello Mia" Rudy greets from behind the paper.

"Mia. Oh, it's so nice to see you again" Mary gets up and hugs her.

Mia hugs her back "I know it's been too long. So how's our birthday boy doing?"

"He's fine. I just made him his favorite breakfast. Would you like something to eat?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm ok."

"At least come sit with us at the dining table" Mary offers.

"Sure."

All three sat down at the table and enjoyed the rest of the day until it was time to go to the cave.

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **November 11, 16:05 EST**_

"Recognized: Kid Flash, B03. Blink, B04. Zeta 2 network now offline due to extreme atmospheric conditions."

"Whoa. We just made it. Tell me why you couldn't teleport us?"

"Because it's cold and I don't think I would've gotten us here in one trip."

"Good to know. Now it would be a tragedy if I missed my own-"

The duo walked into the lounge when the lights suddenly turned on.

"Surprise!"

"What! Oh, you guys! You shouldn't have" Wally tries to act surprised.

"Right, not like you've been hinting for days or anything" Robin retorts.

"Happy birthday Wally" Mia gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Wally returns the kiss and sat down at the coffee table.

"We made two cakes" M'gann says.

"Awesome! What will you guys eat?"

"We'll split the cupcake. Make a wish" M'gann says.

"Way ahead of you."

Wally blows out the candles and everyone cheers and claps.

"Happy birthday!"

"You know, if I tell you my wish, it won't come true, but if you guess…" M'gann hands him a slice of cake "Nope. Guess again."

Artemis looks away in anger then M'gann gives Wally a kiss to the forehead which made Artemis very happy.

"Happy birthday" M'gann says.

Mia walks over to stand next to Artemis and says nothing. She glances at her with a sly smirk.

"I don't like him" Artemis whispers.

"Sure you don't. Keep telling yourself that Art."

Artemis groans and walks away.

Robin walks over to Zatanna offering cake.

"You settling in here ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Just like home" she takes the plate.

"I know this is all very new and intimidating, but I promise you, someday…" the sound of Wally scarfing down cake was heard "You'll get used to watching Wally eat."

"Trust me Z you will" Mia walks over to the couple _"They're so cute together"_ "I can't even scold him because it's his birthday but tomorrow he's so getting it."

Soon Artemis shows up "Think we should tell him?"

All of them saw Wally trying to get M'gann to kiss him.

"You're getting warmer, babe, but I can make your warmer still."

"He did not just say that" Mia mutters pinching the bridge of her nose.

"He's the only one who doesn't know" Robin states.

"Then please, allow me" Artemis offers.

While Artemis went to break Wally's hope, Mia left to talk to Flash.

"Hey."

"Hi Mia. Everything good?"

"Same old. I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Are you and Iris really going to adopt me?"

 _"How did she know that?!"_ Before he could answer, Batman interrupts the party.

'Attention, Team. Suit up. Polar stealth. Mission briefing in 5.'

 _"Thank you Bats"_ "Sorry Mia I need to go. We'll talk later" and he was gone.

As everyone was getting ready, Mia puts on her polar stealth which is different from her regular suit; it's a full body suit, insulated to keep her warm, and fingered gloves. She and Lola met up with everyone else in the mission room.

"Where's Flash?" Wally asks.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments. A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses, source unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped" Batman states.

"Can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" Wally asks.

Mia elbows him in the ribs and gives him a stern look.

"What's a Watchtower?" Zatanna asks.

Batman sighs "The League's orbiting headquarters is not weaponized, and with both Green Lanterns offworld, I need all hands on deck."

"Does that mean what I think it means? The League and the Team fighting side by side?" Robin asks sounding hopeful.

"Whoa! Really?" _"Now, that's a birthday wish come true."_

"Sounds cool" Mia smiles at her really bad pun.

"Superboy, use the supercycle to rendezvous with the Batplane at Ice Fortress I. You'll drop off Robin and Aqualad, then continue on with Wolf and Lola to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado in Ice Fortress II. Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna, take the bioship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress III. Other Leaguers will deal with Fortresses IV and V. Sending all coordinates now."

"Uh, Batman? I think you skipped-" Wally starts.

"Us" Mia finishes.

"Kid Flash, a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run it 3,000 miles across country. Blink you'll be there for support, stay in polar stealth."

"You got it Bats."

 _"No, no, no, no, no! He can't seriously expect me to skip the first ever League-Team team up!"_ "Who is this girl?"

Mia groans and shakes her head while Batman says "Does it matter?"

"No, of course no. But can't we zeta-"

"Zeta tubes are offline. Sorry" Robin answers.

"Right" *sighs* "Then how can I say no?" _"Seriously, how?"_ "Guess I won't be needing stealth" he taps his emblem "Speedy delivery boy at your service."

Before the two left, Mia squats down to talk to Lola.

"Listen to Superboy and try to stick with Wolf. I'll see you later."

She kisses her head and teleports to Boston.

'Law enforcement across the country has been alerted to your mission and is clearing your route. Blink your job is to ensure that Kid Flash delivers the heart without delay.'

'Understood. Hear that Kid? I'm stuck on you like glue.'

 _"Great"_ "I'll see you in Boston."

'Copy.'

 _ **Boston**_

 _ **November 11, 16:26 EST**_

Apparently Mia can only go so far before having to stop due to the extreme cold weather. _"Can't stop now, gotta get to the hospital before Wally."_ Mia pushes herself past her limit and made it to the hospital before Wally.

Wally speeds by on open lanes and reaches the highway when there's a truck in his path.

"Put your backs into it. We have to clear this road" a Boston PD officer states.

 _"Too late. Too late."_ Wally jumps from one bus to another then jumps over the truck and continues his trek to the hospital. The medical team and Mia were outside waiting for Wally to show up. _"Come on Wally."_ Soon they saw him coming and stopped right in front of them.

"Someone order a pizza?"

"What you're delivering is considerably more precious to a girl whose life depends on it" the female doctor states.

"Duh. I meant, did anyone order a pizza for me? A guy burns a lot of calories running a few mph shy of the speed of sound."

"Sorry, no."

"I got you Kid. Picked up a few hundred protein bars just for you."

"Now, listen-this pack is heavily insulated for shock absorption. But that doesn't mean the organ within needs any extraneous jostling."

"So no crumping. Got it."

"Oh brother" Mia mutters.

"Your PDA" Wally lifts his arm and the doctor sets up a timer "You have 4 hours to deliver the heart before it's no longer viable. Is that clear?"

"As crystal, babe" Wally flirts.

"Then go."

 _"Guess asking for her number's pointless."_

"Hey KF" Wally looks at Mia and sees her smiling "Race ya."

"You're on" and the two raced to Seattle.

 _ **Chicago**_

 _ **November 11, 16:49 CST**_

Mia arrives first and stood next to Chicago's finest officers. Holding up two protein bars, she nods at them.

"Gentlemen."

"Ma'am" one of them responds.

"Do you see him?"

"Nope."

Two seconds later, the protein bars were gone making Mia smile.

"Did you see him?"

"Nope."

"Catch you later gentlemen."

"Ma'am."

Mia was off once again to catch up with Wally. _"Hopefully we can get the heart delivered in time."_

* * *

 _"Making decent time, at least. I'm at max speed now, but if I push it, maybe I can dump this load, save the girl, and still join the real action."_

'Kid, you're not planning on trying to get this mission done early so you can join the others. Are you?'

 _"Damn it"_ "Uh.."

'Jesus Christ. Kid this is just as important as taking down those fortresses. So suck it up and focus on the task at hand.'

Wally doesn't respond as he watches the feed from Watchtower. _"Aw, come on! Robin and Aqualad with Batman, Aquaman, and Flash? Who's missing from this picture?"_ "Sorry Blink. What were you saying?"

'Why do I even bother? Just stay on task and don't get distracted.'

"Copy that."

As Wally's running, he comes upon a pile up and hops from car to car. _"Need to find me a detour"_ he makes it out of the pile up and ends up running down a street filled with restaurants _"Oh, man! I'd give this heart for a double chili cheeseburger or a-mm-tacostada, or-ooh! A chicken wizzie!"_ Wally leaves the restaurant street and continues his trek.

 _ **South Dakota**_

 _ **November 11, 16:13 MST**_

Once again Mia makes it to the halfway point before Wally and took the time to catch her breath. _"I need to work on my stamina. This is taking a lot out of me than usual. I'm just not used to this kind of weather."_

"He's due past her any minute" a state trooper says.

"Lovely" Mia snaps her head up to see a man on the bridge "Now all I have to do is get his attention. Any ideas?"

 _"Shit."_ Mia got into a fighting stance when the man with three scars across his face jumps and lands in the middle of the group. He easily takes out the officers then it was Mia's turn.

"Was that really necessary to take down these hard working officers Scar?"

"Ah Labiwa" he turns to face her "Your reputation proceeds you. I hear that you have the ferocity of a lioness and the grace of a swan."

"Don't know how you know that name and I don't really care. What I do care is that you're in our way, so leave or I'll make you leave."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Wally ran past by to see Mia being held up by some guy. _"What was that? Who was that?"_ he makes a U-turn and Mia saw it. _"Damn it Wally." "It's him!"_ Wally rams into the man causing Mia to fall into a pile of snow.

"Go! Get out of here! I'll handle Vandal."

"You'll handle me?" Vandal grabs hold of Wally's hair and lifts him up by it "Little hero, do you really think you have what it take to survive Vandal Savage?"

Mia throws a snowball at him "Not by himself but with me, I think he has a chance."

Wally holds onto Vandal's hand and places his leg against Vandal's chest so he can get out of the grip. He lands on Vandal then flips backwards, skidding to a stop right by Mia.

"Kid go, I can handle this. That little girl needs the heart now!"

"I'm not letting him get away" and Wally rushes after Vandal.

"KF!" _"Damn it Wally."_

Mia joins the fight and they duke it out with Vandal. This is the first time Wally had seen Mia fight hand-to-hand combat and he was beyond impressed. _"Wow. Who knew that-"_ his train of thought was interrupted by Vandal tossing him to the side.

"Kid!"

Vandal grabs Mia by the throat and stares right into her eyes "You have excellent form, it's a shame that you didn't become a member of the Shadows. I'm sure you would have flourished."

"Over my dead body" Mia growls.

"As you wish."

Vandal slowly starts to crush her throat as Mia claws at his hand to make him let go. _"This guy is so going down."_ While Vandal held Mia by the throat, he spoke to Wally.

"When I heard authorities were cordoning off the highway for a speedster, I assumed I'd be confronting Flash himself. He and I are due for a reckoning. But I suppose I must settle for making him miserable by killing his brat sidekick instead."

 _"Don't fall for it Wally. He's just egging you on so you'll waste time fighting him. Just leave and go for God's sake."_

 _"Troopers are safely out of range. Good. Frees me up to show Savage just what a brat sidekick can do."_ Wally rushes at Vandal again.

"No" Mia whispers.

"Hush Labiwa, it will all be over soon."

Wally uses his speed to create enough force to push Vandal back a few feet and in that process, he drops Mia. She coughs and gasps for air and slowly stood up. _"Wally get out of here now. You've wasted too much time as it is." "Kind of bashing my head into a brick wall here. Need a new approach."_ Wally starts running circles around Vandal.

"Well, you're truly running circles around me. How will I cope?"

"Kid leave now before it's too late!" Mia shouts.

 _"Not coping so great now, is he?"_ his PDA beeps _"What am I doing? Sure, I'd love to finish trashing the big jerk. But that won't save the girl."_

He finally leaves Vandal and Mia was glad. She quickly teleports behind, trying to catch up with him.

 _ **Montana**_

 _ **November 11, 17:09 MST**_

 _"Wasted about 15 minutes on Savage, but I can still reach Seattle on time"_ he opens his snack compartment _"Great. Out of snacks. And Mia's out of those protein bars. Dude, you are so running on fumes right now. Battle didn't help with that, either. Why didn't I listen to Mia in the first place? Too late to feel sorry about myself. Forget the hunger. Forget the freezing temp. Forget the wind chill. Just go. Go!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Mia had to stop to catch her breath. She goes on all fours to regulate her breathing. Looking down, Mia saw small red blotches on the snowy ground and instantly knew that her nose was bleeding from using her powers too much. _"Shit. Can't worry about that now, I need to make it to Seattle in time to help Wally. Just focus on getting there and ignore everything else. A little girl is counting on us."_ She pulls all of her concentration into one trip and teleports.

 ** _Seattle_**

 ** _November 11, 17:08 PST_**

Both Wally and Mia made it at the same time. Wally slides in on his butt while Mia arrived and fell on her butt from exhaustion.

"Kid Flash" a doctor states.

"I made it. I'm here" Wally hands the pack.

"I'm-I'm sorry. You're too late."

"What?" Mia asks.

Wally looks at his PDA "No. No! Look! I've got almost 20 minutes to spare."

"I know, but she passed away 12 minutes ago."

"No" Mia's eyes went wide.

"12? 12 minutes?"

"Please, don't blame yourself. I'm sure you got here as fast as you could" the doctor helps Wally up.

Wally looks down in shame while Mia eyes the male doctor with suspicion. _"Something's not right here." "12 minutes. The fight took 15."_

"Maybe another recipient can be found" and the doctor walks away.

Mia gets up and places a hand on Wally's shoulder. He looks over to her and his eyes went wide.

"You're-you're bleeding."

Mia uses her sleeve to clean the blood but it continues to fall "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Are you ok?" Wally sighs "Let's get inside and sit down for a bit."

Both walked in the hospital and sat in the lobby. They remained silent as the news was showing footage of an ice fortress being taken down. Suddenly, they hear someone yell his name.

"Kid Flash!" both turned to see a team of doctors running toward them "We've been waiting for you. Where is the queen's heart?'

"Wait. The girl's dead, so now, the heart's going to a queen?" Wally asks.

"Say what?"

"The girl is the queen, Queen Perdita of Vlatava, age 10, and she's not dead, but she is running out of time."

 _"We've been conned!"_ both thought.

The duo quickly scanned the area and saw the same man from outside enter the elevator with the heart. Wally races for the elevator but he misses it by a few seconds. He heads down the stairs while Mia asked a quick question.

"What's downstairs?"

"The parking garage."

"Perfect" before she teleports Mia states "Make sure that you have an O.R. ready, we're getting you that heart no matter what" and she teleports to the underground garage.

* * *

Wally grabs the heart just before the thug can give it to someone in the limo. As the thug was distracted, Mia takes him down quickly and looks at Wally with a smug look.

"Can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"

The thug escapes from Mia's hold then takes out his gun and starts firing at the duo. _"Oh boy."_ Mia dodges a few bullets but she got hit in her right shoulder. She quickly hides behind a pillar to look at her wound. _"No exit wound…great just what I needed."_

 _"Love to take these creeps out, but can't put the heart at risk again"_ Wally continues to dodge the bullets as he goes for the stairs _"They're blocking the stairs, so…"_ he jumps off a column and heads for the entrance _"We'll take the high road! Whoa!"_

Wally suddenly falls to his knees and Mia saw it happen. She quickly made her way to Wally's side and stood in between Wally and the attack. _"That was nauseatingly familiar. Count Vertigo."_

 _"Just what we needed"_ "Look who it is. Count Dracula in the flesh" Mia taunts.

"You again. Why must you be where you're not welcomed."

"I could say the same thing to you Drac."

As the two made witty banter, Wally came up with a reason why Vertigo is here. _"Now it all makes sense. Queen Perdita stands between her uncle Vertigo and the Vlatavan crown."_ Vertigo increases the intensity of the headband's power making Mia fall on all four and barely moving.

"Crawling away? Bowing? Are the young heroes reduced to that?"

"Hey, I'm not proud" Wally states.

"Neither am I" Mia agrees.

"Apparently."

 _"And not defeated, either, not when I still have one weapon left-my big mouth"_ "I don't get it, Vertigo. You were defeated with the rest of the Injustice League. How come you're not in Belle Reve prison with your putrid pals?"

 _"I see what you're doing"_ "That's right. We work our butts off to kick yours and you get away with a slap on the wrist. What's wrong with this picture?"

"As a member of the Vlatavan royal family, I have immunity diplomatic, as long as no crimes against Vlatava can be proven against me."

"But when the queen needed a heart, Count Heartless heard opportunity knock. The ice fortresses were all part of the plan to murder your niece and Savage, he intentionally stalled me as a favor to you."

"All of this work just to kill your niece? Wouldn't it be easier if you did the deed yourself, I mean it's a lot simpler if you ask me."

Vertigo chuckles "It is nice to have friends. Why would I get my hands dirty if I can have someone do it for me. Now, shall we see if I can kill three hearts with one blow?" He takes out his sword.

"Take your best shot."

"Bring it Drac."

Wally slides the pack onto the ice and Mia quickly grabs it while sliding with it to underneath a car. Mia clutches onto the heart tightly while Wally took out the thugs. Vertigo uses his headband again but Wally pushes through and knocks Vertigo away. Just as Wally took off the headband, Mia got out from underneath the car and waited for Wally.

 _"Love to continue this love fest, Count"_ "But you're not my priority."

Wally picks up Mia and carries her to the lobby. _"Tell me there's still time."_ As they made it to street level, Wally didn't bother waiting for the doors to open so he breaks through it and trips over the broken glass. He clutches onto Mia while she held onto the heart for dear life as they tucked into a roll and end up stopping in front of the real doctors.

"Hurry!" Mia hands them the heart.

"Right! Right! Transplant team to O.R. Two, stat!"

Both of them were exhausted and when they saw the elevator doors closed, Wally was the first to pass out while Mia held on.

"Wally" she said barely above a whisper.

Soon people started to crowd around them and Mia sat closer to Wally in order to protect him.

"Back off! No one touches him."

Mia glares at anyone who comes within a five foot radius of them and she wasn't going to have anyone get close to him unless they were doctors or nurses. Two teams of doctors and nurses came close to them but Mia eyes them suspiciously.

"You're not getting near us unless I see some credentials."

All four of them showed her their credentials and she nods allowing them to take care of them. When Wally was put on an examination bed and taken to get stitches, her team was trying to take care of her but she wouldn't let them.

"I'm fine."

"You have a GSW to the shoulder and I'm sure you've lost about a pint of blood, maybe more."

"I said I'm fine."

When Mia took a step, she nearly collapses but luckily the doctor and nurse were able to catch her.

"That's what they all say" the doctor pauses to analyze her "Judging by the state of exhaustion you're in, the continuous nosebleed, shallow breathing and the fact that you're about to cough up blood any second now, I say you're a teleporter. Am I wrong?"

"No but how did you know?"

"We had a hero with those powers come in about 50 years ago but every doctor and nurse here studied the case file in case someone with those powers ever came in injured. Looks like it's your lucky day."

"Thanks" Mia smiles at the doctor.

When they set her on the examination bed, Mia instantly passed out when her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Back in Central City, Wally's parents were waiting for him

"Wally's birthday dinner will be completely dried out."

"Shh. Mary" Rudy turns up the volume of the TV.

'Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Captain Atom, and Wonder Woman have defeated a fifth flying ice fortress, but this just in. Despite the best efforts of Kid Flash and a team of transplant surgeons, young Queen Perdita of Vlatava died on the operating table at Seattle Medical Center.'

* * *

 _ **Seattle**_

 _ **November 12, 06:39 PST**_

Mia stayed with the queen when she was out of surgery to ensure the Vertigo won't make another attempt on her life. When Wally woke up, Mia tells him that the queen made it out of surgery and that they should come up with a plan to stop him. Both the queen and Wally were in the same room separated by a curtain. While they waited for Vertigo to show up, the queen talks to Mia.

"And what is your name?"

Mia smiles "My name is Blink Your Highness. I'm a teleporter."

Perdita's eyes went wide "Wow."

"It is pretty cool. I get to travel anywhere in the world and meet new people."

"That is, how do you Americans say it, awesome."

The girls shared a laugh and Mia notes Perdita's beautiful smile.

"Your Highness, has anyone told you that you have a beautiful smile?"

"All the time."

"You wouldn't happen to have a portrait of yourself yet. Do you?" _"I need to expand my clientele."_

"Not yet."

Mia takes out her business card "I saved this girl a while back and she told me that she's an artist. I've seen her work, they're life-like. Give her a call when you're out of the hospital."

Perdita takes the card "Thank you."

The door opens and closes making the girls go quiet. They remained behind the curtain in order to hear the conversation.

'Count Vertigo.'

'That's King Vertigo to you, peasant.'

Mia internally scoffs _"Someone's a bit cocky."_

'King?'

'Perdita is dead. And the beauty of it is, I never laid a hand on her.'

'And now, no one can lay a hand on you.'

'As king of Vlatava, I'm untouchable.'

'Let's test that theory.'

Mia heard Wally trying to get up and got worried. _"Oh Wally."_

'Ow.'

'Now, now, little hero. You'll pull your stitches. Where's the girl? I do hope that she's alright' Vertigo chuckles.

Mia frowns and wanted to take a step but Perdita stops her by taking her hand. Perdita shakes her head and Mia waited for the signal.

'Besides, who exactly are you made at, hmm? She died on the table. All that planning, all that effort. Neither of us need have bothered.'

'Right. And now, it must kill you to know that you owe favors to Vandal Savage and, I'm guessing, 5 ice villains, for nothing?'

 _"That's it Wally. Keep it up, we've almost got him"_ Mia smiles.

'Not at all. They played their roles in my attempt to rid Vlatava of Perdita. We couldn't know it was unnecessary.'

'So you all still deserve credit for attempted murder.'

'It's called regicide.'

 _"Busted."_

"It's called you're busted, jerk face!" Wally pulls the curtain to reveal Mia, Perdita and her bodyguards "I believe you know Queen Perdita."

"No!"

"You don't? Well Count Dracula this is Queen Perdita of Vlatava and Your Highness this is Count Dracula" Mia taunts.

Perdita hits the playback button. 'It's called regicide.'

"Well, it looks like your screwed Dracula. Have fun in prison."

"Count Werner Vertigo, as Queen of Vlatava, I hereby accuse you of high treason against the crown and revoke your diplomatic immunity."

"No!" Vertigo comes at her with his sword but Wally blocks the strike with an IV pole. The bodyguards quickly held Vertigo in place while Wally faced him.

"Send this clown to Belle Reve."

"See ya Drac."

"Well played, children. Admittedly well played. This round goes to you. And please, by all means, allow the victory go to your heads."

"Flattery's not going to get you anywhere!" Mia shouts.

Wally picks up the sword and turns to face the girls.

"Thank you, the both of you. Your plan worked perfectly."

"Well, when I woke up and Blink told me that you were in recovery, I knew Vertigo would make another attempt on your life, unless "A" he thought you were dead, and two, he lost that darn immunity and was sent away for good."

"And if that didn't work, the backup was for me to teleport you out of here to a secure location until Vertigo was captured. Seeing that Kid Flash's plan worked, we didn't have to go through with mine."

Wally hands over Vertigo's sword but Perdita shakes her head "That sword is an heirloom belonging to my country, not to the Count. I would be pleased for you to have it as a reward or a souvenir."

Wally contemplated on whether or not he should keep it. He looks up to see Perdita smile and he smiles back. Handing the sword back, Wally says "Give this to someone who's worthy of it."

"If you say so."

He nods and leaves the room.

"Remember to give that artist a call when you get out."

"I will."

"I'll see you later kid" Mia ruffles Perdita's hair.

She looks at Mia with shock and Mia laughs at her expression.

"Hey just because you're a queen at 10 years old, doesn't mean that you can't be treated as a kid every now and then."

With that said Mia left the room, leaving behind not a queen but a little kid smiling.

* * *

At the cave, both Mia and Wally were in the trophy room as he places the pack on the shelf. _"The sword was cool, but this just seemed like the right souvenir for the right mission."_

"Nice job Wally."

"Thanks Mia. You too."

"Dude, I just heard. You saved an entire country. Major kudos" Robin says.

"Hey! I helped too you know. Who do you think made sure that Wally got the heart there in time? Or made sure that no one got close to him when he passed out in the hospital lobby?" Mia whines.

"What can I say? I'm the man."

"Oh brother" Mia mutters.

 _"The man who finally figured out that the sweetest birthday present a lucky stiff like me could ever get was seeing that little girl smile."_


	29. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Happy Harbor**_

 _ **November 18, 10:20 EST**_

Mia decides to take a stroll around Happy Harbor in the crisp autumn weather. _"So this is what autumn feels like. I like it."_ Today she's wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a brown leather jacket over it, a white beanie, a white scarf, black jeans and brown boots. Just as she passed by an alley, a hand comes out of the shadows and pulls her in.

Her mouth was quickly covered and she was pinned up against a building. As Mia struggles, the assailant spoke.

"Mia will you stop and listen to me?"

She finally looks up at her assailant and she instantly felt tears building. The assailant drops his hand so Mia could talk.

"Tulio."

"Hey sis."

The two siblings hugged each other tightly never wanting to let go of the other. When they finished hugging, Mia sighs in content then she does a complete 180 and starts hitting Tulio.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick about you two!"

"Ow, Mia stop!" she continues to hit him "Would you just…" he grabs her hands "Mia, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to contact you since that day in the Bayou. I've been on the run. I-I faked my death."

"What? Why would you do that?" Tulio lets go of her hands and looks away from her gaze "Tulio?"

"I-I don't want that life Mia. The killing and-and the blood, it was too much. I'm afraid I have something inside me that actually enjoys killing people. I-I don't know what to do" Tulio starts to cry.

Mia pulls him in and lets him cry on her shoulder "I know exactly how you feel Tulio but you don't have to be in this alone. Let me help you, I know some people who can help."

"Ok."

 _"If Tulio's here, where's Miguel?"_ "Tulio I need to know something."

"What?" he looks at her.

"Where's Miguel?"

The Ramires smirk appears "Oh I brought him along. He's unconscious at the moment. Thought you might want to knock some sense into him."

"Gladly" Mia cracks her knuckles.

"Follow me."

The two walked out of the alley acting all normal then headed to a shady motel on the other side of town. No one batted an eye when they saw the two siblings enter a motel room. Mia scans the room noting that it wasn't the best but it has two beds, electricity and running water.

"Couldn't you have stayed in someplace nicer?"

"Oh sure. Let me call the Marriott and get us the presidential suite" Tulio counters.

 _"Guess sarcasm runs in the family"_ "So where's Miguel?"

"Tied up in the bathroom."

"Let's go wake him up."

They walked to the bathroom and Tulio opens the door. Mia sees her brother's hands bound behind him and his head resting on the toilet cover.

"Does the thing still work?" Mia whispers.

"Oh yeah. It never fails."

"Perfect. Now get ready."

Tulio nods and got out a camera to record Miguel making a fool out of himself.

Mia took a deep breath and shouts "Dios mio! Alguien tomo la ultima tamal!"*

Miguel shot up yelling "Mine!"

He ends up hitting his head on the medicine cabinet then fell backwards into the bathtub. Mia and Tulio looked at each other and burst out laughing. Miguel finally got his bearings straight and looked over at the bathroom door to see his siblings laughing at him.

He growls "What the hell Tulio?! I thought I told you to-" he finally notices Mia and glares at her "What are you doing here traitor?"

*laughs* "Well first of all I'm getting a good laugh" Mia calms down and got serious "And second, I'm here to knock some sense into you."

"Tch. I don't want nothing to do with you. Thanks for stopping by, I'll see you never."

 _"Guess it's the hard way then."_ Mia lets out a soft sigh then grabs Miguel by the scruff of his shirt and tosses him out of the bathroom and onto the floor. Miguel stares in shock while Tulio just shrugs and watches his sister put the fear of God into his twin.

 _"That's what he gets for being an idiot"_ Tulio thought as he starts reading a book.

"Tulio, are you just going to stand there and let her do this to me?!"

He looks at Miguel with a straight face "Yes."

"What?!"

"Dude, you deserve this."

"No I don't!"

Tulio snaps his book shut "Do I have to remind you that you were the one who tortured our brave and nurturing sister that took care of us when our parents died."

"But she-"

"That's enough out of you two!"

The Twins stared at her.

She closes her eyes then looks at Miguel with a loving look and a soft smile "It's ok Miguel. I forgive you."

Miguel's eyes went wide "What?"

"I forgive you" she squats down "I know that none of this is your fault. Every single thing that you have done these past three years weren't your doing, you were forced to."

"You don't know what we've been through."

"Oh really? I have the exact same scars in the exact same places on my body as you two goofballs. I know exactly what you two have been through" Mia cups his face "You've been told to suppress your emotions so you can turn into a cold blooded killer but I know you. Miguel you're not a cold blooded killer, you are Miguel Alejandro Fuentes Ramires. Son of Carmen and Luis Ramires, twin brother of Tulio Pedro Fuentes Ramires, older brother of Ana Sophia Celestia Fuentes Ramires, and younger brother of one Amelia Rosa Fuentes Ramires. You are a loving and caring person who helps out anyone in need but right now I want you to help yourself and let the dam open. Just cry."

Miguel was stunned by his sister's words. Slowly but surely everything she said was sinking in. He felt all of his emotions building up in his chest and the only way to let it out is by crying. It started off with a single tear then it became an endless stream down his cheeks. Mia cuts the rope off and pulls him into a hug. Miguel holds onto her for dear life as he cries his heart out.

Mia rubs his back whispering "That's it. Just let it out, let it all out. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Miguel cries harder and stayed in her arms. Tulio got misty eyed from the interaction _"There's the brother I know."_ Mia looks back at him and smirks. Knowing that look, Tulio walks over and joins in on the hug fest. Once Miguel had finished crying, Mia helps him up and looked at the Twins.

"Now that's all taken care of, there are a couple of people who can help you."

"How do you know that they can help?" Tulio wonders.

"Because I've been through what you're experiencing now."

"Do you trust them?" Miguel asks.

"With my life" they nodded making her smile "Perfect. Let's go."

"How?" they asked.

"Take my hands."

They eyed her suspiciously but each grabbed a hand and held on tight. _"Let's see if I can teleport with two people."_

 _ **Battery Park**_

 _ **November 18, 18:30 EST**_

Ted had finished up closing the gym a little early today. _"It's getting close to the holidays. Not everyone is going to come."_ Right as he made it to the front door, he hears the familiar soft thump behind him. _"Mia."_ Ted turns around expecting to see Mia but was surprised to see twin boys with her.

 _"Now who are they?"_ "Hey Kid."

"Hi Te-" Mia collapses onto the ground.

"Mia!" all three shouted.

Ted runs over while the Twins held her close.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"How did you get us here?!"

Mia laughs a little "Long story short, I can teleport anywhere in the world and it looks like I can take passengers. How do you two feel?"

"A bit loopy" they answered.

"That's it?" they nodded "Huh. Good to know."

Ted hovers over the Ramires siblings with confusion "Mia, care to explain?"

"Gladly. Ted, the Twins. Twins, Uncle Ted. Now that introductions are over with, Ted I need a favor."

* * *

Translation courtesy of Google Translate:

*"Oh my god! Someone took the last tamale!"


	30. Image

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! It's been hectic these past few days but the good news is that we're finally getting a third season of this wonderful show! Great job fandom! XD**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **November 22, 08:23 EST**_

Mia went to the mission room and saw M'gann morph into Black Canary then started a training session with Conner. _"I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole."_ She turns around and walks out of the room pretending that she hadn't seen anything. _"Guess it's TV time."_ Mia plops onto the couch and starts watching Supernatural with Lola right next to her. As Mia's watching the fifth season, Batman's voice interrupts her.

'Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Blink, report for mission briefing.'

Mia internally groans _"Damn it Bats."_ She sighs and went to her room to get dressed. While she's doing that, Lola continues to watch the series and would purr loudly every time Dean Winchester appeared. Mia arrives in the mission room in her suit and stood next to Wally as Batman went over the mission.

"Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically-elected President of Qurac. Harjavti has been praised as a fair, wise leader a humanitarian"

"Sure. Any friend of Bruce Wayne's" Wally makes a side remark.

Mia stomps on his foot and gave him a look that said _Knock it off._

"But five days ago Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee"

"Huh! Not a fan" Conner states.

 _"More like Queen Bitch"_ but Mia didn't say that out loud.

"Few are. But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's faceless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times and has announced that countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac"

'After the ceremony, I will step down as President so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule' Harjavti states in a press conference.

'I laud President Harjavti for unifying our peoples and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation' Queen Bee responds to Harjavti's statement.

"And the Quracis are ok with this?" Wally asks.

Mia scoffs "Doubt it."

"Hardly. They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime. But Harjavti has censored press, silenced all legitimate protest and invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce martial law"

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti. Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?" Robin wonders.

"And some women. But not long distance. And we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Found out what. Robin, you're team leader."

Robin was shocked while Wally and Mia were happy for him.

"Promotion. Sweet" Wally raises his hand for a high-five.

"Me? Wh-what about Aqualad?"

"Busy helping Aquaman. You're the next logical choice" _"I would place Mia as leader but Robin needs to learn how to be a leader."_

"Great" Robin says with disappointment in his voice.

"Dude? You totally left me hanging."

"I got you Kid" Mia high-fives him then places a hand on Robin's shoulder "You got this. We're all behind you no matter what."

"Thanks."

Mia nods then all five left and headed for the bioship. When all of them were strapped in, M'gann took off and went out into space. In that small time frame when they were in space, Mia lets out a small gasp as she marveled at the beauty of looking at the planet from space. _"Note to self: take bioship out into space and do a portrait."_ The bioship starts its descent back to Earth and arrived in Qurac.

 _ **Qurac**_

 _ **November 22, 23:56 UTC+2**_

"We're right above the Quraci-Bialyan border" Robin states.

"A border, the Bialyans are in the process of ignoring" Wally comments.

Mia looks out the window and saw tanks taking down a fence "Jerks."

The bioship flies over the commotion in camouflage mode.

"No opposition. Guess, Harjavti really is in bed with Bialya" Conner mentions.

"That's what he said" Mia said softly earning a choked laugh from Wally.

"Wouldn't expect opposition here. It's an animal sanctuary" Robin says.

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary?" M'gann asks.

"You've heard of it?"

"Where did you hear that Meg?" Mia wonders.

"Guys, the tanks have caused a stampede. With civilians in harms way" Wally urgently states.

"I see them. Woman and a small boy" Conner confirms.

"We have to help them!" M'gann exclaims.

"We're way off mission here."

"Rob" Mia softly spoke.

He was silent for a bit then orders "Deploy. But stealth mode. If the Bialyans know we hit 'em this becomes an international incident."

As they took care of the Bialyan soldiers, Conner lands in front of the civilians and took down a wildebeest creating a small crater in the process. The small crater made the stampede split as the animals continued to run in fear. The injured animal with the civilians gets up and heads into the stampede.

"Oryx!" the boy yells out.

The Oryx was lifted into the air by M'gann's telekinesis.

"Whoa" the boy says.

"Are you both alright?" Robin asks.

Wally and Mia appear next to him as they stood in front of the civilians.

"Mom? Mom! Mom!" his mom looks at him "We were just saved by Robin and Kid Flash!"

"Well, Superboy, Miss Martian and Blink helped too" Wally states.

"Thanks KF" Mia smiles at the speedster.

"Oryx!"

M'gann gently sets down the animal but stayed in camouflage mode.

"Meg are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"We diverted the Bialyans around the sanctuary. You should be safe now" Robin says.

"Uh, yeah, coast is clear, Miss M. You can de-camo now" Wally tells M'gann.

She does just that and was a bit nervous "H-hi."

The boy saw how M'gann looked and smiled at her.

"You may have made things worse. Bialyan border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target" the woman crosses her arms.

"Mom? Uncool!"

She sighs "I'm sorry. I should thank you. This is my son, Garfield. I'm-"

"Marie Logan! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person! Uh, I've-I've, uh, admired your stance on animal rights for years" M'gann fangirls.

 _"I didn't peg Meg as a fangirl. Who knew."_ Mia looks at her in a new light.

"You've only been on Earth six months" Conner tells her telepathically.

M'gann looks away blushing profusely.

"The Oryx is sick and I think you injured this wildebeest" Marie looks at Conner.

"Uh, sorry?"

"Nice going Supey" Mia chides.

"I suppose, it was unavoidable. But both need to go to our clinic" Marie states.

"The boys can do that. You and I can, uh, fix your fences" M'gann offers.

"I think she forgot about me" Mia whispers to Wally.

"That's not exactly our-" Robin was cut off.

"Robin" "Please, mom?" the two begged.

"Uh, fine" Robin and Marie agreed.

"Yes" they cheered.

As they headed over to the Logan's house, Mia walked next to Robin and the two have a small chat.

"This is a bad idea."

"Robin, it's fine. Nothing bad will happen."

"I hope you're right."

The sun started to rise as they arrived at the house. Right as they walked underneath a tree, a small monkey jumps out and lands on Conner's shoulder. It jumped over to Wally's head and stole his snack bar.

"Hey! Get it off!"

Garfield laughs "It's okay. Meet Monkey."

"Good name. But I hate monkeys" Conner says with distaste.

"As long as he doesn't fling poo, we're good" Mia comments.

Monkey threw the snack bar at Conner's head then screeches.

"Looks like Monkey hates Superboys" Robin jokes.

"Dude, be glad he only threw a protein bar" Wally tells Conner.

Mia took a chance and walked over to Garfield.

"Can I?"

"Of course."

Mia stretches her hand out to Monkey and smiles at him. He sniffs her hand then tilts his head at her. Mia copies his motion and he walks onto her hand then settles on her shoulder.

"Aw you're not so bad" she turns around to face the boys "You guys just don't know how to be gentle."

"You kick butt, kids love you, you can paint, cook and now animals love you. Is there anything you can't do Blink?" Wally asks.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out" Mia smirks.

Monkey leaves Mia's shoulder and goes back onto Garfield's. All of them head inside the house to get out of the sun.

"So pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Conner asks.

"I mean, she looks exactly like Marie. You know, except greener."

Mia shrugs "Could be a coincidence."

"She does?" Wally asks.

"Well, duh, especially when mom was a TV star on "Hello, Megan!"."

"Say what?" Mia says in confusion.

"Wait, "Hello, Megan" is a TV show?" Wally wonders.

"I just thought it was something she said all the time" Robin comments.

"Yeah, on the TV show. Way before we were born. Only one season. You can't even find it online. I know mom has a tape somewhere."

 _"Well this'll be interesting"_ Mia thought as she watches Garfield search for the tape.

* * *

Outside, M'gann was helping Marie put in new fence posts. She uses her telekinesis to move the wires and made them wrap around the posts.

"Well, you're certainly a time saver."

"How was it, being Megan?"

"Being Megan? I don't know. Well, I was young. It was fun."

"Remember that time you were supposed to make cookies for the bake sale, only you thought it'd be faster to make one giant cookie and-"

Marie cuts in "Listen, "Hello, Megan" was a job. The person you saw on TV, isn't who I am."

M'gann's joy deflated at the way her favorite star spoke to her.

* * *

Garfield finds the tape "Hello, Megan. The pilot episode."

"Whoa! You still have VHS. Where's your 8-track?" Wally sarcastically asks.

"Retro" Mia comments.

"Wait! Aircraft, headed this way" Conner warns.

Soon he and Wally went outside while Robin and Mia talked to Garfield.

"Gar, stay put."

"Don't go outside for anything."

Then the two of them quickly head outside. M'gann and Marie came back from building the new fence and saw them outside.

"What is it?" M'gann asks.

Everyone turned to see three drones inbound and the drones started firing at them. M'gann covers Marie while Conner covers the both of them.

"Where's my son?"

"I ordered him to stay inside" Robin states.

"And I warned him not to go outside" Mia adds.

"He's eight! He doesn't do orders or listens to warnings."

"Mom!" everyone turned to see Garfield opening the barn doors to let out the oryx and wildebeest. "It's okay, I got the animals out!"

The drones were firing close to the barn and the bullets hit the propane tank causing it to explode with Garfield caught in the blast.

"Garfield!" Marie shouts.

M'gann quickly flies over and caught him in the air. She floats down and passes him over to Marie. The drones came around for a second wave. Conner and M'gann went to attack while Marie scolds Robin and Mia.

"I told you there'd be consequences."

"Always. Let's get him inside."

"We're not gonna let them get away with this."

Mia teleports herself into the air where the drones are and destroys one while Mia and Conner took care of the other two. Mia pops in the room in time to hear Marie talk about Garfield's condition.

"He's in shock. Are any of you O negative?"

"No" Robin says.

"Sorry" Wally responds.

"I have no clue" Mia adds.

"You're O positive" Robin tells her.

"Good to know."

"Neither am I. It's the hardest to match. I kept a supply in the clinic."

"I can run him to the nearest hospital" Wally offers.

"The nearest hospital with a guaranteed blood supply is half an hour away at your top speed. Longer by bioship" Robin explains.

"I'll take him" Mia offers.

They looked at her with worry.

"Blink, are you sure?" Robin asks.

"It's faster than Kid and the bioship. I don't see any other option at the moment."

Robin nods and just as Mia took a step, she felt a stabbing pain in her side. She doubles over in pain and placed her hands where the pain was coming from. Soon she felt the familiar stickiness that is blood.

"Damn it" she mutters.

Marie moves Mia's hand slightly to see the wound and frowns.

"You have a piece of shrapnel embedded in your hip. Every motion you make will cause it to go in deeper. There's no way that you can get him to the hospital in time."

"Well, I've got to try."

Mia gently pushes Marie away and took another step but she falls to her knees in pain.

Wally rushes to her side and whispers in her ear "Mia, don't. If you keep moving you're going to die and I'm not going to let that happen on my watch."

"Ok."

"He doesn't have that much time. What's Superboy's blood type?"

"He's Kryptonian. And Miss Martian-"

"Might be able to help" all of them turned to see M'gann at the doorway "My shape-shifting occurs at the cellular level. I think I can morph my blood to match his."

"Please, try" Marie pleas.

"I'll need to concentrate. No distractions."

"Out. All of you, out."

"Hey Supey, would you mind?" Mia asks.

Conner gently picks her up and does his best to move so much. All four were soon out of the room and into the living room. Conner lays Mia on the sofa and stood off to the side.

"And on top of all of this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow subjecting all of Qurac to this danger" Robin rubs his tired face "Kid-KF, can you find a news station?"

"Sure. Which remote is it?"

Wally clicks random buttons and the TV show "Hello, Megan!" starts.

"Great. Now I can watch some old sitcom while slowly bleeding to death" Mia sarcastically states.

~"Hello, Megan!

School and boys and parents too.

Hold back the chuckle for miss you know who.

Hello, Megan. Hello Megan.

This cheerleader knows the score.

Center of attention and so much more.

Hello Megan.

A little bit distractible but never too retractable.

She really quite attractable.

Okay a lot distractible.

Eventually she'll get a clue…"~

'Hello, Megan!'

~"The girl for me, the girl for you"~

All four just stare at the TV.

~"Hello Megan. Hello Megan.

The girl for me, the girl for you.

Ha ha hello Megan"~

"Maybe it's a coincidence" Conner comments.

"Of course…not. Um, still dying of blood loss here" Mia states.

"What do you need?" Wally asks.

"A needle, some thread, anything with alcohol in it, a pair of tweezers and a rag."

"You got it."

As Wally went to get the supplies, a scene from the show caught everyone's attention.

'Conner!' and Megan went to hug him.

"At least we know where Meg got the name Conner from" Mia comments.

Wally comes back with the supplies and hands them to Mia.

"Oh, yeah, pure coincidence" he adds.

"It's done. All we can do is wait" M'gann says as she came back from the backroom.

Wally fumbles with the remote and kept pressing buttons when suddenly the news pops up.

"Don't press another button KF" Mia warns.

'My fellow Quracis…'

"Is that Harjavti?" M'gann asks.

'Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac.'

"Hey, that guy in the back, I know him" Conner states.

Robin pulls up his holo-computer and zooms in on the hooded figure behind Harjavti.

"It's Psimon, the psychic we fought last time we were in Bialya. He was working for Queen Bee then he must be controlling Harjavti for her now" M'gann informs.

"Ugh I still remember the headache from when he brain blasted us" Wally comments.

"We have to get Harjavti away from him" Robin orders.

"And done" Mia softly said as she puts down the needle _"Thank god I learned how to sew."_

Marie walks in "I think it worked. Garfield's stable."

"Good, because we have our mission."

All five heroes left the house and entered the bioship to continue their mission. On the way there, Wally looks at Mia with worry.

"You good?"

"I should be. As long as I don't pull my makeshift stitches, I'm good."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Experience" was all she said.

 _ **Dhabar**_

 _ **November 23, 22:11 UTC+2**_

They arrived in Dhabar and made it inside the building unnoticed. They waited in the vents while Robin lowers a small camera to make sure that the coast was clear.

"Harjavti's alone."

Robin kicks open the vent and all of them entered the office. Robin and Mia walked over to Harjavti then he looks at them.

"Where's my daughter?" he groans "Where's Psimon?"

"Forget him. Let's get you out of here" Robin states.

"We'll find your daughter Mr. President" Mia promises.

Soon Bialyan soldiers with Apocalyptan weapons burst into the office. The boys and Mia got into a fighting stance, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Well, well. American heroes here to assassinate the President. Such a shame we arrived too late to stop him" a Bialyan general states.

"He sounds cocky. Can I kick his ass out of here now?" Mia wonders.

"Those are Apocalyptan weapons" Conner warns.

"Which they'll use to kill Harjavti. We get blamed and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac. Form up around the President" Robin orders.

"I found Psimon" M'gann notifies.

"Wait."

"Meg!"

"I'll get her" Conner says.

"No! The mission is Harjavti" Robin reminds.

"So not feeling the aster" Mia adds.

* * *

M'gann arrives in a room then gets hit with a psychic blast. She looks over to see Psimon walking in.

"Tsk-tsk. Am I the only one to learn anything from our previous encounter? You didn't think that maybe if you could sense me I could sense you too? Or that this time I'd be ready to use your greatest fear against you?"

M'gann was able to stand up but she struggled a little to stay up.

"Psimon says…show me who, or rather what you really are."

He takes off his hood revealing his grotesque brain. M'gann felt herself change and fought against it.

"No. No. No! This is who I am!"

M'gann soon turns back into her original form, a white Martian.

* * *

The boys and Mia took care of the Bialyan soldiers with ease.

Mia wipes her hands "Well that was a good exercise."

"Thank you for saving my father. We will take care of him now" Harjavti's daughter says.

"Glad we could help" Mia smiles.

All four left Harjavti's office and went to back up M'gann.

"M'gann, we're coming" Conner states.

"Just hold on" Mia adds.

As they made it to the room, they got hit with a psychic blast. The boys passed out while Mia was still standing.

"Guys?" Mia looks at Psimon and glares at him "Big mistake buddy."

When Mia got closer, she was thrown back into the hallway and slams into a wall then faints.

"Psimon says, smartly done. Brain blasting your own team. I had no idea you'd go to such lengths to hide your true self from your good friends. Well, actually, I did. But you needn't have bothered. It's being recorded for prosterity."

M'gann looks over at the wall of monitors "No!" she sends a brain blast at Psimon but he blocks it.

"Ah ah ah. I didn't say, Psimon says."

He send the blast back at M'gann and they entered her mind.

* * *

"Aah!" M'gann screams as she falls to the ground. She gets up and walks around to see Psimonn right in front of her.

"Come now. We both know that's not who you really are. Must you even lie to yourself within your own mind?"

"It's not a lie! This _is_ who I am!" M'gann yells.

She shoots a blast at him but he defends himself from it again.

"Wow. And they say, I'm pathological" he fires a shot at her and it was a direct hit "Off our game, are we? Let's dig a little deeper find out what we're really afraid of."

Psimon delves deeper into her mind and saw what M'gann's truly afraid of.

Most of the Team stepped back in fear of her. "Keep back!" Wally shouts.

"Well, of course. Friends and teammates shrink from you in fear"

"You should have told us the truth" Canary says.

"I don't see how we can trust you now" Batman states.

"Then you're kicked off the pep squad"

"I am sorry, M'gann. But there is no place for you on Earth now" Manhunter says.

"Oh, and banished to Mars too. Yet, that's not the worst, is it?"

M'gann sees Conner's and Mia's backs facing her.

"No. Please. Stop."

"Love you? I can't even look at you."

"I can't believe I'm friends with an abomination. C'mon Conner, let's get out of here."

Mia and Conner walked away with their hands intertwined.

M'gann falls to her knees crying then Psimon appears.

"Oh, what you wouldn't do to prevent that now, right?"

"That's right" M'gann made the whole place start to shake.

"Now, now, my pretty. I know you don't want to do anything you'll regret."

"You don't know me at all!"

M'gann shot one final blast at him, completely erasing him from her mind.

* * *

Mia finally came to her sense then quickly got on her feet and ran back to help the others. _"Please let them be ok."_ She reaches the room and sees M'gann helping Conner.

"Conner? You okay?"

Mia walks over and helps Wally sit up.

"Uh, and there's the headache."

"Good thing I didn't-ow" Mia hisses as she clamps her wound.

"Mia?"

"I think I opened my stitches."

"Let me see" Wally looks at her wound and a grim look shows on his face "It's infected and there's still a piece of shrapnel in the wound. Damn it."

"Psimon?" Robin asks.

"He brain blasted you. I stopped him."

All of them left the building and headed for the bioship for a bit. Wally carries Mia bridal style then lays her down on the examination table. As he was about to leave, Mia quickly grabs his hand and he looks back at her.

"Wally?" she asks worriedly.

"You're going to be fine. As a great knight once said 'Tis but a flesh wound'."

Mia laughs then groans in pain "You just had to quote Monty Python didn't you?"

Wally shrugs "I had to make you laugh somehow."

"Whatever West" Mia grips his hand tighter "Stay with me for a while?"

"Always" Wally smiles.

The two settled and enjoyed each others company for the time being until they had to go back outside.

* * *

"What do you mean, the President won't see me? He invited me!" Queen Bee states.

"Not of my free will. No! But now that I am free of your minion thrall…the Quraci people will never suffer your tyrannical rule!" Harjavti promises.

"Mark me, Harjavti _you_ will suffer for this. Qurac _will_ be mine!" Queen Bee vows.

In the office the others waited and 'Queen Bee' walks in then morphs back into M'gann.

"Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that. But I couldn't think of any other way to convince the public, Queen Bee was behind this" Robin apologizes.

"Dude, saving a country. Pretty big win for your first turn as _leader_ " Wally compliments.

"Yeah, thanks."

Mia wraps her arm around his shoulder "Don't be so glum. You're now part of the 'I saved a country' club" she leans in and whispers "But seriously you did great Robin."

They left Dhabar and went to check on the Logans.

'And I assure you, the Wayne Foundation is here to do whatever it can to help you and your people rebuild Qurac' Wayne says.

Marie turns off the TV.

"Gee, Bruce Wayne got here fast. Almost like he knew-" Wally got hit by both Mia and Robin.

"Don't you have a souvenir to collect or something?"

"Yeah KF. Find something interesting."

"Hello, Megan!" Wally hits his head and walks over to pick up the VHS tape then waved it in front of M'gann "Something you'd like to tell us?"

"Kid" Mia warns.

M'gann looks at everyone then sighs.

"Growing up on Mars was not a happy time for me. But I started watching the broadcasts my uncle sent from Earth to teach us about our sister planet. And when I saw "Hello, Megan" something just clicked. Maybe it was the similarities in our names. Maybe it was the way all of Megan's problems could be solved in 22 minutes. All I know for sure is that Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood. So when I came to Earth and had to adopt a human form…I chose you" M'gann glances at Marie "Well, huh, Megan."

 _"Oh Meg"_ Mia's eyes began to water.

"Which begs the question. What do you really look like?" Robin asks.

M'gann stood up to face the group and her hair disappears.

 _"And I thought it would be worse"_ Mia remained silent.

"Bald M'gann! Still hot" Wally states.

Mia slaps his shoulder while Conner got up and stood in front of M'gann.

He takes her hand into his "You know you don't have to put on a mask for me."

M'gann took a step back "I do it for me. This is who I am, inside. Please don't be mad."

"Mad? I'm honored. M'gann, you saved my son. He says he's your blood brother now. And I agree. You're family."

M'gann walks over and hugs Marie "Thank you. You don't know what that means to me."

A tear escapes and Mia quickly wipes it away. _"This is great"_ her wound flares making her groan _"This isn't."_

"Does it still hurt?" Wally asks.

"Big time. Miss Logan" Marie looks over "Would you mind?"

"Of course not."

Marie went to check out Mia's wound while M'gann went to check on Garfield.

She slowly opens the door "Garfield? Huh?"

The door swings open and Queen Bee was laying next to Garfield.

"Shh. It would be a shame to wake him. I might have to order my little thrall here to damage himself" M'gann's eyes glowed green "Uh-uh. He already has orders to do just that if anything happens to me" M'gann's returned to normal "Now, your performance a bit over the top, I think. But then, you haven't practiced me the way you've perfected the role of Megan" Queen Bee stood up and walked towards her "That's right. Poor Psimon's not the only one who knows your true form. And if you don't cooperate…I'll make sure everyone knows what you really are."

 _"Oh no."_


	31. Agendas

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 **A/N: Over 5,000 views! Let's try to get 5,500. You guys are the best! :)**

 _ **The Watchtower**_

 _ **November 25, 06:54 EST**_

Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman stood together looking at the planet from the aviary.

"Times like these one feels the very weight of the world upon us" Wonder Woman says.

All three heard footsteps and turned to see Aquaman.

"Everyone is here."

The four headed to the meeting room where the rest of the League are waiting for them. When they arrived, the windows started to close so no prying eyes would see what they were up to.

"Our agenda is clear. What's at stake should not be underestimated" Aquaman states.

"The decisions we make today will reverberate for years to come" Superman comments.

"And influence whether or not the world continues to put their trust in the Justice League" Wonder Woman continues.

"Please take your seats. We have work to do" Batman finishes.

Everyone sat down in a "U" shaped table with a hologram projector in the middle of the floor for everyone to see the candidates.

Manhunter stood up and began "Another expansion of the League could generate another escalation of hostilities from our enemies. No one needs or wants another Injustice League."

"Point taken, but the option remains to vote no on all candidates. So…I nominate Icon for League membership" Superman says.

"Why, cause you suspect Icon might be Kryptonian like you did with Captain Marvel?" Green Arrow counters.

"You thought I was Kryptonian? Cool!"

"Icon interests me also. As does his protégé, Rocket. Athena knows the League could use more female members" Wonder Woman comments.

"Agreed" Canary says.

"Here, here" Hawkwoman agrees.

The guys looked at the female members like _Oh boy_.

"Since we are on the subject of adding female members, I nominate Blink for League membership" Canary says.

A holographic image of Mia wearing her suit shows up for everyone to see.

"Blink has what it takes to join the League" Canary finishes.

"No!" all eyes turned to Dr. Fate "She had the audacity to attempt taking the helmet away before it found a proper host. Fuentes should not be allowed to join the League."

"Blink only did that to protect her teammates' lives. That shows how loyal and trustworthy she is" Marvel defends Mia.

"Anyone who can have a staring match with Batman and win is ok in my book" Green Arrow adds earning a glare from Batman.

 _"She does have the potential but we'll see"_ "Moving on" Batman says.

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **November 25, 10:25 EST**_

"Gobble, gobble" Wally starts eating the cranberries "Aw! I love Thanksgiving!"

He went to grab more but M'gann uses her telekinesis to life the wooden spoon and smack his hand away.

"Ow!"

"Those are for dinner, Wally" M'gann chides.

"Yeah, you can pig out later" Mia adds.

"Yelsrap, egas, yramesor, dna emyht. There, seasoned to perfection and ready for the oven" Zatanna says.

M'gann levitates the turkey and places it in the oven then looks over at Wally. "Wally, I thought you were eating with your family."

"Oh, yeah. Dad will kill me if I'm late" _"He probably would"_ he grabs one more handful of cranberries and darts out of the kitchen with Mia in his arms "See ya! Let's go Mia!"

Mia didn't have time to respond as Wally takes her to the zeta tubes.

"Sorry Meg. Apparently, I'm having Thanksgiving with Wally and his family."

"It's ok Mia. Have fun."

"Thanks."

When they reached the tubes, Wally sets her down then earns a slap to the shoulder.

"Ow!" he rubs his shoulder.

"A little warning next time would be great!"

"Sorry" Wally smiles bashfully.

"It's fine. Now why am I going to your house for Thanksgiving?"

"Because you're practically family!" _"At least now you are."_

"Wally, I'm crashing your dinner."

"You're not, you were invited. Besides Aunt Iris, Jay and Joan will be there and Uncle Barry would be there hopefully tonight."

"I don't know Wally" Mia rubs her arm.

"Please Mia. Everyone wants to see you again" Wally begs.

Mia looks at Wally and saw that he was using the puppy dog eyes. _"You've got to be kidding me."_ She crosses her arms and stares down Wally with a look of determination. Wally added a quivering lip and Mia broke.

 _"Damn it"_ "Alright Wally, you win."

"Yes!" Wally cheered.

The duo used the zeta tubes to get to Central City.

* * *

"Seriously? The Atom? Well, how useful can he be at that size?" Marvel asks.

"It's the size that makes him useful" Batman counters.

"Absolutely!" they looked at Flash "Still, we could always use more raw power. And Earth does have a third Green Lantern, Guy Gardner."

Both Hal and John stated at the same time "No."

"But we could really-"

"No."

 _ **Central City**_

 _ **November 25, 11:30 CST**_

Before they headed to the house, Wally took Mia out for a stroll just to relax a little before they went to the house.

"So how do you like Central City?"

Mia shrugs "It'll take some getting used to it. Back home, we didn't have huge metropolitan cities like this."

"What was it like? Living on an island?"

Mia had a far away look on her face and Wally started to worry that he said the wrong thing. But if one looked closely at her face they would see a small smile gracing her lips.

"It was great. There was no pollution, everyone had jobs, and there were the occasional gangs ruffling everyone up but other than that, it was peaceful. The town occupies about a third of the island leaving the rest of the island at the mercy of mother nature. Just off the coast was a coral reef and it's absolutely breathtaking" Mia laughs a little at a memory "I was friends with a sea turtle when I was a kid."

"Really?"

Mia looks at Wally smiling brightly "Sure did, I named it Manny. Everyday in the afternoon I would go meet Manny by the reef and we would just swim. When I would go up for air, he follows then I tell him about my day and secrets that I knew he would never tell" *sighs* "God, I haven't thought of Manny in years. I wonder if he's been waiting for me by the reef all this time. The last I saw him was the day before my siblings and I were kidnapped."

Wally stops walking and Mia does the same. He looks at her with concern while her expression was blank.

"You never talk about what happened to you guys."

"Not yet Wally."

"Ok."

Wally takes her in his arms because it was the only thing that he could do at the moment. Mia hugs him back and holds on tightly.

* * *

"If we're considering Blue Devil then I nominate Red Arrow. Roy has more experience, and he's no kid anymore. He's 18. A legal adult. He's ready" Green Arrow states.

"Is he? Red Arrow has been uncooperative and disrespectful. If we reward that behavior what message does that send to the rest of the team?" Aquaman counters.

* * *

Conner went to Cadmus for a visit after a short encounter with Luthor. Guardian finally gives Conner a tour of the "new" Cadmus.

"Here's the 411. This is the new and improved Cadmus. Dr. Spence and her team are doing truly worthwhile genetic medical research now. The genomorphs are becoming more independent, more educated. Some even have names. Hey, Benny" a genomorph waves "Some day, the work done here will save millions of lives."

"Superboy, you may trust Guardian. He keeps no secrets. Unlike you."

"Apparently you still keep your psychic powers a secret."

"Some secrets have their place. We were all created to be exploited as living weapons. You were designed-"

"To replace or destroy Superman. I know. What's your point?"

"That you should understand the plight of those left behind after I helped free you from Cadmus."

"The League liberated all genomorphs."

"Are we free to walk the surface as you do? Or has our role merely changed from weapons to menial labor? What would your friend Mia think?"

"Look, it's complicated and I know that Mia would have a say in how you are all treated. But first things first" "Guardian, could a superclone exist without you knowing?"

"It's highly unlikely."

"Tell me, brother. What would you do if you found this superclone?"

"If it exists, I'm freeing it just like Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin and Blink freed me."

"Then I will question our brothers. Nothing happens at Cadmus without a genomorph knowing. If a superclone exists we will find him."

"Look, I have my own missing genomorphs to locate. But you've got the run of the place. I just doubt you'll find what you're looking for" Guardian leaves to find the missing genomorphs.

Conner goes back to where it all began and stood in front of the pod where he was being educated by the G-gnomes. Wolf starts to sniff and paw at a section of the wall. He looks over at Conner who narrows his eyes and leans close to the wall hearing a buzzing sound.

Conner rips off the wall to reveal a door that hasn't been open for sometime. He uses his strength to pry open the doors with his bare hands and walks into a room that's like a giant freezer. The two of them jumped over the railing to get a better look at everything. _"At least Mia's not here. She doesn't like the cold weather let alone a giant freezer room."_

* * *

Back in Central City, Mia was helping Mary prep dinner when she felt something in the pit of her stomach making her freeze. Her stopping earned a look of concern from Mary.

"Mia, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Mia forces a smile _"I really hope it's nothing too serious."_

She ignores the feeling and went back to work. The two women worked in a comfortable silence and after Mia had finished her prep work, she went to start setting the table. Mary comes in shortly after to help Mia with the table.

"Are you excited?" Mary asks.

"I'm more curious than excited. I mean, I don't know what it's like to have Thanksgiving dinner with a family of speedsters."

"It can be a handful but it's great nonetheless" Mary pulls Mia in for a hug "Oh I'm so glad that you're here with family."

 _"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?"_ Mia remained silent as Mary continues to hug her.

* * *

"No, Red Arrow may be 18 but the rest of the Team is too young. We're not inducting children into the League" Superman states making Marvel slightly nervous.

"That seems myopic. I had been one with both Kid Flash and Aqualad. Both are ready" Dr. Fate adds.

"And what of Zatanna?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Absolutely not!"

"That almost sounded protective, doctor. At least we know Zatara's still in that helmet somewhere."

Marvel stands up and argues "Why is Dr. Fate a member? You coerced Zatara into giving up his life to you or else lose his daughter instead. Not to mention that you forced Blink into reliving the most horrible moments in her life. Not cool."

"Should such behavior be condoned?" Tornado asks.

"Zatara desires Dr. Fate remain in the League."

"Oh please!" Green Arrow says.

"It is true. Zatara's trust in Nabu is measured. He desire the League to maintain a close watch upon us."

"We could always ask Zatara ourselves. I'm sure Blink wouldn't mind taking the helmet off in order to confirm what you're saying is true" Marvel takes a jab at Fate.

He glares dangerously at Marvel but he isn't fazed by it and crosses his arms in defiance. _"Please, Mia's glares are more deadlier than yours and Batman's combined."_

* * *

Conner wakes up to find himself back in the solar suit, back in the pod.

"No! No! No!"

He smashes his way out of the pod and falls to his knees. Spence, Guardian, and Dubbilex came rushing in to help him.

"It's alright!"

"It's not alright. You put me in a pod" Conner points an accusing finger at her.

"It was the fastest way to heal your injuries."

"She's another Cadmus mad scientist picking up where Desmond left off. Project Match is yours. Admit it!"

"Believe what you want" Spence leaves the chamber.

"Superboy, please" Guardian lays a hand on his shoulder "She was as shocked to see the security camera footage of this match as I was."

"Where's he now?"

"We don't know. He disappeared."

"What?"

"All cameras went offline after your battle. By the time we arrived, Match was gone" Dubbilex explains.

"And he isn't the only genomorph to disappear. We need to get to the bottom of this."

Guardian and Dubbilex leave the chamber.

Conner looks over at the control panel and saw his clothes sitting there all folded neatly. When he went to pick them up, Luthor appears on the monitor.

'So…the truth wasn't hard to find, after all. I assume, you suffered no permanent damage.'

"Like you care. Tell me what you know about Project Match."

'Very little. I know more about you. Kryptonian DNA is notoriously difficult for human science to read. When you were created, the gaps in the sequences were bridged with human DNA robbing you of your full Kryptonian powers. No flight, no heat vision, et cetera.'

"I'm part human?"

'Yes. Obviously, your twin was created with pure Kryptonian DNA. The missing sequences have apparently left Match unstable, insane. I'd advise you to get him back on ice as soon as possible.'

"Not gonna happen" _"I won't do it."_

'Your call. Either way, you need help' a small compartment in the control panel opens to reveal a small box with the "S" shield on it 'Consider these a gift' Conner picks up the box and opens it to see patches 'I call them shields. Stick one on your arm and it will suppress your human DNA for about an hour allowing your Kryptonian powers to bloom. You will be as powerful as Match as Superman.'

"I don't want anything from you."

'Keep them anyway. You never know.'

The screen went blank and Conner contemplates on what he should do. _"What would you say Mia?"_

* * *

"Plastic man" Batman nominates.

Marvel laughs a little.

"I don't know, the guy's got a pretty substantial criminal record" Flash says.

Marvel bursts out laughing earning looks of annoyance from everyone at the table.

"I'm sorry, sorry. The-the guy just cracks me up."

Instead of annoyance, everyone looks at him with uncertainty.

Flash sighs "Maybe it's time we all talked about the elephant in the room. Should Captain Marvel stay a member now that we know he's really only ten years old?"

"He does posses an adult body and the Wisdom of Solomon" Tornado says.

"Wisdom does not equal maturity" Aquaman counters.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here."

"Then, Billy, maybe you should leave until we've hashed this out" Canary offers.

"No, Captain Marvel is a member and is entitled to participate until or unless he's voted out" Batman went to his rescue.

"It's not just his age. It's the fact that he lied about it" Wonder Woman states.

"I didn't lie, exactly. I just left out the part of being a kid."

"A lie of omission is still a lie. You kept an important secret from us. No one in the League knew the truth."

"I did" Batman says.

"I shouldn't be surprised since you indoctrinated Robin into crime fighting at the ripe old age of nine."

"Robin needed to help bring the men who murdered his family to justice."

"So he could turn out like you?"

"So that he wouldn't."

There was a moment of silence until Red Tornado broke it.

"Once again I nominate Blink" an image of Mia shows again "Although she is 17, Blink can be a valuable asset to the League. She has no trouble doing what is right and puts everyone else before her. A true hero."

"I agree. Blink has done what's needed to be done even if it's against orders but that has never stopped her. If she can keep the Team in order then she will have no problem joining the League" Canary adds.

 _ **Central City**_

 _ **November 25, 16:30 CST**_

The turkey was in the oven, table's set, and everything else was ready for Thanksgiving. Iris had arrived an hour before and was currently enjoying a cup of coffee with Mary while Mia and Wally play Go Fish in the living room.

"6?"

Mia shook her head "Nope. Go fish."

Wally grumbles and picked up a card.

"Do you have a king?" Wally gives her the card while she smiles brightly "You're really bad at this game Wally."

"Whatever."

"Oh" Mia pouts "Is someone being a sore loser?"

"No" Wally crosses his arms and looks away.

"I think you are. I can fix that."

Wally raises a brow at her. Mia drops her cards and tackles him to the ground tickling him to death. Wally tried his best to not laugh but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He bursts out laughing while trying to get out of Mia's hold.

"M-mia st-stop, I can't handle it" Wally laughs.

"Are you going to stop pouting?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle through my eye."

Mia stops tickling him and got up. She holds out a hand for him which he takes and she helps him up.

"I'm really glad that you're part of the family."

"Um thanks? That's sweet of you to include me in family's dinner Wally but I'm just a guest."

"You're more than a guest."

Wally hugs her which surprised Mia for a second before she hugs him back. _"You're officially my cousin now."_ But he didn't say that out loud. _"What's with everyone today? All of them are talking cryptically and I don't like it. I'm so getting to the bottom of this."_

* * *

Manhunter stood up "You seem to have reached a consensus that 18 years is a suitable minimum age for joining the League. Yet, what of Miss Martian? Though she is a biological adolescent by Martian standards she was born 48 Earth years ago."

"So what is the deciding factor? Chronology or biology? Take Superboy" Tornado says.

"Exactly. He's less than a year old. Does he have to wait 17 more to stand beside us?" Canary asks.

Wonder Woman glances at Superman who just looks away. "Start acting like a father Clark!" Superman internally winces as he remembers Mia yelling at him months ago. _"What am I going to do?"_

* * *

Conner opens the box and sticks on a shield to his arm. Soon he starts to feel his full powers. When Match went to punch him, Conner blocks the punch.

"My turn."

He punches Match away and before Match fell, he floats and flies straight at Conner. Conner does the same then the two bounced off each other. He waited for the impact but it didn't happen, Conner finally notices that he was flying. "This is weird yet familiar."

Match was coming at him with a stalactite so Conner went to confront him when suddenly he had heat vision. It worked in his favor even though it was unintentional. Match rushes at Conner and the two meet fighting each other, white clashing with black and vice versa.

Match fires at Conner's eyes but Conner manages to grab him and toss him to the ground. Conner comes flying in then mounts on Match and starts to punch him ruthlessly.

He only stopped when Guardian yells out "Superboy, enough!"

Guardian, Mercy, and a group of armed men arrived in Genomorph City.

"He's down. You won."

Shortly after getting what needed to be done, Match was put back on ice much to Conner's dismay.

"It has to be this way" Guardian reasons.

* * *

"No other ideas?" no one said a word "Then here are our candidates for new or continued membership" Superman states.

"We've debated origin, gender, size, experience, age, temperament, and background. But what is the fundamental criterion for membership?" Batman asks.

"When all is said and done the question must be, whom do we trust…trust to fight beside us, trust to have our backs, trust to uphold the high standards and ideals of the Justice League?" Wonder Woman reasons.

"Time to vote" Batman says.

The candidates were Icon, Atom, Red Arrow, Plastic Man, Captain Marvel, Dr. Fate, Blue Devil, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Rocket and Blink. Four members already knew who to vote for and they trust her with their lives, Mia.

* * *

Jay and Joan arrived a little later and both were excited to see Mia at the house.

"Oh darling" Joan hugs her tightly "I'm so glad to see you."

"That's what everyone keeps saying" Mia gets out of the hug.

"There's my favorite girl" Jay states.

"I thought Joan was your favorite girl?" Mia jokes.

"Can't I have more than one favorite girl?"

"That's true" she shrugs "Hi Jay" she smiles at the older man.

Jay shakes his head "Nope. You're not calling me Jay anymore. Call me grandpa."

Mia looks at him in confusion "Why would I do that?"

"You'll see."

 _"There's that look again. What's going on here?"_ Mia walks away a little to face the Speedster family and starts to tap her foot impatiently "Ok. What's going on here? Ever since I've been here, every single one of you have been talking cryptically and have a look that you know something I don't. So spill it. What do you guys know?"

Everyone looked at each other wondering if they should say something. Iris was the one to speak for them.

"I think it's better if we waited for Barry. This is something that he wants to be part off."

Mia tries to read Iris' face _"Is she.."_ her eyes went wide "Oh my god. You're pregnant!"

Iris' face turned beet red and starts shaking her head "No! I'm-I'm not pregnant. It has to do with you but it's nothing bad."

"My bad" Mia sheepishly laughs then clears her throat "Fine. We'll wait for Barry but once he steps foot inside this house you will tell me what you're hiding."

"Deal."

Then everyone patiently waits for Barry to show up and have Thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

"All those in favor of ratifying the results?" Batman asks.

"Aye!"

"All opposed?" no one answers "Then we are adjourned."

Everyone stood up and slowly started making their way out of the meeting room. On the way out, Green Arrow and Green Lantern Hal went to talk with Flash.

"I heard the papers have been finalized" Oliver says.

"Congrats bud" Hal adds.

"Thanks guys. Iris and I are happy to have Mia in the family. I hope she doesn't mind."

"She'll love it. I can't think of a better couple to adopt her than you and Iris" Oliver states.

"I've only met her once but she seems like a good kid."

Before Barry could say a word, his phone rings and answers it.

"Hello?"

'It's Iris.'

"What's wrong?"

'Mia's getting antsy and suspects that we're keeping a secret which we are. Just get here before she tears down the house.'

"I'll be there soon enough."

'Hurry.'

Barry looks at his two best buds "Gotta go. Mia's about to tear down the place."

"Get going already."

"Tell her I said hi."

"Will do" and Barry leaves the Watchtower.

He arrives at Wally's house in a dark fitted jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, boots and a winter coat. Once he stepped foot inside the house, Mia instantly appears in front of him with her arms crossed and a look of irritation.

"Spill it Allen. What's the big secret?"

"Nice to see you too Mia" Barry smiles.

She glares at him and wasn't having any of his jokes. Barry pulls out a sealed envelope and hands it to her. Mia takes it while looking at him skeptically.

"What's this?"

"Why don't you open it?"

Mia carefully opens the envelope and pulls out the paper. When she saw the words Adoption Form, her heart stopped. _"They didn't actually adopt me, did they?"_ She pulls out the form and saw that it was approved. At the bottom of it, she saw Barry's and Iris' signatures and saw their last names with her name. Mia is officially Amelia Rosa Fuentes Ramires West-Allen. _"Oh my god."_ She looks up at Barry with tears flowing to see him smiling then she looks over at the rest of the family to see them smiling too.

"How? Why?" Mia finally asks.

"We got some help from Batman" Barry answers the first question.

"As for why, I think Wally should answer that" Iris states.

Mia looks at Wally waiting for his explanation.

"I thought you deserved a family after everything you've been through. After Salem, I wanted to help you somehow so I called up Uncle Barry and said that they should adopt you. I mean look at you" he gestures to her "You're the one person I know that can put up with me and match my wit. You have a heart of gold and still have the courage to smile after everything that you've experienced. Mia, you deserve happiness and I knew that this was the way to do it. I've always wanted a cousin and I can't think of a better person to be in this family than you. Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Mia wipes away her tears and smiles brightly "Wally, you're the best cousin ever."

Wally smiles back and everyone joined in the group hug. After the hug, Mary asks "Now who's hungry?"

Mia and Wally's hands shot up into the sky earning a few chuckles from the adults. Everyone took their seats and started to dig in. Mia takes in her new family and smiles. _"I have parents, an aunt, an uncle, a cousin and grandparents. This is the best Thanksgiving ever."_


	32. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **December 1, 14:16 EST**_

Mia was in her room finishing up a sketch made of pastels when she hears someone knocking on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Your favorite guy."

"Robin?" Mia jokes knowing fully well that it's Wally.

"Ha ha very funny."

"Come in Wally."

He does and smiles "You ready for the birthday boy?"

"I'm almost done. Just keep him occupied and I'll be out soon enough."

"You got it cuz."

Mia stopped for a second and Wally notices.

"Mi?"

"Sorry Wally. It's something I need to get used to. I've never had a cousin before so it's still new to me."

"Well, you better get used to it" Wally smiles "Since now I actually have a reason to be more annoying."

Mia throws a rag at his face and smiles triumphantly that she hit her mark "Stop being a pain and go out there already."

"Whatever you say cuz" Wally tosses the rag back before leaving her room.

Shortly after he left, Mia was able to finish her present for Robin. _"I hope he likes it."_ She walks out of her room completely covered in pastels and heads to the mission room where she just saw Zatanna give Robin a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Boy Wonder."

 _"I ship them so hard"_ "Happy birthday Stupid 1."

Robin looks at both girls in confusion "How do you two know that it's my birthday?"

"Wally" they said in sync.

"What? No" Robin looks at Wally with annoyance "Ok fine it was me."

Mia hands Robin the rolled up sketch "Here. I suggest you open it later" she hugs him and whispers in his ear "Happy birthday Dick."

Robin's eyes went wide behind his sunglasses and looks at Mia who winks at him while doing the hand motion of zipping her lips. There was a small party for Robin and Batman didn't have a mission for them so they were able to hang out. They played card games, board games and now they're playing truth or dare. Everyone sat in a circle and Wally spins the bottle.

 _"I've got a bad feeling about this"_ Mia thought as she watches the bottle land on Wally and since Robin is the birthday boy, he got to ask Wally truth or dare with an evil smirk on his face.

"Wally, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Give me your best shot."

"I dare you to not talk for the next hour."

"Dude."

"That's actually a good one. Nice job Robin" Mia jokes.

Wally opened his mouth to say something but Mia stops him.

"Ah ah ah" she wags her finger "No talking for the next hour" Wally huffs in annoyance and she laughs "I love you too."

Zatanna spins the bottle and it lands on Artemis.

"Ok Artemis. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Zatanna taps her chin then an evil smirk identical to Robin's appears. _"Poor Artemis"_ Mia smiles behind her hand.

"I dare you to sit on Wally's lap and snuggle with him for the rest of the game."

Artemis growled then did the dare. She walks over and sat on Wally's lap then snuggled in his embrace. Not being able to handle how cute the couple look, Mia quickly takes a picture and teleports her phone to her room before Wally and/or Artemis could take it away. The next person to spin the bottle was Kaldur and it lands on Mia. He looked somewhat uncomfortable while Mia was smiling.

"C'mon Kal. I can take it."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is your favorite color purple?"

"Yes."

Before Mia could spin the bottle, Wally poked Artemis and she sighs.

"Wally thinks Kaldur's question was too easy."

"Too bad too sad West" Mia smirks.

Wally glares at his new cousin while she stuck her tongue out at him. Mia spins the bottle and it lands on Robin.

 _"What should I make him do? Oh I know"_ "Robin, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take Zatanna into the closet and have 7 minutes of heaven."

Robin and Zatanna were surprised but they did it anyway. When the two were in the closet, Mia looks at the clock reading 4:10 pm.

"Ok time starts now."

They didn't hear anything from the closet so either the two of them were kissing or just sitting there waiting for seven minutes to pass. Both situations are a possibility but Mia hopes that it was the former.

"You're horrible Mia" Artemis says jokingly.

Mia shrugs "Eh I got tired of them tip toeing around each other. You know they're not the only ones who are tip toeing."

She hints at the couple. Wally and Artemis turned red as tomatoes and refused to look at each other at the moment. Before anything could be said, Zatanna and Robin came out from the closet looking fine but one could see that the two of them were grinning like idiots very softly. When they sat down, the game continues. Conner had done a few dare, M'gann's were mostly truths, Zatanna's were a mix as well as Kaldur's and Mia's were fairly decent until Wally spun the bottle and it lands on her. Wally had a sly smile when the bottle landed on her.

 _"What's he smiling about?"_ "What are you up to Wally?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Wally's sly smile morphs into a full blown shit-eating grin "I dare you to call Red Arrow and tell him that you're madly in love with him."

"You've got to be kidding me" Mia mutters.

"Hey you're the one who picked dare" Artemis says.

"Yeah yeah."

Mia got up and went to call Roy but everyone follows her to make sure that she went through with it. The phone starts to ring and Mia puts it to her ear but Wally shakes his head.

"Put it on speaker."

"Jesus Christ" Mia mutters but she did it anyway.

'What?'

"Harper."

'Oh it's _you_. What do you want? I'm busy.'

She looks at Wally with a look that says _I'm going to murder you for this_ "First of all this is not my doing and I'm forced to do so."

'Ok?' Roy sounded unsure.

"I'm madly in love with you."

'Excuse me?'

Mia quickly hangs up and glares dangerously at Wally. She hands the phone to Robin, who's trying his best to hide his laugh, then proceeds to cracking her knuckles while walking towards Wally.

"You're dead meat Wally and there's nowhere for you to hide from me."

Wally slowly walks backwards "Now Mia, it's just a game."

"I don't think Mia's in the mood for talking" Zatanna comments.

"I'd run if I were you" Conner adds.

Wally nervously laughs then books it out of the room. Mia teleports and the next thing they hear is "I'm sorry! Ow! Mia!"

Robin falls to the floor clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. _"This is the best birthday ever"_ he took a quick glance at the sketch Mia made and his eyes start to get misty but he smiles _"This really is the best birthday ever."_


	33. Insecurities

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 **A/N: Just a little over 5,600 views! You guys are amazing. Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays! :)**

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **December 5, 16:55 EST**_

"Recognized: Blink, B04."

Mia walks in the cave with a smile on her face _"Today's been good so far"_ "Hey guys. What's the plan for today?"

Everyone but Artemis and Robin were there and they turned to greet Mia.

"Hey Mia" Zatanna says.

"Z, what's going on? Why's Green Arrow here?" Mia looks at Green Arrow with curiosity.

"I think Wally can answer those questions."

Mia looks over at Wally to see him laughing nervously and shifting his weight left and right.

"Wally?"

"So here's the thing. It's actually quite funny now that I think about it…"

"Wally, you're stalling. Spit it out" Mia crosses her arms.

The announcement of someone arriving answers her question.

"Recognized: Red Arrow, B07."

Roy walks in all cocky and Mia turns around glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here Harper?"

"Wouldn't you like to now?" Roy taunts.

"Actually I do. Now are you having trouble remembering or do you need me to knock your brain loose? Because I can totally do that."

Mia struts over to Roy and before she could throw a punch, the cave gets another visitor.

"Recognized: Artemis, B08."

Artemis walks in to see Mia about to punch the living daylight out of Roy while everyone else just watched.

"Art."

"Mia."

"Artemis. Just in time. Look who's agreed to join the Team" Green Arrow states.

Mia and Artemis were shocked, however Mia voices her opinion first.

"Ah hell no! That's what you were trying to tell me? Thanks a lot cuz" Mia glares at Wally.

Wally nervously laughs then clears his throat "Finally!"

"Sure. Team needed a real archer" Artemis finally says.

"Ok, people, listen up. The dynamic duo's on a case in Gotham, but Batman gave me a heads up" Green Arrow pulls up information about the mission "Sportsmaster was spotted coming from Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport"

"In full costume? Nervy" Zatanna comments.

"Sounds too good to be true" Mia adds.

"In street clothes. Facial recognition software picked up the id. Find out what he's up to."

"All of us? Seems like overkill for a shadow job" Conner states.

"Perhaps a small squad. Miss Martian's camouflage abilities seem ideal" Tornado suggests.

"Thought the sidekicks-sorry, ex-sidekicks-could suit up on this. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Red Arrow" Green Arrow offers.

"Good. Stakeouts make me crazy" Conner says.

"We could use the night off" M'gann comments.

"I want in. With M'gann and Robin out, no one's logged more hours piloting the bio-ship" Artemis states.

"Artemis, are you sure?" Green Arrow asks.

"Absolutely."

"I'm coming too" Mia stood next to Artemis with confidence "There's no one better at keeping everyone in line than me. Besides, there's no way in hell that I'm going to leave Artemis alone with these idiots. That shouldn't be a problem, right Green Arrow?" she raises a brow challenging him to defy her.

"Nope" _"She's worse than Batman and Dinah combined."_

All five of them headed for the bio-ship. When they arrived, Roy and Kaldur went to the back while Artemis, Wally and Mia were in the cockpit. Wally turns around to talk with Artemis.

"Ahh, this could wind up being one of those things that sounds better in my head than out loud"

 _"Oh, I've got to hear this"_ Mia remained silent watching her idiot of a cousin talk.

"But…you are a real archer. No, I mean, I'm jazzed about Red Arrow. We go way back, you know. But you, you've made your own place on the Team. You have nothing to prove. Not to me. Ok?"

"Ok" Wally turns around "And, Wally?" he looks back at Artemis "It sounded fine out loud."

A soft smile appears on Mia's face so she gets up and places a kiss on Wally's head.

"For once you said something good" Mia whispers then went back to her seat.

In the back, Kaldur and Roy were locking in a motorcycle and had a quick chat.

"I gather you did not join the Team for the camaraderie."

"And not to please G.A., either. There's a mole on you team, Kaldur. You don't want to face it, so I will. And the prime suspects are Blink and Artemis."

* * *

Back at the cave, Conner, M'gann, Zatanna and Wolf were bored at the moment.

"No offense, guys, but even my boredom is bored" Zatanna mentions.

"Maybe a night off wasn't the best idea" M'gann says.

"Red Tornado" he turns around to face the trio "You got any good stakeouts for us?" Conner bashfully asks.

"I do not. You must amuse yourselves" Tornado flies up into his room.

"That's Tornado's apartment, right?" Zatanna asks.

"It is" M'gann answers.

"But Tornado doesn't eat or sleep or change clothes, or, well, anything."

"So?" Conner asks.

"So…what does he do up there?"

"It's a shame Mia went on that stakeout" M'gann says.

"Yeah, she would've loved this after yelling at us about personal space" Conner comments.

* * *

 _ **Orleans Parish**_

 _ **December 5, 21:27 CST**_

Roy stayed up in the trees watching Sportsmaster enter a rental boat and taking it down river.

"Target's heading north" Roy walks down the hill and rides after Sportsmaster in his jet ski.

'Pursue, but maintain a discreet distance and that goes double for you two, Artemis and Blink' Mia rolls her eyes at Roy's comment 'Sportsmaster's proven adept at spotting Martian camouflage when in motion.'

Mia looks over at Artemis with an irritated look like _Can he be anymore of an ass?_ Artemis smiles at Mia then turned her focus back to following Sportsmaster. Kaldur follows him underwater, Wally follows by land on a motorcycle, Roy follows on the jet ski and the girls maintained a distance so Sportsmaster doesn't get tipped. Sportsmaster slows his boat to a stop and docks on a shoreline then continues on foot.

"He's stopped. Hold your positions. I'm moving in for a closer look" Roy states.

As Roy spies on Sportsmaster, Artemis brings the bio-ship closer to his location.

"Art, what are you doing?"

"I'm going down there."

"Now as much as I would love to annoy the hell out of Speedy, I think we should stay here."

"You don't get it. I need to-"

"To prove yourself to everyone so they wouldn't think that it was a mistake letting you join the Team. Look I get it, hell I'm still proving myself but I'm not doing it for them now, I'm doing it for me" *sighs* "If you still want to go down there then go ahead, I'm not stopping you because I'm going with you" Mia smirks.

Artemis returns it with one of her own and the two girls silently dropped out of the bio-ship. Artemis hid behind a tree while Mia was a few feet behind her. It was silent until Mia felt someone was watching them and she instantly knew who it was. _"Jade."_

"Hey, sis…" both girls saw Chesire standing in a tree located between them.

 _"Guess she didn't spot me. Huh that's just like her"_ Mia slightly frowns.

"Long time, no reveal who you really are to all your friends."

 _"Now what the hell does that mean?"_ Mia raises a brow. She searches through her memories of what Jade looked like back at the compound then thought of Artemis and that's when it hit her. _"They're sisters."_

Chesire jumps down with her sword raised and attacks Artemis who holds her own against Chesire. Mia quickly rushes over to help.

"Nice. Canary teach you that?" Artemis notches an arrow at Chesire "Bet you run out of arrows before I run out of swords. Unless you plan on breaking out the pointy ones to use on your own sister."

"You know" the sister looked over at Mia "You always had to make a bet and irritate your opponent. Guess old habits die hard huh."

"Labiwa, good to see you again."

"Cut the bullcrap. What are you really doing here Jade?" Mia narrows her eyes.

Artemis' eyes went wide "You two know each other?!"

"That was a lifetime ago Artemis. Now Jade, do I have to kick your ass like old times or are you going to talk?"

"How about a rematch?" Chesire turns around to face Mia.

"Fine by me" Mia got into a fighting stance and made two daggers appear in her hands.

Before the two could fight, an arrow was shot at Chesire and a net traps her against a tree. Mia and Artemis look over to see Roy walking towards them.

"Why, Arrow. If you wanted another date, you only had to ask" Chesire teases.

"You two are dating?!" Artemis and Mia yell out.

Roy looks at them saying "What? No!"

"Ohh, why deny the attraction? After all, Arrow, you're here."

Mia narrows her eyes at Chesire _"Something's off here"_ she walks over to Chesire pointing a dagger at her mask "What did you do?"

Chesire doesn't answer so instead she cuts herself free and kicks Mia back a few feet.

"Really, I'm so fond of you three. I couldn't bear to hurt you…much" she places her sword into the ground and attacks them.

Chesire quickly takes down Artemis then throws smoke bombs at Roy. He hears the sound of a boat motor coming to life then turns to see Sportsmaster escaping.

"Sportsmaster."

Chesire quickly tackles him and lands on top. She takes out her sai and points it at his cheek "Oh, too bad, lover boy" Chesire takes off her mask to kiss him which enrages Mia. Mia runs over to them just as Chesire says "But at least a kiss is still a kiss."

Before she could get to Chesire, Wally appears and knocks her off Roy "And a sai is still a sai. And quite the souvenir, by the way."

"Artemis, tracer arrow on Sportsmaster, now!" Roy orders.

While Artemis was doing that, Mia took the opportunity to fight Chesire. She quickly appears behind her then spoke "You're not getting away again. Not this time."

"Just one second" Chesire pushes Mia away then walks over to the couple "Oh, that's got to sting. He makes the shot you were afraid to even try."

Mia appears between Jade and the couple with a dark look on her face and cracks her knuckles "Your fight is with me, not them" she got into a fighting stance with her daggers ready "So come at me or are you still afraid?"

Jade starts to throw shuriken stars at them and Mia expertly blocks them with fluid motions. Artemis runs around back to grab the sword while Mia continues to block the stars.

"Leave them alone!" Artemis came at Jade with the sword but Jade overpowers her quickly and got the sword back.

Using the slight distraction to her advantage, Mia attacks Jade and the two clashes. Jabs, thrusts, blocks, kicks, swings, and many more were exchanged between the two fighters. Mia had gotten a few hits on Jade as well as earning some from her but that didn't stop Mia. As they continued to fight, the couple just stared in shock and awe not believing their eyes.

 _"She's just as good if not better than Jade."_

 _"Since when did Mia learn how to fight like a Shadow? What else is she hiding from us?"_ Wally's attention went back to the fight when he hears a body hitting the ground and what he saw wasn't what he was expecting. Mia standing over Jade with her daggers poised over Jade's mask. Just as Mia was about to restrain Jade, she hears Labiwa's voice again.

"Ah just like old times. Now kill her so we can get this over with."

"No!" she drops the daggers to clutch her head "Leave me alone!"

"If you say so" Jade kicks Mia away.

The couple rush over to Mia's side and when they looked up, Jade was gone.

"Did you..." Wally starts.

"Tracers on her sword" Artemis finishes.

"Brilliant. I knew you could-" the sound of a jet ski caught his attention.

"Oh just kiss her already you idiot" Mia comments as she gets up rubbing her head.

"Oh, hey, there's the guys" Wally walks away to greet Kaldur and Roy.

Mia stood next to Artemis whispering "I won't tell anyone unless you want me to."

"Ditto."

The train passes by and Artemis fires a tracer at it while Mia does nothing to stop her since she's going to follow Artemis to get back at Jade. They turned back towards the guys and caught the last bit of Wally's explanation of what went down.

"So we threw the fight as ordered, after Artemis planted the tracer. But I guess Blink didn't get the memo and went full ninja on Chesire."

They looked over to see the duo walking over.

Artemis holds up a GPS locator "Chesire's heading north."

"Sportsmaster was heading south. Kinda like this mission" Roy comments.

"Are you done complaining Mr. Sunshine?" Mia says earning a growl from Roy.

Right as he opened his mouth, Artemis spoke "Maybe he'll double back. Maybe she will."

"Either way, they'll rendezvous, and we'll find them" Wally says.

"We had better. Sportsmaster acquired an attaché case. We need to learn what it contained. If you had stayed aboard the bio-ship…" Kaldur states.

"I saw Chesire sneaking up on him" Artemis defends herself.

"And I wasn't going to let her go alone" Mia adds.

"Then you radio a warning" Roy states.

"And if she found you by hacking our frequency?"

"What then lover boy?" Mia uses the new nickname Jade gave him.

"It is true. We have come to rely on M'gann's telepathy over our radios" Kaldur explains.

"Even if Meg was here, Lover Boy over there wouldn't have enough room in his brain to even hear us due to his oversized ego" Mia jabs at Roy.

He growls then stood right in front of her "You want to run that by me again."

"Would you look at that, your brain process is slow and hard of hearing. Two new things to add to the long list of everything that's wrong with you."

"I've had enough of your attitude."

Mia scoffs "I've been done with yours since the 4th of July bub."

"I have no problem with hitting a girl."

"Guess that makes two of us" Mia fires again with another witty retort.

Roy took out his bow "Whenever you're ready."

Mia teleports her daggers into her hands "Bring it on Speedy."

Wally pushes them apart "That's enough, you two can argue like an old married couple later. So let's stop looking to place blame and start looking for Chesire."

Roy backs away but held his gaze with Mia's. The two of them glared murderously at each other with the same thought. _"I hate him/her."_

"Here. Since clearly we can't be trusted" Artemis tosses the locator at Roy and he catches it "You track her."

"Think you can handle it?" Mia asks.

Wally snatches the locator out of Roy's hand and walks over to the girls "Artemis, Mia…"

Artemis sighs "It's fine. We'll follow in the bio-ship."

"We wouldn't want to get in the way of Red Arrow the Great" Mia adds then they headed for the bio-ship.

Once they were farther away, Artemis pulls out another GPS locator and saw the original tracer heading south. Mia nods and they went after her.

* * *

Red Tornado leaves the mountain while the trio and Wolf were still in the mission room underneath Tornado's apartment.

"Etativel!" Zatanna flies up "Hctah siri nepo!"

The hatch opens and the girls fly in.

Conner looks over at Wolf "Bark if Tornado comes back" then he jumps in.

Inside Tornado's apartment looked a bit like a lab with one small area that has a small Christmas tree and other holiday representation. A light underneath a covered table turns on, grabbing their attention.

"Is that what I think it is?" Zatanna asks.

They walked over and Conner pulls the cover off revealing what was on the table.

* * *

 _ **New Orleans**_

 _ **December 5, 22:18 CST**_

Sportsmaster opens the case in front of Ivo and a MONQI activates.

"Thank you, Sportsmaster. We'll take it from here."

Mallah opens the case from STAR Labs by fingerprint scan then takes out the tube containing the star fish arm and places it on the table. The Brain fires a small laser at the arm then the MONQI releases microscopic robots into the tube which fuses with the arm. Klarion adds magic to it and repeats the process.

Outside the warehouse, Artemis and Mia stood on top by the skylight. Artemis opens the window and jumps down while Mia teleports to the ground. Just as they got ready, a small ping was heard and they turned to see Jade coming out of the shadows.

"Pulled it off my sword about a minute after you put it there. Thought you'd want it back, since it goes so nicely with the one Red Arrow gave you."

 _"Damn you Harper"_ Mia tightens her jaw.

~"Someone on your team doesn't trust you"~

"I trust her" Mia states.

"You're just as bad."

Jade pulls out a tablet and zooms in on Roy about to enter the warehouse. The camera zooms out to show Sportsmaster on the roof ready to throw a javelin at Roy. Artemis fires an exploding arrow at the garage door which saves Roy while Mia kicks the tablet out of Jade's hands.

"Round 2?" Mia asks.

"Maybe later" Jade kicks Mia away then went after Artemis.

Mia crashes into a Mardi Gras float and groans a little. Soon she hears through her coms Roy saying 'Arrow to Aqualad. Located Chesire and Sportsmaster. Rendezvous at my coordinates.'

'Acknowledged. Sending Kid ahead' Kaldur responds.

Mia slowly got up and was about to join in when she hears Labiwa for the second time today.

"Come on Mia, just let me out for a spin."

Mia clutches her head and shuts her eyes tight "I told you to leave me alone!"

"You know I can't do that. I'm the part of you that's never going away no matter what."

"Trust me when I say this, I will never let you take control for as long as I live."

"You say that now but when you're stuck between a rock and a hard place, you'll come back begging for my help" then she's silent.

* * *

The trio were shocked and Conner drops the blanket.

"So is Red building a friend, or what?" Zatanna asks.

The hatch opens and a gust of wind enters "Perhaps you should ask Red" Tornado retorts.

"Wolf" Conner mutters.

When Tornado lands, Conner starts the conversation.

"All right, what's with the new bod?"

"I am a robot. This is an android. He will serve as my alter ego John Smith, and allow me to download my consciousness so that I may walk along humans, interact and learn."

"I think it's a wonderful idea" M'gann says.

"Your approval is appreciated, but your presence is uninvited. Is this a sign of disrespect?"

"Uh, curiosity" M'gann answers.

"Boredom" Conner says.

"You know, he's cute. But if the goal's human interaction…Evig mih stnap!" Zatanna snaps her fingers and the blanket turns into a pair of pants then it's on the android "He really needed pants" _"I can't believe Mia's missing this."_

* * *

The fight continues as Roy battles with Sportsmaster while Artemis battles with Jade. Mia saw that Wally went to help Artemis so she had no choice but to help Roy. She pushes him out of the way in time from Sportsmaster's punch and stood in his place.

"Now who the hell are you?"

"Wow, for once someone actually doesn't know who I am. That's a nice change in pace."

She punches him but he blocks it and it continues this way between them. A red glow caught Mia's attention which distracts her for a second. Sportsmaster took the opportunity and punches Mia sending her flying to where Roy was.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well I was trying to help you."

"I don't need help from anyone especially from you."

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Mia pushes Roy away in time to see a javelin lodged in the wall between them "Fight now, bitch later."

Roy went to fight Sportsmaster while Mia went to check out what the red glow was about. She meets up with Artemis and before they barged in, Mia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. _"What's_ he _doing here?"_

They barged in with Artemis ordering "Freeze!"

"Stay where you are. Especially you Cat Boy" Mia glares at Klarion.

"Don't be absurd. With what we've created tonight, I could-" Ivo states.

"Why waste such power on them? Do what they say. Freeze" Klarion says.

All of them turned to ice and the ice sculptures were destroyed. Mia growls then punches the door with enough force to break someone's bone. Artemis rests a hand on her shoulder and Mia starts to slowly calm down. Soon Sportsmaster and Jade were turned to ice meaning that they got away too.

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **December 6, 03:21 EST**_

"Let me be clear-we failed. Though the Injustice League is in custody, their allies still scheme. And we have learned nothing of their plans" Kaldur states.

"Gee, I wonder why" Roy turns to glare at Artemis and Mia.

"Excuse me?" Mia raises a brow and crosses her arms.

"Hey! Who found out Sportsmaster was working for Brain, Klarion, and Ivo?" Artemis asks.

"Yeah, great intel. Except Ivo's been in Bel Rev the whole time. And the guard's just checked-it's the real Ivo, not a robot" Roy counters.

"We know what we saw and I sure as hell know that I saw my mother's murderer in that room along with Ivo, who in fact was right there with that damn robot monkey of his on his shoulder, and that stupid French Brain with his goddamn gorilla. So don't you dare call us liars" Mia stood in front of Roy defending herself and Artemis.

"You know, I'm getting pretty tired of you dumping on them" Wally adds.

"Don't waste your breath Wally. He just can't help himself from doing so" Mia comments.

Roy holds up the tracer.

"Artemis' tracer, so? Chesire ditched it" Wally defends.

"No, Artemis ditched that to send us on a wild goose chase" Roy gestures to the tracer in Kaldur's hand "She put this one on Chesire and Blink went along with it."

"Artemis? Mia? Are you two that freaked out about Arrow joining the Team you had to prove yourselves by bringing down the bad guys just the two of you? Please tell me I'm wrong" Wally looks at his cousin and "crush."

Mia spoke first "Honestly, I don't care if he's on the Team or not but I did what I had to do in order to get Chesire. Discovering Klarion was just a bonus. This was personal."

Artemis just inhales and exhales, not saying anything because it was true for her.

"Well. Nice going. What you two have proven is that you're both insecure and selfish" Wally tosses the sai in front of Artemis' feet "Keep the sai. This is the right souvenir for the mission" Wally takes the tracer from Roy's hand and walks away.

"So how will you two betray us next time?" Roy demanded.

Mia lifted her hand to bitch slap him but Kadlur clasps Roy's shoulder.

"Enough. If making a mistake was a betrayal, we would all be traitors. I must report to Batman. The rest of you…get some sleep" Kaldur says.

Soon everyone but Artemis, Mia and Roy leaves. Roy walks up to Artemis' side and whispers "You're not who you say you are. This isn't over. Not by a longshot."

Then he walks over to Mia and before he could say a word, she bitch slaps him across the face hard enough to leave a handprint.

"Don't you dare threaten my family and don't ever call me a liar again. You _do not_ want to make an enemy out of me" Mia glares murderously at him.

"Is that all?" Roy raises a brow.

"For now it is but next time, I'm taking your ass down. Do I make myself clear Harper?"

"Whatever" he shoves past her and she bites her tongue from saying anything else.

 _"Now I have to talk with Wally."_

 _ **Central City**_

 _ **December 6, 02:45 CST**_

Mia taps on Wally's window scaring him in the process. Wally looks over his shoulder then ignores her.

Mia sighs "Wally I know you can hear me. Are you really going to let me, your cousin, freeze out here?"

Wally slouches and eventually walks over to his window then opens it allowing Mia to enter. She hops in and closes the window but stood in her spot while Wally walks back to his bed with his back facing her. The two of them don't talk for what seems like hours when in actuality it's been a few minutes.

"Why?" Wally spoke so soft that Mia barely heard him.

"Why what?"

"Why did you two go alone without any backup?"

"We weren't thinking Wally. Now I'm not excusing anything that we've done but we had our reasons to do so. Artemis did what she did to prove herself to the Team but deep down I think she's trying to prove her worth to herself. Me on the other hand, it had to do with the time I was kidnapped."

Wally finally turns around to look at her "Mia, what happened to you and your siblings? We're family now, you can tell me."

Tears started to build in her eyes and she lets out a shaky breath while brushing her hair away from her face "Ok. You might want to break out the hot chocolate and get comfortable Wally because it's a doozy."

She sat on his bed and leaned up against the headboard then began to tell everything that happened to her in Ra's al Ghul's compound from when the plane landed in the compound to her using her powers to teleport out of there and arriving at Ted Grant's boxing gym.


	34. Performance

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Bruges**_

 _ **December 22, 20:08 CET**_

"Madams and monsieurs, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Haly International Traveling Circus, where the world of deceivery is your oyster. And these are our latest pearls-the Daring Dangers. Dan Danger, Dawn Danger, Diane Danger, Dane Danger, Dean Danger, and Dana Danger" the ring master introduces.

Conner and Mia threw the barrels up into the air where Robin and M'gann flew through at the same time Artemis and Roy fired arrows.

"You'll never see another trapeze act like this folks. And all performed without a net" Haly states.

After Robin does a flip, he soars to M'gann but misses and falls.

"Robin!" M'gann yells.

"No! Conner do something!" Mia states.

"Don't blow our cover" Robin orders.

"But saving your life's ok?" Conner asks.

He tosses the barrel up to catch Robin who uses it to launch himself towards M'gann. When their hands barely touched, M'gann used her telekinesis to catch Robin's hand.

"What did I just say?" Robin says.

"The crowd couldn't see me use telekinesis from below. Besides, I've been using it all night"

"I've been using my powers too" Mia adds as she pretends to toss the barrels up with her strength.

The duo landed safely at the top of the pole.

"I'm not exactly the acrobat you are" M'gann confesses.

"Yeah, neither am I right now. I think I caught that 24 hour bug that's been going around the circus. But the show must go on" Robin states.

 _Flashback_

"Advanced weapons tech has been stolen at manufacturing plants throughout Europe, and each theft coincides with tour stops made by the Haly Circus. Batman's sending us undercover to catch the thieves" Robin states.

"You're lying but it's the circus you grew up with. I'll let it slide this time" Mia thought as she gently smiles at Robin. Soon her smile turned into a frown at the person behind Robin.

"This clown car have room for one more?" Roy asks.

"Uh, we've got this covered" Robin answers.

"Yeah so you can leave now" Mia crosses her arms.

Roy leans into Robin whispering in his ear "You've got the mission covered, but who's covering the 4 potential mole suspects you're bringing along?"

When the decision to let Roy join the mission, Mia scoffs then it hits her. There are already two people with black hair and two redheads so either Mia goes blonde or Artemis becomes a brunette. Artemis and M'gann walked over to her with smiles on their faces.

"You ready?" M'gann asks.

"No."

"I think you'll look great as a blonde" Artemis states.

"Can't you go brunette?" Mia pleas.

Artemis shakes her head and Mia sighs.

"Alright" she lifts her hands "Take me to my doom."

The girls grabbed her hands and took her to dye her hair.

 _End of Flashback_

"Oh no, right after this you're going straight to bed. No ifs, ands or buts. Do I make myself clear?" Mia states.

"Put your hands together for the Daring Dangers" Haly comments.

All six of them waved as the crowd cheers for them.

"Didn't think you'd make it through" M'gann says.

"You look like you're about to pass out Rob" Mia looks at him worriedly.

"Neither did I. Help me backstage" Robin says.

M'gann and Mia walked with Robin in between them and they head backstage. As the six of them enter, they passed another act talking to the roustabout.

"Ray, have you seen my other torch?"

"Here. You dropped it outside the train" Ray hands the torch to the performer.

"Thanks. You're a life saver."

"Break a leg."

* * *

Mia took Robin's temperature by placing her lips on his forehead.

"Uh Dana. What are you doing?" Robin asks.

"Checking your temperature and you don't have a fever so it must be a stomach virus."

"How did you-"

"It's an old trick _Mom_ taught me."

She uses the emphasis on Mom to get it through his head. Robin quickly shuts up after that. Mia starts to brush her hair when she overhears someone complain to Haly.

"Haly, what's the deal giving the top slot to those Danger kids?"

"That's our slot."

"Was your slot until you missed that performance in Paris" Haly says.

"Carlo was sick. He's better now."

"Plus, those Dangers are a sham. They say they're brother and sisters, they don't even look alike" Carlo complains.

Mia scoffs "Please tell me I just didn't dye my hair blonde for nothing."

"It's not for nothing Mia. Besides you look good as a blonde" M'gann says.

"I miss my brunette hair" Mia whines as she looks at the mirror.

M'gann nudges her when a guy in a suit comes over to them and starts talking.

"Faraday. Interpol. New act?"

"Yeah, just joined the tour" Robin casually says.

"Probably clears you. But don't get too comfortable. Haly's going down for this" Agent Faraday says walking away.

"What a sweetheart" Mia retorts.

"Come on, we've got work to do" Robin states.

All of them changed into their suits and went to stake out a manufacturing plant that night.

* * *

"If Interpol's already on this, why are we bothering?" Conner complains.

"Because Batman said so. Why, you got something better to do?" Robin counters.

"How do we know the thieves will hit here?" Artemis asks.

"There are more obvious targets" Roy states.

"Well maybe that's why they'll hit this one. It's the least obvious target out of all of them" Mia suggests.

"Faraday will have them covered. But I've analyzed the tech already stolen, and the pattern suggests this is the place" Robin says.

"How are you feeling?" M'gann asks.

"Lousy, actually. But I'll manage."

"Maybe you should sit this one out Rob."

"I'll be fine Mia."

"Contact. Northeast quadrant" Conner states.

The thief easily makes it over the fence and continues to make his way towards the plant.

"It looks like we know why Carlo missed a performance" Conner sarcastically states.

"Could be Carlo. Could be his brother. Keep an open mind. And move in" Robin orders.

Robin, Artemis, Roy, M'gann, and Mia were crouched against a wall outside looking for the thief.

"Did you see where he went?" Robin asks.

Conner arrives and uses his x-ray vision to find the thief "The warehouse."

"Since when did you have x-ray vision Conner?" Mia asks.

Conner doesn't answer and they all went inside the warehouse. They stood on some metal beams above the thief ready to take him down.

"Looks like someone's not making it on Santa's Nice List this year" Mia remarks.

The thief turns around to see them.

"Caught red-handed. Red-faced, too, I'll bet" Robin says.

"Acrobatics won't get you out of this" Artemis states.

The thief takes out a torch and blew fire at them.

"Look out!" Conner pushes them out of the way.

He takes it head on while the others ran for cover. Roy notches an arrow but doesn't fire when he saw a crate with the words Live Ammo written on it.

"Those crates are full of live ammo. Move!"

The warehouse explodes as they found cover. Conner pushes the debris away while the others got up.

"That guy's dead meat" Conner starts to go after the thief.

"Superboy, no! You need to get her out" Robin holds M'gann up.

"He's getting away."

"And that matters more than Miss M? The fire's killing her."

"Right. Right" Conner carries M'gann away.

"Artemis, Arrow, Blink, find the thief" Robin orders then falls to his knees.

"Because he matters more than you?" Artemis asks.

"You're still off your game, pal. We're getting you out too" Roy states.

As they were walking out and reached a good distance, Robin finally notices that Mia wasn't with them.

"Wait, where's Blink?"

Artemis' eyes went wide and looks back at the burning warehouse "She's still in there."

"I'll get her" Roy runs back to the warehouse.

When he arrived, the fire got more intense but he makes his way in.

 _"Where is she? What was she thinking?"_ "Blink!" no answer "Amelia!"

He walks back to where they last were and found her sitting on the ground with a look of pure terror and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, not again" she mumbles.

Roy crouches in front of her and tries to snap her out of the stupor "Blink we have to get out of here."

"Not again" was all she said.

"Look at me" she does but doesn't really see him "We have to go."

Mia doesn't respond so instead Roy picks her up and carries her out of the warehouse in time. When the duo safely arrived, all of them headed back to the circus. Roy didn't bother putting Mia back down and subconsciously tightens his grip on her. Mia on the other hand has a dazed look on her face as she remembers the night of her mother dying in the fire.

* * *

The following morning, everyone puts on their circus uniforms and entered the big tent where they overhear Faraday and Haly talking.

"Another weapons plant is hit, and once again the circus is in town. I don't believe in coincidences."

"I don't care what you believe. My people are not responsible. I did a bed check last night. Every single member of my troupe was asleep in their bunks.

"Well, we sure weren't" M'gann says.

"And if he's lying about us…" Artemis starts off.

"I think he's just protecting his family" Mia says hugging herself as the flashbacks of her mother's death came back.

She didn't even notice that everyone left until someone taps her shoulder and Mia flinches away. Mia turns to see that it was Roy and he looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is everything ok Dana?"

"I'm-I'm fine Dane."

"So what happened last night?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Mia looks away then starts walking back to the train car. Roy narrows his eyes as he watches her leave. _"What's her deal?"_ He follows and arrives in the train car where everyone else was waiting. Roy stands by the window, Conner leans up against the door and the other four sat on the benches but Mia pulls her legs up to her chest.

"So two thieves, right? The fire breather and one of the acrobats" Artemis starts.

"Dressed in identical clothes" M'gann finishes.

"Maybe not just two" Robin pulls up a video on his holo-computer wrist "Here's the Madrid security footage" the video changes "And now Paris."

"So the Strongman and the clown, too. If the entire circus is involved, Haly himself may be the mastermind" Roy concludes.

"You don't know that" Robin defends.

"It would explain his lies" M'gann says.

"I told you to keep an open mind" Robin walks out of the room in anger.

 _"Nice going you guys"_ Mia remained silent while the conversation continued.

"Hello, Megan. I'll read Hally's mind" M'gann offers.

"I'm not sure we can trust you to do that without tipping him off" Roy states.

"Or maybe you don't trust her period" Conner stood in front of Roy "I heard you talking to Robin back at the Cave. I know you're only here to spy on the four of us."

"There's a mole on this team and good reason to suspect all four of you. Artemis, Miss Martian and Blink have already been caught in lies. And you could be programmed by Cadmus without even knowing."

"Or maybe I take your head off without even trying."

"Ok. Let's all take a timeout before we do something we regret" M'gann offers.

"Too late for me" Mia mutters as she brings her legs closer to her chest.

"Speak for yourself" Conner adds.

The couple left the room and when the door closed, Artemis spoke out loud.

"None of use are perfect, but each of us would give our lives for this team. So try to keep an open mind" Artemis leaves too.

Only Mia stayed behind and Roy took the opportunity to talk to her.

"I heard what you said."

"Huh?" Mia looks up at him.

"Is there something you regret?"

A dark look casts over Mia's face and she lets out a dry laugh "Oh, I've got a few regrets."

"Like?" Roy raises a brow.

"The usual: not saving my dad from getting shot by Bane, staying home to get my mom out before Klarion burned my house to the ground, never meeting my foster parents so they'd still be alive instead of being assassinated, and trying to save my siblings' lives from certain death. I think that's about it for now but I'll let you know when I added more to the list. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Dan."

Mia stood up and leaves the train car to find Robin. She finds him outside walking around in the snow so she silently walks next to him without uttering a word. They stopped in front of a poster of a family of acrobats called the Flying Graysons. Mia knows about Robin's past for a while but kept it a secret and gently lays a hand on his shoulder. Soon the two of them get a call on their comms.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Hello?"

'Guys, where are you?'

"Oh hey there…um we're out for a walk" Mia tries to lie.

"Confidential mission from Batman" Robin answers.

Mia face palms and gently groans.

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **December 23, 01:04 EST**_

"Wow. You know what I'm doing? Making a bologna sandwich. Kind of like you just did. I just talked to Tornado you guys are not on a mission. Not an official one anyway" Wally finishes putting his sandwich together.

'Come on Wally, cut him some slack.'

"And what do you think you're doing? You didn't tell anyone where you went. Flash nearly had a heart attack" Wally chides.

'I left a note' Mia defends.

"Just writing 'Be back soon' is not a note and you know it."

'A friend, Jack Haly' Robin cuts in.

"The circus guy? From your old Flying Grayson days?" Wally quickly covers his mouth completely forgetting about Mia.

'It's ok. I know what happened.'

'How?' Robin asks.

'I may be blonde at the moment but I'm not stupid. I'm smarter than I look.'

'Anyway, he's implicated in this global crime spree. Someone in the show's dirty, but I need to prove old Jack's clean or he might lose the circus.'

"Then why not bring me along? I know your back story. I know what that circus means to you. It's where you grew up. It's where you lost your-"

'I left you behind because you know my back story. I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity. I would've left Mia behind too if I had known that she knew my story too.'

'A little late for that. Besides you're my Stupid and I couldn't let you do this by yourself. You're stuck with me for a longtime, that goes for you too cuz.'

Wally smiles "Wouldn't have it any other way. Dude, that's what a best pal's for."

'Tell Flash I'll be back before Christmas. Love you.'

"Love you too."

Wally hangs up and lets out a sigh then continues to eat his sandwich.

* * *

The show was over and Haly walks backstage announcing "Pack it up. The train leaves for Geneva in two hours."

Soon everyone was outside packing the train. Mia, M'gann, and Conner were packing up then Conner gets in the train while the girls finished up. When M'gann was about to pick up a bag, another hand touches hers.

"Need a hand?" Ray asks.

"I'm good. Thanks. Maybe one of the other acts could use some help?" M'gann gestures to the other acts sitting on the ground not feeling so well "A lot of them seem to have that flu."

"Yeah, it's going around."

"All aboard. Everyone. Now" Haly orders.

Mia went to grab the final bag and as she walks over to the train, she trips but someone grabs her from behind.

"Are you ok?"

She looks back to see Ray smiling "Thanks Ray."

"Want me to get that for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"My pleasure."

He lets go of her arms and takes the bag then tosses it inside the train. Mia starts to walk back to the room when her vision starts to go sideways. _"Wh-what's going on? God, I don't feel so good."_ She stumbles as she made her way to the shared room and Mia had to lean up against a wall to catch her breath. _"I-I can't breathe"_ Mia pants. She barely made it to the door when Roy arrives too. He looks over at her noticing how pale she was, sweating profusely and struggling to breathe.

"Dana?"

 _"Roy?"_ Mia could barely lift her head to look at him then collapses onto the ground.

"Dana!" Roy rushes over to her and takes her to the room.

Everyone turns to see Roy coming in with Mia in his arms and he puts her on the other couch gently. Thinking that she came down with the same bug as the other acts, no one was overly concerned. Artemis grabs a pillow and blanket for Mia then places them on her.

"You look better" Artemis tells Robin.

"I feel better. I'm sorry, M-Dawn and Dana. I hope you two didn't catch it from me."

Mia doesn't respond as she struggles to breathe while M'gann talks.

"I feel so silly. Who knew a Martian could be vulnerable to a human virus?"

"Uh, HG Wells. Look, when did you first feel sick?"

"Just after boarding the train. It came on suddenly."

Mia gasps loudly catching everyone's attention and Artemis rushes to her side.

"Hey, it's ok. You're going to be fine" she soothes.

Mia grabs Artemis' hand and tried to speak but the words weren't coming out.

"Don't talk. You need to rest."

"R-ray" Mia spoke so softly that even Conner missed it.

"Same with me the other night. I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck right before we went on" Robin says.

Mia tightens her grip and Artemis got what she meant.

"Ray? He did this to you?" Artemis asks.

Mia slightly nods then goes into a coughing fit as she tries to get air into her lungs.

"Ray? That roustabout? He touched her before we boarded. Guy must be a walking petri dish. Where did he touch you Dana?" Conner looks over at Mia.

She lets go of Artemis' hand and touches both arms then holds up the number 2 before dropping her hand.

"He held your arms for two minutes?" Roy asks.

Mia doesn't respond as she falls into a state of unconsciousness. The others took notice and Artemis tries to wake her up.

"Dana? Dana can you hear me?"

Roy checks for a pulse while Conner listens for a heartbeat. Both of them relaxed when they found one.

"She's out cold" Roy states.

Robin walks out of the room and runs into Haly while the others looked at Mia worriedly.

"Go, I'll keep an eye on her" M'gann says.

"You sure?" Conner asks.

"Yes."

Artemis, Conner and Roy left the room then M"gann looks over at Mia with concern. She gets up and sat in front of her.

"Mia, you have to wake up" she whispers then leaves the room and walks into Robin.

"You should stay in bed."

"As a friend of mine once said, I'll manage."

"How's Dana?"

"She's sleeping it off. She'll be fine."

M'gann leaves then Robin follows her.

Haly morphs into Ray and as he was about to leave, he feels a bit hungry then looks in the room spotting Mia on the couch sleeping. Making sure no one else was around, he walks in and carries Mia away over his shoulder.

* * *

The others made it to Ray's room and didn't find him there.

"Guess he wasn't that sick" Conner comments.

"Does this circus have an elephant I don't know about?" Roy asks.

"Not of foreign tours" Robin answers.

Roy opens the box "Empty. No. Wait. Ash."

"From the warehouse fire in Bruges."

"Uh, guys. I found Ray" Artemis holds up a mask.

"Split up. Search the whole train and someone check on Dana" Robin orders.

As they searched for Ray, Robin finds Haly tied up in his office. After ungagging Haly Robin made his way in the train after learning that Ray tied up Haly.

"M'gann" "Dawn, come in."

'Uh, Dan?'

"I tried to reach you the other way."

'I think the flu's knocked out my other way.'

"That clinches it. Dane, Dean, Diane, come in. We're chasing someone who's stolen Dawn's act. Her whole schtick, if you catch my drift."

'We've got another problem' Artemis states.

"What?"

'Dana's gone.'

* * *

Inside the dining car, Conner sees one of the clowns wheeling in a large luggage case. He uses his x-ray vision to find Mia tucked inside with a piece of tech close to her body. The clown raises the tables and chairs then launches them at Conner. He punches them away.

"I got him and I found Dana. But he's onto me. Exiting the dining car now. He's gone topside."

Conner jumps onto the top of the train and went after the clown. He uses his newfound telekinesis and throws Conner off the train. Conner flies back to the train and lands on top again.

"That won't work on me, clown."

Robin appears "That's no clown. He's the Parasite, the guy who once stole Superman's powers."

"As if you kids are who you claim to be. Please" the clown morphs into Parasite.

"Stay out of his reach. There's no flu going around. The weakness comes when he makes physical contact and feeds off powers and abilities of others" Robin warns.

"I have been a bit of a gluten today. Chowed down on the skills of nearly every loser in this troupe. But, oh, my, the piece de resistance was Dawn Danger, or whatever her real name is and Dana Danger who's safely tucked away for a rainy day. Thought I'd much on her trapeze skills and the other's strength. Imagine my surprise when she tasted like Martian Manhunter instead and the other one tasted so good that I just had to bring her along with me. Mmm. Both made lovely appetizers. But guess who I want for my entrée?" Parasite uses telekinesis to bring Conner closer to him and starts to siphon his powers "Now, that's the full body Kryptonian flavor I love!"

"Everyone, stay whelmed. Subdue, but keep your distance" Robin orders.

Roy and Artemis were ready to fire their arrows when Parasite uses heat vision to destroy their bows.

"You know, I almost never say this, but I'm sated" he lets go of Conner "Hate to eat and run."

Parasite flies up and brings the luggage with him using telekinesis. Robin jumps up and latches onto the luggage for dear life. He launches off it trying to grab Parasite.

"Sorry. No hitchhikers" Parasite punches him away.

Robin nearly falls off the train while Parasite escapes with the tech and Mia. M'gann grabs hold of him and was having trouble pulling him in. Roy and Artemis rush over to help and the trio pulled Robin in to safety.

M'gann runs over to Conner "Conner" she helps him up "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Fine."

"You're drained. Parasite took more power than you even have. Heat vision?" Robin asks.

"I have the genetic potential for it. Must have been enough for him. Did you get Mia?"

The words Parasite said finally made sense making Robin growl in frustration. _"She was in the luggage"_ "Gah!"

"We'll get her back" Artemis says.

 ** _Geneva_**

 ** _December 24, 00:37 CET_**

Mia moans and begins to stir. She opens her eyes slowly noticing that she's in some large lab.

"Ah so you're finally awake."

Mia looks over to see Parasite "Who-who are you?"

"That's right, you were out the entire time when I was discovered. You can call me Parasite" he walks closer to her.

Mia takes in Parasite's appearance and her wit comes out to play "Parasite? That's your name? I think 'Purple People Eater' is a better name since you've got that purple theme going on."

Parasite growls "Stay quiet or I'll drain you of your powers completely."

"Whatever you say" he walks away "Barney."

He stops then walks back to her with his hand out "I warned you."

Parasite grabs her by the neck and drains the remaining power she had left until she went limp in his hand. He carries her over to the console and ties her up against it while he went to work.

"This would be a whole lot easier with my flash drive" he plugs a tube into the console and the whole panel turns blue "There. Now let's fire this baby up and see what's left of Geneva when we're done."

* * *

A small camera records Parasite's movement and finds Mia tied up at the console.

"We need to take him down or at least lure him away so we can get Blink away and safely disengage-"

Conner starts to scream and goes after Parasite.

"No, wait!" Robin whisper yells.

"Seconds? No, I couldn't."

Parasite uses telekinesis to bring Conner closer but he uses it to his advantage and punches Parasite. The two battle it out for a bit.

"What's wrong with-" Roy starts.

"Wait" M'gann says.

Parasite finally grabs Conner and drains him again "Oh, what a rush. How do you do it, kid? Even Superman never recharged this fast" he throws Conner away like a used rag "All right, Dangers, come on out. Only a couple minutes before this baby's done warming up and eats Geneva. Speaking of eating I do think that one of your own, Dana, is ready to be chowed on."

Parasite walks over to Mia and begins to feed off her again. She lets out a soft groan before struggling to breathe.

* * *

"What do you think?" M'gann asks.

"Big risk to take on a theory" Roy states.

"Do it. Go" Robin orders.

M'gann walks in with her hands on her hips _"I hope I make you proud Mia"_ "What do you have against Geneva anyway?"

"Never liked the food. But the menu keeps improving."

"I'm just the appetizer, remember?"

Parasite brings M'gann closer to him then she dodges and tucks into a roll.

"Here's the main course" she kicks his legs out from under him causing him to fall.

When he got back up, an arrow hits him and encases him in foam fired by Roy.

"Foam? You think foam can hold me?" Parasite uses his telekinesis to life Roy up into the air "Or stop me from crushing you with a thought? Or transport you into the vastness of space? Combined Martian, Kryptonian and Teleporter powers here."

"But do any of those powers free you before I sabotage your death thingy?" Robin wonders.

Parasite uses his heat vision on Robin who ducks away in time. Artemis fires an arrow filled with flammable gas and when the heat vision hits its mark, everything caught on fire.

"So clever. Trick me into igniting flammable gas. But you forgot, doofus' double dose of…invulnerability. Fire…can't…touch me."

"Unless you make a meal of my powers and getting my weaknesses as a side dish" M'gann states.

"No. No!" Parasite passes out from the extreme heat.

"Aw, poor baby. Something you ate?"

Robin walks back to the console, successfully shutting down the machine then cuts Mia free. He puts one of her arms over his shoulder and got up to see Agent Faraday coming in.

"We'll take it from here" he places an inhibitor collar on Parasite then looks over at the duo "Thanks for the tip, by the way. Definitely helps to prep the inhibitor collar in advance."

"Glad to be of service."

"Is the girl going to be ok?"

Robin glances at Mia and notices that her eyes were slowly opening.

Mia lifts her head "What happened?" she became more alert "Where's the Purple People Eater?"

Faraday laughs "We got him Miss, you don't have to worry about him. Can I offer you a ride back to the circus?"

"I'd rather have the superheroes take me back if that's ok with you."

"I shouldn't be the one you should ask."

Mia looks at Robin who smiles at her "I think we can take her back. Her family must be worried sick about her."

Faraday nods and leaves with Parasite in tow. As soon as Interpol left, Mia tightly hugs Robin then slaps him upside the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For not getting here sooner" Mia pouts.

"Sorry" Robin sheepishly smiles.

"At least it's over. Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe someone owes me an apology."

Mia walks over to where Roy was and arrived in time to hear Artemis talk to Roy.

"Wow. He dares to touch the hand of a suspected traitor."

"This is going in the history books" Mia adds.

"Mind open. I guess I never really saw you four in the thick of it before. Superboy's a hot head, but I know I'm not one to talk"

"Tch. No kidding" Mia retorts.

"You could each have betrayed us here. You didn't. I'm sorry I doubted any of you. There is no mole" Roy states.

"Excuse me but can you say that sentence one more time?" Mia's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I'm sorry I doubted any of you."

"And don't you forget it" Mia took a step and falls back but Roy catches her "Guess I'm still not at full strength."

"It's a shame your mouth still works" Roy taunts.

Mia elbows him in the gut muttering "Jackass" then got Artemis to help her walk back.

* * *

Before they left Geneva, they did one last performance as the Daring Dangers. While Mia was getting ready, her com went live.

"Hello?"

'Where are you?! Flash is worried. You didn't come back yet. It's the night of Christmas Eve.'

"Something came up but it's over now. Got this one last thing before we leave."

'But-'

"Bye."

"You ready?"

Mia looks up to see Roy by the door "Always."

She walks over to him and the two of them left then headed over to the big tent.

"Scared?" Roy asks.

"In your dreams Harper."

Before they entered the ring, Mia quickly grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze. Roy squeezes back and Mia instantly relaxes then they went out into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the farewell performance of the Daring Dangers" Haly announces.

* * *

After the performance, they head back to the states and Mia went home.

She opens the door saying "I'm home. Sorry I'm late, the mission ended up being longer than I-"

Mia was quickly engulfed in a hug by Barry "Don't you ever scare me like that again. We were so worried."

"I didn't mean to make you and Iris so worried about me."

"It's fine" he looks at her "Just don't do it again."

"You got it" she smiles.

"Great, now we've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Go ahead and look. Oh Mia" she looks at him "You're going to change your hair back, right?"

Mia nods then walks further into the house and tears began to build in her eyes at the sight of two eyes.

"Miguel? Tulio?"

The Twins turned around and smiled at her. They got up and rushed over to her. The Ramires siblings fell to the ground on their knees as they held each other tightly.

"I've missed you guys so much" Mia sniffles.

"We've missed you too" Miguel says.

"Are you guys being good to Uncle Ted and Danny?"

"Yes. In fact, Ted brought us over to meet the West-Allens. They've been good to us" Tulio states.

"It's our pleasure Tulio. You're family too" Iris says.

Mia looks up at Iris with a smile "Thanks Iris."

"Your welcome Mia. And this isn't the only surprise, Barry?"

Barry walks in holding a manila envelope "Do you want me to open it or do you?"

Mia got up from the hug and snatches it out of Barry's hand. She quickly opens it then saw the familiar form as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Really?"

Both Iris and Barry nodded and Mia starts to cry tears of joy. The Twins looked at her with concern so they got up and looked over her shoulder to see what was making her cry. They saw the form, finally realizing that it's an adoption form for the two of them. Both boys were wide-eyed as they looked between the form and the West-Allens. Soon Barry and Iris were engulf into a group hug by the Ramires siblings. Later in the Christmas day, Ted came back to pick up the boys and took them back to New York. They'll stay and train with Ted for the time being until Mia knows for sure that the League of Shadows aren't coming after her brothers.

 _"This has been the greatest Christmas ever"_ Mia smiles brightly.


	35. Usual Suspects

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Washington D.C.**_

 _ **December 30, 09:16 EST**_

'The Justice League was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgement that no single individual no matter how powerful can solve all the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty and justice. That last one's even in the name' the crowd laughs at Superman's joke 'These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values.'

'You are watching the live coverage of the Justice League's induction of its five newest members. Looks like the entire League has shown up to welcome the new blood. Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel' Cat Grant reports.

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out" Wally takes a bite out of his apple "And I love the fact that there's a 10 year old in the League."

"There is?" Raquel asks.

Mia and Robin elbowed Wally.

"Ow!"

"Way to keep a secret, genius" Robin says.

"You're right Rob. He _is_ fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth" Mia retorts.

Wally pouts at Mia "Hey, she's on the Team now, right?"

Mia looks over at Raquel "Please forgive my idiot of a cousin. He means well."

"It's alright. I've dealt with idiots like him before."

Mia smiles "You're going to fit in here just fine."

"Thanks" Raquel smiles back.

'Superman is now handing out official League membership cards starting with Doctor Fate'

 _"That asshole"_ Mia growls and glares at the screen.

'The Atom. Plastic Man. And Icon'

"You know, I was the one who convinced him Icon to become a hero in the first place. I should be out there celebrating with him not hidden away in here" Raquel complains.

"Welcome to our world" Kaldur comments.

"Story of our lives" Mia adds.

"Well, I suppose there's an upside, too."

 _"I have found my final ship. Let's see, I've got: Conner x M'gann, Dick x Zatanna, Wally x Artemis and now Kaldur x Raquel. I have an armada"_ Mia smiles to herself.

'Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé Speedy, now known as Red Arrow to this roster of heroes'

"Way to go, Roy!" Wally cheers.

"At last, he has his wish" Kaldur comments.

"The first of us to make it. No one will call him a sidekick anymore" Robin states.

"As long as he doesn't let all of this go to his head and make his oversized ego ginormous, I'm good" Mia quips.

"Wait. Since when is being a sidekick a bad thing? You sidekicks were my inspiration" Raquel says.

"Oh please don't let them get started on the subject" Mia begs.

"Well, see, six months ago.." Robin was cut off when he got a notification from his watch.

Mia instantly knew that look and rubbed her hands together "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Everyone headed for the bio-ship and left the Hall.

* * *

"So, there you have it. The world's officially a safer place" Cat reports.

"Hey, Superman, Superman! One question."

"Aquaman, will Atlantis be joining the UN?"

"Arrow, how hard will it be treating your ex-sidekick as an equal?"

Canary, Batman and Tornado took the new members of the League into the Hall where they'll use the zeta tubes to reach the Watchtower.

"Are you ready to see the Watchtower?" Canary asks.

"Born that way. Plus six months" Roy answers.

"I'm sure that the Team will want to congratulate all of you first."

"You don't know Raquel. That is Rocket. After making her wait inside congratulations may not be the first thing on her mind" Icon states.

 _"Same goes for Mia. She gets under my skin like no one else but I know she never means it. I wonder what she's going to say"_ Roy thought as they walked further in hoping to see the Team.

"Though I thought she would at least stick around" Icon mentions as they found the room empty.

 _"Same here"_ Roy remained silent.

 _ **Smokey Mountains**_

 _ **December 30, 10:48 EST**_

"A-are you sure it's her? I mean, are you absolutely positive?" Artemis asks.

"See for yourself" Robin pulls up the video "This is the security footage from the Ashfield Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen. But you and Mia have seen her without her mask. What do you guys think?"

"It's Jade. Chesire" Artemis responds.

"I know that sly smile anywhere."

"Agreed. But focus on what she carries. Is that the case you two saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?" Kaldur asks.

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm guessing from the mugshot that this Chesire's the bad guy. But what's so important about the case?" Raquel asks.

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin pulls up the image of said group.

"And their giant evil plants? Uh, yeah."

"The Team and the League put them in prison but their allies still scheme. And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans" Kaldur states.

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans but someone screwed up" Wally takes a jab at Artemis.

"Hey, it was my fault too Wally. I should've stopped her but I didn't so let it go" Mia defends Artemis.

"Approaching Chesire's jet" M'gann announces.

Artemis looks away while everyone else stares in shock at the crash site.

"Looks like there were no survivors" M'gann says.

She stops the bio-ship and everyone heads down to the site. Mia instantly appears next to Raquel scaring her a little.

"Girl, you just gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry" Mia sheepishly smiles.

"How'd you do that anyway?"

"I'm a teleporter."

"That's cool."

Everyone searched the crash site and found no clues.

"How come Homeland Security and the NTSB aren't all over this?" Wally asks.

"Chesire's ID was a League alert. Authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow it's flight plan. It flew under the radar. Literally. But the Watchtower auto-checked the jet and recorded the crash" Robin explains.

"Then why isn't the League here?" Raquel asks.

"Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first" Zatanna answers.

"You'd be amazed by what we can get away with" Mia comments.

"And because Chesire and that case represent our unfinished business" Kaldur explains.

"Where are the bodies?" Conner asks after he tosses a piece of debris.

"Here's one" everyone looks up to find Chesire alive with the case in her hand "And it is stunning."

"You're giving yourself _way_ too much credit Chesire. I've seen better looking ones" Mia retorts.

Another voice joins the party "I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?"

Soon pylons popped out of the ground from the top of the canyon. They turn on and create an electrical shield dome to ensure that no one escapes. _"I might be able to get us out of here but I've never done it with eight people before. No harm in trying."_ Mia slowly starts to get into the middle of the group as she plans out her strategy.

"Hey, come on, you can get this. I am shrubbery, no grass. What am I? I…"

"Ambush" Robin finishes.

"Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Chesire's trail? We're tired of your interference, kiddies. This is the end game. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist, moi."

"I'm already getting tired of hearing your voice Green Bean" Mia retorts.

"Miss Martian, is everyone linked?" Kaldur asks.

"Yes."

"Go."

Everyone went their separate ways to start fighting the baddies.

"Ekahs siht ebolgwons!" Zatanna chants.

Inside the dome turned into a snowstorm. Wally and Kaldur were taking down bad guys left and right.

"Superboy, the pylons" Kaldur orders.

"Working on it." Conner hides behind a debris and opens the box seeing he only has one shield left. "My last one. Better make it count." He puts it on his forearm and covers it with his sleeve then attacks.

Both Artemis and Mia went after Chesire. Artemis fires an arrow while Mia throws a dagger at her but she blocks both attacks with her sword and starts to attack.

"It's like old times. Dad pitting us against each other. The Cage back at the compound."

"If I remember that night correctly, I whooped your ass" Mia states.

The others were fighting the henchmen. Raquel gets hit with an Apokaliptan weapon and electrocutes her. Kaldur manages to destroy it before he got trapped in the ground. M'gann comes to the rescue by throwing a boulder at the henchman with her telekinesis.

Conner melts down the pylon with his heat vision when Mammoth arrives and punches him away. He charges at Mammoth then flies up into the air.

"SB, you're flying" Robin states.

"What?"

Mia looks up to see it was true. Chesire uses the opportunity to take down Mia while she's distracted. Mia lands on the ground hard with Chesire on top of her.

"Looks like I win" Chesire teases.

"You'll never win" Mia narrows her eyes.

"I beg to differ. I do believe the Shadows won this round."

"What are you blabbering about?"

"You didn't hear? Now that's a shame."

"What dammit!" Mia demanded.

"The Twins are actually alive and we got them back. We had to subdue some old coot but the job was done."

 _"No, not my brothers. Not Uncle Ted"_ "You're lying."

"It's true whether you believe me or not. If you want to save them, call the number on this card" Chesire places a business card in Mia's glove then runs off.

Conner punches Mammoth repeatedly into the mountain and causes an avalanche. Chesire was able to get Artemis to safety while Mia continues to lay there on the ground with a dazed look.

"Mia!" Wally rushes over in time to save her from being crushed in the avalanche.

He sets her down and looks at her "Blink what's wrong?"

 _"I can't tell him"_ "N-nothing. I'm-I'm fine."

Wally eyes her for a bit then goes back to bashing the baddies.

Robin had Riddler cornered then Zatanna appears and casts a spell on him.

"Tekcajthgiarts!"

Riddler was quickly wrapped in a straightjacket "Aah! No, no! I am not the straightjacket type. I am strictly Bel Rev, not Arkham."

"Gag mih!"

He was gagged too.

Mia snaps out of her stupor and appears next to Zatanna and Raquel.

"About time someone shuts him up" Mia states looking at Riddler.

"Is it always like this?" Raquel asks.

"Yeah, pretty much" Zatanna answers.

"Isn't it great?" Mia smiles.

"Hguone htiw eht ebolgwons."

The snowstorm stops and everyone heads back to the bio-ship.

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **December 30, 15:45 EST**_

"Tell me if this sounds familiar. You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives"

"Yep" Mia cheekily smiles.

"And your initiatives resulted in the capture of three escaped felons proving Warden Strange runs Bel Rev as a cover for criminal activity. Well done" Batman smiles.

"Did Batman compliment us _and_ smile? Wow, didn't see that coming" Mia says through the mind link.

"And then there's this. Bio technology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry"

"Though I am unfamiliar with this species the bio component is clearly not of Earth" Icon states.

"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study" Batman closes the case and begins to walk towards the zeta tubes with the other Leaguers following him.

Raquel went to have a quick chat with Icon.

"Congratulations on the League thing. Sorry I skipped out."

"Yes, well, we both seem to have found teams that suit us."

"We should go, too. Don't want to miss the League's induction party" Canary says.

"Black Canary, 1-3. Icon, 2-0."

When the Leaguers were gone, the atmosphere became more heavy.

"You realize we were set up" Robin states.

"Yes. Chesire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us" Kaldur adds.

"Not the mole thing again" Artemis complains.

"Jesus Christ. Freaking son of a-"

Wally cuts her off "Ok. We get it Mia."

"Mole thing? Again?" Raquel asks.

"We had intel that there was a traitor on the Team" Wally explains.

"Mainly Artemis, Mia, M'gann or me" Conner states.

"It is more complicated than that. But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got both Artemis and Mia killed" Kaldur says.

Conner walks away then winces in pain caused by a high-pitch sound.

"Superboy?"

"Conner?" Mia looks at him worriedly.

Conner turns back to look at them "There's something I need to do."

 _ **Santa Prisca**_

 _ **December 30, 17:57 ECT**_

Conner shows up on the super cycle and Luthor greets him.

"Welcome, Superboy. I'd like to introduce you to my associate, Queen Bee."

"My pleasure."

"I believe you know everyone else. Sportsmaster, Mercy, Blockbuster and our new friend Bane who's allowed us the use of his island in exchange for certain…considerations."

"So the Injustice League was just a distraction. You two have been behind everything from the start" Conner concludes.

"Heh. A flattering notion, son. But we have many friends."

Two choppers arrived and slowly descended.

"These some of your friends now?" Conner asks.

"No, my boy. Some of yours."

One of the helicopters opened to reveal Artemis, who's shocked to see Conner there. The second one opens to show Mia with a grim look on her face. _"I will save my brothers."_

"Artemis? Blink?"

The girls walked out and heads towards the group.

"The hero thing wasn't workin' out. You get how it is, no trust. This is where I belong" Artemis stood by Sportsmaster and Cheshire.

"You never know who you can trust. Some of us have a dark past that always comes to get them in the end" Mia stood alone but soon she was flanked by members of the League of Shadows.

Off to the side were twin boys tied up and unconscious. Mia tries her hardest not to show any emotions and manages to do so. _"Just hold on guys. I'm coming."_

"It's a fast-growing club" Queen Bee states.

Soon the bio-ship appears and M'gann flies down from it.

"Why are they here?" M'gann looks at Conner, Artemis, and Mia "You promised" she tells Queen Bee.

"I've kept your secret and my promise. Now _you_ keep _yours_. Good girl."

"Give me more shields, and I'm in, too" Conner states.

Luthor walks up to him "My boy. You're a terrible. Red Sun."

Conner stood still.

"What do you want us to do?" Artemis asks.

"We're ready" Mia states.

Luthor nods at Sportsmaster and it started.

"You three, follow me" he orders.

"W-what about Superboy?" M'gann ask worriedly.

"He'll be fine. He simply requires a few…adjustments" Queen Bee says.

"How can we trust you that he'll be ok?" Mia raises a brow and crosses her arms.

"You'll just have to."

 _Flashback_

"There's something I need to do. Something I need to tell you."

"That you love us?" Mia wonders.

Conner sighs "Last month, on Thanksgiving I went back Cadmus and found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human" everyone was shocked "That's why I don't have, will never have full Kryptonian powers."

"You sure? Cause you sure seemed to have them today" Robin states.

"No kidding" Mia adds.

"I've been using these" Conner lifts his sleeve up "Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision but I think I also get angry. Well, angrier. I'm sorry."

"Where did you get those?" Kaldur asks.

"From my human father, Lex Luthor."

Now everyone's utterly shocked.

"Excuse me but can you say that one more time? I think I still have snow in my ears" Mia comments.

"Lex Luthor….is your dad?" Robin asks.

"He summoned me to Santa Prisca."

 _End of flashback_

M'gann walks past Conner while Luther orders Blockbuster "Bring him along."

Just as Blockbuster went to grab Conner, both Mia and Artemis sprang into action. Artemis notches an arrow and fires at Blockbuster while Mia teleports her brothers into the bio-ship.

 _Flashback_

"Ahh, listen. Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA" Artemis pulls up her family's criminal profiles "My mother is Huntress, an ex con. The rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad's Sportsmaster. And he's sending my sister, Chesire to fly me to Santa Prisca, too."

"That's why-" Wally finally realizes.

"Yeah. I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out."

"I knew" Robin states.

"I've known about it since New Orleans" Mia adds.

"Hey, I'm a detective. But it never mattered. You aren't your family. You're one of us" Robin looks over at Mia with curiosity "How did you figure it out?"

Mia sighs deeply and rubs the back of her neck "Well most of you guys know the gist of my past but between the time I was 12 and before I arrived at Wildcat's gym, it was something I didn't want to remember" *dry laughs* "Is karma a bitch or what? Anyway, in that time span I was held captive by Ra's al Ghul along with my siblings. He trained me to be an assassin in exchange for keeping my siblings out of harms way. I met Chesire the night of the final test to join the League of Shadows; I was supposed to kill her"

Everyone looks at Mia with wide eyes. Some took an involuntary step back and Mia notices. She looks away as she hugs herself and struggles to keep the tears in.

"Obviously she's still alive but when I stood over her with a sword aimed at her heart, I couldn't do it anymore. I defied the Shadows, defied Ra's which cost me the lives of my brothers and sister as I saw him deliver the fatal blows to them. It wasn't until recently that I found out my siblings were alive. My twin brothers were trained after I left and my sister became Klarion's apprentice. I got my brothers out of that life but Chesire just told me that the Shadows kidnapped them. She told me that if I want to save them, I had to call this number" Mia holds out the card Chesire gave her "I understand if you guys want me to leave. I wouldn't want to have a murderer on the Team either."

Mia starts to walk away.

 _End of flashback_

The arrow encases Blockbuster in foam that hardens. Artemis notches another arrow aimed at her dad.

"Sorry, dad, wanted to play you like you tried to play me but I can't let them mess with Superboy's head."

"Same with me. No one messes with Superboy's mind and _no one_ messes with _my_ family and gets away with it. You tell that demon vampire that if he comes anywhere near me or my brothers, I will kill him myself."

"M'gann, be a dear and take Artemis and Blink down" Queen Bee orders.

M'gann lifts the two girls up into the air.

 _Flashback_

Mia walks away but stops when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turns to see Wally staring at her with eyes filled with a mix of horror, sadness, anger and love. Wally brings her into his arms and tightens his grip. Mia finally cries and the sound of her cries echoes throughout the cave.

"You're not leaving us" Wally states in a serious tone.

"You're the glue that holds us together. Besides, what are we going to do without our big sister?" Robin says with a smile "Plus, I finally found out when your birthday is."

Mia laughs a little "I doubt it."

"Mia" she looks over at Kaldur "Your past does not define you. The trials you have been through made you stronger and wiser beyond your years. We do not wish for you to leave."

"And think about it. If you left, these doofus' would be completely out of control" Zatanna jokes.

Mia laughs as she wipes away the remaining tears. She lets go of Wally then nudges him towards Artemis. He got the hint and rests a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"So, uh, who's next?" Wally jokes.

"I am" M'gann answers.

"Wally!" Mia shouts.

"I swear I was kidding."

"Queen Bee's been blackmailing me. She wants me in Santa Prisca, too."

"Blackmailing? How?" Kaldur asks.

"She knows my true Martian form."

"Bald M'gann? Who cares if-" Robin says.

"No."

M'gann sighs then morphs into her true Martian form, a White Martian. All but three people moved back in shock at the sight of M'gann.

"Oh" Raquel simply says.

"I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am."

"M'gann, do we truly seem so shallow?" Kaldur asks.

"I couldn't take a chance. Being a White Martian among the Green on Mars I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from-"

"From me?" Conner grabs hold of M'gann's hand "I've known since we mind melded last September at Bialya."

"But that was before we even became a couple. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"I was also afraid that you'd leave me for Mia."

"What?" Mia softly spoke.

She walks over to M'gann and gives her a disappointed look.

"Meg, why would you ever think that?"

"You're human and you could give Conner a "normal" life. Mia, you're beautiful, funny, adventurous, witty, and everyone loves you. I wouldn't have been surprised if he left me for you."

"Two things. First of all, Conner would never leave you for me because he's utterly and disgustingly in love with you and if he did, I would've killed him for breaking your heart. Second, what we have" Mia points between herself and Conner "Is a brother/sister relationship where he acts like a complete dumbass and I try to stop him from doing stupid shit like going after Amazo by himself, picking fights in school, the list goes on. Besides, I don't even like anyone right now."

"Except for Roy" Wally and Robin muttered.

Mia snaps her head back "What was that?"

"Nothing" they said.

"That's what I thought" she looks back at M'gann with a smile "See? Nothing to worry about."

 _End of flashback_

Instead, M'gann pushes Queen Bee into a tree using her telekinesis.

"Queen Bee is down. Superboy you're safe from her control" M'gann states.

"May not be much of a liar but I fooled you" Conner stalks over to Luthor.

"And I'm so proud. I take it Miss Martian cleaned Red Sun from your mind?"

"And confirmed Aqualad, Robin, Blink and Kid Flash rescued me from Cadmus before you had time to install an other programming."

"All true. Personally, I blame Dr. Desmond."

Blockbuster frees from his imprisonment and goes after Conner. Bane and his goons start to fire at them and Mia got pissed.

"Guys, reinforcement time" Mia heard Artemis say through the mind link.

Raquel and Wally appear as they take down some of Bane's men. After finishing taking care of the Shadows, Mia goes after Bane. She teleports and appears behind him.

"Bane!" he turns around and smiles evilly at her "You will pay for my father's death."

"Let's see if you put up a better fight than he did."

Mia growls then charges at him with a little help from Labiwa.

"I knew you'd come back for my help."

"Understand this. I'm in charge and you _will_ follow my orders. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Robin takes out a few goons then hears Zatanna chant a spell.

"Ekoms dna srorrim."

The thug's gun turns into a snake and he falls to the ground all tied up.

"Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib."

Bane grabs Mia into his arm and smashes her into Robin and Zatanna.

* * *

Soon one of the helicopters flies away with Luthor in it.

"I got this" Raquel states.

She flies towards it but the chopper fires missiles at her in defense. Raquel creates a bubble to protect herself.

"I can still-"

"No. You are needed here" Kaldur states.

* * *

Sportsmaster takes down Artemis and Chesire stood over her with a sword aimed at her face.

"You know I don't tolerate disobedience, Artemis."

"Sure, dad. Jade and I learned that the hard way" she looks at Chesire.

Wally knocks Chesire away and went after Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster picks Wally up then throws him into a tree.

* * *

Zatanna and Mia were on the ground while Robin fights with Bane.

"Etaerc Nibor snoisulli!"

"Make him pay Rob" Mia states.

An army of Robins appeared and went to take down Bane.

"Gotta love…"

"An army…."

"Of me."

The real Robin was able to take down Bane by removing his source of power and electrocuting him in the back of his head. Mia calmly walks over to Bane's unconscious body.

"Nos vemos en el infierno"* she mutters then walks away.

* * *

Conner climbs back up when Blockbuster notices. He attacks Conner then M'gann went to defend him.

"Superboy, Miss Martian, move" Kaldur orders.

He and Raquel used Apokaliptan weapons on Blockbuster.

"You should really learn to channel that anger" Conner says before punching him.

Artemis dodges Sportsmaster's attacks.

"Artemis now" Kaldur orders.

She leaps into a tree while Sportsmaster sinks into the ground. Artemis jumps from the tree, uses him as a step then safely lands on solid ground.

"Jade!"

"Sorry, dad. In this family, it's every girl for herself" Jade disappears into the shadows.

"Jade!"

Artemis knocks her father out then tosses his mask towards Wally. He walks over and stood next to her.

"Souvenir" she says.

When the battle was over, everyone regroups.

"It _is_ always like this" Raquel says.

"Told you" Zatanna responds.

"Hey, disaster averted. Feeling the aster" Robin comments.

"Agreed. This has been a good day" Kaldur adds.

Mia walks out of the bio-ship with a look of relief as she helps her brothers walk out.

"Hey guys" everyone turns to look at her "I want you to meet my brothers who were supposed to be dead but aren't. This is Miguel and Tulio, boys this is the Team" Mia smiles.

 _ **The Watchtower**_

 _ **December 30, 23:46 EST**_

Batman places one of the bio-chips to be scanned and he narrows his eyes at the results.

"So, are you ever joining the party?" Roy asks walking in.

"This bio circuitry is disturbingly sophisticated."

"I'll take that as a no" Roy pats the back of Batman's neck.

Batman relaxes and follows Roy to the Tower's zeta tubes where the rest of the League were waiting. He heads to the console and starts punching in a command.

"Override. Batman 0-2."

"Recognized" a person walks out of the tube "Access granted. Vandal Savage, A-0-4."

The whole League bows before him while Roy remained standing. He winces as his head became clearer and looks around.

"I-I was the mole?"

"Yes. Yes, you were."

Vandal walks over to the window and watches the sun set behind Earth.

* * *

Translation:

*See you in Hell


	36. Auld Acquaintance

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **Washington D.C.**_

 _ **December 31, 00:16 EST**_

In the subway tunnels, Roy's running for his life. He goes to fire his last arrow but fails as an exploding arrow throws him back. Roy notches the arrow at the same time a fist makes contact with his face making him release the arrow. When he got up, the assailant was in front of him so Roy uses his bow to hit the guy however, his bow shatters and gets punched in the face again.

 _"I've got to get out of here."_ A subway train was approaching and Roy escapes into the sewer system.

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **December 31, 07:16 EST**_

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories. But one thing has not changed" Kaldur starts.

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us" Robin continues.

"Yeah, but at least we know none of us are the mole" Wally finishes.

"Hey Z, thanks for putting a protection spell on my brothers" Mia whispers.

"Your family is my family" Zatanna smiles and Mia smiles back.

"That's correct. The mole was Red Arrow" Batman pulls up Roy's bio and picture.

"Roy?" Robin asks.

"No way!" Wally yells.

"Roy's a jerk but he can't be the mole" Mia defends him.

"Batman, that cannot be. He was Green Arrow's protégé. We have all known him for years" Kaldur explains.

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus clone" Tornado states.

Mia narrows her eyes slightly _"That's now how T normally sounds. Something's fishy here and it's not Kal."_

"We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick. The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League which is why he was so angry over any delays to his admission and why he refused to join the Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor. And his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared" Batman summarizes.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have a question for you Batman. If you already knew that Red Arrow was a clone and the mole, why didn't you tell us?" Mia asks raising a brow.

Batman didn't respond then Tornado talks like the question never happened.

"Savage was subdued but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous."

"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus" Conner says mindlessly.

"What, what happened to the real Roy?" Robin asks.

"We don't know. He isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead" Batman answers.

"Did you guys even check Cadmus? I want to see proof that you did" Mia states crossing her arms _"Both of them are off. Something's really wrong here."_

Neither Batman nor Red Tornado had answered Mia's question.

"The clone Roy, the Team will find him" Kaldur states.

"Negative. Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us" Batman pauses "I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids."

Batman heads for the zeta tubes.

"Recognized: Batman, 0-2."

Mia's eyes went wide when Batman called them kids. _"Holy shit."_

"Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us. We will go after him" Kaldur states.

"T?" Mia asks.

Tornado appears behind Kaldur and shuts down. Everyone gathers around him.

"Tornado!" M'gann says worriedly.

"What happened to him?" Conner asks.

"He's totally powered down" Wally observes.

"All functions offline" Robin states.

"Guys, I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play. I-I don't know if it caused his shut down but now that I think about it I was getting the same buzz off Batman" Zatanna says.

"I knew something was off when T started to talk. It only confirmed my suspicion when neither of them answered my questions about Roy and Cadmus" Mia adds.

"Batman. He called us kids. He never does that" Robin states as a matter of fact.

"Look" Wally takes the chip from Tornado's hand "One of those biotech chips we confiscated off Chesire."

"Something is not right. Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket see if you can get Tornado back online. The rest with me to find Ro…Red Arrow" Kaldur orders.

Mia, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner and M'gann left the Cave to go find Roy. When the bio-ship left the cave, Mia got a sinking feeling in her stomach and Kaldur notices.

"Are you all right Mia?"

"I've just got a bad feeling is all."

"Is it right?"

"Most of the time, yeah."

"It will be ok."

They soon arrived over the Hall of Justice.

"Computer logs indicated Red Arrow's headed to the Hall from the Watchtower but he could be anywhere by now" Artemis states.

"After Roy went solo he installed equipment caches in several major cities. One is here" Kaldur explains as the bio-ship stops over an apartment building.

Kaldur got up and so did Mia. He looks at her with a confused look so she answers his unspoken question.

"He might not believe you but once I chew his ass out, he'll know it's us."

Kaldur nods then they went inside the building. They found the apartment but the door was locked so Kaldur kicks it open and stands in the door way with Mia by his side. They see Roy aiming two arrows at them.

"We have not come to harm or apprehend you. But the Team requires answers" Kaldur says as he and Mia walk in.

"Harper put the arrows down before I kick your ass into next week" Mia threatens.

"Me first. Tell me something you haven't told anyone else. Tell me who broke your heart."

Kaldur sighs "Tula. The girl I loved chose my best friend, Garth over me while my best friend on the surface world aims an arrow at my chest."

Roy relaxes a little then aims both arrows at Mia "Tell me something only you and I know."

She huffs then said only three words "Super Mia, mommy, daddy."

A small blush appears on Roy's cheeks as he recalls the incident where the Team was turned into little kids and he and Mia had to take care of them. They argued over a movie then Robin calls them mommy and daddy. Roy lowers the arrows and follows them into the bio-ship.

"We were told you were the mole but we have reason to doubt" Kaldur says.

"Forget doubt. I _was_ the mole."

"Batman and Tornado said you're a Cadmus clone like me" Conner says.

"Where did they even get that information?" Mia asks.

"That explains it" Roy sighs "I was a sleeper agent pre-programmed to infiltrate the League. I think…Sportsmaster was my handler. He had a key phrase, "Broken Arrow" that could shut me down put me in a hypnotic state to steal secrets for his superiors or incorporate further programming. I'd then carry out all orders subconsciously completely unaware of what drove me. I think one of those orders was to focus suspicion on the four of you" Roy turns to look at Mia, Artemis, M'gann and Conner "I'm sorry."

 _"Oh Roy"_ Mia frowns a little.

"How did Batman discover this and prevent you from betraying the League?" Kaldur asks.

 _"I had already asked that question twice now. Are you kidding me?!"_ Mia remained silent.

"He didn't."

* * *

"The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage. Red Arrow seems to have been his means. His method was something Savage referred to as "Starotech". An alien bio-organism fused with nano-technology and magic. It shuts down the mind's autonomy allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs. Even my organic brain was not immune.

But the process requires 0.16 nanoseconds to fully integrate with its host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal subprogram which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person. Fortunately, the "Starotech" is body specific. As John Smith, I am now free of outside control" Tornado explains.

"This "Starotech", it worked on super-powered humans, four flavors of alien, and android, even Dr. Fate defeating all of you without a fight?" Robin asks.

"Indeed. A remarkable achievement. One not easily countered."

* * *

M'gann starts the next conversation "I'm sorry, but how is it that you are no longer enslaved?"

"No "Starotech", for starters just my Cadmus programming. And once I'd satisfied its last parameter my mind began to clear. I'm sure Savage planned to "Starotech" me but he paused to…bask. I escaped."

"What's up with super villains and basking? It's such a cliché" Mia mumbles.

"I promise. I can clean any residual programming from your mind" M'gann tells Roy.

"Miss Martian, are you in range?" Robin asks.

"Here, Robin. Linking both squads and decamouflaging."

"Great, cause we really need to compare notes."

As they compared notes, Mia finally notices Red Tornado or rather, John Smith.

"T?"

"Hello Mia" he smiles.

She smiles back "I like the new body but it's different than what I imagined."

"How so?"

"I thought you would have hair. I can see you as a brunette."

Tornado smiles gently at Mia then both turned their attention back to the task at hand.

 _ **The Watchtower**_

 _ **December 31, 23:16 EST**_

"Recognized: Black Canary, 1-3. Red Tornado, 1-6. Red Arrow, 2-1."

All three entered the Watchtower and spoke to Savage.

"Any problems?"

"Despite an initial setback I was able to re-infect Red Tornado and Red Arrow" Canary states.

"As well as the entire team. They await reprogramming back on Earth" Tornado adds.

"I think not. You see, "Starotech" does not reprogram the mind it offers us remote control of it."

"We know exactly who's infected and who's not and none of you are" Klarion states.

Green Lantern Hal immobilizes the trio.

"But that is easily rectified. 50,000 years of life and nothing ever troubled more as much as the founding of the Justice League. Dedicated to maintaining society's calcified status quo the League would protect mankind from disaster, crime, tragedy of any kind. Had you never heard of the survival of the fittest? In essence, you heroes ought to protect humanity from its own glorious evolution"

"As such, you forced my more enlightened colleagues and myself to organize a response. We created a co-optive network of operatives, placed key individuals in key positions made certain we were on the cutting edge of all new technologies. Genetic engineering. Bio-chemical engineering. Robotics. Nano-robotics. Even techno sorcery. Not to mention every conceivable method of mind control. Cold hard science and a little misdirection now you champions of stagnation have become our agents of change. Forcing the human race to evolve on a more advance schedule allowing the Earth to take its rightful place at the center of the cosmos" Savage monologues.

 _"Good thing Mia isn't here. She hates it when villains talk about their plans"_ Roy thought as he stood still.

* * *

The bio-ship docks just below the Tower and creates a hole for the others to enter through the lower levels. The Team gathers around Robin and his holo-computer.

"RT did it. Wirelessly bypassed security for us as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here" Robin states.

"Move out" Kaldur orders.

"No unnecessary risks, got it? Nothing stupid" Mia reminds.

"Ok" everyone responds.

One by one members of the League were cured of "Starotech."

"Etativel that ssorg gniht" Zatanna chants then someone cured Atom.

* * *

"The brats are aboard. They've taken away four of my toys" Klarion whines.

"Recall all League away missions. It's time to put these children in their place once and for all" Savage orders.

"Finally!"

Teekl meows.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Vandal. Shouldn't those three be back online by now?"

"What?"

The trio started to attack. Roy quickly places a cure on Green Lantern Hal's neck.

"You'll be sorry" Klarion warns.

A boom tube opens then six of the heavy hitters show up. Canary, Roy and Tornado were easily defeated.

"The children have clearly reverse engineered a "Starotech" cure and vaccine. So there's no point in taking them alive."

"Goodie" Klarion rubs his hands together.

* * *

"Recognized: Captain Marvel, 1-5. Icon, 2-0. Dr. Fate, 1-7."

M'gann hovers over the trio in camouflage mode and proceeded to curing them. She was able to get Dr. Fate but Icon notices and attacks her. Raquel comes up from behind him and was able to cure him.

Zatanna chants "Trulb tuo mazahs!"

"Shazam!"

Marvel turns back into Billy and falls into Zatanna. Kaldur helps him up while Mia checks for any injuries.

"Too bad "Curotech" doesn't work as fast as "Starotech." We could use these guys" Raquel complains.

"You're good Billy. No injuries" Mia smiles.

"Thanks."

He hugs her and she hugs him back.

"It is a small miracle, Queen Mera and Doctors Roquette, Spence and Vulko were able to re-engineer a cure and vaccine at all" Kaldur states.

"Hey, if you guys aren't busy" Wally says.

"On my way. You three rendezvous with Robin and Superboy."

"Same. Just give me a sec" Mia comments.

"I-I'll be right behind you" Zatanna tells the others.

Zatanna waits until Raquel and M'gann leaves to do what she needed to do. She walks over to pick up the helmet and it shocks her in defense.

"Temleh, esaeler ym rehtaf!"

The spell didn't work so Mia tries to pull it off. When she got in a 3 foot radius of Fate, Mia was electrocuted and she backs off.

"I can save Fate from Savage but I still can't save my father from Fate."

"I'm sorry Z. I can't get close to him anymore."

"Mia!" Wally yells.

"I'm coming!"

She teleports to where Wally was which in this case was one of the docking bays.

* * *

Artemis fires arrows at Flash who catches them easily then knocks Wally away. She shot at Flash's feet launching him back a few feet. Green Arrow retaliates by firing a few arrows at Artemis. Mia teleports them out into space.

"I'm amazed we're still alive" Artemis states.

"It's cause they're being controlled. They're limited by whoever's pulling their strings. The very thing putting us in danger is the only thing giving us a chance" Wally explains.

"Well thank God for that" Mia sarcastically says.

"Artemis, Kid, Blink. Now!" Kaldur locks the door.

Artemis fires an arrow into the wall holding on tight with Wally holding on too. Mia plunges two daggers into the wall beside her and grips the handles until her knuckles turned white.

"Hold on" Kaldur says.

"Holding" the couple said.

"I don't like this plan" Mia adds.

Kaldur presses a button and the cargo bay doors opened.

"Warning. Cargo bay venting atmosphere" the computer announces.

All four of them held on for dear life as the vacuum of space tries to suck them out.

"Aqualad!" Mia shouts.

Kaldur manages to close the doors before Aquaman, Green Arrow and Flash were sucked out into space. Wally quickly places the cure on the trio's necks.

"Apologies, My King."

Mia squats down and turns Flash's body onto his back. She looks down at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Dad, you just had to get yourself turned into a mindless slave for some 50,000 year old guy who's bent on world domination."

Wally rests a hand on her shoulder "He'll be fine but we have to go."

"Alright" Mia got up and followed the others.

"You know that's the first time you called him Dad" Wally whispers.

"Really? I guess it was time to use it."

* * *

The others were battling against Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman where they were able to subdue Hawkwoman with the help from Wolf and Lola.

"Now" Robin orders.

Raquel traps Wonder Woman in a bubble. Wonder Woman starts to punch the bubble to set herself free.

"Can she escape your force bubble?"

"Not if she keeps punching it. The kinetic energy is only making it stronger. But I'm stuck here. Anything I do risks freeing her."

"Look out!"

Robin manages to distract Batman long enough for Raquel to fly away while maintaining the force bubble. Soon it was Batman versus Robin and Conner against both Superman and Manhunter. Wolf attacks Manhunter while Sphere attacks Superman in order to help Conner.

M'gann appears then morphs into her White Martian form to psychically take down her uncle and she succeeds. Superman punches her away making Conner very angry. Robin holds his own against Batman but not for long.

Then he ends up next to Conner "We're not gonna beat them one on one."

"Plan B, then."

Batman and Superman fly down to the same level they're on. Conner throws Robin at Batman which he kicks him towards the wall then was able to place the cure on Batman's neck when he lands on the ground. Conner grabs hold of Superman from the back and tries his hardest to keep his grip.

"Sure about this?" Robin asks.

"Just do it."

Robin opens a small box of Kryptonite which weakens the two Kryptonians. He places the cure at the back of Superman's neck then closes the box.

Conner pants a little "Kryptonite…hurts."

"Which is why Batman keeps it in an overwhelmingly impenetrable vault at the Batcave" Robin helps Conner up "Well more like a whelmingly penetrable vault."

"Conner, Robin I know you two did something stupid. What was it?" Mia demanded.

"How did you even-" Robin wonders.

"Call it a gut feeling. Now what did you two do?"

"We used Kryptonite but only to weaken Superman enough to place the cure" Conner answers truthfully.

"Thank you for your honesty."

"Do you think she-" Robin spoke too soon.

"Are you out of your goddamn minds?! Conner, that stuff can kill you! Oh we are _so_ having a talk after all of this crazy shit is over with" Mia states.

* * *

"Time to go."

"Come on, we can take 'em."

"Yes, but in the process, you'd lose control perhaps even destroy this station. And whether or not they're in our thrall the Light still needs the Justice League alive for phase two."

"I wouldn't lose control"

Teekl meows.

"Okay, yeah, I bring the chaos."

"Klarion!" Mia shouts as the two Light members flee the Watchtower.

 _"Damn it!"_ Mia scowls.

"Congratulations, Team. You have won the day" Tornado says.

"Happy New Year, Justice League" the computer announces.

Wally picks up Artemis bridal style "I should have done this a long time ago."

"No kidding" then the two kiss.

"Well it's about time" Mia whispers.

Soon everyone was kissing except for Mia. _"All of my ships have sailed"_ *internal squeal* _"I'm so happy."_

Someone taps her shoulder and Mia turns to see Roy looking a little worse for wear.

"Roy, where have you been? I've been worried sick you son of a-"

Roy plants his lips on Mia's instantly shutting her up.

He disconnects only to whisper "Happy Birthday Amelia."

"How-"

He captures her lips again and Mia finally kisses back. Her arms snake around his neck then she runs her fingers through his hair as the kiss deepens. Roy pulls her in closer, pressing her body into his by keeping both hands on her back. The two pour everything they've felt about each other into this kiss and it was the best kiss Mia ever had.

"Human customs still elude me" Tornado says as he lays there awkwardly on the ground.

* * *

Before going into the meeting room, Mia and Roy talked for a bit.

"How did you know that today was my birthday?" Mia curiously asks.

"Robin told me before the mission started."

"Of course he did" Mia rolls her eyes at Robin's antics _"That little sneak."_

They fell into a comfortable silence for a bit then Mia spoke again.

"So what does this make us?" she plays with his hand.

Slightly callused hand yet still soft to the touch intertwines with a callused hand; soft and rough, yin and yang.

"Something I want to give a try" Roy looks down at their intertwined hand.

"Are you saying that because that's how you feel or because you're afraid I'd kick your ass if you said the wrong thing?" Mia raises a brow in a joking manner.

"Well I can't go around telling everyone I'm afraid of my girlfriend now can I?" Roy smirks at her.

"I guess you're right about...girlfriend?"

He kisses her once more before heading inside.

"Hey" Roy stops at the door but doesn't turn around "Do you want me to come with you?"

He doesn't respond but instead holds his hand out for her and she takes it. The couple walks into the room hand-in-hand then took separate seats. Roy in between Green Arrow and Canary while Mia sat next to Kaldur.

"Everything I thought I knew about myself was a lie. I'm not a hero or a sidekick. I'm a traitor. A pawn."

 _"Roy"_ Mia felt her heart crack at his confession.

"Roy, it'll be alright-" Canary tries to soothe him.

"I'm not Roy. I don't know what I am. All I know is I need to find the real Roy. I need to rescue Speedy."

 _"Roy"_ Mia's heart shattered while a single tear escapes and trails down her cheek.

"Guardian is already searching Cadmus" Batman states.

Green Arrow and Canary walked Roy and Mia out of the room. As they headed for the zeta tubes, Green Arrow notices that Roy and Mia were holding hands.

"So you two huh?"

Mia looks at him with annoyance "Yeah and?"

"Nothing, you two seem like a good match. Does Barry know?"

"No Ollie, he doesn't. And he won't because I'm not telling him, Roy isn't going to tell him, Dinah won't say a word and you better as hell not tell him until I'm ready to tell him myself. Am I understood?"

Oliver gulps "Yes ma'am."

Dinah snickers and gives Mia a high-five. They arrived at the zeta tubes and the older couple looks at the younger one.

"Ready to go?" Dinah asks.

"Um" Mia glances at Roy "Not yet. There's a place I want to take Mr. Pouty Face to."

"Roy?" Oliver asks.

Roy looks at Mia and saw the pleading look in her eyes "I'll go with Mia."

The older couple nods then leaves the Tower. When they were alone, Roy tightens his grip around Mia's hand and she squeezes back.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to teleport us from here to Earth. I'll teleport to where we have to go when we're on Earth. Come on" she drags him over to the tubes.

 _ **Isla Santo Miguel**_

 _ **January 1, 02:36 PST**_

The two of them sat on a hill in Mia's country and just watched the clear night sky. They just sat there for a bit until Mia spoke.

"I know what you are."

Roy turns his head "You do?"

She nods "You're my boyfriend and to me, you are a hero. I hope that's enough for you."

"That's more than I could ever ask for" Roy whispers.

He cups her cheek and pulls her in for a kiss. Mia kisses back then their lips start to move in sync. Roy leans back to the ground dragging Mia along with him. She ends up on top of him and the two laid there kissing under the starry night of Isla Santo Miguel.


	37. Year 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **2011\. Mia is 18.**_

Light shined through the blinds and a small crack of light stopped right over Mia's eyes forcing her to wake up. She groans and tries to go back to sleep but the sun wasn't having any of it. Kicking off the covers, Mia sits up and stretches out her sore muscles then rubs the sleep out of her eyes. After a few minutes of contemplating whether she should get up and start the day or go back to sleep and do nothing, she chose the former.

Mia changes out of her pajamas and into an oversize t-shirt from the closet while heading out of her room. The smell of breakfast made her fully awake causing her to skip into the kitchen. When she arrived in the kitchen, a small smile appears on her face and went to hug the shirtless pajama pants wearing man cooking bacon. She wraps her arms around his waist and buries her face in his back.

He chuckles "Good morning."

"Morning Roy" Mia snuggles in deeper.

"Sleep well?"

"You could say that."

Mia lowkey tried to grab a piece of bacon but Roy slaps her hand away. Next she tried teleporting the bacon to her hand and Roy was ready for that time too. When the bacon was in her hand, he quickly snatches it away making Mia whine.

"Aw, come on Roy. I'm hungry."

"You can wait a few more minutes."

"You know I can just teleport to Barry's house and have breakfast there" Mia lets go of Roy and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah I know but how are you going to explain to him why you have a hickey on your neck and why you're wearing a shirt that's too big for you" Roy counters.

Mia got quiet and pouts. Roy laughs a little then turns off the oven and places eggs, pancakes, toast and bacon on the table. Mia gets up to grab plates, silverware, cups and apple juice from their respected places and sets them at the table. Mia rests her legs on Roy's lap as she enjoys breakfast. Soon her phone starts to ring.

"Who's calling you this early in the morning?"

"It's only 8:30 Roy" she answers her phone "Hello?"

'Mia I need your help with something.'

"Hey cuz, what'd you need help with?" _"He forgot it was Valentine's Day."_

"Is that Wally?" Roy asks.

She nods and mouths "I think he forgot it's Valentine's Day today."

'Mia!'

"Sorry, what was that Wally?"

'Stop flirting with Roy and help me!'

"How do you even know I'm with Roy? I could be just watching T.V. right now or reading a book."

'Because you two have been inseparable since New Years and I have no idea why.'

 _"That's because we're dating doofus"_ "Whatever. So why am I always the one who has to help you with Artemis?"

'Because you two are alike and great friends. Plus you're my cousin and you love me.'

" _Damn, he's got me there"_ "Alright it's still early in the morning so I think you might be able to pulls this off."

'Thank you!'

"Don't thank me just yet. I'm just getting the things you need, you have to be the one to get it right."

'Ok, ok. What do I have to do?'

"I can call in a few favors for you but you have to get them yourself. Got it?"

'You're the best Mia.'

"I know. Now go before Artemis learns that you forgot it's Valentine's Day."

'I'll call you afterwards.'

"Bye Wally."

'Later Mia.'

Mia hangs up then smirks at Roy. He raises a brow at her trying to figure out what she's thinking.

" _Wally's so dead"_ "Are you going to help him?"

"Kinda have to. He used the "you're my cousin and you love me" bit. I hate it when he uses it."

Roy chuckles and pulls her seat closer to him "He knows that you can't say no to family."

"That's true" Mia stares into his forest green eyes and saw a glimmer of mischief "So…what do you have planned for today?"

Roy smirks "Like I'd tell you anything."

"Fine. Guess I have to spend the rest of the day at the Cave and hope I don't get sent on a mission" she gives him a peck on the cheek and went to change.

" _I hate it when she does that"_ Roy rubs his face in frustration before saying out loud "Just be ready by 7 tonight. Ok?"

"Thanks Roy!" she shouted back.

Mia came back into the kitchen wearing a red long sleeved shirt, a winter jacket, white beanie hat, yellow scarf, skinny jeans and short ankle boots. Roy stands up and walks over to her. He pulls her in for a kiss then hugs her with a small squeeze.

"Thank you" he mumbles in her hair.

Mia smiles and snuggles into his chest.

She looks up at him with a warning glare "Don't do anything stupid. I don't want to hear on the news, from the Team or from Ollie that you screwed up and embarrassed yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. I'll see you tonight" she lets go of Roy and heads for the front door.

"Not teleporting?"

"Nope. It's too cold for me to teleport. I'm taking the zeta tube."

"Alright."

"Bye Roy."

"Bye Mia."

When Mia closed the door, Roy's face became hard and emotionless. He picks up his phone to look at the time and quickly changes into his Red Arrow suit. _"I'll find you Speedy."_

* * *

"Recognized: Blink, B04."

As soon as she stepped foot inside the cave, Mia was quickly engulfed into a hug and she hugs the person back.

"Mia we've missed you!" M'gann exclaims.

"Meg you know you can always visit me in Central City. I've got my own place thanks to the paintings I've sold."

"But it's not the same though."

"You've got a point there."

The girls stopped hugging and out of nowhere a blur of yellow runs towards them and barrels into Mia. Mia laughs as she's on her back with Lola on top of her licking and purring.

"I've missed you too Lola."

Lola growls.

"She misses you a lot. No one can get close to her except Wally."

Mia looks at Lola "I'm sorry girl. I want you to live with me but I don't think I'm allowed to have a 60 lb. leopard in my apartment."

Lola gives her the "Puss in Boots" eyes and Mia sighs in frustration.

"Fine you can come live with me."

Lola purrs loudly like she's saying "Thank you."

"Ok now get off me before I'm crushed to death."

Lola gets off and Mia stood back up again. She takes off her jacket and beanie but kept her scarf on.

" _Don't need everyone knowing about what Roy gave me. The guys would go ballistic, not to mention Artemis too"_ "So what are you and Conner doing for Valentine's Day?" Mia wiggles her eyebrows.

M'gann blushes and began to stutter "I-I…we d-didn't…uhm."

Mia chuckles "It's ok Meg, I'm just messing with you. This is your first Valentine's Day as a couple so for tonight do something light like watching a movie here or take a stroll on the boardwalk. It doesn't have to be over the top and extravagant."

"Thanks for the advice. How are you and Roy doing?"

"We're getting there. He has some of his things in my place and I have a few of mine at his. Dad, Wally and Artemis still don't know about that, they just think we're flirting around and being annoying to each other; let's just keep this between us."

"My lips are sealed."

"Great. Now let's go to your room and figure out what you're going to wear tonight."

They headed for M'gann's room with Lola right behind them.

 _ **Central City**_

 _ **February 14, 19:10 CST**_

Mia was all dolled up and ready for what Roy has planned for tonight but she's missing something rather someone, Roy. She looks at her watch and saw that it was ten past seven.

" _Tch. And he thinks I'm the one who takes too long to get ready. I better call him and see what's the hold up."_ She picks up her phone and calls Roy. After it rings five times, he finally picks up.

'What' he spat out.

Mia froze for a second then spoke "Is everything alright?"

* * *

Roy was taking down some security guards at some building in some country.

"Why are you calling?"

'Because you told me to be ready by 7 tonight and it's now 15 past seven. Where are you?'

"Busy" he takes down a few more guards.

'What's that noise?'

A security guard grunts when he fell to the floor.

'Are you actually taking down thugs?! Wait, you're searching for Speedy aren't you?'

"Actually they're security guards. Look can we talk about this later?"

'You know what, take your time there and don't bother coming back home.'

"Mi-" she hung up on him _"Great, now she's mad."_

* * *

Mia stares at her phone then to Lola.

"I'll be back later tonight. If he comes here while I'm out, keep him out of the bedroom."

Lola nods and Mia heads for the front door. She remembers something and looks back at Lola.

"Lola no maiming, killing, biting or scratching" Lola almost pouts "You can tackle him and keep him on the floor but I don't want to see blood anywhere in this apartment. Bye Lola."

Mia walks out of her apartment, locks the door and takes a stroll around the city. She sees couples everywhere as she walks past restaurants and shops. _"Lucky ducks."_ Mia wasn't paying attention when she's suddenly pulled back right as a car speeds away in front of her.

"Watch it jerk!"

Mia looks back to see her savior and saw that it was Wally.

"Wally?"

"Hey Mia. You know you should pay more attention."

"Yeah sure" she sounded distant.

"Are you ok? Where's Roy?"

" _Ditching me to look for Speedy"_ "He's going to meet me."

"Great. Hey, thanks for the flowers and reservation. Artemis loved it."

"I'm glad. I'll see you later Wally."

Mia waves and continues to walk to nowhere. She ends up at a coffee shop, called Joe's Java, that was just about to close and sees an employee locking the door. Mia knocks on the door and the employee shakes her head.

"Sorry, we're closed."

"Please, I just need a place to sit for a bit. My date didn't show up and I'm not in the mood to hear his explanation. I swear I won't order a drink" Mia pleads.

The girl looks at Mia and saw that she was telling the truth.

"Come in. You're lucky that I'm the manager" she opens the door.

"Thanks" Mia walks in and took a seat at the counter.

She looks at her phone to see if she had any missed calls or new messages but there weren't any. Placing the phone away from her, a single tear escapes and trails down her cheek.

"He must be some guy" Mia looks up at the manager on the other side of the counter "How long have you two been together?"

Mia chuckles "Actually, we haven't been dating that long but we've been through a lot together though. Right now he's working on something that he thinks it's his responsibility."

"I know about dating someone who's obsessed with something" the manager starts to clean a mug with a hand towel.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Back in Florida, I dated a guy in high school who only lived and breathed soccer. His family wasn't any better. Now I love him and his family to bits but they didn't do anything else unless it was related to soccer. So after 2 ½ years of putting up with him, I broke it off and moved to Central City for college."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I know right? Best decision I ever made" she smirks.

"You're tougher than you look."

"Thanks" the girl smiles.

"I'm Mia" Mia holds out her hand.

"Victoria" she shakes Mia's hand.

Before either girl said another word, Mia's phone rings. They looked to see Roy was calling. Mia was hesitant to answer so Victoria answers it.

"Thank you for calling Mia's phone. If this is a family member please hold and if this is the jerk of a boyfriend who stood her up please hang up now" Victoria winks at Mia.

'Who the hell are you?!'

"I'm a new friend, who's this?"

Roy grumbles.

"What?"

He mumbles again.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

Victoria puts the phone away from her ear when Roy starts to yell.

'The jerk of a boyfriend who stood her up!'

She places the phone back to her ear "Oh hi! How can I help you?"

'Please let me talk to her.'

Victoria taps her chin "Now why would I let you do that?"

'Because I love her.'

" _He sounds sincere"_ "That's what they all say."

'Please' he begs.

She looks at Mia and saw tears building up. _"Guess she heard that"_ "You can talk to her when she gets back home."

'But-'

Victoria hangs up and passes the phone back to Mia. Mia takes the phone and blots her tears with a napkin.

"Go make him pay for making you cry."

Mia nods and heads for the front door.

"If he gives you any more trouble, just come by again around closing time and we'll talk shit about him."

"Thanks Victoria."

"No problem Mia."

Mia quickly heads home.

* * *

She opens the door to her apartment and smiles at the sight in front of her. Lola laying on top of Roy and he looks like he's not enjoying it. Mia walks past them and quickly pats Lola on the head before entering her room to change.

"Mia please."

"Oh so now you want to talk."

"I had intel about Speedy's location."

Mia opens the door and walks out, wearing red fuzzy pajama pants and a white tank top with her hair held up with a clip. She narrows her eyes at him then heads to the couch and sat there.

"And you had to check that tonight? Really?"

Roy struggled to talk as Lola's weight was crushing him.

"Come here Lola."

Lola got up and laid next to Mia on the couch. Roy breathed in deeply then got up and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"If I didn't check it out then I might have lost the real Roy. What if it was one of your brothers?"

She glares at him "Don't you dare bring them into this. Remember, I thought that they and Ana were dead for three years so I didn't search. That's not the same thing."

"Mia I have to find him."

"It's not your responsibility, damn it!" she got up and strutted for her room.

Roy follows her and grabs her wrist before she went inside.

"Mia please" she turns around allowing Roy to see her on the brink of tears. _"Oh Mia."_

" _Why are you acting like a jerk?"_ "Is he that important to you that you completely forgot about me? If he's more important than me, you can go ahead and leave. I don't want to see your face again."

Roy remained quiet the entire time. Expecting him to leave, Mia tries to get out of his grip but he had a different idea. He pulls her in and wraps his arms around her small frame.

"No one is more important than you. I didn't mean to make you feel this way Mia" Roy softly spoke.

Mia raises her head to look at him straight in the eye. _"He's telling the truth"_ "Roy, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Please don't obsess yourself over Speedy, he's not worth it. I'm begging you, as your girlfriend and friend, to let him go if you can't find him. Please Roy."

He hesitated before he finally spoke "I promise."

Mia looks at him to see if there was a sign that he was lying however she didn't find any. Taking his hand, she leads him to the bedroom where they had a blissful night sleep. _"I'm sorry Mia but that's a promise I have to break."_


	38. Year 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **2012\. Mia is 19.**_

After debating with herself, Mia decides to pay the Manor a visit. _"Let's see what they're up to."_ She teleports from her apartment in Central City to the Wayne Manor in Gotham City. When she appears at the front door, she knocks a few times and waits. The door unlocks and opens to reveal a butler with white hair and an air of sophistication.

"Hello Miss Amelia" he spoke in a British accent.

"Hey Al."

The two waited a few seconds before they did their secret handshake and Alfred lets her in.

"Unfortunately, Master Bruce is out at the moment and Master Dick is in the gymnasium" Alfred informs as he closes the door.

"That's ok" *sniffs* "Al, are you attempting to make my famous flan?" Mia smirks.

Alfred was flustered for a second before clearing his throat to compose himself "Nothing gets past you Miss Amelia."

"Got that right. Let me show the proper way to make flan."

Mia made her way to the kitchen with Alfred right on her tail. A few hours passed and the flan was finally done.

"And that's how you make flan. Want the first piece?" Mia offers.

"That's quite alright Miss Amelia. Perhaps Master Dick would like to enjoy the first piece."

"Al, you and I both know that he likes everything but flan. I'm sure it's ok for you to get the first piece. Besides you deserve a treat every now and then."

"I suppose you're right."

Alfred takes a knife and cuts out the first piece for himself. He grabs a spoon and starts eating.

" _How is it that I can never make this right? I've followed the directions explicitly yet I can't ever get this to taste like Mia's"_ "Splendid as always Miss Amelia."

Mia looks at the clock in the kitchen. _"That's weird. Normally Bruce is-"_ the phone starts to ring and Alfred answers it.

"Hello? Yes sir."

" _Speak of the devil and he shall appear"_ Mia thought as she watches Alfred's expression go from neutral to surprise.

"Oh dear. Yes sir, I'll bring her down" Alfred hangs up and looks at Mia "Master Bruce wishes for you to meet him down in the cave in 10 minutes."

"Sure. Mind if I go say hi to Dick?"

"Of course Miss Amelia. You may do as you please but I highly recommend not to go on a joyride with any of the vehicles."

"I wouldn't dream of it" Mia states sarcastically causing Alfred to raise a brow "I'm kidding besides I don't know how to drive anyway."

Mia leaves the kitchen and heads to the gymnasium. _"She's one of a kind. I'm so glad that Master Dick has a friend like her."_

* * *

Mia stops by the gymnasium to find it empty. _"Guess he's in his room."_ She leaves and heads for his room. Without knocking, she barges in completely scaring him.

"Hey Dick."

"Aaahhh!" he covers his lower half "Mia? What the hell?!"

*scoffs* "Like I haven't seen anything before. Besides this is payback for that time on the beach."

Dick just stares at her "Are you kidding me? That was a little over two years ago. I can't believe you've held a grudge this entire time."

Mia shrugs "You were the last one I needed to cross off."

"I don't even want to know what you did to Conner and Kaldur."

"It's better if you don't."

"Oh god" Dick heads into his closet and changes "So what brings you by the manor?"

"Can't I visit my favorite guy?" Mia lies through her teeth.

"What's the real reason Mia."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" he walks out of the closet wearing a blue buttoned up shirt and dark jeans "You only say that to Wally and me when you don't want to talk but you really do. So what's up?"

Mia sighs and chuckles softly "I can't talk my way out of this can I?"

"Nope."

He takes a seat on his bed and pats the spot next to him. Mia walks over to the bed taking the seat next to him but doesn't look at him.

"Mia?"

"It's-it's Roy. Something's going on with him and I can't figure out what it is."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Dick suggests.

"I've tried that but I can't seem to get through to him. I don't know what to do anymore" Mia slowly starts to cry.

Dick pulls her in for a hug and rubs her back "It's going to be ok Mia" _"I need to have a talk with Roy."_

Shortly after their talk, Alfred knocks on the door.

"Miss Amelia, Master Bruce wishes to see you now."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Very well."

Mia wipes her tears and gives Dick a smile "Better go see what he wants. I'll see you later Dick."

She kisses his cheek and heads to the Batcave. He waits until his bedroom door closes and he picks up his phone to call someone. After a few rings, the person answers.

'Hey dude.'

"Wally what do you know about Mia and Roy's relationship?"

'She tells me that they're good. Why?'

"Because she was just here worrying about him. She cried Wally."

The other side was silent for a bit 'Mia barely cries.'

"Exactly. We need to have a talk with Roy."

'Should we really meddle? I mean it could work itself out.'

"Wally, you didn't see her. She was distraught, heavy on the dis."

'When are we going to talk to him?'

* * *

Mia walks down the stairs to reach the Batcave. _"Wonder what he wants."_ As she made it down the stairs, she looks over to see Batman with his cowl still on and a boy with black hair and green eyes sitting on the floor by the Batmobile.

"Hey Bats."

"Blink."

"So who's the short stack?"

The boy glares at her "What'd you call me?"

"I called you short."

He growls and charges at Mia. Batman didn't bother helping because he knows that Mia can take care of herself. Lo and behold, he was right as always. Mia waits until the last second and teleports. The boy stops and looks around in confusion. Two seconds later, Mia appears behind him and swiftly takes out his legs with her foot.

He hits the ground hard and groans as he feels the sting from hitting the ground. A shadow looms over him so he lifts his head a little to see Mia standing in front of him with the softest smile she has ever mustered. He stares at her in shock because no one has smiled like that to him except his mother.

"Let's start over" she extends her hand "I'm Mia. What's your name?"

" _I think I can trust her"_ he takes her hand and she helps him up "I'm Jason, Jason Todd."

"Well Jason it's a pleasure to meet you. Mind telling me why Bats brought you in?"

"I tried to steal the Batmobile's wheels and sell them" Jason said with a straight face.

Mia looks from Jason to the car to Batman where she saw the irritation in his frown. She bursts out laughing and grabs hold of her stomach as she laughs harder and harder.

"Oh my god" *laughs* "You tried to…and he…oh my god."

As she laughs, Batman clears his throat and glares at her.

Mia finally calms down "You know that doesn't work on me Batman. Now let me take Jason up for some dessert while you brood and calculate the benefits of having him as your next partner. Come on Jason" Mia holds out her hand but he hesitates "I swear I don't bite."

" _What the hell"_ he shrugs and holds her hand. Mia take him to the kitchen and on the way there, they had a quick chat.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Nothing to tell."

"Got a dad?"

"Don't know, never met him."

"Mom?"

"Left me."

Mia stops dead in her tracks and looks at Jason with sadness "I'm so sorry."

"Whatever. She only cared about when she had enough money to buy her next pack."

"Oh Jason" she pulls him in for a hug "Don't you worry, I'll help take care of you."

Jason growls and pushes her away "I don't need to be taken care of! I've been fine on my own for a while and I'll be fine without your help. So go ahead and be motherly to someone else."

Mia sighs "You're right, you shouldn't be mothered" she quickly grabs his ear and pinches it hard "You should be treated as the snot nose little brother who tries to act tough."

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"You said you didn't want me to be motherly so I'm acting as the big sister who's in charge of your little punk ass."

"What gives you the right to treat me like this?" Jason shouts.

"Experience and the fact that I am a big sister of three siblings as well as the surrogate big sister to a team of teenage superheroes. Don't test me."

" _She's witty and doesn't give a shit what people say about her. I can definitely trust her"_ "Ok" Mia eyes him suspiciously "I'm good, honest."

Mia lets go of his ear and smiles "Glad to hear. Come on, I've got some flan."

"What's flan?"

"The best thing ever created but I make the best. Now come on before Al eats the whole thing."

"Who's that?"

"You'll see" Mia ruffles his hair.

Jason swats her hand away in a playful way as they head to the kitchen for some flan.

* * *

Dick and Wally waited for Roy on a rooftop in Star City. When Roy finally arrived, they went down to business.

"So Roy, how's your relationship with Mia?" Dick asks while crossing his arms.

"Fine."

"Really? Cause that's not what we heard" Wally comments.

" _What are they talking about?"_ "What'd you hear?"

"That apparently you're in your own little world and Mia's been trying to communicate with you but you're not responding. Care to explain?" Dick raises a brow.

Roy was silent for the time being and that's when Wally came up with a theory.

"This wouldn't be about you breaking your promise to Mia. You know the promise you made to her that you wouldn't obsess yourself with finding Speedy, now would it?"

"How do you know about that?" Roy demanded.

"Dude, we're her cousin and best friends. She tells us everything even if we have to trick her into telling us the truth" Wally states.

"This doesn't concern you two. This is between Mia and I so butt out."

"That's not going to happen Roy and it does concern us because we care about her. Now try to be the great boyfriend she thinks you are and we won't have any problems" Dick reasons.

"Whatever."

Roy notches an arrow and fires it. He uses his bow to ride down the zip line, disappearing into the night of Star City. The two looked at each other with the same thought on their minds _"Better keep an eye on him."_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and a certain someone was beyond excited. _"I can't wait for everyone to get here."_ The party was being held at Oliver's mansion in Star City and everyone was invited. The Garricks, Wests, West-Allens, Artemis and her mother, and her brothers with Ted as well as Daniel.

"Mia, can you help me get this star up?"

"Sure thing Ollie" Mia walks over to the Christmas tree and had to crane her neck to see the top.

Oliver stood by her with his hands on his hips "Beautiful isn't it?"

"It's the biggest tree I've ever seen in my entire life."

"Glad you liked it. Now" he hands her the star "Care to do the honors?"

"Of course" Mia smiles and takes the star "Back in a jiffy."

She teleports to the top of the tree while Oliver watches her place the star on the tree. _"I'm happy that Roy's dating her. She's good for him."_ Mia came back down.

Oliver smiles "Now. You ready for the party?"

"You bet."

Soon everyone started to arrive at the party and began to mingle. Mia dragged her brothers over to Wally, Artemis and Roy so she can introduce them.

"Mia we don't want" Miguel starts.

"To meet them" Tulio finishes.

 _"Actually you two did meet them but that was about two years ago and they were their alter egos"_ "Well too bad" she places the Twins in front of the trio "Guys these are my brothers Miguel and Tulio."

"Nice to meet you guys" _"Again after two years"_ Wally extends his hand.

The Twins were hesitant but when they saw Wally smile, they instantly relaxed.

"Miguel" he shook Wally's hand.

"Tulio" he did the same.

"Now this is Wally our cousin through adoption, his girlfriend Artemis and that's Roy."

The Twins greeted Artemis with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. They looked over at Roy like they wanted to murder him.

"What?" Roy asks in irritation.

Miguel scoffs while Tulio looked at Mia with seriousness.

"Ese gringo es su novio?" *

"Sim. Y que?" *

"El tiene quer pasar la prueba." *

"Tulio no!"

"Es nuestra tradicion" *

As the Ramires siblings bickered, the trio just watched them.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Artemis asks.

"I've taken some Spanish. I can guess what they're saying" Wally listens to the conversation intently "Ok either they're arguing about a pet dog or something about a toy."

"They're arguing about me doing a test that's from their culture" Roy states correctly.

The couple stares at him in surprise.

"Dude."

"Roy, you understand Spanish?"

"Thought it would be good to know what she's actually saying about me. Mia doesn't know I understand Spanish so don't say anything."

They nodded and turned their attention back to the Ramires siblings. Mia looks back at them and sighs. She walks over to Roy taking his hands into hers.

"I'm sorry to do this to you know but my brothers are persistent. Since you're my boyfriend, you have to do a test to show that you're worthy of having me as your girlfriend. It's a tradition back home but you don't have to do it, no one can force you to take part of it."

"Of course I'll do it" he kisses her fully on the lips in front of her brothers "So what do I have to do?"

* * *

"Roy are you sure you want to do this?" Mia asks worriedly.

"What? You think I won't pass?"

"That's not it Roy. This is probably the hardest challenge you've done in your life."

"It can't be that hard."

"You'd be surprise."

Miguel and Tulio show up.

"So you want to date our sister huh?"

"You can only do that if you pass the test."

"Bring it" Roy states confidently.

Tulio looks at Miguel and nods. Miguel understood the gesture and pulls out an entire bowl of Isla Santo Miguel's hottest peppers, El Diablo. Mia was scared for Roy while Wally and Artemis stared in confusion.

"This is the test?" Wally asks _"Well that was anti-climatic."_

"Mia, what's going on here?" Artemis wonders _"You've got to be kidding me."_

"So it's a custom back home that when a boy wants to date a girl, he and the girl's father sit across from each other. The girl's father places a bowl of our hottest peppers in front of the boy and tells him that if he can eat at least 3 of them then he can date the daughter. I remember watching a few of these test and almost all of them didn't pass because the peppers are too damn hot. Only a handful passed, so I'm not sure how Roy can handle the heat."

"Guess we'll have to see."

"Shh. It's starting" Wally shushes them.

"Eat 3 of these and you get to date our sister" Tulio states.

"If you can't, this is the last time you'll see her" Miguel comments.

"What?! That's not fair!" Mia shouts.

"Don't worry Mia, I got this" Roy faces the Twins "Let's get this over with."

"Go ahead" the Twins state gesturing to the bowl.

Roy picks up the first one and shoves it in his mouth. _"This isn't so bad"_ he bites into it and all Hell broke loose in his mouth _"Oh shit."_ Roy thoroughly chews and finally swallows it. He can literally feel the chewed up El Diablo pepper in his stomach. _"I don't think I can make it"_ he looks over to see Mia worried about him _"But I have to try."_ Roy takes the second one and does the process again.

Miguel and Tulio saw that Roy wants to give up but he pushes through for Mia's sake. They had the same thought about him _"He's worthy."_ Roy starts to sweat profusely and was in pain from the intense heat of the peppers but he doesn't complain. When he finished the third and was about to eat the fourth, Miguel grabs his wrist to stop him.

"You don't have to eat anymore, you passed" Tulio states.

"Yes!" Mia cheers and gives Roy a long kiss on the lips.

He quickly pulls away "Mia, don't. You'll burn your lips."

Mia laughs "Oh you big baby" she grabs a few and pops them in her mouth like they were popcorn "This is nothing."

"What?"

"The girls back home have a huge tolerance for anything that can cause them pain. This barely makes me sweat" Mia explains.

"How did I pass?"

"You pushed through the pain to be with the girl you love" Miguel says.

"Most guys who do this quit after the first pepper. Some quit after the second but only those persistent enough to date the girl they love, will completely finish the third pepper and go for the fourth" Tulio explains.

"Good to know" Roy softly says as he feels his lips bloat a little.

"Now that's over with, let's get back to the Christmas party" Mia suggests.

All six of them went back to the party and had fun. Laughter can be heard, gifts were exchanged and a lot of kissing under the mistletoe. As the party was coming to an end, Mia drags Roy away from the party and went outside. Roy twirls Mia around for a bit making her laugh and dizzy.

"Roy, stop. I'm getting dizzy" Mia grabs onto him to steady herself.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. How's your stomach?"

"I can still feel all three of those peppers in my stomach. Is that supposed to be normal?"

Mia shrugs "I guess. I wouldn't know because I'm not complaining about it."

Roy playfully glares and smirks at her "You're going to pay for that comment."

"Make me."

"I plan to."

Roy snatches her up and kisses her passionately. Mia responds by kissing back and their bodies moved in sync. They only stopped when someone clears their throat gaining the couple's attention. Mia looks over to see everyone watching her make out with Roy.

"Dios mio" she mutters as she hides her cherry red face.

"Wow Mia. Didn't know you were so thirsty for Roy" Artemis taunts.

"Shut it Art."

"Mia, are you and Roy…" Barry hints.

"Oh my god!" Mia looks up at him appalled at his hint "Barry!"

"Hey I just want to know if you're being safe."

"Ok you can stop right there. I'm not having this conversation with you in front of everyone" Mia looks at Roy "I'll see you later" and looks back at her friends and family "Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight."

She teleports out of there then waits for Roy back at her apartment.

* * *

The next day, Mia wakes up to find a note with a small present on her nightstand. She opens the note and reads it.

 _"Merry Christmas Mia. I'll see you tonight._

 _Roy"_

Mia smiles and opens the present. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the present, a gold necklace with a bow and arrow charm. _"I love it Roy. I'll see you tonight."_ But he never showed up leaving Mia heartbroken.

* * *

 _"Damn it. Chesire keeps getting in my way, I need to find out what she knows. Sorry Mia but it looks like I'm not coming home tonight."_ Roy starts to follow Chesire to see what she knows about where Speedy is located.

* * *

Translation courtesy of Google Translate:

"This gringo is your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"He needs to pass the test."

"It's our tradition."


	39. Year 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **2013\. Mia is 20.**_

"Happy birthday and happy New Year!" everyone cheered.

The Cave was decorated with New Year's streamers and a birthday banner.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot" Mia smiles at her friends and family.

"It's not everyday we get to celebrate a New Year's birthday" Dick states.

"Shut it Nightwing."

"You love me and you know it" he walks over and hugs her then rests his arm on her head.

Mia frowns "You have two seconds before I send your ass into a black hole."

Dick quickly gets off and raises his hands in defeat "No need for threats."

"There will always be a need to threaten someone" Mia counters.

Everyone gave her presents and she told them that she'll open them up later. As the party continues, Mia's eyes scan the room for a certain redhead, forest green eyed archer but she doesn't find him. _"Where is he? Don't tell me he forgot my birthday."_

"Are you ok Mia?" Artemis asks.

She looks over at Artemis and gives her a fake smile "I'm fine Art."

"You sure?" _"I know you're lying."_

"Positive."

"Ok" _"Liar."_

"Mia, Robin and Miguel are at it again" Wally states.

"I'll be right there" she looks at Artemis "I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

Mia smiles then it morphs into a frown and she shouts in the direction of the troublemakers "Robin! Miguel! I know you two aren't fighting on my birthday! Because if you are then you two are in _so_ much trouble."

Artemis laughs at Mia's antics then she walks over someplace more private to call someone.

'What?'

"Where are you?"

'Looking for Speedy.'

 _"I can't believe he forgot her birthday"_ "Do you know what today is?"

'Don't know. Lost track of time.'

"It's January 1st idiot."

It was silent on his end for a bit until Artemis heard a sigh 'Her birthday.'

"She's worried about you" *sighs* "Why are you doing this to her Roy?"

He ignored the question 'Tell her I love her. I should be back shortly.'

"Tell her yourself. You're her boyfriend Roy."

Artemis hangs up and turns to see Wally and Dick standing behind her.

"Where is he?" Wally asks even though he already knew the answer.

"Out looking for Speedy."

"This needs to stop. I can't stand seeing Mia act like she's fine when in reality she's not. He needs to prioritize and Mia should be on the top of that list" Dick states.

Artemis and Wally nod in agreement. As the trio continue to discuss what they should do with Roy, none of them realized that Mia was listening in on them.

 _"I knew it."_ Her back slide down against the wall and she sat there. Mia covers her mouth to hide the sound of her cries as tears started to slide down her cheeks.

* * *

Months later, Mia waits for Roy to show up at his apartment in Star City. It was close to three in the morning when he appears. Mia stood up from the couch and glares at him while crossing her arms.

"Hi Roy."

Roy looks over at her in surprise "Mia what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to come back. If you ever were planning on coming back."

"Mia" he went to kiss her but she takes a few steps back "What's wrong?"

"Oh a number of things like my boyfriend going behind my back, breaking his promise, never tells me where he's going, he's never here when I need him, and he doesn't even talk to me. Let's see what else…oh yeah. He acts like everything's dandy when in fact it's not and I hate the fact that I'm crying myself to sleep every night doubting about myself and this relationship. Shall I continue?"

"Look Mia, I'm sorry. I just-"

"Shut it Harper" *scoffs* "God, it's always that same damn tune 'I just need to find him. The original Speedy.' I'm so sick of you using that same excuse every fucking time. If you don't want to be in this relationship, that's perfectly fine with me."

"I want this, us, to work. You don't understand how important this is to me" Roy reasons.

"You're right. I don't know because you never talk to me! If this is what our relationship will continue to look like then I want no part in it."

"Mia please" Roy begs.

"No Roy. We're through."

Mia teleports out of the apartment leaving behind a devastated archer.

* * *

She ends up at Daniel's house in Crown Heights, New York.

"Danny?" she walks further down the hall.

He pops his head out of his study "Mia? Is everything alright?"

"No" she shakes her head and starts to cry "I-I broke up with Roy just now."

Daniel walks over and pulls her in for a hug "There, there. You're going to be fine. Do you want to spend the night?"

"Yes please" her voice was muffled.

"Ok. Need anything else?"

She looks up at him "The strongest whiskey you've got. Make it a double." _"I want to forget about him for one night."_

"You got it love" _"Ted would kill me for this but how can I say no to her? Besides it's just one cup."_

Daniel takes her to his study and poured them two cups. After filling up her cup, Mia takes it in one gulp then looked at him with a serious look.

"Another."

 _"This is going to be a long night"_ Daniel thought as he pours her another drink.


	40. Year 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **2014\. Mia is 21.**_

Sitting down on the beach behind the cave, Mia starts to sketch the beautiful sunset not paying attention to the person who sat next to her.

"Hi Tia."

Mia finally looks over to see Jason "Hey Jace. How was your day?"

"Pretty good" he lied.

"Jace."

"I argued with someone during the mission."

"Let me guess. Miguel?"

"No, not this time."

Mia furrows her brows "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then who?"

Jason sighs "Myself" Mia remained silent "I argued with myself about everything that's happening in my life and what to do during the mission. I was so distracted that I nearly screwed the whole thing up. Maybe I shouldn't be Robin anymore."

Not saying a word, Mia stood up then offered a hand to help him up. Jason takes it and she pulls him in for a hug.

Mia whispers "Jason you're still young which means that you have plenty of time to figure out what you want to do. You should stay as Robin and see where it goes, maybe you'll become something else down the line. So don't worry about petty things and enjoy the life you have now. I don't want to hear anymore of this self-doubt talk, got it punk?"

Jason smiles but she didn't see it "Yes Tia."

"Good" she looks at him "Now let's go prank Nightwing."

"I've been waiting to hear those words all day."

The two headed back inside with her arm over his shoulders. As they got inside she whispers "I love you Jason" and kisses his head.

"I love you too Mia" he whispers back and kisses her cheek.

Little did Mia know that this would be the last time she would see him.

A week later on January 20, 2014, Mia was jogging in Central City when she suddenly felt sick to her stomach and had to stop so she could lean on a tree. _"Why am I feeling like this? I know I'm not pregnant, so what is it?"_ She quickly finishes her jog and heads home. After making sure the line was secure, Mia calls the cave.

"Blink to Cave" no one answered "Someone there better answer or I swear I'll-"

'Amelia, it's Conner.'

 _"No one calls me that unless it's serious"_ "What the hell happened Conner."

Conner sighs 'It happened so fast.'

"Spit it out" Mia was deadly calm _"Please tell me no one died, please."_

'It's Robin. He's dead.'

"Ok thanks for letting me know. I'll see you later."

'Mia-'

She hangs up and just stood there. _"It's not true. It can't be. Not Jason."_ Not bothering to change out of her jogging clothes, Mia quickly teleports to the manor and appearing in the foyer. She heads down to the Batcave and found something she had never seen before, Bruce sitting with his face in his hand looking broken and devastated.

 _"No."_ Mia runs upstairs to find Alfred. When she did, she saw him throw things and yell out in grief. Alfred was so devastated that he didn't notice Mia standing there watching him. _"It-it can't be."_ Running out of the room, Mia went to find Dick silently praying that it wasn't true. She finally finds him in Jason's room crying by the closet door gripping one of Jason's hoodies tightly. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she walks closer to him.

"Dick" he looks up at her with puffy red eyes "Tell me it's not true."

"Amelia" Dick got up and started walking towards her.

 _"No, it's not true. It's not damn it"_ Mia took a step back while pointing a finger at him "No, no, no, no. Don't you dare say it Grayson."

Dick pulls her into his arms and tightens his hold "He's dead. Mia, Jason's dead."

 _"Not my Jason. Not my punk ass snot nose of a little brother"_ "NO!" Mia screams.

She screams and cries her heart out over the loss of her self-appointed brother. The duo stayed in Jason's room, holding each other up for support as they mourned over the death of Jason.

"It's all my fault" she mumbles.

"Don't do this to yourself Mia. It is _not_ your fault."

Mia looks up at him with grief "He told me that he wanted to quite but I convinced him to stay and see where it would take him. I killed him, I killed Jason."

Dick shakes his head. He holds her head to his chest and held it there as Mia shakes uncontrollably and cries while mumbling "I killed Jason" over and over again.

* * *

Two months after Jason's death, Mia and her brothers were nearly killed during a mission only the three of them could do. Her near death experience made her look at her life in a new perspective. _"I won't be able to have a family if I'm dead. I really do want a family in the future."_ So when the Ramires siblings came back to the cave, Mia went to have a talk with Kaldur and Dick.

"Guys, I can't keep doing this. I need some time away, away from all of this. I won't speak for my brothers but if they do ask please let them take the time they need. All of our lives have been focused on fighting whether it was for good or evil and we didn't get to focus on what we wanted to do in life since it was ripped from us at a young age. So if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to leave for a bit."

"We understand Mia" Kaldur states.

"Take as much time as you need" Dick says.

Mia hugs them and gave each a kiss on the cheek then turns to leave. She stops but doesn't look back at them knowing that if she did then she wouldn't be able to leave.

"No one is to call me for a mission unless it's absolutely necessary. Other than that anyone can call me if they need advice or just want to talk."

"We'll tell the others" Dick says.

Mia continues to walk and leaves the cave for the time being. _"Let's see who I really am."_


	41. Year 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, they belong to DC. I own Mia!**

 _ **2015\. Mia is 22.**_

After Mia left, the Team was able to somewhat function but it was hard since she was the glue…the unofficial official big sister of the group that anyone could talk to if they had problems and needed advice. She still got calls from everyone on the Team and was up to date on what was going on in the superhero world. Her brothers renamed themselves as the Twin Dragons which in her opinion is a whole lot better than the other name, Mal joined, and they got another Atlantian named La'gaan. The next call she got was something she wasn't expecting. Dick calls her to say that Bruce took on another Robin, a boy named Tim Drake.

Right after he told her, Mia quickly teleports to the Batcave to see if it was true and lo and behold it was.

Mia stood in front of Tim to stare at him right in the eye and a small soft smile appears.

"Be careful out there Timmy. I better see your ass back here alive, got it?"

"Promise."

"Good" she pats his shoulder and went to have a quick chat with Dick "He'll be good for you guys. Make sure this one stays alive or I'm letting all Hell break loose. Is that understood?"

"Don't worry Mia. Tim won't be dying on my watch."

"I'll see you next time."

Mia teleports out of the Batcave.

* * *

She arrives back at her apartment in Central City where someone was waiting for her.

"Hey, I'm back."

A well-toned guy wearing only pajama pants comes over from the kitchen to greet her.

"Hi" he kisses her "How'd it go?"

"Nightwing was right, Bats has a new Robin. He seems good but I don't know, I'm worried."

"You don't have to worry about it anymore. Now" he takes her hands and leads her to the bedroom "Let's get some sleep."

Mia whines "But I didn't get to finish reading my book."

"It'll still be there in the morning, now come on."

"Fine."

He chuckles as he leads her to the room. As he got the bed ready, Mia quickly changes into her pajamas, pats Lola's head and climbs into bed with him.

"Night Mia."

"Night Evan."

* * *

During her leave, Mia had found someone she could love and trust with every fiber in her body right in Central City. When she left, she decided to explore the city more since she hadn't been able to before. Mia didn't have the heart to leave Central City but she does get coffee with Wally daily ever since he and Artemis left the Team to go to college; they even got a place together in Palo Alto and a dog. _"I'm so glad that things are working out for them."_

One day when Mia was walking, a common purse thief takes her purse and runs away with it. Before Mia could do a thing, the thief barely ran three feet before he got decked by a random civilian. The civilian takes out a zip tie and binds the thief's hands. Mia walks over in time to get a good look at the Samaritan; chocolate brown short hair, strong jaw, well built body, a slight tan and the softest hazel, almost caramel like eyes Mia has ever seen.

He hands her back her purse "I think this belongs to you."

"Thanks" she takes it back "I could've gotten it back myself."

"I don't doubt it. Judging by your physique I guess you're a boxer or something along those lines."

"Something like that" Mia smiles at the inside joke and giggles a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" *clears throat* "Inside joke" she still smiles.

He shrugs "Alright. Well, I better take this guy in. Nice meeting you even if it wasn't under the best circumstances."

"That's ok, it makes a nice story to tell friends. It was nice meeting you too."

The two parted ways without bothering to think that they'll see each other again because what were the odds of that happening.

* * *

Three weeks later Mia drops by CCPD to give Barry his lunch since he forgot it back home…again.

"Thanks Mia. What would I do without you?" Barry kisses her head.

"You'd start eating junk food and won't be getting any nutrients whatsoever. You're lucky Mom didn't find out or else she'll have your head on a plate" Mia smirks.

"Got that right."

Someone knocks at the door and walks in "Sorry to bother you Barry but were you-" he looks up to see Barry and Mia talking "Oh I didn't know you had company, I can come back later."

"Don't worry about it. I know what you're talking about and I have the results, just give me a second to find it."

The guy walks over and Mia's eyes went wide in surprise.

"You're the guy who gave me back my purse from that purse snatcher."

He smiles "Yes, I am. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too" Mia returns the smile.

"What's this about a purse snatcher?" Barry asks as he continues to find the results.

"Remember when I told you that my purse got stolen and a nice guy got it back for me" Barry nods "This is him."

Barry looks up and smiles "Well O'Brian let me thank you for helping out my daughter."

"Your daughter?" he looks between Barry and Mia _"I don't see the resemblance at all."_

"I'm adopted" Mia explains.

 _"That makes sense"_ "Oh ok. Well it's nice to officially meet you…"

"Amelia" she extends her hand "Amelia Rosa Fuentes Ramires West-Allen but everyone calls me Mia."

He shakes her hand "Evan Tyler O'Brian. That's some name you got there."

"You have no idea how hard it is to fill out forms. The boxes are too damn short and there's not enough space to actually write out my entire name. I've petitioned to have every legal document in the city to have more than enough space to write out long names like mine."

"How's that going?"

"It finally went through. About damn time too" *scoffs* "Lazy ass politicians."

Evan laughs "You're funny. Hey, how about grabbing some-"

Barry cuts in "Here are the results you needed O'Brian" he hands Evan the manila folder "Now if you need anything else just come back here. Mia don't you have somewhere to be?"

Translation: I don't want you two flirting.

Mia sighs and shakes her head "Whatever you say Dad. We're good for dinner right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Perfect" she kisses his cheek "Then I'll see you tonight" Mia looks over at Evan "Detective."

"Mia."

Mia leaves Barry's office then heads over to the front desk.

"Hey Kyle."

"Hello Mia."

She smiles at the older officer in charge of dispatch "How the kids doing?"

"Oh they're good. Alex and Stephanie are about to have their second kid and Judy just finished her third year at the university."

"That's great to hear. Tell them to give me a call when the little one is born so I can draw a sketch."

"Will do. So what can I do for you?"

"I need you to give a message to Detective O'Brian for me."

"Of course."

After leaving the message, she leaves the building and went about her day. _"I need to call Victoria and tell her about the date tomorrow. She's going to be watching him like a hawk"_ she stops for a second as her eyes went wide _"Oh god. Poor Detective O'Brian."_ Mia continues to make her way towards the news station to talk with Iris.

Before Evan left for the night, Kyle calls him over.

"Detective O'Brian."

Evan heads over to the dispatcher "Yes sir?"

"Got a message for you."

"Ok?" he sounded unsure.

"It's from Allen's daughter."

"Oh, what did she want?"

"Read it for yourself" he hands him the note.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Evan quickly reads the note:

 _"Since you were rudely interrupted by my dad, I thought I would continue your train of thought._

 _How about grabbing some coffee? Say tomorrow at 5 in front of Joe's Java? I'll be the one being a nervous wreck."_

Evan softly chuckles and heads back to his place with a smile on his face.

During the date Mia had to keep a careful eye on Victoria so she wouldn't do something crazy while she was on the date. Fortunately Victoria was on her best behavior but when Mia went to the bathroom, she walks over to Evan and gave him a look that said _I don't care if you're a cop but if you hurt this precious sunshine, I know how to hide a body._ Evan swallows thickly then was relieved when Mia came back. As they left the shop, he glances back at Victoria to see the same look on her face so he quickly grabs hold Mia's hand like a lifeline while trying to make sure his hand wasn't clammy.

* * *

After the date, the rest was history. The two went on many dates, some were casual while others were high-end and it wasn't until after three months that they became a couple. When Mia felt that she could absolutely trust Evan with her life, she told him the truth about her. Everything from her life on Isla Santo Miguel to now and she made sure that she didn't compromise any of her teammates secret identities, so she only calls them by their superhero name in front of Evan.

Eventually, Evan discovers that Barry was the Flash and was sworn to secrecy. Evan had the opportunity to meet the most important men in Mia's life: Dick, Wally, Kaldur, Conner, Miguel, Tulio, Ted and Daniel. Just like Roy, Evan had to go through the El Diablo pepper test but his reaction to the pepper were on the opposite end of the spectrum to how Roy reacted. Evan actually enjoyed the peppers and ate the entire bowl shocking everyone. Slowly but surely he was accepted by the guys and whenever Mia had to step out of the room for a bit, the guys would constantly remind him what would happen to him if he broke Mia's heart.

Kaldur calmly threatens to drown him.

Wally straight up told him that if he broke his cousin's heart that he would run around him and suffocate him by diverting all of the air out from the funnel.

Dick said with a smile that he would hang Evan by his toes and leave him there until all of the blood rushed to his brain.

Conner threatened to crush every bone in Evan's body.

The Twins stated in a calmly manner that they can torture him without hitting any major arteries and organs.

Ted said that he would beat the shit out of him if he sees Mia crying at the gym because of something he did.

Daniel's threat was by far the worst that Evan had ever heard and actually got nervous. He told Evan that he would erase his entire memory of Mia and would put him in a comatose state until the end of time.

Evan had sworn on his life that he would never in eternity do anything to harm Mia. The guys still keep tabs on him just to make sure that he keeps his promise. Six months later, the two are still going strong.

* * *

Almost a month after meeting Tim, Mia gets another call from Dick and it wasn't good news.

"Hey Nightwing" she puts her book down then looks over at Evan mouthing "It's Nightwing."

Evan nods and went back to reading his book.

'Amelia.'

 _"No, not again"_ "Who?" her voice cracks.

Evan noticed and looks over at her worriedly. At the sight of a single tear trailing down her cheek, Evan pulls her into his lap as she cries at the news Dick was telling her. When she hung up, she became emotionless and her bright chocolate brown eyes went dull. Never seeing her like this before, Evan got extremely worried.

"Mia? What happened?"

"It's Aquagirl. She's dead."

"Oh Mia, I'm so sorry. I know how close the two of you were."

"It doesn't matter. She's dead and that's the end of it."

Mia stood up and gently pats Lola's head before going to the kitchen. She searches the cupboards until she finally found what she was looking for, whiskey. Not even bothering to get out a cup, Mia drinks straight from the bottle. Evan got up from the couch and quickly took the bottle away before Mia could finish it and the two have a glaring match.

"You can't drink your problems away."

"Watch me."

Setting the bottle down on the kitchen table, Evan pulls her into his arms and doesn't let go.

"Evan let me go."

"No. Mia, you're hurting. You just lost one of your best friends and you're not even crying. It's ok to cry Mia."

Soon he heard sniffles and felt his shirt getting wet from her tears. He rubs her back and occasionally kiss her head.

"I can't take it anymore Evan. This is too much for me, just being in the same damn country with everyone is choking me. I need to be anywhere but here."

"Let's go."

Mia looks up at him in confusion "What?"

He gives her a cheeky smile "You heard me. Let's go somewhere just the two of us" _"I want to ask you something important."_

"Evan, what about your job? I can't make you quit."

Evan chuckles "I'm not quitting, just taking some time off. I'm sure Barry can pulls a few strings to get me more time. Besides, I've been wanting to take you some place for a while. So where do you want to go?" _"Already got the necessary time off. Thank you Barry."_

"Evan you do know that I've been to pretty much every country in the world" Mia raises a brow.

"But those were for missions, not pleasure. It doesn't count."

"Evan…"

"Mia, come on. There's not a single place in the world that you want to visit and stay for a bit?" _"Please say Italy, I got the tickets and everything planned already."_

Mia taps her chin "You know, I've always been fond of the Italian countryside."

"Then that's where we'll go" Evan smiles _"Yes! Now hopefully she says yes."_

Soon the couple were off to the Italian countryside where they stayed for next three months.

* * *

After Italy, they stayed in other European countries for at least a month. Mia had stopped by Vlatava to see Perdita. Evan was shocked to learn that Mia is in good relations with a queen. The two girls caught up on what was going on in their lives. Mia tells her that she's dating a detective from her city and Perdita shares a secret.

"I am...how do you say?" Perdita thinks for a second "Crushing on someone."

"Tell me everything. What's his name? Is he good looking?" Mia wiggles her eyebrows at the 15 year old queen.

Perdita laughs a little "His name is Dimitri. He is very good looking."

"Well I better get a wedding invitation in the near future."

"I hope for the same" Perdita says smirking.

Mia raises a brow "What gave you that idea?"

"I have seen how your boyfriend looks at you. I have a feeling that he will ask you to marry him."

"Ok. No more romance novels for you missy" Mia gets up to leave "It was great seeing you again Perdita."

"It was great seeing you too Amelia" Perdita hugs her "I hope you enjoy your travels. Do you need a ride back to your hotel?"

"I wouldn't worry about us. Just worry about running a country and getting Dimitri to have the guts to ask you out."

"I will try."

"Good" Mia ruffles Perdita's hair "I'll see you around kid."

Mia leaves and Perdita smiles. She has always loved the fact that Mia treats her like a kid and not a queen. It was great to talk about boys with someone who understands and doesn't treat her any differently.

When December rolled in, Mia teleports a letter to Dick wishing him a happy birthday and an announcement that would make him speechless. She also mentions about when she'll be back and what she expects out of him.

* * *

At the Cave, a letter appears in front of Dick. Everyone looks at him as he opens the letter and reads it to himself:

 _"Dear Dick,_

 _Happy Birthday Stupid 1"_

He lets out a soft laugh _"That's a name I haven't heard in a while"_

 _"I just want to give you an update about us and tell you that everything's good. I hope my brothers hadn't been pains in the asses and if they are, I give you permission to put them back in line. Let's see what else am I missing? I told you happy birthday, gave you an update, I mentioned my brothers…..oh yeah, now I remember. Evan proposed to me. We'll be back in exactly one month and I expect to see you at the Gotham City Airport on my birthday._

 _See you then, Amelia Rosa Fuentes Ramires West-Allen O'Brian."_

Dick had to read that one sentence again to make sure that he didn't imagine it. _"Holy shit."_

"Hey Nightwing. Who's it from?" Beast Boy asks.

"It's from Mia" he answers _"Oh my god. He really did it."_

Soon every female member on both the Team and Justice League received letters from Mia. The girls currently in the cave: M'gann, Zatanna, Raquel, Babs, Cassie, and Karen opened their letters. Soon the cave was filled with squeals of excitement and wondered how Evan proposed to her.

"She's getting married!" all of them screamed.

As the girls started to chat what Mia plans to do for the wedding, Dick was calculating how long it would take for Wally to call him.

 _"3, 2, 1"_ his phone rings and he answers it "Hello?"

'Mia's getting married! What the hell?!'

"She's coming back next month. We can talk to her then."

'No way. I'm calling her now.'

"Wally, she's off the grid. Mia only communicates with letters. She'll be fine."

'Fine' Wally hangs up.

 _"I don't even want to think how Barry's reacting to this"_ *soft laugh* _"I can't believe he actually did it. He didn't even go to Barry for his permission, he came to us. Evan's got guts I'll give him that. He's the one for Mia."_

* * *

In Vlatava, Perdita was in her office when someone knocks on the door.

"Enter."

A maid walks in "You have a letter Your Highness."

"From who?"

"I don't know but the return address is from Central City in America."

Perdita takes the envelope and a small smile appears _"I was right"_ she looks back at the maid "Thank you. That will be all."

The maid nods then leaves the office. Perdita opens the letter and begins to read it.

 _"Hello Perdita,_

 _I want to tell you that you were right. Evan ended up proposing to me a few weeks after we left your country. I just thought you would like to get the announcement. It will be a while until we start planning for the wedding but I would like to extend an invitation to you about coming to the wedding. I would greatly appreciate it if you would be able to attend, maybe you could bring Dimitri ;)._

 _Sincerely, Amelia Rosa Fuentes Ramires West-Allen O'Brian"_

Perdita smiles then picks up her phone "Natasha bring in the best wedding planner we have in the country."

'Right away Your Highness.'

She hangs up and looks at the letter again. _"I will do what I can to help plan the wedding for my friend."_


	42. Announcement!

**Hey everyone, this is Digidestined10! I just want to let you know that I'll be starting season 2 of YJ with our lovable teleporter Mia and her fiancé Evan. Thanks for the reviews and the 8,040 views! You guys are awesome :). Hope you like season 2!**

 **Season 2 is up! Love ya guys! :)**


End file.
